


All That I Adore

by Theatre_Sarah3



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 89,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatre_Sarah3/pseuds/Theatre_Sarah3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Alexander Hamilton and Elizabeth Schuyler. </p><p>Journeying through their courtship, the war, the births of their children, The Reynolds Pamphlet and the destruction that followed. </p><p>A mixture of historical accuracy and inaccuracies. It's up to you to find out ;) </p><p>*CURRENTLY ON A BREAK*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sky's the Limit

 

“Eliza, stop fussing” exclaimed Angelica 

“But it doesn't look right” mumbled Eliza

She sighed in frustration and pulled the infernal piece of ribbon from her hair and sat down on the chair beside her.

“That's it I'm not going” 

Angelica leant against the doorpost and sighed “let me fix it”

“I don't even know why I am going?” moaned Eliza slumping down on her vanity, resting her head on her arms

“You're going because there are going to be very important people at this ball, including soldiers, lots of soldiers” commented Angelica 

“You mean lots of little boys playing dress-up” replied Eliza 

Angelica laughed “you will have to marry someday Eliza” 

Eliza lifted her head up “I'm 23 not dead” 

“Even so, it is important that our country becomes settled, there are going to be plenty of rich and good looking bachelors at the ball, so us women must look our best” said Angelica walking to Eliza and plucking her hair brush from the table.

“Well how am I going to marry if I can't even get my hair to look right!” exclaimed Eliza in frustration and flopped back down onto the vanity desk 

“I don't see why you don't just leave your hair down Eliza” said Angelica 

“Mama wouldn't approve” replied Eliza, it was slightly muffled as she had her mouth pressed against her arm.

“I'm sure she wouldn't mind...just this once” said Angelica teasingly 

“Fine” groaned Eliza 

“Now sit up so I can fix this mess” exclaimed Angelica, tapping her sisters head lightly with her hairbrush 

Within minutes Angelica had turned Eliza's maine of hair into a neatly parted style, pulling half of it back and tying it in place with the ‘infernal’ piece of ribbon.

“There” proclaimed Angelica “will that do your majesty?” 

Eliza looked in the mirror and smiled “Yes and thank you” 

“Now, I have secure knowledge that a certain Alexander will be attending the ball this evening” whispered Angelica 

Eliza's eye shot to her sister’s “Alexander Hamilton”

Angelica cocked an eyebrow “you do remember him?” 

“How could I forget, that dinner was torture, he didn't stop staring at me for the whole evening” retorted Eliza 

“If I recall correctly YOU couldn't stop staring at him” teased Angelica 

“Stop it” whined Eliza “everyone knows he likes you” 

Angelica laughed “He may like me but that doesn't mean that I like him, anyway Father has a match already lined up for me” 

Eliza tilted her head

“Alexander is penniless” said Angelica 

“So?” 

“I won't marry a penniless man Eliza, I am the eldest daughter, I have to marry well” said Angelica 

“Then why are you telling me about Alexander?” asked Eliza 

“If I can't have him, it doesn't mean that you can't” urged Angelica 

Eliza scoffed “he's a flirt” 

“He's gorgeous and would suit you marvellously” commented Angelica 

Eliza blushed “do you really think so? He does like me?” 

“Yes and I will prove it to you later, after the dinner once the dancing and the real fun begins I will bring him over and properly introduce you” explained Angelica 

“Really?” smiled Eliza

“Yes really!” exclaimed Angelica 

“What would I do without you” sighed Eliza pulling her sister into a warm embrace

“You would die and old maid” retorted Angelica 

Eliza scoffed and laughed before breaking the hug 

“Angie, Eliza!” 

They both watched as Peggy swung round the door “Mama says if we want the carriage we have to leave in half and hour” 

“Margarita Schuyler!” exclaimed Angelica “what are you wearing?” 

Peggy looked down at herself perplexed 

“We are going to a state ball and you feel it's appropriate to have your chest out like that!” 

“Angie, it's not that bad” protested Peggy 

“Look at yourself, we are going to a ball not a brothel!” exclaimed Angelica 

Peggy gasped and Eliza shook with laughter.

“Go and put on that divine dark yellow dress you bought just yesterday” ordered Angelica 

“But that's for babies!” whined Peggy

“Nonsense, you look beautiful in it” 

“You really look nice in the yellow Peggy” concluded Eliza 

Peggy groaned and stomped out the room.

“That girl is twenty two and still acts like she is a child, God help and bless the man who falls for her, that's all I can say” exclaimed Angelica 

“Oh she's not that bad” said Eliza “you are too tough on her”

“Because Mama is not” concluded Angelica pressing a kiss against her sister's head

“Now finish getting ready, one of us is going to get a man tonight, if it's the last thing I do” 

-

“Come come Alexander, there must be one girl in this room who is worth your attention” exclaimed Lafayette 

Alexander laughed “I'm afraid not” 

“What about the delightful Schuyler sisters?” pointed Mulligan 

Alexander paused “that gentlemen is uncharted territory even for me” 

“I bet you would like to chart some territory though wouldn't you Alexander” commented Laurens 

The group of men descended into laughter.

“That Angelica is very pleasing to eye” said Laurens leaning into Hamilton 

Hamilton kissed his teeth “not really my type John” 

“Monsieur Hamilton I wasn't aware you HAD a type” teased Lafayette 

Alexander laughed “surprisingly enough dear friend, I do, her sister Elizabeth, now that is territory I would very gladly charter” 

“Why don't you court her?” asked Mulligan taking a gulp of wine 

Alexander scoffed “I don't court” 

“Well then dear friend I fear your cause is lost, a woman like her will not give herself to you, you want her you must marry her” proclaimed Lafayette 

“Marrying is not really my style” sighed Alexander throwing back his cup of wine

“You should marry soon Alexander, before this war really kicks off” urged Mulligan 

“Can we change the subject, you all sound like Washington” groaned Alexander 

“He's right Alexander” urged Laurens 

“It seems like such a task and a challenge to remain faithful to one woman, Lafayette dear friend, your wife is in France, how do you manage to not get distracted” said Alexander 

Lafayette smiled “because dear Alexander, when you find one woman who completes you, you find that other women become less to you, when your wife is perfection itself, why would you want to settle for anything less” 

“How very poetic” said Mulligan rolling his eyes 

“Don't forget Hercules, he is French” commented Alexander 

Lafayette laughed “dear sir I am married and you are but a single bachelor, my legacy is secure, when will you secure yours?” 

“Don't hold your breath boy's, Angelica Schuyler is heading this way” murmured Mulligan “now is your chance to get your dear Elizabeth Alexander”

“Forgive me gentlemen, but may a pull Alexander from your side for just a moment” asked Angelica 

“As his legal guardian I have no problems” proclaimed Lafayette with a smile

Alexander kicked Lafayette from under the table causing the whole party to laugh as Lafayette’s wine flew off the table.

“Ah!” he exclaimed “I hadn't finished that!” 

“Make sure to return him before 11 Miss Angelica, else he will miss his bedtime” teased Laurens 

“Go to hell” said Alexander as he took Angelica's arm 

Once out of their hearing Alexander asked “where are you taking me?”

Angelica smiled “I am about to change your life!” 

-

Across the ballroom sat a very nervous Eliza. She had been silently watching Alexander all night and now she watched as Angelica walked arm in arm with him, heading her way. She brushed a wayward curl away from her face and rose, keeping her head up, shoulders back to push her chest forward and smiled. 

“Alexander Hamilton, may I present my sister Elizabeth Schuyler” smiled Angelica as she released him from her grasp 

“It's a pleasure to see you again” said Eliza calmly, inside her stomach was reeling 

“Miss Elizabeth of course, we met at Washington's last state dinner did we not?” replied Alexander 

“Yes, we sat opposite each other” replied Eliza 

“I remember now” smiled Alexander 

“You are taking a great part in the revolution aren't you Alexander?” asked Angelica 

“Yes, I work alongside Washington” replied Alexander 

“Well thank you for your service, war is a frightening time” said Eliza 

“If it takes a war for us to meet it will all have been worth it” said Alexander pressing a gentle kiss against Eliza’s hand

“I'll leave you to it” smiled Angelica and quickly left the pair alone 

“Would you care to dance Miss Elizabeth?” asked Alexander 

“I would be delighted” she replied 

-

The night seemed to extend forever and both Alexander and Eliza wouldn't have wanted to spend it any other way.  
They had danced and talked well into the morning and it was only when Angelica came looking in the gardens did she find the pair happily watching the sun rise over the city. 

“Miss Angelica” 

She spun as she saw a rather flustered Lafayette rush to her side 

“Monsieur Lafayette, how may I help you?” she asked

“I was wondering if by chance you had seen Alexander?” 

“He is enjoying the company of my sister in the gardens, would you accompany me to retrieve them? she asked 

“Of course Mademoiselle” he replied and tucked her arm under his.

-

“I never knew the city could look so beautiful in the sunlight” breathed Eliza 

“The city isn't the only thing that looks beautiful in the sun’s rays” smiled Alexander 

Eliza took a moment to understand the meaning of what he said and blushed “you are too kind Sir” 

“Miss Elizabeth, may I write to you?” asked Alexander taking her hand in his

She looked up at him and smiled “I would like that very much but-” she stopped 

“But?” asked Alexander 

“You must promise to not call me Miss Elizabeth anymore” 

Alexander sighed deeply and then laughed.  
“What shall I call you then?” 

“Simple and plain Eliza will do” she replied 

“My dear Eliza” he said, gently brushing a curl behind her ear “there is nothing simple and plain about you” 

Her breathing quickened as she saw him lean in and gently wrap one hand around her face. Every instinct told her to lean into him and mere millimetres away from their lips touching Eliza heard her sister call her name.

She pulled away and quickly replied “Coming Angelica” 

Rising to her feet she dared to look at Alexander who shared the same look of disappointment and equal embarrassment. 

“It has been a pleasure Alexander” she said quickly, her breath still fast.

“Likewise Eliza, I should hope to see you again soon” replied Alexander rising from the bench

“Well goodbye” she smiled, curtsied and held out her hand.

“Goodbye Eliza, let it not be for long” smiled Alexander leaning down and pressing a firm kiss on her hand.

Eliza then hurried to her sister's side, bowed her head in recognition of Lafayette and quickly followed her sister back up the stone steps into the ballroom.

Lafayette sat down beside Alexander and shook his head and sighed 

“Dear me, I never thought this day would come” 

“What are you talking about?” asked Alexander 

“Alexander Hamilton is in love” proclaimed Lafayette 

“I am not” protested Alexander, but his lack of enthusiasm betrayed him

“If you are not in love then I am not a Frenchman” exclaimed Lafayette “it is utter nonsense trying to deny something that is written all over your face” 

“She's even more beautiful than I remember” sighed Alexander rubbing his hands over his tired face.

“What about her personality?, is that of equal to her physical attributes?” 

“More so” replied Alexander “she is everything I have ever wanted”

“Then for goodness sake, display true interest, visit her, ask her to join you for walks in the park, write to her Alexander” urged Lafayette “and do it before you go to war”


	2. A Summer's Day in New York City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza spend a day at the park surrounded by friends and the odd swan.
> 
> This is just cute fluff building up to Alexander's proposal ;)

“Eliza!” 

Angelica flew round the door.

“He's here” 

Eliza shot up and brushed the creases from her dress. 

“Really?” she asked 

Angelica sighed “Yes really, now come and greet him for heaven's sake” 

“Do I look presentable Angie?” asked Eliza looking once again in the mirror

“I suspect Aphrodite herself would be jealous” proclaimed Angelica 

“Angelica leave the metaphors!” whined Eliza 

Angelica laughed “Come on, don't keep a gentleman waiting” 

-

Alexander stood nervously in the hallway of the Schuyler residence.  
He was being kept under the keen watch of their butler who disliked the idea of taking him into the drawing room.

“Miss Elizabeth should be with you in a moment sir” said the butler 

“Thank you, but I am not in any hurry, I can wait” said Alexander 

“Hmm” murmured the butler, for the third time looking up and down Alexander’s state of dress.

If he wasn't very much in love with Eliza he assured himself that if that butler eyed him up one more time, that lovely vase next to him would have been smashed over his head. Alexander knew that he wasn't rich or the best match for Eliza but like everything in his life, he would work and work until he got what he wanted.

“Master Hamilton” called a familiar voice

Alexander looked up and saw Eliza slowly making her way down the stairs, dressed in a beautiful white dress, carrying a matching parasol, she looked heavenly.

“I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long” she said once she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Not at all Miss Eliza” smiled Alexander 

“Angelica will be joining us in a moment, pardon me asking but is Monsieur Lafayette here yet?” she asked

“He said he would wait outside, he's just by the gate” said Alexander 

“I see” she smiled 

“Sorry my darlings” called Angelica “my parasol seemed to disappear inside my wardrobe” 

“It's no problem at all Miss Angelica” chuckled Alexander 

“We should be back by 7 at the latest George, would you let Papa and Mama know” asked Angelica as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh course Miss” smiled the butler and promptly opened the door.

“Ah dear Lafayette” called Angelica, slipping out of the door. Lafayette, turned around a smiled, gently opening the gate and kissing Angelica’s hand.

“Miss Eliza” said Alexander, holding out his arm.

“Goodbye George” said Eliza as she tucked her arm in Alexander's and set off for the park.

-

Once at the park, their small party was met by Laurens and Mulligan with their wives Martha and Elizabeth. (Betsy)

“You all certainly took your time” teased Laurens as Alexander and Eliza got within hearing distance.

“We women don't just rise out of bed looking like this Mr Laurens!” retorted Eliza with a smile.

“At last someone who understands!” laughed Martha leaving her husband's side to embrace Eliza.

“Dear Martha, it is a delight to see you, but where is your daughter?” asked Eliza

“She stayed in England with my mother and father, I couldn't risk bringing her here at the moment” said Martha, keeping her voice low

Eliza nodded and embraced her friend once more.

“Well everyone” called Mulligan “shall we see these boats or what?” 

“Boats?” said Eliza and Martha in unison 

Alexander smirked “come and see” 

All of the couples walked down a narrow path into a centre of the park and saw a partly shaded lake surrounded by trees. They had to cross through a little gate but Alexander saw the gatekeeper who recognised him and let him pass through.

“Where are we?” called Angelica 

“This is Washington’s private area in the park, we will come by this lake sometimes for a walk, when the workload is particularly heavy” replied Alexander 

“It's so peaceful” sighed Eliza gazing at all the flowers 

“I'm glad you like it” whispered Alexander receiving a sweet smile from Eliza in return.

The ladies took a seat on a blanket in the shade whilst the gentlemen retrieved the boats from the gate keeper. Soon four boats lay floating gently in the water and Lafayette called over the women.

“Come ladies, the boats are ready!” 

“If all fall in someone catch my parasol, I beg you” exclaimed Angelica with a smile

“Let's hope none of us fall in, for we have no towels or any change of clothes” laughed Betsy

-

Alexander climbed in the first boat and after some persuading Eliza allowed him to lift her onto the boat, she took a seat and gasped as the boat began to sway.

“It's you next John” called Alexander as he pushed his boat away from the shore, with the help of an oar. 

“Is this safe?” asked Eliza 

“Perfectly, this lake is not deep, I promise” said Alexander 

With this assurance, Eliza was free to enjoy herself. 

Alexander quite overcome by the heat and slightly wanting to impress Eliza, threw off his jacket into the bottom of the boat, letting his muscles show on his arms as he road their boat into the centre of the lake.  
Eliza, tried not to look like she was staring but she had to admit, he had very handsome figure.  
As they reached the middle of the lake, the sun was shining down so Eliza raised her parasol and Alexander stayed the oars and lay back relaxing in the heat.

“You look lovely today Eliza” commented Alexander 

She smiled “Thank you, the dress is new” 

“It suits you” he replied 

The pair watched as the others slowly rowed out to join them, but chuckled as they saw Lafayette having some trouble with the oars.

“Trouble at sea Gilbert?” yelled Alexander teasingly

“I'm a cavalry officer not a sailor” Lafayette replied 

“Careful you don't fall Angie” called Eliza, struggling not to laugh

“You look lovely and dry Eliza, keep teasing me and you won't remain that way!” replied Angelica 

Eliza and the others laughed and gave a cheer as Lafayette finally got a hang of rowing. 

“Would you care for a drink Eliza?” asked Alexander, noticing that even with the parasol, her face was rather pink. 

“Why Alexander, I would love one” she smiled

He winked at her before pulling a bottle of wine from a box underneath his seat, alongside two glasses.

“Will this suffice my dear?” he asked with a smile

“Alexander it's not even midday” she exclaimed “I couldn't possibly drink wine yet!” 

“It will only be a small glass, this bottle has to go round everyone” he assured 

She sighed and replied with a smile “Well, maybe just this once” 

Alexander took a knife from the same box and twisted it into the cork before giving a few sharp tugs, then removed the knife before hitting the bottle, with gentle force on the side of the boat and watched as the cork flew off and he quickly caught it with his other hand. He looked at Eliza who gasped and laughed at his neat little trick. He poured her a small glass and passed it to her, watching as she took a sip and sighed happily. 

“Mmm” she exclaimed “this is divine” 

“I'm glad you like it” he replied 

“Elizabeth Schuyler are you drinking wine when it is not even twelve in the afternoon!” exclaimed Angelica as they rowed closer.

“It's only a small glass Angelica” urged Eliza 

“Alexander you sly dog!” called Mulligan as he and Laurens erupted into laughter.

“Alexander pray, where is my glass of wine?” asked Lafayette with a smile.

“There's glasses in the bottom of the boats” called Alexander “share this around the rest of you” 

Eliza had to stifle a gasp as instead of passing the open bottle of wine to Lafayette he passed a brand new bottle which was also stored under his seat. 

“You have good taste Alexander” commented Lafayette as he read the label.

“By Washington's recommendation” replied Alexander, passing Lafayette the knife the get the cork out.

“Now Eliza, would you like to see the swans?” asked Alexander 

“I would be delighted” she smiled and waved to Angelica as Alexander pushed the boat further round the lake.

In shallow water, Alexander slowed the boat to a halt and sat next to Eliza, pointing to a group a rushes in the corner he whispered

“If you look closely some swans may come out in a minute” 

She nodded and after a few seconds she gasped as a mother swan, swam out with tiny little grey ducklings resting on her back.

“Oh look!” she whispered “they are so sweet” 

Alexander smiled and dared to wrap his hand around her delicate waist before pointing to host of little ducks and ducklings that had also emerged from the rushes.  
Eliza blushed as she felt his gentle hand rest on her waist, if she hadn't been enjoying herself she was have objected, but she knew Alexander would never try and compromise her honour.

This beautiful scene was however interrupted as Angelica’s irritated voice tore through the air.  
At this sound all the swans and ducks quickly swam back to the shelter of the rushes.

“Angie” groaned Eliza “you scared away all the swans”. 

“Well how was I supposed to react when I can't find my sister?” she retorted as their boats got closer together.

“Angie you heard us say we were going to see the swans” protested Eliza.

“Yes but I didn't think that you would disappear behind the trees did I?” Angelica said loudly.

“Miss Angelica, don't blame your sister, I was the one who didn't inform her that it was such a distance from where you were resting, my apologies” said Alexander 

“On this occasion Hamilton, apology accepted, now please come back and join the others” smiled Angelica 

-

The little party sat and had lunch in the boats as the day was so fine. Martha and Mulligan had rowed back to the shore, to collect the lunch and then began to distribute the food evenly among the four boats.  
The topic of conversation among the men mainly focused on the war but Eliza soon put a stop to that.

“Gentleman could we discuss a topic rather than war over our lunch” 

Alexander laughed “I agree, John we can save our debate til later” 

“For the sake of our dearest’s ears, I agree” smiled Laurens 

“What is the time?” asked Martha “I only ask as I'd hoped we could all return to our homes through the town” 

“That sounds lovely” said Eliza 

“Is has just turned 2pm, when shall we leave?” asked Lafayette, pulling his pocket watch from inside his jacket. 

“We can spend a bit longer in the park before we return to town, there are some lovely gardens here” said Angelica 

“Right then, how about we have another row around the lake and then go for a walk?” suggested Mulligan 

“Sounds like a plan” said Angelica 

All the party then began to row at different speeds around the lake but Lafayette and Alexander were having a bit of a battle to reach the other side of the bank.

“Alexander, be careful” called Eliza 

“Don't worry, I know what I am doing” he smiled and continued to row at speed, passing Lafayette.

“Bye Angelica!” teased Eliza as their boat flew past them.

“I don't think so” she replied and flicked Eliza with the water.

Both women shrieked as Alexander splashed the oar in the water, sending the cool water everywhere.

With all their playfulness they had unintentionally rowed into deeper water. But neither Alexander or Lafayette wanted to lose the race so kept speeding towards the bank in the middle of the lake. Eliza spurred Alexander on as Lafayette overtook him.

“Go Alexander go!” she called 

Alexander sped up, not wanting to disgrace Eliza by losing, he knew he would never hear the end of it if he did. Nor would she.

It was only when Lafayette stood up to claim his and Angelica’s victory did the boat hit a tree root that lay just under the water, sending Lafayette flying from the boat and landing in the water with Angelica managing to stabilize the boat, so she would not fall out as well. Unfortunately the boat was moving at such speed as Alexander and Eliza approached the two boats collided, sending Alexander and Eliza into the deep water. Angelica nearly fell, but managed again to keep her balance helping Lafayette return to boat after his impromptu swim.

Alexander came to the surface, coughing and swearing. 

“What the hell was that?” he exclaimed 

“I hit a tree root I think” groaned Lafayette as he flung his jacket into the bottom of the boat

“Alexander” said Angelica “Where is Eliza?” 

All eyes fell on the water as they all began desperately calling Eliza's name. Lafayette, regardless of his current dampness immediately dived back into the water and alongside Alexander dove as deep as they could in search of Eliza.

Alexander and Lafayette resurfaced with still no Eliza but suddenly the heard her voice.

“Alexander!” 

“Eliza, where are you?” yelled Alexander 

“I'm stuck under here” came her reply

Alexander looked at Lafayette and they both swam over to their capsized boat and pushed it up to find a rather flustered Eliza underneath, who sunk under the water and came up coughing after the unexpected speed of the boats removal.

“Oh my God Eliza!” cried Angelica “are you alright?!” 

“Yes I'm fine, just a little damp” Eliza replied 

She clung to Alexander's arm and made a desperate noise as he began to swim back to the boat with Angelica.

“Alexander wait I can't-” she cried before sinking back under the water

Alexander turned back and cursed himself for his stupidity, she clearly couldn't swim.  
He pulled her up from under the water and with Lafayette’s help got her back in the boat.

Alexander swung his legs in the boat and crawled back in as Eliza was ringing out her hair and shaking out her parasol which had luckily been attached to her wrist by a strap so she didn't lose it due to her falling in the water. Lafayette swam around and collected the oars which lay floating a few feet from the boats and then climbed back in the boat. 

They began to row back to the others and conversation was almost non existent. They couldn't pin the blame onto one person, as they all just got caught up in the moment and ignored the dangers.

“Eliza are you alright?” asked Alexander 

“Yes” she sighed “it's just I didn't want to end up in the water” 

“Nor did any of you Eliza” commented Angelica “perhaps you can dry of a fraction by lying in the sun, then we can decide what to do next” 

-

Once back at the shore, they had started to dry off, and their moods had improved. Lafayette was rather disappointed to discover that his pocket watch had become flooded whilst he had fallen in the water so the company had no idea of the time. 

“Are you any dryer Eliza?” asked Alexander who came to sit beside her

“Considerably” she smiled 

“Martha was wondering if you would still want to come through the town with us before going home, but if you would rather I could walk you home now?” he said 

“Oh no!” she exclaimed and rather on impulse touched his thigh “I want to come” 

She quickly saw the placement of her hand and blushed before pulling her hand back.

“I am glad” smiled Alexander “you can dry off for a few more minutes whilst we return the boats to the gatekeeper”

She smiled at him as he wandered back the join the men. He was so kind to her. But she had lied to him when he asked about how dry she was, her dress was dry but her underskirts and petticoats were still very damp. She hoped she wouldn't drip down her legs all the way home.

-

The walk back through the town was for Eliza a delight but an incredible discomfort. The temperature was dropping and she didn't want to get sick, that was the last thing her family needed.  
At last her home was in sight and alongside Alexander, Angelica and Lafayette who had insisted on accompanying them home, they made their way up the front steps.

“Goodness me Elizabeth!” exclaimed their mother, your dress is very creased” 

“Sorry Mama, we had a slight problem whilst on the lake” mumbled Eliza, the last thing she wanted was to get scolded in front of Alexander.

“Well, we can talk about that later, now gentlemen can I tempt you with a drink before you go?” asked Mrs Schuyler 

“I would be delighted, if you are certain we are not intruding” said Lafayette 

“Not at all” she replied “Master Hamilton?” 

He smiled “It would be a pleasure”.

Once inside, Eliza went to dash up the stairs but was caught by her mother.

“Young lady, where are you off to?” 

“Mama, I'm just going to change out of my dress, I'm rather uncomfortable” replied Eliza quietly 

“Angelica, go and accompany your sister, you both look like you could do with a change” called Mrs Schuyler 

“Yes Mama” replied Angelica 

“Don't be too long girls, the gentlemen are here to see you, not me” called their mother.

Once in the safety of her room, Eliza groaned and began shedding her dress.

“I knew you weren't dry Eliza” exclaimed Angelica 

“Well I wanted to walk back with Alexander” moaned Eliza tugging at the ribbons

“If you wake up with a head cold tomorrow, you will have no one to blame but yourself” declared Angelica as she left the room. 

Eliza groaned and wandered across the room to her wardrobe. It was washday so many of her finer dresses were still being cleaned. In the end she had to settle for a simple blue dress with a high waistline. It was adequate enough for a simple stroll round the garden and having a drink with respectable gentlemen. She brushed through her hair which thankfully had dried and pulled half of it back with a ribbon. Her mother always hated the girls having their hair down, she constantly reminded them that ‘a gentleman wants to see your features not your ringlets’.  
She met Angelica in hallway who looked far more refreshed that she did. 

“Come on Eliza, let's go and have a rest with these gentlemen shall we” said Angelica wrapping her arm around Eliza's 

“Yes, I quite agree” Eliza smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any reviews or requests of AU's /content would be lovingly appreciated 
> 
> Sarah x


	3. Sympathy, Tenderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes down with a deadly fever and the family prepares for the worst.

He couldn't work. He couldn't sleep. He could do nothing but think of Eliza.

It was stupid really, everyone, even Washington had told him how perfect they looked together, but Alexander worried, could he care for Eliza? Could he give her the life she so desperately wants? If they married and he died in this war what would become of her? 

He pulled his head from his desk at the sound of a knock at the door. A familiar face looked round the door and smiled. It was John.

“Do you mind if I join you?” 

Alexander shook his head and sat up stretching out his stiff arms.

“I thought you could do with a bit of a drink Alex” said John revealing a bottle of whiskey from behind his back.

“John, you are a saint” sighed Alexander happily 

John laughed. “Only the best for you Alexander” 

Alexander pulled two glasses from his cabinet and sat by the fire opposite John. 

“Here, get that down you” urged John as he handed him a drink.

“Thank you” Alexander replied gulping down the contents of the glass

“Bad day?” asked John as he took a sip from his own glass

“You could say so” yawned Alexander rubbing his hand along his jaw

“Is it about Eliza?” asked John, silently burning with curiosity 

“Oh John I don't know” groaned Alexander placing his glass on the table beside him, letting his head fall into his hands 

“She clearly likes you and you very much like her, what's the problem?” asked John

“I just don't think I am the right man for her John, she comes from a rich and comfortable background, I can offer nothing but insecurity and poverty” Alexander exclaimed 

“Alexander Hamilton, since when has insecurity or poverty ever held you prisoner?” exclaimed John

“You are right, I am just overthinking this John?” sighed Alexander 

“Utterly and completely” teased John “you are a great man Alexander, Eliza would be lucky to have you” 

“John, have you seen her, I am the lucky one” retorted Alexander with a smile 

“Have you written to her yet?” asked John

“No I haven't had the opportunity” confessed Alexander 

“Well, I will not delay you any longer, get to it” declared John rising from his chair

“What would I do without you!” called Alexander 

“You would die an old bachelor” replied John as he gently closed the door behind him.

-

Eliza woke with a start. She tried to open her eyes but the room felt like it was spinning. She swung her legs over the bed and tried to stand up but only landed in a crumpled heap on the floor.

“Eliza are you alright in there?” called Angelica 

Eliza couldn't speak her throat was so raw.

“Eliza, I heard you fall are you alright?” asked Angelica “Eliza?” 

She knocked several times before pushing in the room. 

“Oh dear lord” she exclaimed rushing to Eliza's side “darling what's wrong?” 

“I don't know” croaked Eliza

“You sound like you have a cold” mumbled Angelica 

Eliza groaned

“Let me feel your temperature” said Angelica pressing her fingers against Eliza's forehead

She immediately pulled her fingers back as she felt the heat. 

“Good God Eliza, you have a fever!” Angelica exclaimed 

The shock caused Eliza to break into a violent coughing fit and it took a few minutes before she could control it.

“Let's get you back in bed, I'm telling Papa and we are calling the doctor” ordered Angelica pulling a rather unwilling Eliza to her feet.

“No Angie, I'll be fine” she protested 

“Nonsense Eliza, you have a seriously high temperature and you are coughing like there's no tomorrow, we are calling the doctor” declared Angelica 

As her head hit the pillow Eliza really started to reel. 

“Angie I feel awful” groaned Eliza 

“Probably to do with our trip to lake yesterday” said Angelica pulling back the blankets 

“I feel sick Angie” coughed Eliza 

“I'll grab a bucket” called Angelica as she quickly hurried into the nearby water closet

Angelica returned just in time as Eliza began being sick, getting it all in the bucket.

“That's disgusting” complained Eliza once her head flopped back onto her pillow

“It's probably because you swallowed that lake water, it did look clean but you never know” said Angelica feeling her temperature again.  
“No, it's still far too high Eliza, I'm telling Papa” 

As soon as Phillip Schuyler heard the word fever and his daughter Eliza in the same phrase he quickly hurried to her side.

“My dear girl, you are quite under the weather” he said, feeling her temperature for himself  
“Angie get your brother John or Phillip, whichever one is awake to run for Doctor Ford”

“Yes Pa” replied Angelica as she hurried from the room.

“I'm sorry about this Pa, I know it's not a good time” said Eliza, sweat dripping from her brow

“My sweetest girl do not apologise!” exclaimed her father “it's not your fault that you are ill!” 

“But it is my fault-” she couldn't continue as she began being sick again and quickly had to grab the bucket

“Dear me, what's going on in here?” asked Mrs Schuyler as she swung her head round the door.

“Our dear little Eliza has a rather nasty fever” replied Mr Schuyler 

“Oh Eliza my heavens, darling have we called the doctor!” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler 

“I'm going for him now Ma” called John as he rushed past her, heading down the stairs.

“Angelica pull some spare bed linen from the cupboard and soak it in cold water in the bath in your father and I’s room, we have got lower her temperature” ordered Mrs Schuyler.

-

Once the doctor arrived, he only confirmed the family's suspicions. Eliza had come down with a fever and needed plenty of bed rest. 

“Call for me again if her temperature gets any higher, it's not dangerous yet, but it will be if we can't bring it down” ordered Doctor Ford

“But can't we do anything?” asked Mrs Schuyler in desperation 

“You are doing the right thing by wrapping her in cold sheets, keep trying to get her to drink water, that will help flush the fever from her body” he ordered 

“Do you have any real concern Doctor?” asked Mr Schuyler 

“Dear friend” began the doctor “this is healthy young woman, I do not see any reason as to why she won't come through this fever, just keep that temperature down or else she then is in the hands of God” 

-

It had been almost a day since Eliza came down with the fever and her temperature had not improved. Her siblings were desperate to see her but their Mother said that herself and Angelica were the only ones permitted to enter the room. 

“Angie” choked Eliza

“Yes my darling”

“Am I going to die?” 

“Eliza don't be so silly, you are not going to die” exclaimed Angelica wringing out a damp cloth and placing it on her sister's forehead.

“We had a friend die of the fever when we were children, do you remember?” asked Eliza

“Little Grace, how could I ever forget that sweet child” replied Angelica 

“Maybe I will die like her” breathed Eliza, her voice breaking 

“Elizabeth Schuyler, you are not going to die, I will not let you” declared Angelica 

“Can you tell Alexander” asked Eliza

“We don't want to trouble him” sighed Angelica 

“You must tell him, I was meant to see him today” coughed Eliza

“To do what?” asked Angelica 

“We were going for another walk in the park” said Eliza 

“Where were you going to meet him?” asked Angelica 

“He was coming here, Mama asked him too” explained Eliza through haggard breaths 

“Very well, when he arrives I will explain your absence” 

“But please don't tell him I'm very ill, I don't want him to worry about me, he's got bigger problems to put his mind too” begged Eliza

“Eliza, he would want to know!” urged Angelica 

“Please, just tell him I have a headache, please Angie please!” begged Eliza

“Alright, but I don't want to” said Angelica 

-  
It was noon and Alexander accompanied by John quickly strolled up the path to the front door of the Schuyler residence.

They didn't even have to pull the bell, the door swung open and Angelica quickly pulled them inside.

“My dear Angelica, what is the need for the rush!” chuckled Alexander as he stumbled in the door.

“I'm sorry Alexander, but you have had a wasted journey” sighed Angelica 

“I don't understand?” said Alexander 

“Eliza, she-” Angelica paused

“Yes?” urged Alexander 

“I'm afraid she is rather under the weather today” explained Angelica 

“She's ill?”’asked John

“No, only a headache and a slight cough, nothing to worry about, but it does mean that she will be unable to join you in the park today” explained Angelica 

Alexander gave a sad smile. “Well it is not a problem but please wish her better, perhaps I could come by tomorrow and see how she is then?”

“Yes, we hope she will be back on her feet very soon” smiled Angelica 

She showed the two men out and then rested her head against the door. “You stupid fool, you should have told him” 

-

It was mid afternoon and they had to again call out the doctor. Eliza's condition had only worsened, she could now barely stay awake. 

“I'm afraid it is out of our control” declared the doctor sadly

“What do you mean?!” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler “surely there is something you can do!” 

“If her fever doesn't break tonight, I'm afraid she won't make it to the end of the week, that is the honest truth Madam” confessed the doctor, causing Mrs Schuyler to flop down into a chair.

“Doctor is there any else we can do?” asked Angelica 

“Try and keep her temperature low but now it may just be as well to make her as comfortable as possible and begin to say your goodbyes” 

The family could not believe their ears.

-

It was nearly dusk but Angelica was left with no other choice. Her sister was fading away. She had to tell Alexander. 

She knew he would still be working at the town hall with Washington, so she hurried along the dimly lit streets, her cloak covering her identity. 

She prayed that someone still manned the doors, as she climbed the steps she met a very familiar face leaving the building.

“Miss Angelica?” questioned John Laurens 

“Oh John thank God, where is Alexander?” she exclaimed rushing up the last few steps to reach him

“He's still working, why?” And more so why are you out alone at this hour and in this part of town?” he exclaimed 

“Oh don't scold me John” sighed Angelica “now is not the time, can you find Alexander with me!” 

“Yes, but why?” asked John re-opening the huge door 

“This afternoon when you came to visit, I told you Eliza had a headache, well I lied on her request, she is very ill John, the doctor doesn't think she will survive the night-” she finally broke down

“My dear Angelica” exclaimed John pulling her into an gentle embrace “you are right we must tell Alexander at once” 

-

“What do you mean she's dying!” exclaimed Alexander rising from his desk in shock

“Look I will explain on the way but please Alexander you must hurry!” urged Angelica 

“But you told me that she had a headache and a cough, people don't die of that, what have you not told me!” he thundered 

“Eliza begged me not to tell you, I wanted to Alexander, I hated to lie to you both but she begged me” cried Angelica 

“Why would she not want me to know!” exclaimed Alexander 

“She didn't want to worry you, she adores you Alexander, she said you had more important things to worry about than her!” cried Angelica, struggling to keep her composure.

Alexander's anger disappeared in an instant. “Take me to her” 

-

The three of them burst into the house and flew up the stairs and were promptly met by a rather distraught Mrs Schuyler 

“Angelica why are you bringing gentlemen into the house at a time like this!” 

“Alexander needs to see Eliza Mama” explained Angelica 

“But she is not properly dressed, its entirety inappropriate!” her mother exclaimed 

“Madam believe me, I intend her no disrespect, I care very much for your daughter, and God willing if she survives this I plan with your approval to make her my wife, but I beg you please let me see her” begged Alexander 

Rather overcome with emotion by Alexander's speech, Mrs Schuyler gladly stepped aside, allowing the three to rush into the room.   
Angelica threw off her cloak, immediately rolled up her sleeves and got back to pressing a cold rags against her sisters burning temples.   
John threw off his jacket and quickly rushed to Angelica’s side, desperate to help in any way he could. 

Alexander stood rigid. 

“Alexander” called John “are you alright?” 

Alexander swallowed hard and nodded. “This is a familiar sight for me John” 

“Fever is rampant Alexander” said Angelica drenching another cloth in cold water

“No, I know this fever, it is volatile and merciless, it is the same one that killed my mother” replied Alexander, his words almost at a whisper.

Angelica threw him a tear stained gaze “you don't have to stay Alexander” 

“No” he replied snapping to attention “this fever took my mother from me and I could do nothing but watch, I'll be damned if it takes Eliza from me too” 

“Do you know what to do Alexander?” asked John 

“Can you get me some water with a few spoons of sugar inside and some whiskey, or anything alcoholic, that should bring her back to us for a little while at least” ordered Alexander throwing off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves. 

“But the doctor said just water” protested Angelica 

“And look at her condition now?” replied Alexander 

John stalled by the door, but Angelica nodded and heard him relay the orders to Mrs Schuyler who showed him to the kitchens.

“Instead of placing the rags all on her temples wrap them around her wrists, that cools the main veins leading to the heart which will hopefully begin to kill this fever” said Alexander 

“I hadn't thought of that” said Angelica 

Within moments John returned with a glass of sugared water, a spoon and the bottle of whiskey. 

“Here Alexander” he said placing them beside him.

“Come on my dearest” hushed Alexander as he gently lifted Eliza's head up and dabbed some sugared water on her lips. Her eyes remained closed but she moaned at the sudden movement and slowly began to lick the sugared water from her bottom lip. 

“My my that's the most movement she's made towards liquid all day!” exclaimed Angelica 

“The sugar should hopefully give the blood the boost it needs to fight the fever” said Alexander gently spooning small amounts of sugared water into her dry mouth. 

“What's the whiskey for?” asked Angelica 

“That's for us” said Alexander 

“I beg your pardon?” asked Angelica 

“How else are we to remain awake all night, sheer determination?” replied Alexander a slight smile creeping onto his worry stricken face. 

-

By 3 am Eliza's temperature had begun to drop and she was sleeping rather peacefully. It had been a long night. Several times they were convinced they were losing her only to hear her cough or shuffle and cause them to sigh with relief. 

John was resting in the far corner of the room, scribbling a note for Martha, as she would now be worried because of his absence.  
Angelica and Alexander still sat diligently by Eliza's bedside, like two sleepless guardians exchanging similar looks of fatigue and uncertainty.

“Did your mother die in America or in the Caribbean?” asked Angelica quietly 

“She died a long time ago back in the Caribbean, when I was twelve” sighed Alexander 

“That's far too young to lose a mother” said Angelica sadly 

“Where I come from I was lucky to make it to twelve with any parents” replied Alexander 

“Did you have a doctor?” she asked 

“We couldn't afford food let alone a doctor” explained Alexander “I knew that simple things like whiskey, sugar and clean water could save us but we couldn't afford them” 

“We?” asked Angelica “you were ill also?” 

“Yes” Alexander replied “any medicine my mother gave to me” 

Angelica was silent and let Alexander continue.

“I was lying in bed with her when she died, she was coughing and coughing and holding me and then she just - stopped” 

“Alexander I'm so sorry” whispered Angelica 

He looked up at Eliza. “It was a couple of days before my neighbours came and found me, but I just wanted to be with my mother, but I - but I just - just couldn't seem to die” 

“You weren't meant to die Alexander, look around you, look how lucky you are you be alive, you have a cause to fight for, friends who love you dearly and a sweetheart of your very own, your mother would be proud of you Alexander” urged Angelica 

“I hope she would be” he smiled pressing a kiss against Eliza's damp hand. 

“Get some sleep Alexander” said Angelica “I will wake you if she so much as blinks” 

He threw her a tired smile and laid his head down on the bed beside Eliza with the rest of his body supported by the chair as fell into a deep but dreamless sleep.

-

Eliza blinked and took a deep breath. She saw the light beginning to shine through her window and gazed across her room. The gaslamp was still burning and she saw Angelica’s shawl lying over the back of a nearby chair along with several dry and damp rags. She heard Angelica's voice and another's on the stairs and looked down the bed and saw Alexander resting against her legs. She smiled and gently began to stroke his dark black hair which was loosely hanging from his normally impeccable ponytail. 

As she felt him stir she quietly called down to him

“Goodness me Master Hamilton, if my mother finds you in here, we could have quite a scandal on our hands” 

“Mmm Eliza” breathed Alexander leaning back onto his chair, before coming to his senses.

“Eliza!” he exclaimed and placed his hands around her face and completely on impulse placed a firm kiss on her lips.

She was rather stunned and blushed as he broke the embrace.

“Forgive me but I am so happy” he smiled close to tears 

“Alexander what's going on!” called Angelica as she flew back in the room

“Oh my God Eliza!” she cried and rushed to her sister's side. 

“Hello Angie!” chuckled Eliza as wrapped her arms around her sister.

Angelica was now crying tears of joy as she kissed her sister on both her cheeks and ran for their mother.

Hearing all the noise John flew back in the room and sighed deeply with a smile almost tearing his face in two as he quickly rushed to the bedside.

“Dear me Eliza, you gave us quite a shock!” 

“It's good to see you to Mr Laurens” smiled Eliza

He smiled in return and placed a delicate kiss on her hand.

Eliza smiled brighter as her mother appeared wrapped in a dressing gown at her door and sobbed with joy as she embraced her daughter. 

“Forgive my state of dress gentlemen” she apologised as she gained her composure.

“No need Mrs Schuyler” said Alexander “we are the ones who should be apologising” 

“Eliza!” 

All eyes spun to the door as Peggy flew across the room and practically jumped on the bed beside Eliza and pressed kiss after kiss on her cheeks.

“Oh Eliza, I am so glad you didn't die” proclaimed Peggy 

“I am glad too” laughed Eliza 

“Now let's leave your sister in peace everyone, I think we all deserve some breakfast” ordered Mrs Schuyler who went to give the servants the good news.

-

It took a few days before Eliza could leave the safety of her bedroom. She would still have moments of dizziness but they, including all her other symptoms soon disappeared. 

Alexander rarely left her side, only returning to work to collect things to work on whilst staying in her room. They soon became inseparable and Mr and Mrs Schuyler both saw for themselves the love and admiration shared by Alexander and their daughter. So when the inevitable happened a few weeks later, Phillip Schuyler sat with a rather nervous Alexander in their living room as he mumbled his way through the typical marriage request. 

“Hamilton” began Phillip “You are not a man of great status or wealth. Your very career is as uncertain as this bloody war, you are by no means the ideal match for my daughter” 

“But Sir” urged Alexander 

“I am not finished” smiled Phillip “you are not the ideal match for my daughter because you are the perfect match, I have never seen such devotion from any of her previous suitors, you most definitely have my complete and happy blessing” 

Alexander let out a deep breath before rising to shake Phillip’s hand “Thank you Sir” 

“The pleasure is all mine” replied Schuyler “but I warn you, I will not stand for my daughter being pushed aside for other women, is that understood dear boy?” 

“Completely Sir, my days as a bachelor are over” proclaimed Alexander “I know I have found perfection, I will never want to settle for anything less”.


	4. To Your Union

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza finally get married and spend the night in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've not been getting much response on this fic, so if you want me to keep publishing it, please please leave a kudos or a little review, it really helps!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> Sarah x

“There Eliza” proclaimed Angelica fixing her veil 

Eliza looked into the mirror. She looked perfect.

Her wedding dress was a delicate white with light cream details on the bodice and trimming the outer layers of the dress. It was a respectability low neckline, with tiny pieces of lace trimming around her breasts. The sleeves ended at the beginning of her forearm and small ruffles of white and cream lace accentuated the fabric. The dress had a fine detailed pattern sewn into it, tiny little roses and other symmetrical designs. Her large outer skirts were pushed out by her various large and heavy petticoats, creating the desired rounded hips. 

Eliza had opted to go without a huge train so her dress hung just lower than her shoes. The veil which had belonged to their great grandmother had been delicately laid over her hair which Angelica had spent most of the morning pulling into a delicate bun.

“How are you feeling?” asked Angelica leaning on her sister's shoulder

Eliza sighed “I don't think I have ever felt this happy” 

“Where is the lucky bride!” 

Both women turned towards the door and saw their brother John enter the room.

“She's over here, and looking more beautiful than ever!” called Angelica with a smile.

“When did my little sister become so beautiful?” smiled John bending down to kiss her cheeks.

“And when did my brother become so handsome?” replied Eliza running her hands down his suit. 

John’s visible happiness suddenly faded as a look of concern washed over his face.

“Eliza, may I speak with you for a moment?” he asked

“Certainly” replied Eliza, sensing her brothers unhappiness. 

“Alone” 

Both Angelica and Eliza exchanged glances and Eliza raised her brow with a tiny hopeful smile.

“Very well, I will see if Peggy needs any assistance” said Angelica, taking her brother's request as her cue to leave.

Once the door was firmly closed John took Eliza's hands.

“John please what's the matter?” asked Eliza

He sighed “Eliza are you sure you know what you are doing?” 

“John?” 

“Do you know what kind of man you have taken!” he exclaimed 

Eliza pulled her hands from her brother's grasp. “John enough, I won't hear this again” 

“Eliza please, you need you awaken from this dream you have created, you need to understand before you forever determine your fate” he explained 

“John, I love Alexander, despite and including all of his faults, as he loves me for the same” said Eliza walking to the window, turning her back on her brother

Eliza please, listen to me I-” began John

“No” exclaimed Eliza slamming her hands down on the windowsill “John I have to do this, I need to be free, I am already a burden to our parents, my marriage means for the first time in my life I can have some independence” 

“Eliza you are not a burden to any of us” sighed John

“You will never understand because you are man, you can work, I am a woman, I rely on others for my wellbeing, I am a burden and I don't want to be anymore” cried Eliza

“Eliza please, I only warn you because I love you, you are my little sister, if any harm where to come to you because of that man, I would never forgive myself” 

“That man, that you speak of loves me as well, he has promised to care, cherish and protect me for the rest of my days” retorted Eliza

“He is a scoundrel Eliza and you know it” exclaimed John

“Thank you for your concern John, but I will decide who I will marry, I love Alexander with all of my heart and my soul, he completes me, do you feel that way when you are with Anne?” retorted Eliza turning to face her brother.

John stared at the floor “No I don't” 

“Then who are you to lecture me on what love should be, when you yourself don't feel it” exclaimed Eliza

“Eliza please, I don't want to fight with you, not today, just please, be careful” said John quietly.

“I thank you for your concern brother, now I must finish getting ready” said Eliza, still fuming.

John pressed a kiss on her hand and quickly and quietly left the room.

Moments later Angelica returned with a quizzical look on her face.

“Eliza what has got John looking so forlorn?” 

“He was warning me again about the dangers of marrying Alexander Hamilton” sighed Eliza

“I told him to leave that subject alone” groaned Angelica in annoyance 

“Don't worry Angie, my mood is still the same, he hasn't swayed me” smiled Eliza

“That is good to hear” replied Angelica 

“Eliza!” Are you decent!” called Mrs Schuyler from outside the door

“Yes Mama, you can come in” replied Eliza

“Oh my darling, how beautiful you are!” exclaimed their mother as she walked in the room

“Angie had been a huge help Mama, I can assure you” chuckled Eliza

“I have a gift for you” smiled their mother

Eliza stood in front of the mirror and gasped as her Mother placed a beautiful necklace around her neck, Eliza's fingers danced over the silver chain before resting on the large sapphire, surrounded by tiny white diamonds.

“Mama, this should be Angelica’s, she is the eldest girl!” protested Eliza

“No, the necklace is given to the daughter who marries first” said Mrs Schuyler 

“But Mama” breathed Eliza

“I was the youngest girl and yet I married first, hence why I have the necklace, it rightfully belongs to you” assured their mother 

“It suits you Eliza, it matches your eyes” smiled Angelica 

“Now, darling before I go I see you have a ribbon falling from the back, I must fix it” exclaimed their mother 

“Thank you Mama” replied Eliza

“Now Eliza, about tonight” began their mother 

“Tonight?” said both sisters in unison 

“The first night with your husband dear Eliza” said their mother in hushed tones

Angelica stifled a laugh and Eliza's cheeks went a deep shade of red.

“As a woman, I understand that you may be slightly nervous, but do not worry, from my own experience and that of my friends, most of the love making on the male's part doesn't last very long the first time” 

“Mama!” exclaimed Angelica, her mouth hanging open

“And more so, in the beginning you may feel some discomfort, a little pain possibly but do not concern yourself, it will in time subside and you will eventually find that love making brings only pleasure” 

“Thank you for the advise Mama” chuckled Eliza “I will keep it in mind” 

 

-

Alexander waited patiently at the alter. John, of course was his best man. The wedding was taking place in the nearest church, one Eliza had been going to since she was a child. Alexander wasn't a big believer in religion, the God that people spoke about never seemed to appear to him, he felt like his prayers were always unanswered, but his Eliza was a religious woman and for the sake of public face and her dignity, he was willing to sit through a sermon or two on their wedding day.

As the music began, Alexander and John rose, alongside the rest of the congregation, as the steady procession of the bridal party made its way into the church. John and Angelica lead the procession and made sure that their youngest siblings stayed in a neat and quiet line. Peggy was accompanied by Lafayette who had worn his full French dress armour, particularly looking the part. Hercules had been asked last minute to be the substitute flower girl as the little cousin who held the role had come down with the fever, so he in rather high spirits, alongside Betsy happily scattered white and red rose petals across the floor. All eyes then fell onto Eliza and her father as they entered the church. John turned around and smiled back at Alexander as he caught a glimpse of Eliza as she slowly made her way down the centre aisle.

Leaning over John whispered in Alexander's ear 

“She looks divine Alexander” 

Alexander cocked an eyebrow “Of course she does, she always looks divine” 

John stifled a laugh and stepped to the side as Eliza and Phillip Schuyler reached the alter.

Alexander finally was able to look at his bride and smiled brightly as he watched as she looked up at him from under her veil.

“Elizabeth” he smiled, bowing his head

“Alexander” she replied, nodding her head in a similar fashion.

The music came to an end and the priest called for the congregation to be seated.

“Dearly beloved” began the priest “We are gathered here in the sight of God, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony” 

Alexander glanced over at Eliza, who suddenly looked very nervous. He knew he wasn't technically allowed to touch her until the vows but he couldn't stop himself gently brushing his fingers against her gloved hands, as a sign of reassurance. She seemed relaxed once their skin made contact.  
Pushing his boundaries even further he leant closer and whispered in her ear “you look beautiful”

Alexander snapped back to reality as the priest called for the father of the bride.

“Whoso gives this woman to this man?” 

Phillip Schuyler stepped forward

“Take her hand in yours” ordered the priest 

Eliza gently took her father's hand and breathed deeply as her hand was then placed into Alexander's.

The priest then spoke with a loud voice 

“First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now or forever hold your peace”

A great silence fell over the church as both Eliza and Alexander prayed that no enemies present at their wedding would try and ruin their day.  
After thirty seconds the priest seemed satisfied and then spoke to Alexander.

“Alexander will you take Elizabeth to be your wife?  
Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?” 

Alexander smiled at Eliza before turning back the priest “I will” 

Elizabeth, will you take Alexander to be your husband?  
Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?” 

“I will” came her confident reply 

The priest then turned to John and asked “May we have the rings”

John pulled the rings from his pocket and handed them to the priest who placed them on to Bible in front of him.

“Alexander and Elizabeth, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people” said the priest 

They both took each other's hands and turned to face one another.

Alexander took the first ring and placed it on Eliza’s delicate hand.

“Elizabeth , I give you this ring as a sign of our marriage.  
With my body I honour you,all that I am I give to you, and all that I have I share with you, within the love of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit” 

With a smile Eliza took the second ring and repeated the words of the priest.

The priest then addressed the congregation and with a loud voice proclaimed 

“In the presence of God, and before this congregation, Alexander and Elizabeth have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other.  
They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings.  
I therefore proclaim that they are husband and wife”

The congregation applauded with several shouts of congratulations coming from some of Alexander's fellow troops who had sat in the back of the church. 

Alexander then looked up at the priest and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yes, and if you wish you may now seal your marriage with a kiss” chuckled the priest 

Alexander gently lifted the veil from Eliza's face, wrapping his hands around her waist he whispered “Finally” 

She had to repress a laugh as he pressed his lips against hers and received a big cheer from the soldiers and the rest of the congregation.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Mr and Mrs Hamilton” declared the priest as Alexander and Eliza in such a state of elation almost ran down the aisle. 

-

The reception was a delight. Washington had insisted that it be held at his banquet hall usually used for state dinners, which held special value for Eliza and Alexander. The rest of the afternoon was surrounded by family and friends. 

Washington stood up and prepared to make a toast. As he tapped his glass with a knife, silence fell over the room. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to propose a toast to the newly weds, this couple is an example to all of you, they are both strong willed, compassionate and brave, three qualities which we must all embrace if we are to win our independence. But today is not about war and the end of an era, it is about life and the start of a brand new era, I pray dear Alexander and Eliza that God blesses you both with a long life together, that he spares you from tragedy and that you are always surrounded by his love. To Alexander and Eliza!” proclaimed Washington, raising his glass.

“Alexander and Eliza!” replied the guests.

John as the best man was the next in line to give a speech.

“I haven't known Alexander that long, but I can truthfully say to you that their is no better man in world more suited for our Eliza. I wish you all the happiness in the world my dear friends” 

He would have gone on for longer but the alcohol in his system caused him to take a seat, but not before introducing Angelica.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the maid of honour would like to give a short speech”

Angelica stood up and looked down at Eliza and Alexander who sat beside her.

“This is an uncertain time, full of danger and fear, but I am glad that we can all find the time to celebrate such a blessed occasion. We are fighting for our independence but the most important thing we should strive for is peace, an unbreakable peace, so that couples like you, dear Alexander and Eliza will have a place that is prosperous and safe to grow old and to raise your children. I raise a glass to your union and the hope and peace that you provide. As our dear leader said, you are an example for us all to strive towards, and I too pray that your lives are blessed and you are surrounded with nothing but love and joy”

As the guests applauded Eliza stood up and gave her sister a warm hug.

“Thank you Angie” she whispered 

“My pleasure my darling” Angelica replied 

“It will be you next Angelica” called their mother “mark my words”

“Mama!” hushed Angelica “this is Alexander and Eliza's day, don't bring me into it” 

“I am going to miss you Angie” confessed Eliza in a quiet voice 

“Eliza, I promise there won't be a day when I won't come and visit you” assured Angelica 

“Really!” Eliza said

“Yes! You live only on the other side of town, it's a short walk from our house, don't worry” hushed Angelica

“I love you Angie” whispered Eliza once again embracing her sister.

“What is all this whispering!” teased Alexander embracing Eliza from behind

“Alexander!” exclaimed Eliza “we are in public!” 

“Forgiveness dear heart, I forget myself sometimes” smiled Alexander releasing her waist

“Hamilton” 

The three spun as John Schuyler stood behind them.

“Might I have a word” he asked 

“Certainly Sir, excuse me Angelica” said Alexander bowing   
“Sweetheart” he smiled pressing a kiss on Eliza's hand before following John across the ballroom.

“Oh God” breathed Eliza nervously “what is John doing?” 

“Don't worry Eliza, you are married now, there's nothing he can say or do to change that” assured Angelica 

-

“What can I do for you John?” asked Alexander as they left the ballroom completely, wandering through into one of the spare dining halls

“Hamilton, I would just like to remind you of your responsibility to my sister” said John

“Responsibility?” retorted Alexander 

“Eliza has always been very special to me, as are all my sisters, and as their eldest brother I have always wanted the best for them, Eliza assures me that you are the best for her, but I want to hear it from your lips as well” said John coldly

“What irritates you more Schuyler, my lack of wealth, my lack of status or just my ability to woo your beloved sister” smiled Alexander sarcastically 

John grabbed Alexander and slammed him against the wall.  
“Cut the shit Hamilton” spat John “do you or do you not love my sister?” 

“I love her with all my being, you need not concern yourself, I am more than capable to care for her, she will be loved and cherished and I promise you Schuyler I will not give you anymore reasons for you to hate me, are you satisfied?” replied Alexander rather amused by John’s impulsive display of anger.

“If you ever hurt my sister, and I hear about it from her lips, you will rue the day you ever set eyes on me Hamilton, I can promise you that” spat John

“Now” said Alexander pushing John back “if you don't mind, I have a wife waiting for me” 

John watched, his blood boiling as Alexander strode back out the room and into the ballroom.

-  
Eliza happily hung her head out of the carriage window, waving goodbye to her friends and family.

“Are you happy Eliza?” asked Alexander when she finally closed the window

“I am beyond happy” she smiled “I think I am too happy” 

“Then I am happy dear one” replied Alexander pressing a kiss on her hand.

Eliza smirked and then quickly pulled the curtains of the carriage windows closed.

“Eliza what are you doing?” asked Alexander curiously

“I don't want all of New York to see me” she smiled 

Alexander raised an eyebrow “see you doing what?” 

“This” she whispered 

Eliza quickly, despite her heavy and uncooperative dress straddled Alexander and firmly pressed her soft lips against his.  
It took a few seconds for Alexander to comprehend what and who was kissing him so passionately but when he did, grabbing her waist he pulled her closer shivering as a small moan escaped her lips.  
As they broke the kiss, Eliza still resting on Alexander's lap pressed her forehead against his. 

“My apologies if that was too forward of me” she breathed 

Alexander pushed his head back, so they were eye to eye. “Dear Eliza, I was worried that you were too demure, I am glad to see some passion from you” 

“We can save the rest til later can't we” she smirked 

“Tonight never seemed so far away” replied Alexander pulling her again into a passionate kiss.

Unfortunately for the pair, the carriage came to an abrupt stop, causing Eliza to quickly dismount her husband and pat down her skirts, Alexander brushed his hands over his hair, hoping to not look too disheveled.

The carriage door swung open and Alexander jumped down, before pulling the small step out allowing his bride to descend from the carriage gracefully.   
Eliza gazed up at her new home. The area was more downtown than she was used to living but nevertheless Alexander had assured her that the area was safe and respectable. The house was tall and the exterior was entirely brick with a bright blue front door. Several steps lead up to the main house with black railings trimming the sides. Flower boxes hung empty outside the upstairs and downstairs windows, Eliza was going to do something about that. 

“Do you like it?” asked Alexander 

“Why Alexander it's beautiful” she smiled “much brighter than your description!” 

“This won't be our permanent residence I can assure you, we shall have a fine house in the suburbs after this war, Washington says he is giving me a promotion but let's not talk about that now, come and see the inside” said Alexander swinging open the gate.

Before Eliza could step inside, she gasped as Alexander quickly lifted her off the ground and carried her through the door.

“Tradition I believe” laughed Alexander 

Once inside the house her expression changed, from happy to curious.

“I know it's plain” confessed Alexander 

“Alexander I love it!” exclaimed Eliza

“You don't need to lie Eliza” said Alexander 

“No Alexander I'm not lying, it's a pleasant change, at my home the walls are covered in paintings and portraits, I feel like I am constantly being watched by my ancestors, but this is our home, we can put as much or as little on the walls as we like, besides Mama and Papa will no doubt send us some paintings of some sort and little Peggy is a talented painter, perhaps she could give us some work to decorate with” suggested Eliza

Alexander smiled and gently kissed his new wife on the lips before whispering “I don't deserve you” 

“You deserve happiness and love Alexander, I can only hope to bring you both” she replied

Alexander then lead Eliza through the house into the kitchen. She was slightly surprised to see an middle aged black man standing beside a very beautiful woman and a smaller boy playing with some sticks on the floor. As Alexander and Eliza entered the kitchen, the woman quickly picked up her small child and held him to her breast, she was clearly very frightened. The older man was quick to reassure her, before coming over to greet the new couple.

“Eliza, sweetheart, this is something I should have spoken with you about, so I apologise if this comes as a shock” began Alexander 

“You didn't mention we were to have slaves Alexander?” commented Eliza, her obvious discontent clearly audible in her tone

“They are not slaves Eliza, they are servants” assured Alexander 

“Is there a difference?” retorted Eliza “they are still human” 

“And will be treated as such” said Alexander 

Alexander then beckoned to the older man, who sensing the anger from his new mistress, had stopped rather abruptly on his journey across the kitchen.

“Eliza this is George, he has been working in the City Hall for many years but he has never been given credit for it, he has been a great help in my department and so when he heard that I was to marry he inquired if he may join us” explained Alexander 

Eliza smiled, “It is a pleasure to meet you George”

“The pleasure is all mine, Miss Elizabeth” replied George

“Miss Elizabeth” chuckled Eliza “you sound like my governess, simple Miss Eliza will do nicely” 

George let out a small laugh “Very good Miss Eliza” 

“How is everything George” asked Alexander 

“The house is ready and in order-” began George 

He was interrupted by Alexander, as he placed his hand on George’s shoulder, “No no dear friend” smiled Alexander “how is everything with you, how is that dear wife of yours?” 

“Oh” smiled George, clearly quite surprised “My Margret is well, as am I” 

“That is good to hear old friend” replied Alexander 

“Now George would you introduce our other servants” 

“Certainly Sir” replied George “Miss Eliza, this is Ruth and her son Emanuel” 

The woman politely stood up and curtsied, her little boy also stood up and gave a little bow.

“What a sweet little boy you have Ruth” commented Eliza, walking over to see them.

“Thank you kindly Ma'am replied Ruth

“Might I ask his age?” asked Eliza

“He has just turned 10” 

“You are quite the gentleman aren't you Emanuel?” smiled Eliza

Immanuel looked up at his mother and received a nod before replying in a quiet voice, “Thank you Ma’am” 

“Is your boy in school?” asked Alexander 

“No Sir, but I teach him when I have the chance” replied Ruth 

“I can help you with teaching” offered Eliza

“Ma’am, you don't want to teach my son, you have better things to do” said Ruth sadly

“Not at all, I would be honoured, he looks like an intelligent little boy, we can talk about his studies later” smiled Eliza

“Oh thank you” cried Ruth

“Come Eliza, you must see the rest of the house” called Alexander “George you can show Ruth and Emanuel to their room” 

Once Eliza and Alexander were out of the servants hearing, Eliza demanded an explanation.

“Alexander you know my view on slavery, I don't want them to be treated as inferior” 

“My dear our views on slavery are the same, George, Ruth and even little Emanuel will receive the same pay as those of their white counterparts, we are not cheating them out of anything, they are going to be clothed and fed by us and most importantly, treated like the human beings that they are” said Alexander 

“Where did they come from?” asked Eliza

“George and his wife are from Virginia , they were brought to New York by Washington’s brother and Washington rescued Ruth and her son from a plantation near his home town” explained Alexander 

Eliza sighed “I still don't like it” 

“Eliza, I should have spoken with you, we can dismiss them if you would like” said Alexander quickly 

“No” exclaimed Eliza, “we cannot possibly dismiss them now, they must stay” 

“And will you grow used to them?” asked Alexander 

“In time, yes” said Eliza

“Come, I want you to see the rest of our house” smiled Alexander.

The house was tall with several staircases leading up to the higher floors. The first level contained two medium sized rooms and a larger master bedroom. The design was elegant but simple, a gentle blue covered the walls, with the large windows allowing streams of light to dance across the floor. The bed was large and looked very comfortable and across the room stood a small vanity with a dainty mirror. Before the wedding Alexander had transferred all of his few belongings, which all fitted inside a small trunk to the house, Eliza had done the same, though in fairness her 5 trunks contained mostly clothes and other necessities.

“I will get Ruth to unpack for us after dinner” said Alexander 

“May I unpack one of my trunks now?” asked Eliza

“Of course” smiled Alexander 

“You might want to take a seat, this may take a moment” smiled Eliza, walking across the room to the pile of trunks.

Alexander flopped onto a nearby chair and watched as Eliza lifted the smallest of the trunks.

“Oh no Eliza, let me” protested Alexander rising from his chair.

“No no Alexander I'm fine, it's not heavy I promise” Eliza assured. 

Alexander watched as she opened the trunk and began placing small items around the room. He loved watching her, her little murmurs as she dug around in the box, the smile that followed once she found the item she was looking for, they way she hummed under her breath as she moved around the room. 

How had he managed to marry such an angel?

-

Eliza sat in front of her new vanity and gently brushed down her hair. Ruth was busy neatly folding up the various layers of her wedding dress and moving between the wardrobe and the bed. 

“Ouch!” exclaimed Eliza

“Oh Ma’am, you have a pin stuck!” said Ruth hurrying to her side and gently twisting the pin from the tangle in Eliza's hair.

“Thank you Ruth, I thought I got them all out” smiled Eliza, brushing at the tangle of hair.

“No problem Ma’am” said Ruth returning to the dress

“Ruth” called Eliza

“Yes Ma'am” 

“Are you married?” asked Eliza

“I am Ma’am, but I have not seen nor heard from my husband since he went away” replied Ruth quietly 

“Forgive me, went away?” inquired Eliza

“He was involved in a movement of slaves from one plantation to another, it was like a transfer, I was to go to with my boy but the Master had taken a shine to me and I was forced to stay” explained Ruth

“Where was he transferred to?” asked Eliza, stunned by this information 

“That Ma’am, I do not know” said Ruth

“And is your husband Emanuels father?” asked Eliza

“Yes Ma’am” said Ruth 

“Does Emanuel know his father?” asked Eliza 

“He does Ma’am, we left the plantation when he was just 8 so be remembers his father well” explained Ruth

“Ruth, would you like me to try and get in contact with your husband's master?” inquired Eliza gently 

“Oh Ma’am!” exclaimed Ruth rushing to her side and falling on her knees, “would you?” 

“Of course!” replied Eliza, taking Ruth's hands in her own, “I'm not making any promises, but if I can get in contact I will try and beg for his release to join us here in New York” 

Upon hearing this, Ruth could no longer control her emotions and broke out into sobs of joy. “Oh thank Ma’am, thank you!” 

“It is the least I can do” smiled Eliza, gently drying Ruth's tears with the sleeve of her nightgown.

“Now my dear friend, shall we discuss Emanuel’s education?” 

“Oh yes Ma’am” said Ruth, still trying to compose herself

“You mentioned that you had taught him things?” inquired Eliza rising to pull a spare chair closer “please sit” 

“Thank you Ma’am” smiled Ruth taking a seat “my mother was the governess to the white family on our plantation so she taught the children and me at the same time, I learnt to read and write so I taught my boy the same thing, he can't use any fancy words but he can write clearly and use his numbers” 

“I could introduce him to the writing in ink and in shorthand?” suggested Eliza

“Oh Ma’am, he would like that!” exclaimed Ruth “that would make him look very educated” 

“If you would like I could also introduce languages into his studies, for example I speak French and Latin, would that interest him?” asked Eliza

“I'm sure he would love to speak French Ma’am, he could get better positions with that” said Ruth

Their conversation was interrupted as Alexander knocked and entered the room. Ruth immediately rose from the chair and blushed. But Alexander was quick to assure her.

“Oh please continue ladies, I didn't mean to interrupt” 

Eliza noticed that Ruth did look uncomfortable continuing the conversation so she smiled and said “We can finish our conversation in the morning can't we Ruth?” 

Ruth smiled “Yes Ma’am, thank you” 

Ruth quickly picked up the remaining petticoats and slipped from the room.

“Sleep well Ruth” called Eliza

“You too Ma’am, Sir” smiled Ruth before she quietly closed the door.

“You seem to be making quite a friend of Ruth my dear” commented Alexander 

“She is such a sweet lady, besides with you at the City Hall all day I will need a friend” teased Eliza, returning her attention to the tangle in her hair.

“Very funny” said Alexander sarcastically 

“I'm just teasing you” chuckled Eliza “besides what would Washington do without you?” 

“Doesn't bare thinking about” laughed Alexander 

“When do you have to go back?” asked Eliza, her tone more serious.

“Tomorrow” murmured Alexander 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“Tomorrow” he repeated, a little louder.

“Tomorrow!” exclaimed Eliza, dropping her hairbrush out of sheer frustration.

“Sweetheart, I wish I didn't have go back so soon, but they need me” explained Alexander 

“I need you” she cried, resting her elbows on her vanity and letting her head flop into her palms 

“Eliza” hushed Alexander quickly walking to her side. “Believe me I want nothing more than to spend all the time in the world in your arms, but this war needs to be won, then you can have all my time” 

Eliza nodded, pulling one of Alexander's hands to her lips and gently gave his knuckles a kiss.

“Now my dear, shall we retire?” asked Alexander, with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

“Not until I finished my hair” smirked Eliza, returning to attack the knot in the ends of her hair.

Alexander laughed and wandered back over to the bed, throwing off his dressing gown. He jumped onto the bed with a sigh and watched as his bride delicately brushed through her dark brown curls.

“Angie may pay us a visit tomorrow” called Eliza

“Is this in preparation for your Mother?” teased Alexander 

Eliza laughed “Yes, Mama can be picky” 

“She won't try and take you away will she?” chuckled Alexander 

“She won't, but John might” teased Eliza

“He hates me doesn't he?” said Alexander 

“Hate...no, but he doesn't like you” smiled Eliza

“Well it's a good thing I married his sister and not him” teased Alexander 

“Very funny” smiled Eliza sarcastically 

“Now Eliza are you quite finished with your hair?” asked Alexander quizzically

“Not quite- oh” exclaimed Eliza as she knocked pin box off her vanity.

She groaned and leant down, picking up the box and the few pins who had tried to escape. Removing her dressing gown she laid it over her chair and spun round.

“I'm ready now Alexander-” 

Eliza frowned her brow, the bedroom was empty, her husband was nowhere to be found.

“Alexander” she called, rising from her chair “where are you?” 

Upon receiving no reply she wandered over towards the door. Quietly she opened it and whispered “Alexander are you out here?”   
She was greeted with nothing.

It was only when she shut the door she found her husband, or should she say her husband found her. Eliza suppressed a scream as Alexander grabbed her by the waist and practically spun her around the room.

“Alexander stop it” she shrieked, trying to contain her laughter.

Alexander laughed and grabbed her legs, carrying her like a baby, he gently laid her down on the bed.

“Is that more comfortable my dear?” inquired Alexander sitting on the edge of the bed, busy catching his breath.

“Yes, I enjoyed my little flight, but I am much more comfortable on the bed” smiled Eliza, sitting back up.

Now they were both on the bed, the seemed to read each other's eyes and sensed each other's growing desire.

“Shall we pick up where we left off?” asked Alexander, gently wrapping his hand around Eliza's face.

Eliza pulled herself closer to her husband, her hands gently resting on his chest. “Yes please” she breathed 

Alexander did not need to be told twice. 

He flew at Eliza's mouth, pressing their lips together in an unbreakable union. The pair established a beautiful rhythm, as Eliza's shyness started to melt away. Alexander, for all his passion, did not want to make any forceful sudden movements lest he should frighten Eliza, he was well aware that his bride knew that this was not his first night with a woman, but he would not for a second question her honour, for the first time Alexander would have to control himself. He kept one hand firmly pressed around her waist and the other gently wrapped around her face, in time she would relax, then and only then, would Alexander begin to move his hands in a more southward direction.

As for Eliza, this new experience was a beautiful contradiction. She had been taught all her life not to, under any circumstances be intimate with a man until she was wed, but now this surge of desire, seemed to shatter any rules she was given as a girl, if this was love, Eliza liked how it made her feel. She released a surprised moan as Alexander's tongue slipped inside her mouth. She felt him hesitate but as she began to kiss back, he held her with even more ferocity. 

Alexander now slowly began to shift his hands towards her breasts, his fingers brushing her nipples. Eliza gasped at this new sensation and as Alexander gently grasped one breast in his hand, she released her first proper moan of pleasure.

Upon hearing this moan, Alexander became more and more aware of the situation under his own night shirt . He wasn't the only one to notice. Eliza had also become aware that very close to her leg, a very particular part of her husband was behaving rather unusually, she guessed it was something to do with being with her, but she was in no position nor mood to ask.

The room almost seemed to rise in temperature as the pair’s mouths continued to collide. Alexander reluctantly released his bride's breasts in order to throw off his shirt. The had to break the kiss in order to complete this, but as soon as the shirt was off his body, Alexander returned to his wife's. 

Eliza too was beginning to feel in heat, in more ways than one. With every kiss and caress from her Alexander's mouth or hands, a surge of heat flooded to her lower abdomen and she began to feel dampness in her most private area. She hoped all of this was normal, she knew that if it wasn't Alexander wouldn't refrain from saying something.  
She was no longer satisfied with his hands running over her clothed body. He was hers and she was his. Eliza wanted to share her body with her husband, all of her body, not just what he could feel under her nightgown. Much to Alexander's surprise she pulled away from the kiss rather abruptly. 

“Eliza?” he panted, clearly confused.

“I want you to see me” replied Eliza, also trying to catch her breath “all of me”   
In what Eliza assumed was nothing short of a moment of lustful madness she tugged her nightgown over her head and threw it across the room, revealing her full body to her husband. 

Alexander did nothing but stare at her womanly figure before he could contain himself no longer. His mouth once again latched onto hers and Eliza pulled him down on top of her, both of them now pressed against the sheets. Alexander moaned in pleasure as he ran his hands down her velvet flesh, caressing every curve before clutching one of her thighs and began pressing kisses down her neck and her warm breasts.  
Eliza panted his name as he curled his tongue around her breasts and nipples, only increasing the surge of heat to her lower abdomen. For the time being Alexander had been doing most of the touching, but Eliza began to run her hands down his muscular chest and back, her fingertips dancing over almost every piece of flesh. She could now feel his firm manhood against her leg and knew that he must want his night trousers off. She began, much to Alexander's surprise, to tug at the waistband of his trousers, clearly wanting to move things along. Like before, Alexander did not need to be told twice. He kicked of his trousers, now revealing his body to his wife. As their skin made contact Eliza shivered, she wanted him closer, she wanted all of him and she wanted it now.   
She thought she had experienced pleasure before, when her husband was caressing her breasts, but nothing prepared her for the sensation she felt when his nimble fingers brushed the soft skin surrounding her entrance. 

“Alexander” she gasped

“Do you like that my darling?” asked Alexander pressing against her ear, his voice barely at a whisper.

She moaned further as his fingers moved to the inner layers of skin, brushing her delicate bud as he went. She blushed as he felt her wetness, she was a virgin yet she was moaning like a common whore. He continued to brush his fingers gently over her entrance, glad to feel the dampness, as he knew it may reduce the pain and discomfort she would inevitably feel once he was inside her. He had tried to prolong the inevitable but his desire was reaching breaking point. His hands moved from her entrance back up her body and rested on her face again. As he began to align himself with her entrance he felt her stiffen and immediately broke the kiss. 

“Eliza, you must relax” whispered Alexander, seeing the visible nervousness spread across his bride's face. 

“Is it going to hurt?” she asked, clutching at his upper arms.

“Not for long, I promise” assured Alexander 

“Kiss me when you do it” she asked, still clearly sacred of the unknown pain awaiting her.

“I will be gentle I promise” said Alexander, pulling her even closer. 

She gave a little nod and Alexander began kissing her gently on the neck as she grabbed onto his back.

With a sharp but gentle thrust, Alexander pushed inside her damp but tight entrance. He nearly winced as he heard a small groan of pain leave Eliza's lips. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He slowly pushed the rest of his manhood inside her, trying desperately to combat his Eliza’s obvious pain by pressing kisses on her lips and capturing each little pained gasp in his mouth. He knew the sooner he moved the quicker the pain would subside, but he couldn't bare to thrust too hard as his bride was in such clear discomfort. He gently began to move his manhood in and out of her and cursed himself for every little gasp of pain that left her lips. After a few more thrusts Alexander could contain his pleasure no more, surrounded by her velvet walls, he gently moaned against her neck. 

“Eliza” he moaned, pushing deeper inside of her “are you in much pain” 

She shook her head, but he felt her nails dig further into his arms with every thrust. 

“The pain will be over soon I promise” he assured, as he quickened his pace, determined for Eliza to feel the pleasure he knew he could provide her.

Eliza lay almost still under the sheets. Her mother had mentioned pain but this was sharp and unrelenting. She knew it was part of marriage, Alexander had a right to share her bed and in her purity. She also could sense that Alexander hated to see her in such discomfort, besides, she assured herself, her mother said that men don't make love for very long.

However after five long and painful minutes, Eliza’s pain started to subside. She began to find pleasure as Alexander's rather large manhood pressed inside her. In fact the more she thought about him being there the more pleasure she began to feel.  
As Alexander continued to fill her after one further thrust Eliza released her first proper moan of pleasure.

“Alexander” she moaned 

“The pain?” questioned Alexander 

She firmly shook her head “it's gone” she breathed

Alexander smiled, at last he could enjoy his bride and his bride could equally enjoy him. He quickened his pace as his bride began to moan in pleasure underneath him.

“Alexander” panted Eliza “don't stop” 

Eliza felt something begin to build inside her, something out of her control, it's power grew stronger and stronger with every thrust from her husband. 

“Alexander do - do you feel that” she moaned, her hands grasping as his arms.

“Yes my darling, I feel it” replied Alexander smiling at her innocence. This gave him an indication that his bride was near her climax, he was going to make sure that the pain was worth it. 

Suddenly he saw Eliza gasp and throw her head back in ecstasy, as she almost shouted his name, her cries of pleasure bouncing off the walls.  
As she came down from the clouds Alexander felt his own pleasure building and with every kiss that Eliza pressed against his lips his need for release grew. With a final thrust, he broke away from her mouth and groaned as he released his seed into the most beautiful woman in the world. His Eliza.

He fell down onto his elbows and they lay so close that their breaths and their sweat mingled. Once Alexander had recovered enough air to breathe he gently removed himself from Eliza and flopped onto the bed beside her.  
Eliza immediately snuggled up against his chest and pressed tiny kisses against his hand.

“Now I am quite married” she whispered, a wide smile spread across her face, “Quite married indeed”.


	5. Stay Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander goes away to war, Eliza begins to cope with life alone.

Alexander woke up and found Eliza snuggled against his chest. He had awoken to find her like this for the last two months. Truth be told, he wouldn't want to wake up to anything different.

Married life was treating them well. Eliza was kept busy with organising their new house and beginning her studies with Emanuel. Alexander was kept busy with the impending battles and keeping Washington in correspondence with his generals.

Alexander stretched to see his bedside clock, mindful not to disturb Eliza. 

He sighed as the time read 6.45, he had to go.

“Sweetheart” he whispered into her ear, gently pressing a kiss against her cheek, “I have to go” 

She pretended to ignore him, snuggling more against his chest.

“Eliza, I have to go” he urged

“Just 5 more minutes” she yawned

Alexander chuckled “I will be late” 

“No you won't” she sighed happily

“Eliza” 

“Please” she begged 

He sighed. “Very well, five more minutes” 

Eliza let out a contented sigh and pressed a kiss against her husband's hand which rested around her waist.

Alexander hated to leave. Before married life the war seemed his only path, but now, the thought of leaving Eliza and the possibility of him not returning, tortured him. He had set aside a small portion of money for Eliza should he die, it wasn't much but enough for her to survive until she could seek her family's help. Then there was the possibility of children. It had been two months since their wedding night, and hardly a night had gone by without them making love to each other, parenthood could be imminent. 

Alexander gazed down at his Eliza, still deep in sleep. He adored her, the way her hair fell out of her plait when she slept, creating little curls that lay on her face. The way she curled up during sleep and more so the way she clung to him. He had her complete trust and she in return had his. 

Alexander looked up as Ruth silently entered the room, carrying a jug of steaming water. Alexander smiled at her and put a finger to his lips, indicating a need for quiet. Ruth smiled and nodded, going about her business in almost complete silence. 

“Ruth” called Alexander, keeping his voice low

“Yes Sir” she replied 

“My uniform?” he inquired 

“Clean and dry, waiting in your closet room Sir” replied Ruth

“Thank you” he smiled

Alexander, content that Eliza was deep in sleep, slipped out of their bed and padded across the floor towards the warm bowl of water. 

He relished the feeling as the warm water hit his face. He didn't know the next time he would get such a luxury. He spread the shaving balm across his chin and up and around his cheeks, he needed to look his best. Picking up his razor he was suddenly aware that Eliza was no longer asleep.

“That was not five minutes” she called

Alexander chuckled “I can't be late”

Eliza sighed and embraced a pillow as she watched her husband quickly and smoothly shaved his face, his hands moving swiftly but gently. In that moment Eliza wished his gentle strokes were not on his face but rather on hers.   
She watched him rub his scented balm over his chin, before he wandered back over to the bed.

“I'm going to get dressed” he smiled, pressing a kiss against her forehead 

“Can't you stay a little longer” she asked, sweetness gleaming in her eyes.

Alexander smiled sadly “I would give the world”

-

Eliza stood, wrapped in her dressing gown, watching as Alexander fiddled with his buttons.

“Here let me” she chuckled 

“Stupid little things” muttered Alexander as Eliza swiftly fixed the troublesome buttons.

“There” she said, smoothing down Alexander's fine blue coat. 

She was being very quiet and it was breaking his heart.

Alexander tilted up her chin, just as tears began to roll down her face.

“Oh Eliza” he sighed sadly, pulling her tiny frame against his.

“I'm sorry, I just can't bear the thought of you going” she sobbed

“Sweetheart” cried Alexander, pressing a kiss against her head. “I will back very soon”

“You don't know that” she sniffed 

“Eliza, it will take more than a few English bullets to keep me from you” said Alexander 

“Alexander please be careful” urged Eliza, her tears still flowing 

“Sweetheart, I promise you, I will return to you safe and sound” assured Alexander, pressing a kiss against her forehead 

She nodded, before reaching into the pocket of her dressing gown.

Alexander looked quizzical as Eliza gently placed a small silver locket into his hand.

He looked closer and quickly protested, “Eliza, this was my wedding present to you, why are you giving it to me?” 

“So you have something to remember me by” she smiled, tears still staining her face.

“I will treasure this” assured Alexander tucking it into his inside jacket pocket.

The pair were interrupted by Ruth, who reluctantly entered the room.

“Sorry Sir, Ma’am, but Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens is here for you Sir” 

Eliza smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes, “is that his full title?” she mused

“Washington has given us all positions” said Alexander “apart from me” 

“Alexander” sighed Eliza taking his hand in hers, “your time will come” 

Alexander sighed and then gave his wife a small smile, “You are probably right” 

“Yes” she said heading towards the door “I normally am” 

“Little minx” chuckled Alexander, following his Eliza down the hall 

-

“Mr Laurens!” proclaimed Eliza, reaching the top of the stairs, “you look very smart” 

Laurens laughed and from the bottom of the stairs gave her a little bow, “Thank you kindly Ma'am” 

Eliza hurried down the stairs to greet him.

“Forgive me, I look so underdressed” she proclaimed

“Not at all Miss Eliza, you look divine as always” smiled Laurens

“You flatter me, as always John” chuckled Eliza

“Well well Hamilton, you clean up well” called Laurens as Alexander appeared at the top of the stairs.

“Well I have to compete besides Gilbert, he is never underdressed” replied Alexander hurrying down the stairs.

“Your horse is ready Sir” said George, who had slipped in on the conversation

“Thank you George” replied Alexander “now you keep a close eye on my wife” he teased

“Alexander” exclaimed Eliza, with a wide grin across her face.

“Make sure she doesn't run off with a dashing, rich, British cavalry officer whilst I'm gone” 

“Oh please” sighed Eliza, rolling her eyes.

“God be with you Sir” said George, shaking Alexander's hand

“Thank you George” replied Alexander before turning to Eliza.

“Would you mind if I had a moment alone with my wife?” he asked 

John and George dispersed and Alexander and Eliza were left alone. 

“Eliza” whispered Alexander, pressing his head on top of hers, which rested against his chest.

“Will you promise me something Alexander” asked Eliza quietly 

“Anything”

“Please don't try and be the hero, just be what Washington wants you to be” she said

“Eliza” replied Alexander sternly 

“Alexander please” begged Eliza

“Eliza” said Alexander pulling away from their embrace, “all my life, I have waited for a moment like this, a moment when finally my life can mean something” 

“Do I not mean something?” asked Eliza sadly 

“That's not what I meant” retracted Alexander 

“Then what did you mean” cried Eliza

“All my life I have dreamed of bettering myself, becoming something else, not just an orphan from the Caribbean, Eliza, this war allows me to advance” explained Alexander 

“Alexander, you are not the only one of us that has dreams” said Eliza quietly 

Alexander turned back to face her and cursed himself for the look that rested on her face.

“My dreams Alexander, are not as grand or as hard to understand as your dreams, but they are still mine” said Eliza, tears rolling down her face.

“Eliza please” urged Alexander 

She continued, “my dream, is to have you here, you and I together-” 

Alexander interrupted “Eliza, please try and see what I am trying to say!” 

“I see everything there is to see Alexander” protested Eliza

“Then what dear God, would you have me do!” exclaimed Alexander 

She hated seeing him so distressed, in their few months of marriage she had learnt how to handle his emotional outbursts, she had to be gentle, only then would he listen. Shouting and yelling only seemed to increase his passion in the subject of the argument, rather than deter him.

Eliza gently took her husband's hand in hers and pressed a kiss against his knuckles.

“I never said you couldn't better yourself or be brave, all I ask is that you understand your importance not only to Washington but also to me” she said, keeping her tone soft. 

Alexander nodded.

“Be brave” she urged with a smile, “show these old general's your skills, your intelligence, use this war as an opportunity to show yourself, make a good impression so that when the time comes for your promotion there will be no doubt in anyone's mind that you should receive it” 

Alexander gave a small smile, “I don't deserve you” 

“Kiss me” she whispered 

Alexander pulled her close and their lips collided in a gentle and loving embrace, nothing to suggest a surge of desire, more so it was just an act of admiration. 

After they broke the kiss, Eliza snuggled into the fabric of Alexander's shirt.

“Come back to me” she whispered 

Alexander pressed a loving kiss on the crown of her head, “I will” he promised.

-

Without Alexander Eliza's life grew slow.

She spent her days mending and writing, occasionally Angelica would pay her a visit but the escalating war had made transportation dangerous and difficult. Eliza had not left the house in months, Alexander had warned her about the dangers, he would be a wanted man in New York until Washington gained control, she was in as much danger as he was.   
George and Ruth collected the food and ran errands, whilst Eliza taught Emmanuel. He was a wonderful pupil, he was a joy to teach. 

Their lesson one day, was interrupted as Ruth entered the room with a tiny letter. 

“Yes Ruth, what is it?” asked Eliza

“A letter from the front Ma’am” replied Ruth 

Eliza's heart skipped a beat, she quickly set Emmanuel with a lengthy task and with the letter in her hands she hurried up to her bedroom and tore open the letter. 

She knew to whom the writing belonged, her Alexander's hand was unmistakable.

“My dearest Eliza, 

You cannot begin to comprehend the pain I feel in being parted from you, even though I am glad to assist Washington and I am proud to be fighting for the independence of our beloved country, my work is tedious and my spirit is suffering” 

“The weather is hotter than expected, meaning the supply routes and suppliers are being pushed to the limit, as am I”. 

“I confess to you my dear Eliza, I did not expect to spend my time organising food deliveries, but Washington is convinced that I am still too young for a position, I disputed this, but for the moment my pleas have fallen on deaf ears”

“There is talk among the camp that a Mr Charles Lee is being favoured by Washington to lead us into battle, I tell you dear Eliza, I fear that if that man is placed in charge, our dead will outweigh the British”

“I will keep you informed on all of our progresses as I know that you find them interesting, do not however expect a letter from me for the next few days as Washington informs us that we must move camp soon to face the British. Do not fear for me dear Eliza, for the time being your one wish has been granted, as I am secretary to Washington I have been deemed too important to this cause and have not yet seen any battles, only the distant sound of the cannons”

“But tell me Eliza, how is New York?, your last letter was vague, is everything well?” 

“Also in your next letter, include far more I beg you, life here is a world away from home with you, give me a full description of your day, what you wore, who you spoke to, give me a reality different to this” 

“Sent with all my love, my heart's darling”

Yours, Alexander Hamilton” 

Eliza held the letter to her chest and sighed. 

“Ma’am” 

Eliza looked up and saw little Emmanuel standing beside the door.

“I have finished” he proclaimed 

“Very well then” smiled Eliza, gently placing Alexander's letter on her vanity table, “let me hear?” 

Emmanuel stepped forward, took a deep breath and spoke with a loud voice.

“Bonjour Madame, mon nom est Emmanuel. Je vis à New York avec ma mère. J'ai dix ans”

He didn't stumble once, Eliza was delighted.

“Bien joué” she exclaimed clapping her hands. “That was wonderful Emmanuel” 

Emmanuel was beaming, “Merci Madame” 

Eliza laughed, “Now show me how far you have come with your reading” 

Placing Alexander's letter in her vanity draw, she rose and wandered across the room to a patient Emmanuel.   
It was only when she began to move closer to the door, did she start to feel dizzy. 

Eliza was not the only one to notice. 

“Ma’am?” asked Emmanuel 

“I'm alright Emmanuel, just a little dizzy” assured Eliza

“Shall I get my Ma?” he asked 

“Could you do that for me Emmanuel” she asked “I think I shall lie down” 

“Yes Ma’am, I'll be right back” exclaimed Emmanuel running out of the room.

-

Emmanuel ran down the stairs, worried for his kind mistress.

“Ma!” he shouted “Ma!” 

Ruth quickly appeared from the drawing room, “What are you making all this noise for?” she exclaimed “Miss Eliza might be resting!” 

“But Ma, I think she is sick!” exclaimed Emmanuel 

“What do mean sick?” asked his mother 

“We was practicing our French and then she went all dizzy!” exclaimed Emmanuel 

“Where is Miss Eliza now?” asked Ruth

“In her room, but she said to come and get you” said Emmanuel 

“Show me” ordered Ruth, ushering her son back up the stairs.

Emmanuel ran along the hallway and was scolded by his mother, “Slow down, you hear me, do think Miss Eliza wants her carpet tread down by your little feet!” 

Emmanuel stopped and let his mother gently knock on his mistress's door.

“Miss Eliza, it's Ruth, may I come in?” 

They were greeted with silence.

“Miss Eliza” called Ruth

“Ma I think she is ill” exclaimed Emmanuel 

“Miss Eliza!” called Ruth, louder this time.

Again no noise came from the room.

“Miss Eliza” called Ruth one final time.

Then Emmanuel, could contain himself no longer, he ran under his mother's arms and pushed open the door. 

They found Eliza, lying on the floor, completely unconscious.

“My God, Emmanuel run and tell George we need Doctor Ford” exclaimed Ruth before rushing to her mistress’s side. 

Emmanuel ran down the stairs calling for George at the top of his lungs. 

-

Back in the bedroom Ruth had placed a pillow under Eliza's head and began fanning her with the edge of her apron. 

“Please, Miss Eliza, wake up” called Ruth tearfully

Eliza woke up, dazed and confused.

“Ruth what happened?” she asked 

“You fainted I think Miss Eliza” said Ruth

“I must have hit my head” said Eliza, rubbing the back of her head.

“We have sent for the Doctor Ma’am” said Ruth

“Oh no Ruth, it won't be necessary” exclaimed Eliza “I don't want to cause a fuss”

“Ma’am forgive me, but your husband insisted that if anything happened to you I was to call for Doctor Ford” explained Ruth

Eliza nodded, she was defeated. 

“Shall we get you to the bed Ma’am” suggested Ruth

“Yes, I think I can stand now” replied Eliza, slowing sitting up. 

Slowly and gently, Ruth guided Eliza over to the bed and lay her over the covers.

“Can I get you anything Ma’am, a glass of water?” asked Ruth 

“No I will be alright” assured Eliza

No sooner had those words left her lips, Eliza gagged and Ruth managed to retrieve a bucket just in time as Eliza vomited.

Eliza pressed her hand against her own forehead and proclaimed “I know I don't have a fever again” 

“No Ma’am” said Ruth, clearly holding back something.

“Ruth what is it?” asked Eliza

“Ma’am I wouldn't want you to think me too bold” confessed Ruth after a few moments of silence 

“Ruth please what is it?”’questioned Eliza

“I think Ma’am, that you are with child” said Ruth quickly 

Eliza gasped “Oh course, it would make sense” 

“But please wait for the Doctor!” urged Ruth

“I will, but Ruth, might I have that glass of water now?” asked Eliza

“Of course Ma’am I will be just a moment, replied Ruth quickly leaving the room.

Once alone Eliza rubbed her hand against her stomach and smiled, but her mind wandered.

How was she going to tell Alexander?

-

“Well Doctor?” inquired Eliza, once he had finished the examination.

“I suspect that you are with child Mrs Hamilton, however these first few weeks are crucial, we will only know for sure when you begin to swell” explained Doctor Ford

“Is there anything I can do?” asked Eliza

“For these first few weeks you must be extra careful to not stumble or fall as the tiniest amount of trauma could damage the baby, also refrain from any strenuous activities like too much walking” 

“How should I go about informing my husband?” asked Eliza

Doctor Ford raised an eyebrow, “he is not here?”

“No Doctor, he is fighting in the war” replied Eliza

“I see, is this reluctance to tell him because he fighting?” asked Doctor Ford

Eliza nodded, “I want to tell him but at the same time I fear he would worry too much” 

“Perhaps you could inform his commander and he could tell him the news, man to man” suggested Doctor Ford 

“Yes, I think I shall do just that” smiled Eliza

“Be sure to drink plenty of water and avoid alcohol, send for me immediately should you start to bleed” said Doctor Ford, busily packing up his things. 

At this moment Ruth entered the room and politely escorted the Doctor out.

“Goodbye Mrs Hamilton” he called

“Goodbye Doctor and thank you!” replied Eliza

-

Eliza spent most of the day in bed, she would still have dizzy spells and occasionally vomited, but nothing to cause her or the Doctor any concern.

She was just beginning to doze, when a knock at the door caused her open her eyes.

“Miss Eliza, may I come in” asked Ruth

“Yes, come in” replied Eliza, sitting back up.

“I didn't want to disturb you but you received two letters and I knew you would want to read them” said Ruth quietly entering the room.

“Thank you” smiled Eliza “who are they from?” 

“One is from Miss Angelica and the other I do not know” said Ruth passing over the letters.

Eliza glanced at the letters, she smiled as she saw her sister's hand on the envelope but her smile fell when she read the second name. 

“Is everything alright Ma’am” asked Ruth

“Perfectly, thank you” assured Eliza, her breath fast. 

Ruth awkwardly curtsied and left the room.

Eliza placed her sister's letter to the side for a moment and tore open the other letter.

It was from the plantation owner, the man who owned Ruth's husband.

Eliza had waited weeks for a reply. She was almost certain that the man had simply ignored her letter. But now she was holding Ruth's hopes and dreams in her hands.

Eliza took a deep breath and began reading the letter. 

“Dear Mrs Hamilton, 

Forgive me for not writing to you sooner.

This is John Harrington’s son, Charles whom his writing to you, as my father very recently passed away, meaning it has taken me weeks to wade my way through all his lengthy correspondences. 

My father, before he died, bound all the slaves on his plantation to myself and my brother. As for the man in question, he no longer worked under my father in the fields, but as a house servant for myself and my wife. 

I must confess Mrs Hamilton that your letter and the story of this couple's separation reduced myself and my wife to tears. As a man of morals and as a man who couldn't bare the thought of being separated from my own family, I will very gladly release him from the land and from my service. 

I will be traveling to New York to see my sister in a month's time, it is then I will bring this young man to you and back to his family. 

My father kept some paperwork and references on this particular man, so I have taken the liberty of copying them out for you, so if he chooses to work elsewhere he has a servant's reference rather than that of a slave. 

Before I leave for New York I beg you to send a reply with confirmation that I am bringing the right man to his family. In my plantation there are three men with the same name as the man you want. To be sure, my wife, who is a wonderful painter made three small paintings of the men, which I have included in the envelope. On the back of these paintings are their names and a number. Please return the painting of the man you want in your next letter. 

Sent with kind regards, 

Yours Charles Harrington”

Eliza nearly cried with joy. Her shaking hands fumbled through the papers in the envelope and she shook the three small paintings from a wad of paper.

She gazed at the three men, one was very old, one looked around 30 and the other looked around 25, Eliza liked the look of the youngest man, he had sweet eyes and a kind looking face, she was sure he was Ruth's husband. 

Eliza quickly looked at her clock, it was 4 o’clock, Ruth spent time with Emmanuel during the afternoon, she wasn't going to disturb them.   
She placed all of the papers back into the envelope and placed it in her bedside cabinet, locking the draw as she closed it. 

Taking up her sister's letter she tore open the envelope and began to read her sister’s hurried writing.

“My dearest Eliza, 

We are all in uproar. 

Papa announced this morning that he is moving the whole family to Aunt Penelope’s estate across the river. 

This means we have to leave you behind in midtown. I fought for you Eliza, I begged Papa to bring you as well, but he told me that Alexander arranged protection for you, tell me that he is right!

Papa said you would understand. 

We are leaving immediately as the longer this war goes on, the harder and more dangerous it will be to cross the river, there are rumours that bridges are being burned and controlled by the British and Papa wants us out of harm's way. Aunty Penelope is a loyalist, she will be able to protect us, but in doing so it means we can't protect you. 

You can try and write to me, but getting letters across the river is nearly impossible now.

Forgive me Eliza, I love you

Angelica”

Eliza’s heart fell to her stomach. How was she going to survive without Alexander and now without her family.


	6. I Should Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza reveals to Ruth the news of her husband and Alexander makes an expected arrival.

Eliza sat in her bedroom, holding Ruth's husband's papers in her hands.   
It had been three days since she received the letter, it was now ample time to tell Ruth. 

“Ruth” called Eliza, hoping she was still working on the upper floor.

Very quickly Ruth entered the room, “Did you need me Ma’am?” 

“Please come in Ruth, I have news about your husband” replied Eliza quietly 

At this, Ruth choked a sob and quickly shut the door. 

“Sit” urged Eliza, patting her hand on the stool beside her. 

Ruth silently obeyed. 

“Ma’am tell me this, is he alive?” begged Ruth

“I will explain everything, but yes he is alive” smiled Eliza

Ruth descended into tears, one hand clinging to the vanity table and the other to Eliza's hand. 

“The man who owns your husband has agreed to free him, as he sympathized with your story, but first he needs you to identify him” explained Eliza softly 

“Identify Ma’am?” inquired Ruth, through her tears.

“Three men on the plantation have the same name, he has sent paintings of the men for you identify, so he can return the right man to us” explained Eliza, pulling the small paintings from inside the wad of paper.

She pasted them to Ruth who gazed over them before stopping at the third painting, it was then Eliza knew, her suspicions were correct. As Ruth turned the painting round Eliza saw the youngest man on the canvas. 

“This is him” said Ruth, her voice shaky, “this is my husband” 

“His name?” asked Eliza

“Samuel Smith, that is him” proclaimed Ruth

Eliza was beaming, “I will write to his owner immediately and inform him, with God’s help your husband will be returned to you in a month” 

Ruth still had tears flowing from her eyes, as Eliza went to retrieve the painting. Ruth's hand flew back.

“Can't I keep it Ma’am!” she exclaimed 

“No Ruth, I'm sorry but we need to send it back to his owner so they bring the right man, it was in his list of instructions” explained Eliza gently

Ruth nodded and reluctantly parted with the painting. 

“He is handsome isn't he Ma’am” said Ruth, once Eliza had tucked the paintings away. 

Eliza smiled, “his is indeed” 

“Him and Emmanuel have the same smile, you wouldn't know Ma’am but I know” smiled Ruth

“The one smile I care about is yours Ruth” said Eliza, wiping the tears from Ruth's face. 

“How can I ever thank you Ma’am” whispered Ruth happily 

“There's no need, you have just the same rights to happiness as everybody else, you have been denied yours, it has been my pleasure to do my best to return it” 

-

Now the weather was warmer, Eliza had taken to wandering the garden. It relaxed her to gaze at the flowers and the budding fruit, for a second she was a girl again, running through the gardens with her brothers and sisters, her mother's voice calling them back inside. 

“Miss Eliza” 

Eliza jumped back into reality and saw a rather confused George standing on the path beside her. 

“Sorry George, I was lost in thought” mused Eliza

“No problem Miss Eliza” smiled George, before he wandered towards the large apple tree at the end of the garden. 

“George” called Eliza

“Yes Miss Eliza” replied George

“Have any letters come through today?” she asked 

“Not as such Miss Eliza” said George 

“What do you mean?” she asked

“A small letter came about an hour ago, but I didn't recognise the hand” said George 

“Where is it?” asked Eliza, panicking all of a sudden.

“In the hall Ma’am” pointed George 

Eliza thanked him and hurried back in the house, she saw the small white envelope sitting on the hallway cabinet and when she saw the stamp of Washington her world stopped. 

She quickly hurried to her bedroom and shut the door, she held the letter in her grasp for a few minutes before she found the courage to open the seal. She gently lifted the small letter from the envelope and slumped down into the chair, not in shock but surprise. 

The letter was short and signed by Washington himself, it simply read. 

“Dear Mrs Hamilton, 

I am writing to inform you that your husband Mr Secretary Alexander Hamilton has been released from his services until further notice. 

Yours faithfully, 

General George Washington”

Eliza saw the news as bittersweet, her Alexander was coming home, but the phrase, “released from his services” caused Eliza to worry. How had he managed to offend the Generals to such a degree that he send him home. Or perhaps he was injured and they didn't want her to worry. 

These thoughts tortured her until one day her prayers were answered. 

-

It was a rainy day when Alexander and John Laurens arrived outside the Hamilton residence. 

Eliza stood by the door, not knowing what to expect. 

She watched as Alexander descended from the carriage, his emotionless figure, with eyes like ice wandered straight past Eliza and began his ascent up the stairs. 

Eliza stood there in complete shock.

“Alexander!” she called 

He ignored her completely.

“Alexander!” she exclaimed, her hurt mixed with her anger. 

He husband didn't even notice her calling, he just continued his journey up the stairs and Eliza heard his study door open and slam shut. 

Her gaze flew to John who wandered up the path. 

“John what on earth is going on!” she exclaimed 

John swallowed, “It's complicated” 

“Well then” proclaimed Eliza, “you had better come in” 

-

Once seated beside the fire and with a drink in hand, John began to talk. 

“John why did my husband ignore my very existence when you both arrived!” she exclaimed 

John sighed, “There is no easy way to explain this” 

“That was not my question” retorted Eliza

John was silent.

“Has been hurt?” she asked 

“If you mean his pride, yes” said John finally

“His pride?” inquired Eliza

“He has been dismissed from his duties until Washington can bare the sight of him again” said John quickly 

Eliza went pale, “John what did he do” 

“He disobeyed orders from high command” said John

“He disobeyed Washington you mean” sighed Eliza

“We both did” mumbled John 

“You too!” exclaimed Eliza “good God man, what orders did you disobey!” 

“Did you receive any new about the Battle Of Monmouth?” asked John

“Yes I wrote to General Washington congratulating him on his victory, but why is that important!” exclaimed Eliza

“Well it wasn't always going to be a victory, the troops were under the command of the recently promoted General Charles Lee” began John

“Yes, Lee, Alexander mentioned him” said Eliza

“Well your husband wanted that promotion but Washington still wanted him as secretary so he gave Lee the position” explained John

“What happened John” urged Eliza

“Logically Lee is a master but on the battlefield, he is useless” explained John “Thousands of our soldiers died not of wounds sustained by bullet or canon but rather of heatstroke, as Lee had us fighting in unbearable heat” 

“Go on” 

“This situation was made worse by Lee’s tactical errors forcing him to retreat, your husband informed a now furious Washington who placed Lafayette in command and we won the battle” explained John

“So why has he been dismissed?” asked Eliza

“Because after the battle Lee was in disgrace and he began making speeches against Washington and his decisions, your husband did not take kindly to this and begged Washington to retaliate, but the general refused and forbade Alexander from speaking or fighting Lee on his behalf, this however didn't stop me” 

“Tell me you didn't duel him John” sighed Eliza

John nodded his head sadly.

“I was not injured but Washington heard about the duel and called your husband to his tent, I don't know what happened or what words were exchanged, but your husband emerged looking like a lost soul and within hours we were told to leave camp until further notice” explained John

Eliza was stunned into silence.

How could Alexander be so impulsive, a man like himself with such rigid views and routines, how could he be so disobedient?.

As if the situation could not be made any worse, Eliza suddenly felt her gut almost heave upward and despite John's obvious concern, she rushed from the room and down a small flight of stairs into the kitchen, narrowly missing the sink as she vomited into a bucket.

She had just wiped her lips, after spitting out the dregs of the stomach acid still lingering in her mouth, when John flew in the kitchen and quickly hurried to her side. 

“Eliza, what is the matter?” he exclaimed “are you ill?” 

“No John” replied Eliza, her breathing shaky.

“But you are sick Madame” exclaimed John, shifting his gaze to examine to contents of the bucket.

“No John, I'm not sick” protested Eliza, straightening back up

“Let me call the Doctor” urged John, going to run from the room.

“John don't” called Eliza desperately 

“Why, you are sick!” he exclaimed 

“I'm not sick, I've seen a Doctor” explained Eliza, holding out her hand. 

John moved back to her side, taking her hand he lead her back up the flight of stairs and into the drawing room. Once he had her seated, he knelt beside her, his hand still entwined with hers. 

“Eliza, tell me what's wrong” he begged 

“I am with child” she said quietly 

John's eyebrows shot up, “What!” 

“There's no need to act so surprised John” urged Eliza

“But Eliza, I had no idea” stammered John

“Did Alexander not tell you?” questioned Eliza

“Gently lady, no, he never mentioned it” replied John

“That's unusual” murmured Eliza, “he tells you everything” 

“We've received no letters for the last 2 months, the boat carrying them up the river near our camp was sunk, all the letters were lost” said John, his eyes not leaving hers.

“Then General Washington never got my letter” concluded Eliza

“We're you asking Washington to tell Alexander the news?” asked John

“Yes” replied Eliza softly, “I thought he would take it better from his commander, than me” 

“Eliza, I assure you he doesn't know” said John

“Then I will have to tell him, even if it's called through his study door” sighed Eliza

“If it's not too forward of me, how long have you been with child?” asked John quietly, his obvious embarrassment creeping onto his cheeks.

“About 4 months” replied Eliza

“He won't be happy that you haven't told him” said John

“It's not like he's given me the opportunity John” replied Eliza sharply 

John nodded, “You must tell him” 

“I will, I promise, the Doctor is coming visit me tomorrow, I will tell Alexander then” said Eliza

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke again. 

“John, you are welcome to stay here for the night if you would like” offered Eliza

“Thank is very kind of you Ma’am, but my parents are expecting me home” said John rising to his feet.

Eliza's hand met his very suddenly as she whispered “thank you John, for looking after him for me” 

John looked surprised but smiled and kissed her hand, “your husband is my closest friend, it is a pleasure to look out for him” 

-

After John left, Eliza set about collecting her husband's bags from the hallway, they had been dumped at her feet when he first arrived. 

Everything he owned was covered in a dry layer of mud, thankfully nothing more grim. 

His jacket had a large tear on one sleeve, but John had mentioned no injuries on Alexander's part, she wondered what could have caused it. 

She took everything to the pantry and found Ruth boiling a large pot of water. 

“Oh Ma’am” she exclaimed “I was coming to get that bag” 

“It's no bother Ruth, my husband has locked himself away, it could be a month before I see him again, I need to stay occupied or I shall go mad” explained Eliza, dumping the contents on the bag onto the floor.

“I'm so sorry Ma’am” said Ruth

“He will be just fine, he just needs to grieve” sighed Eliza

“But what about you Ma’am, if it is not to bold of me” asked Ruth

“What about me?” replied Eliza

“But does he know that you are with child, you need care more than anyone” exclaimed Ruth 

“When he decided to storm past me Ruth, he made that decision himself, I said nothing nor did nothing to provoke him, when he wants me again, the guilt of that moment will for him, be punishment enough” 

-

Eliza stood outside Alexander's study. 

It had been nearly 6 hours since he arrived and he had not yet once stepped from the room. 

She held a large cup of coffee in her hand, she gently laid it on the floor beside her and knocked on the door. 

“Alexander” she called softly 

She was greeted with silence. 

“Alexander, darling, talk to me” she called again

Greeted with a wall of silence, Eliza took a deep breath and tried to turn the door handle. To her surprise, it was locked. She rattled the door handle before calling again, her tone more frustrated. 

She was again greeted with nothing.

“Alexander I have some coffee for you, you need to at least drink something” she called. 

At last she heard movement, she smiled and picked up the cup of coffee as she saw the door handle shift. 

Her husband appeared in the doorway, dirty and fatigued, his face was emotionless, his eyes empty, void of the spark that normally inhabited them. He looked down at her, almost annoyed that he had been pulled from his solitude.

There was a brief moment of silence before his gruff voice broke the air.

“Yes?” 

“I have some coffee for you my darling” stammered Eliza, doing her best to smile at him.

His face remained cold and still. 

He reached out and almost snatched the cup from Eliza's hands, must faster than she expected. This quick movement sent a wave of boiling coffee to spill over the edge of the cup and fall onto Eliza's unprepared hands. 

She gasped and exclaimed painfully as the hot liquid burned her skin. 

She looked up at Alexander who seemed more concerned about the loss of his coffee rather than her injury. 

With a face still void of emotion and with a voice to match he simply said “Thank you Madame” and slammed the door closed, the lock clicking back into place. 

Eliza stood stunned. Her hand still stinging from the boiling coffee. Her body shook with emotion but no tears fell from her eyes. She simply moved almost like she was on a cloud and floated to her bedroom. She sat on her vanity table and pressed a damp cloth against her hand. 

Reaching down into a smaller trunk that she kept beside her wardrobe, she pulled out a large wad of letters tied together with a ribbon. Her painful fingers ran over the soft paper, tracing the lines, following the words, the words of Alexander. 

She knew that the man she just met in the study was not her husband, it was a cold version of him, the darker side of him, the need for power and legacy ,this need that consumed him, a need he tried to so hard to hide from her.

He just needs time, she convinced herself. Just more time. 

-

Eliza lay nervously on her bed as the Doctor gently pressed his hands on her   
stomach. He had a young assistant with him on this particular visit who was busy writing down the measurements and medical terms used by Doctor Ford. 

“You are progressing wonderfully Mrs Hamilton” assured Doctor Ford

Eliza sighed, very relived. 

“How has your sickness been?” he asked, helping her sit back up.

“I rarely vomit now Doctor” said Eliza

“That is good, vomiting and nausea only tend to last for the first few months of pregnancy” smiled the Doctor 

“Should I be aware of any more symptoms?” inquired Eliza

“Not really Mrs Hamilton, just keep a close watch of any bleeding” replied the Doctor 

Eliza nodded and reached out for a glass of water resting on her bedside table, she had forgotten about the coffee incident the night before, he hand was still red and sore.

“My word Mrs Hamilton, what has happened to your hand!” exclaimed Doctor Ford

“Eliza blushed and pulled her hand back, “I spilled some boiling coffee on it yesterday, it's quite alright” 

“May I see it, it looks very irritated” asked Doctor Ford

“It's not a problem Doctor really” protested Eliza

“Madame I insist” ordered the Doctor 

Eliza reluctantly let Doctor Ford examine her hand, wincing as his gentle fingers pushed down on the reddened skin. 

“This needs binding Mrs Hamilton” said the Doctor 

“Oh Doctor I don't want to cause a fuss” protested Eliza

“Nonsense, you are in obvious distress because of it, if I leave it untreated, one scratch could cause an infection, then you would not only endanger your life but the life of your child Mrs Hamilton” exclaimed Doctor Ford. 

Eliza nodded and watched as Doctor Ford pulled three small bottles from his bag, along with a bowl, a spoon and some binding cloth. 

“What is that?” asked Eliza, watching the Doctor poured various liquids into the small bowl. 

“It is a mixture of witch hazel, aloe plant and camomile, to soothe the burn” explained Doctor Ford

Eliza winced as the concoction was gently rubbed onto her hand. She did have to admit, once the initial stinging had subsided, it was rather soothing. The Doctor gently bound her hand in a small layer of white cloth and then left her some, so she could change the dressing everyday. 

“Add two spoons of witch hazel to two spoons of aloe plant with one spoon full of camomile everyday, washing the burn first with cold water and the smallest amount of soap” ordered the Doctor 

Eliza nodded, “Thank you Doctor” 

“Should you need more, I shall replenish your supply when I visit you again in two weeks” said the Doctor, before himself and his assistant were both escorted from the room by Ruth. 

Ruth quickly returned and gathered up the small medicine bottles and clean cloths. 

“Ruth put those in my wardrobe” called Eliza, pulling a small silver key from the draw beside her bed. 

Ruth obeyed and opened the small hatch inside Eliza's wardrobe, used to keep her jewels and her most personal items.

“Can I get you anything Ma’am?” asked Ruth once the key was safely returned to the draw. 

“I must confess Ruth, I am rather hungry” smiled Eliza

“You haven't been eating well lately Ma’am, it doesn't surprise me” replied Ruth.

“No I haven't” agreed Eliza “now that my sickness is past, I feel like I have an appetite again” 

“Would you like some soup Ma’am?” offered Ruth with a smile.

“Some soup would be lovely” exclaimed Eliza

“I'll make you my mother's famous vegetable soup, she would use it to fix everything from a cut knee to a fever, it always makes you feel better” smiled Ruth

“That sounds delicious” smiled Eliza

“I'll be back Ma’am” called Ruth, as she quickly left the room. 

Once she was alone, Eliza swung her legs over the bed and wandered to the window. She could see smoke in the distance, sometimes even the sound of cannons. It always stayed at a distance but nevertheless it still troubled her. The British had lost nearly all of New York, making it safe again, but still smaller groups of loyalists were rumoured to be attacking the families of high ranking officials in the rebel army. Another reason why Eliza made sure that every window and door was locked at night. 

She was however, pulled back to reality by a small knock at the door. 

“Elizabeth” 

Eliza spun round, to her shock and surprise her Alexander had emerged. 

“Alexander” she replied, unsure of what to say.

“May I come in” he called

She hesitated before replying “Yes” 

The door did not fly open like she expected, but rather it stood still for a few moments before it gently swung to one side. 

They exchanged no words, their eyes did all the talking. 

“Can I help you?” asked Eliza quietly 

“I saw the Doctor was here” he replied 

“He was” she nodded 

“I -I just wanted to make sure that you were alright” he said, his tone soft. 

“I am” she replied “thank you” 

“I am sorry- sorry about your hand” he said at last.

“It's quite alright, nothing a few pieces of cloth couldn't fix” she replied 

After a few moments of deafening silence Eliza said, “ Ruth is bringing me some food, would you like some?” 

He shook his head, “no thank you” 

“I was just admiring the view” she said, pointing in the direction of the window, her body turning with her. 

When her eyes met Alexander's again, his whole expression had changed from one of awkwardness to curiosity.

She followed his gaze which landed on her waist, “Alexander, what's wrong?” 

He opened his mouth and hesitated, “I don't want to cause offence Madame but-” he stopped.

“Alexander what's is it” she asked again with a smile. 

“Your corset” he said finally 

“And what's wrong with my corset?” she asked, brushing her hands down the soft material of her dress, almost enjoying his embarrassment. 

“Only it seems tighter on you than usual” he said, not looking at her directly. 

“Yes, you are right” she said, her tone clearly confusing her husband. 

She looked at him, hoping he would put two and two together, but his confused and blank expression made her sigh and hold out her hand before calling, “Alexander come here please”

He quietly took her hand and was easily lead to the edge of the bed where the pair sat down. 

“Alexander I have been meaning to tell you something” began Eliza

“What is it?” asked Alexander, clearly nervous.

“I am with child Alexander” she said finally 

She was surprised at his control. She had feared he would fly into a rage and storm out on her, beyond angry that she had not told him. But instead his dark eyes widened, covered by a tearful haze. 

“How- how long have you known?” he asked quietly 

“It will be 4 months exactly tomorrow” she replied 

“Why didn't you tell me?” he asked, his tone changing

“I sent a letter a month ago to General Washington, asking him to give you the news as I didn't know how, but John informed me that the boat carrying that letter sunk, meaning you never got the news” explained Eliza softly.

Alexander nodded before reaching his hand out and gently laying it on her slightly swollen stomach. 

“And is everything well with your baby?” he asked

Eliza pressed her hand down on top of his “Our baby” 

Alexander looked up at her and smiled, “our baby” he repeated 

“The doctor says that our baby is strong and well, you needn't worry” assured Eliza 

“Of course our baby is strong” commented Alexander, “it has you for a mother” 

-

Alexander soon became himself again. He had moments of anger brought on by news of the war but Eliza tried her best to keep him occupied. She knew how much he cared about Washington and his opinions, so time and time again she reminded him, that he just needed to wait for his time, when Washington realised how much he needed him. This seemed to satisfy him. 

Now he knew Eliza was pregnant, she rarely did anything by herself. He followed her like a little lovesick puppy, watching her every move, making sure she was never in harm's way. Eliza told him sharply to leave her in peace on several occasions, to which he obeyed but continually came to check on her just in case. 

As Eliza's time came nearer, they began to prepare for the child. One morning Alexander slipped out of bed very early and returned late in the morning with a tiny wooden cradle in his arms. They converted one of the spare rooms into a nursery, gaining various pieces of furniture from Eliza's family, from those who had not moved to the other side of the river. 

Now the rebel forces were in almost complete control of New York, letters were able to be sent across the river again, meaning Eliza was able to tell her family the good news.

After a few days, an envelope was handed to Eliza with her sister’s unmistakable hand adorning the front. 

“To my dear Eliza, 

Words cannot express my joy for you my Eliza. If there is anyone in the world more deserving than you, I have yet to meet them. 

Mama has already made a list of things that you can have from our home, when we return as she said ‘no one else in the family has need of it’. 

Peggy and I have already knitted your little one almost a whole wardrobe of tiny outfits, in pale green and yellow of course until your baby is born, then the appropriate colours can be used. 

Do keep us updated with your condition dear Eliza, for Mama and I worry for you, even John has begun to air his concerns. 

Write to me soon Eliza, I am counting down the days until I can see you again sweet sister. 

Sent with all my love,

Angelica”

“Is your family well?” asked Alexander once Eliza had finished reading the letter.

“Yes, they are all happy and healthy” she replied 

“Do you know when they are planning on returning?” he asked, taking a seat.

“Papa said he won't bring them back until the war is over” said Eliza

“That could be imminent” replied Alexander 

“Alexander?” 

“John is back in the army, he has written to me explaining the situation” explained Alexander 

“If he has been allowed to return why haven't you?” questioned Eliza

“Washington is being careful, he thinks me to rash” sighed Alexander 

“I thought rashness is what won wars” mused Eliza

“So does John, but Washington still stands firm” 

“He seemed so eager for you to help him” exclaimed Eliza, “I can't understand it” 

“We shall wait, John says that Washington is suffering without my skills, that even other generals including Lafayette are demanding my return” 

“If you do return to fight Alexander please promise me you will return me afterwards” said Eliza quietly 

“Eliza, I promise you, I won't allow myself to die when I have my beautiful wife and child waiting for me at home” replied Alexander 

-

As the seasons changed so did Eliza. 

Her time was drawing closer, and with every passing day the child in her womb grew stronger. Her time with child had not been too difficult and after a lengthy letter from her mother she found various techniques and recipes to soothe her aches and pains.

From time to time she would feel the baby kick against her stomach, according to the Doctor, it was a good sign that the baby was well formed and healthy. Alexander had not yet felt the baby kick, he had always missed it or was convinced that the baby would do no such thing. 

One day however when the weather was particularly fine, Alexander had agreed to take a break from his studies and sit for a while in the garden with Eliza. 

“Oh Ruth forgot the tray” said Eliza rising from her chair

“Don't worry darling, she will come back for it” urged Alexander, who didn't want her carrying things. 

“It's not a problem, I'll take it down” protested Eliza, picking up the light silver tray. 

She only made it a few steps when she felt a firm kick against the inside of her stomach, harder than any kick she had felt before, causing her to nearly double over, sending the tray clattering to the floor. 

“Eliza” exclaimed Alexander, flying from his chair, “tell me what's wrong!” 

“It's alright darling” she panted, “just get me to my chair” 

Once seated she felt the baby kick again, just as hard as before. Alexander who had knelt down beside her found her grabbing his hand and pressing it against her stomach. 

“Eliza what are you doing” he exclaimed, trying to pull his hand back. 

She held his hand firmly before whispering, “Just wait” 

Alexander kept his hand gently pressed onto Eliza's stomach and waited. 

As the baby kicked again, Eliza's eyes flew to Alexander's as she watched his eyes widen before he exclaimed, “is it supposed to do that!” 

Eliza couldn't help but laugh, “yes sweetheart, it's just the way for our baby to say hello” 

She watched as a smile appeared on Alexander's face, he took both hands and cupped either side of Eliza's swollen stomach before pressing a kiss on where he felt the kick. 

“Be strong little one” he whispered “be strong”


	7. Watching and Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander returns to the front, Samuel arrives and is reunited with his family and Eliza faces an attack that tests her courage more than ever before.

“Is that understood Hamilton?” 

Alexander stood nervously in front of General Washington, with the war nearing its conclusion he had at last been called back to the front line. In the tent with him stood a large map, with various points marked with coloured flags. Around this table stood Marquis de Lafayette with his fellow general Comte Jean de Rochambeau, Laurens stood across from Alexander and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Yes Sir” replied Alexander 

Washington had told him to end this war by any means necessary, he intended to do just that. 

“Lafayette, my time is yours” said Washington standing beside the table.

“Merci Monsieur” replied Lafayette, “Alexander, John, I beg you come here” 

Both John and Alexander stood closer to the table and all eyes fell on Lafayette as he explained the situation. 

“The British are looking for an escape, that must not be allowed” began Lafayette, 

“General Cornwallis knows that he is outnumbered, he will be waiting for fresh troops from New York, we must strike now while our enemy is weak, with the combined forces of the French and American troops alongside what must be nothing short of strategical genius I believe we can finish this war, now” 

“But the British troops are behind large wooden defences, we would never get our artillery that close undetected” protested Laurens 

“That is why we need Alexander” said Lafayette, “what do you think?” 

All eyes fell on Alexander as he weighed the risks. 

“Trenches” he said finally 

There was silence.

“You say we need ways to transport troops and artillery undetected, use wide but shallow trenches, we can then use these trenches to get within range then bombard the settlement with cannon fire before we attempt a siege”.

“Alexander is right, the British will hide behind their walls with the whole rebel army outside their gates and they do not have the firepower or the men to challenge us” agreed Washington.

“And now with the British defenses abandoned after our previous sieges we can transport their remaining guns that were not surrendered” said Rochambeau

“Very good gentlemen” proclaimed Washington “these trenches will begin their construction immediately, Hamilton you will oversee this” 

“Yes Sir” replied Alexander 

“That will be all for now, Hamilton get some rest, you will be needed later” said Washington 

John and Alexander both walked from the tent and made their way back to their own. 

“I've been meaning to say Alexander, congratulations” said John patting his friend on the shoulder.

“About what John?” asked Alexander, rather confused.

“You becoming a father Alexander!” exclaimed John with a smile.

“How did you know?” questioned Alexander 

“Eliza told me the first day we returned, after you stormed inside” said John 

“I shouldn't have done that should I John?” groaned Alexander 

“Perhaps not, but Eliza loves you dearly we can all see that” smiled John.

“I don't deserve her John, truly I don't deserve her” sighed Alexander 

“How are they both?” asked John

“When I left everything was as well as it can be, but I don't worry too much, Eliza is strong” said Alexander 

“She is indeed, there are some days here when I wish I had but a fraction of my Martha’s strength” chuckled John

“I agree, the strength of women never cease to amaze me” replied Alexander 

By this time, both men had reached Alexander's tent. 

“Come in for a while John, you won't get much sleep yet” said Alexander lifting the flap covering the entrance. 

“Gladly” smiled John, stepping inside. 

Alexander closed the tent behind him and glanced over at his small but busy desk. On it amongst the paperwork stood a small brown box wrapped in paper with a letter beside it. 

“What on earth?” murmured Alexander lifting the box.

“Who would send you something like that?” asked John taking a seat. 

Alexander glanced down at the envelope, he smiled, “Eliza” 

He quickly tore open the letter and read her neat handwriting.

“My dearest Alexander, 

How is life at the front? For I assure you it is very bleak here. 

I assume that you are aware of the British troops re-entering New York and the chaos that it has brought. This arrival has caused my father to keep the family across the river even longer as he worries for their safety. 

You know I never wish to worry you, for you have better things to put your mind to, but I believe someone is watching our house. I see the gentleman everyday sitting across from the house in a carriage that arrives at 9am sharp and does not leave until 11pm in the evening. I have followed all of your instructions and do not ever leave the house, now only George ever leaves as I worry for Ruth's safety as well as my own. Should I take any further precautions?

Despite all of this I am well, our child is strong as is keeping me awake much of the night with its relentless kicking, for which I do not mind. You will probably not recognize me when you return as I feel like someone is pumping air into my dress everyday, but my mother says not to worry as my waist, with the corsets help will return to its original size. 

As we discussed upon your last visit, Ruth's husband Samuel will be joining us any day now. The man bringing him is a loyalist so should have no problems in entering and leaving New York. He assured me in his last letter that he was granted a permit so I can only wait and pray that all runs smoothly. 

But tell me Alexander how is life where you are? Is it just as chaotic? 

Tell me, what position have you been given, nothing to dangerous I hope. If so, please remember you have a duty not only to your country and your conscience but also to me and your child. 

Sent with all my love and affection.

Yours Eliza” 

“Everything alright Alexander?” asked John, seeing his friends face fall. 

“Yes, I hope so” murmured Alexander, quickly taking up a pen and paper. 

“What's wrong, is it the baby?” inquired John

“No no, Eliza says that the baby is fine, but she thinks someone may be watching her” replied Alexander, beginning to scribble at speed onto paper. 

“Watching her!” exclaimed John, “Alexander that's not good” 

“I know, I know, with all the troops swarming New York, I'm worried for her” said Alexander 

“You have no shortage of enemies Alexander, what are the protections in place at your home?” asked John. 

“I expected something like this would happen, I have stored a pistol in my study that Eliza can use in great need, I just need to tell her where to find it” 

“In the meantime, what is in the box?” inquired John

Alexander had forgotten about it, “I will have to thank her in my letter, perhaps I should open it beforehand” 

He reached for the box and gently removed the brown paper, inside they found another box which Alexander opened, under the gaze of John. 

Alexander looked inside the box and laughed. 

“What is it?” asked John

Alexander pulled the small bottle of wine from the box, John didn't see the significance of it, he was just hoping for a drink. 

“Look John, read the inscription” urged Alexander 

“Finest red wine, grown by His Majesty King George the III’s orchard in Virginia, Alexander I don't understand, this is wonderful wine but why would it be special?” 

Alexander smiled, “it was the wine we all drank on the lake in Washington's park all those months ago”

“Of course!” exclaimed John, “how could I forget!” 

“It also happens to be my favourite wine” chuckled Alexander 

“Well then, let's raise a glass to your Eliza and your promotion!” suggested John

“You are right, I could certainly do with a drink” said Alexander 

-

Eliza stood nervous beside the window, the man was still watching the house, still watching her. 

This nervousness was only heightened by the fact that Ruth's husband was due to arrive today. She had released Ruth from all of her normal duties so that she might prepare herself and Immanuel. 

All of a sudden a carriage pulled into the street and stopped outside the Hamilton residence. A handsome young man stepped out first, followed by a tall and equally as handsome man, carrying a small bag and a suitcase. Eliza knew him. It was Samuel. 

“Ruth!” exclaimed Eliza, rushing as fast as she could to get to the door. “Ruth!

“Ma’am!” exclaimed Ruth in return, rushing from the kitchen, “is there a problem Ma’am!” 

“Your husband is here” smiled Eliza

“Oh my lord” gasped Ruth, now very unsteady. 

“Stay just in the kitchen Ruth, they must both get inside quickly and then once the introductions are over I will send for you I promise” said Eliza, taking Ruth's hands in hers. 

“Thank you Ma’am” exclaimed Ruth, pulling her mistress into a tight embrace. 

Eliza was startled but in return wrapped her arms around her dear friend. 

“Hurry now!” urged Eliza, with a smile. 

Ruth still trying to control her wavering emotions, quickly stepped down into the kitchen and waited. 

Eliza slowly made her way to door, being pregnant had made her move incredibly slow.

Through the coloured glass she saw the two men make their way up the steps, before pulling the bell, Eliza quickly pulled open the door and urged them to step inside. 

“Mrs Hamilton, it is a pleasure to see you at last” exclaimed Charles Harrington, bending down to kiss her hand.

“Believe me Sir, the pleasure is all mine” smiled Eliza. 

Turning to face Ruth's husband, Eliza gave him a reassuring smile, before taking his hands in hers. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Samuel” 

He smiled brightly at this gesture, after bending to kiss her hands he said, “Madam my words cannot express my gratitude” 

“No gratitude is needed or expected, you are welcome here now and forever” replied Eliza.

“You will have to forgive me Mrs Hamilton” butted Charles, “I cannot stay in the city for long, my permit is but for a few hours and I still have to see my sister” 

“Of course Mr Harrington!” exclaimed Eliza, “please go if you need to!” 

“Thank you kindly Ma’am” smiled Charles before bowing and quickly closing the door behind him. 

Once Samuel and Eliza were alone, she quickly brought him through to the drawing room and sat him down. 

“Samuel I must ask” began Eliza, “do you know why you are here?” 

“My master told me that you had members of my family here in New York and that you wanted me to work for you” said Samuel 

“Do you know which family members?” asked Eliza

“No Ma’am” replied Samuel 

“Samuel I have your wife and child here with me” said Eliza softly 

His face lit up, “you have my Ruth and my boy!” he exclaimed 

Eliza smiled, “I do indeed!” 

Samuel could barely breathe for joy, “Oh Ma’am!” he exclaimed, “may I see them!” 

“Of course, they have been waiting patiently” smiled Eliza

She rose from her chair and Samuel did the same, she quickly opened the drawing room door and called loudly

“Ruth, Immanuel, you may come in now!” 

Almost instantly little Immanuel flew past Eliza and jumped into his father's arms. 

“Papa Papa!” he cried, gently crying into his father's jacket. 

Samuel could no longer contain his emotions and joined his son in shedding tears. 

“My boy” he sobbed “my sweet boy” 

Eliza was beginning to feel tears appear in her own eyes and more so when Ruth flew in the room. 

“Samuel!” she cried, her hands covering her face as she cried for joy. 

Samuel released his son and rushed to pick up his wife. 

“My darling” he laughed, spinning her around. 

“You are here!” she cried wrapping her hands around his face “you are here!” 

“And I am never leaving you again!” he proclaimed before kissing her gently. 

-

“Miss Eliza” 

“Come in Immanuel” replied Eliza, closing her book.

“You have a letter Miss Eliza” said Immanuel hurrying across the room to see her.

“Thank you my dear” replied Eliza, taking the letter from him. 

She groaned as she moved forward, being pregnant was not comfortable. 

Little Immanuel looked concerned.

“It's alright Immanuel, I'm fine” she assured

“What is it like Miss Eliza?” asked Immanuel 

“What do you mean?” she replied

“Having a baby in your stomach” he said shyly.

She smiled, “it's a privilege and a blessing but rather uncomfortable” 

She laughed and Immanuel joined her. 

“Will Mr Alexander be home before the baby comes?” asked Immanuel 

“I should hope so Immanuel, I still have quite a way to go yet” replied Eliza

“When will the baby come?” asked Immanuel 

“The Doctor says that the baby will come when the baby wants to, we hope it will stay inside until it is ready, if not the baby could be ill or too small” explained Eliza

“I saw a baby being born once” said Immanuel, “back when Mama and I were on the plantation” 

“Was it a healthy baby?” asked Eliza

Immanuel went quiet, “No it wasn't, it was tiny, smallest baby I've ever seen” 

“Poor child” whispered Eliza

“The Mama didn't live long after the baby died, my Mama helped the Doctor but he wouldn't help her much” said Immanuel 

“Doctors are supposed to help people, why didn't he?” asked Eliza

His response broke her heart.

“Because she had skin like me” said Immanuel.

Taking his little hands in hers she said firmly, “Mr Alexander and myself are going to make sure that that changes Immanuel, we are going to make sure that everyone is treated the same way no matter what skin they are born with, I promise you that” 

“Papa would like to hear you say that, he wants freedom he says, I don't know what that means but he says that we should have it” smiled Immanuel 

Eliza nodded, “yes, that is why we are fighting this war, for our freedom” 

“Mama doesn't like Papa talking about freedom,she tells him to hush up, as people like us who talk about being free always seem to end up dead” said Immanuel 

“You can talk about freedom all you want in this house Immanuel, and soon I promise you, someday you will be able to talk about it everywhere”

“I'd like that Miss Eliza, I'd like that a lot” smiled Immanuel 

“Immanuel, Immanuel” 

“Yes Mama” replied Immanuel 

Ruth appeared at the door, “what are you doing in here bothering Miss Eliza for?” 

“We was taking Mama” protested Immanuel 

“You leave Miss Eliza in peace do you hear me!” ordered Ruth 

“It's quite alright Ruth” assured Eliza, “he was being no bother” 

“Well, may I take him for a moment?” smiled Ruth 

“Of course, run along now Immanuel” said Eliza, releasing his little hands. 

“Thank you Miss Eliza” he smiled before bowing and joining his mother, who swiftly closed the door. 

Eliza smiled, he was a sweet boy. 

Taking the letter up she saw her husband's handwriting adorning the envelope. She opened it up and read his rather rushed paragraphs. 

“To my dearest Eliza, 

Do not ever feel afraid about worrying me, I am your husband and I care for you, you are allowed to worry me.

Thank you for informing me about the mystery man in the carriage, Do not worry for I imagined something like this would occur should the British troops ever take full control of New York again and prepared for it.   
You must go into my study and in the top right hand draw of my desk in a loaded pistol, it has 6 bullets and must only be used in cases of extreme need. I would never expect you yourself to fire the gun but George knows how and with the arrival of Samuel, I trust that you are in safe hands. 

Make sure that you double check that all doors and windows are locked and secured at night, you have no doubt heard the rumours of attacks from British troops as well as remaining American loyalists. This war has made me enemies Eliza, enemies who would take great pleasure in hurting me through you, I beg you never leave the house until I return, for I worry and fear for you if you should. I must say I regret not moving you across the river when I had the chance, if anything should happen to you because of that, I will never forgive myself. 

I am glad that you are well and that our child is strong. With you for a mother I would expect nothing less. Washington and the other generals asked me to pass on their congratulations. I beg you keep me informed about any changes, should the baby move more than normal, everything. For you must know that this fact keeps me alive. 

Life here is strange after so long away, I am no longer Washington's secretary but now officially General Alexander Hamilton. I know it will worry you, but I am glad for this promotion Eliza, I have waited to long for it and now I can finally prove myself.

Lastly both John and I want to send our thanks for the delightful bottle of wine that you sent us, it was a welcome gift and gladly received.

Stay safe my dearest wife, for my world would cease to turn without you.

Sent with my love 

Yours Alexander Hamilton”

Eliza sighed and pressed a kiss against his name traced in ink. 

She was partly glad about the pistol, and partly afraid. She hoped she would never have the cause to use it, but it gave her peace of mind that should anyone attack her she would be able to try and defend herself.

-

“General Washington Sir!” 

All the men in tent spun as a young messenger boy was desperately trying to push past the guards into the tent. 

“Let him through” ordered Washington 

The young lad flew over to Washington and presented him with a small piece of paper. 

“What is this?” he inquired 

“Movements of the British Sir” replied the boy, very out of breath.

Washington gently unfolded the piece of paper and his whole body shifted. 

Washington was never a man who grew angry, if he but raised his voice it was noted. He was a wise and logical man who found anger misplaced in most situations, which often caused him to be vexed at his young generals, especially Hamilton. 

“What is it Sir?” asked Hamilton, sensing the Generals anger. 

Washington flung the piece of paper towards Alexander who swiftly caught and read it. 

“That's impossible” he exclaimed 

“Alexander?” inquired Lafayette whose gaze flew between his friend and his leader. 

“The British are deploying fresh troops from New York” said Alexander 

“Well that is no surprise, we knew they would” said Lafayette 

“They did not deploy these troops today or yesterday my dear Lafayette” said Washington, pressing his hands down on the table, “they deployed them over a week ago” 

Lafayette’s hands slammed the table in frustration, “how have we not learnt of this until now!” he exclaimed 

“Many communications and spy rings have been damaged by the British, many are caught and killed, this young lad has been brave enough to carry this information Lafayette, be grateful that we have it at all” explained Laurens.

“Captain Jay” called General Washington 

One of his guards stepped forwards from outside the tent, “Yes Sir?” 

“Take this young man, get him some warm food and bed for the night, he has served us well” ordered Washington 

“Yes Sir” replied Captain Jay, escorting the young man from the tent. 

“Gentlemen” began Washington, “we knew this day would come, it is no surprise but still we must act quickly. If our enemy is allowed the opportunity to re group I fear this war may drag on for a further 2 or even 3 years. We are in a prime position, the hour in upon us, we must strike now” 

“Sir the trenches are still in construction, if we want our guns to have their full impact we cannot fire them from half dug trenches” protested Alexander 

“Sir Alexander is right, we need more time” urged Laurens 

“Lafayette when is de Grasse due to arrive” asked Washington 

“Any day now, he has orders to stop Cornwallis from leaving by sea” replied Lafayette 

“Then we must continue the construction of the trenches and pray that de Grasse can relieve us” said Washington. 

“Sir you are not still set on marching North to New York are you?” asked Alexander. 

“It is still a possibility if de Grasse does not arrive” replied Washington.

“With all due respect Sir, that would not be wise” protested Rochambeau 

“If needs must, it will be done” said Washington firmly 

“Sir, allow myself and Lafayette to explain a possible strategy that could enclose the British in Yorktown, leaving surrender as their only option” pleaded Rochambeau 

Washington sighed, “you have my ears” 

“Thank you Sir” said a very relieved Lafayette.

“If de Grasse gains control of Chesapeake Bay he can block the British escape route, either back to New York or down to the Caribbean, but only by sea” explained Rochambeau pointing on the map. 

“Go on” said Washington 

“If we position the French troops to the North and to the West here” said Rochambeau, placing small long wooden markers on the map.

“And place the American troops to the South, we can entrap them, we shall need more trenches but with the end of the war in sight and with the promise of payment with de Grasse’s arrival, I believe it can be done, I believe the men will rally again” 

Washington frowned his brow, Alexander knew this look well, his leader was evaluating, listening, weighing the risks, the loss of life against the promise of a victory.

“Sir” began Laurens, “this plan has promise” 

“Hamilton?” asked Lafayette 

Alexander nodded, “I agree with you both, the time is now, this plan could very well succeed” 

Washington scanned his eyes over the map once more and nodded. 

“I have satisfaction gentlemen, Rochambeau, Hamilton organise what you can, the bombardment begins in three days time” 

-

It had just over a month since Samuel and his family were reunited.

The pleasant routine was a welcome break from his years of hard and heavy labour. Eliza noted a change in Ruth, she had a spark in her eyes and a bounce in her step. Little Immanuel worked harder than ever with his studies, flying through work and making excellent progress. The child in Eliza's womb grew stronger and stronger, she knew her child was going to be special. 

These thoughts were with her as she emerged from her water closet that night. Ruth as always was waiting to collect her dressing gown and slippers. 

“You seem tired Ma’am, have you been sleeping well?” inquired Ruth gently. 

“I'm afraid not, this child of mine doesn't seem to like sleep much” smiled Eliza weakly.

“I was the same with my Immanuel, you can't seem to turn or lay anyway without the baby kicking up a fuss” said Ruth gently taking Eliza's dressing gown from her. 

“Lying on my back seems to help, but my neck hurts in the morning” said Eliza, slowly making her way to her vanity desk. 

“Try some more pillows Ma’am” suggested Ruth, “we could prop you up some more, help your neck”

“Could you?” asked Eliza with a smile.

“Gladly Ma’am” replied Ruth, placing another pillow from Alexander’s side of the bed onto Eliza's and plumping it up.

“Ruth” called Eliza quietly 

“Yes Ma’am” 

“Is he still there?” asked Eliza

Ruth took a deep breath and wandered over to the window, she opened the netted curtain slightly and peered down onto the empty street. 

“No Ma’am, the carriage we normally see is gone, another is down the road quite a way, but other than that no more” said Ruth, throwing her mistress a reassuring smile.

Eliza sighed in relief, “Oh I am glad, but I will still have the pistol by my side” 

She rose from her chair and walked to her wardrobe, she pulled the key from underneath her nightdress and opened the small wooden box that she kept her medicine and most precious items in, beside her various bottles, jewellery and letters lay the small pistol. 

Taking it out she then closed the box shut, locking it and placing the key back under the nightdress, tucked beside her breasts. She lay the pistol on her bedside table and with Ruth's help, climbed into bed. 

“I have locked everything downstairs Ma’am, triple checked the doors and windows” called Samuel through the closed door. 

“Thank you Samuel, sleep well” replied Eliza, now happily settled in her bed. 

“Thank you kindly Ma’am, the same to you” he replied. 

“Goodnight Miss Eliza” said Ruth as she left the room

“Goodnight Ruth my dear” replied Eliza with a smile. 

Eliza would normally read but tonight she needed rest, she lay awake whilst she heard Samuel, Ruth and Immanuel alongside George all settle above her. At around 11pm the house was silent. 

Eliza turned her head and gazed sadly at the empty space beside her, running her hand down the flattened piece of cover she remembered all those nights spent together, wrapped in each other's arms, wrapped in each other's love. It was almost as if her child sensed her growing upset as she felt a firm kick against her stomach, as if her child was reminding her. 

“Yes my little one” mused Eliza, rubbing her belly, “I have you” 

With this gentle assurance Eliza blew out her candle and the room was draped in darkness, she nestled down into the sheets and wrapped an arm around her child.

Completely unaware that she and her home were being watched. 

Ruth had correctly noted that the carriage was gone but she had failed to see the man hiding from the light, resting in the shadows, awaiting for Eliza to extinguish her light.

His eyes looked up from under his hat and saw that all lights were out. He pulled a small box of matches from his coat pocket and lit a single match. As the tip fizzled into life, several more matches along the street began to glow as three more men, crept from the shadows. 

“Do we strike now Boss” hissed one of them. 

The man shook his head, “Patience dear friend, we must let the dust settle before we kick up the earth” 

-

Eliza couldn't remember when sleep took her away but she woke to the gentle sound of George’s voice. 

“Madam, Madam, please wake up” 

Eliza groaned as she woke, “oh George” she yawned, “it's you, is there a problem?” 

George would say nothing, but his face was covered in sweat. His hands shook and his chest was breathing heavily.

Eliza saw this and snapped awake. Sitting up she asked again. 

“George is there a problem?” 

“There are 4 gentlemen to see you Ma’am” stammered George

“Are they Washington’s men!” exclaimed Eliza, suddenly fearing for Alexander's life.

“No Ma’am, they be redcoats” said George 

Her blood ran cold.

“Why on earth did you let them in?” she exclaimed 

“Well they were knocking so loud, that it woke Samuel who came on got me, we both went down to door and I opened it with the chain still hanging so I could only see some of them. I asked what their purpose was, knocking on doors at 2 o'clock in the morning and they said ‘We're on the King's business’” 

“The King’s business” repeated Eliza

“Yes Ma’am, I said to them, we don't want no business from no King here, I suggest you leave us in peace. That's when I knew they were not respectable gentlemen, because then one mentioned you Ma’am and your husband” 

“My Alexander and me” exclaimed Eliza

“Yes Ma’am, I said what do you know about my master and my gentle mistress. And they replied with, ‘well that depends if she will get out of bed’”

“What do they want with me?” asked Eliza

“Information Ma’am” replied George.

“Tell me you sent them away!” exclaimed Eliza

“I was going to Ma’am, I told them if they wanted to see you to come back at a more sociable hour, I said that my mistress is heavy with child, she cannot be raised at this time of night, but then one of them pulled a pistol out and pressed it against my head and said ‘well you had better go wake her up then’ 

Eliza's hand flew to her mouth, “And so they are inside now then” 

George nodded, “Samuel is keeping watch on them, but I need to bring you down to them, quickly” 

“I can't get dressed” she sighed “I shall have to got wrapped in my dressing gown. 

Once dressed in her dressing gown and slippers, with George leading the way, Eliza nervously began her descent down the stairs.

“Ah at last” exclaimed one of the men. 

“Gentlemen” began Eliza, reaching the bottom of the stairs, “what can I do for you” 

The tallest of the men stepped forward, “we need information, now”

“What kind of information?” she inquired 

“The exact whereabouts of your husband” he said 

“Well I'm afraid you are as much in the dark as I am, for I don't know where my husband is” said Eliza, doing her best to stay calm. 

“I wouldn't lie to me Mrs Hamilton, for I am in no mood” he spat

“And I suggest that you start treating me with some respect for I am in no mood either” retorted Eliza

“And why” hissed the man, taking a step closer to Eliza, “would I treat the wives of the rebel scum with anymore respect than I would a common whore” 

“Sir” exclaimed Eliza, “you forget yourself” 

“I will ask you again, where is your husband” 

“He doesn't tell me where he is, the continental army is in Virginia, that I read in the newspaper, I have no idea where he is” exclaimed Eliza

“You receive many letters a day Mrs Hamilton, nearly all of them are from your husband, surely you can give me a better answer than that” he spat

“And how would you know the amount of letters I receive” retorted Eliza

“You know who I am Mrs Hamilton, we've spent many hours looking at each other, from the opposite sides of the street” he smiled 

Eliza's eyes widened, “you are the man from the carriage” 

“And they say the women have no brains!” he exclaimed sarcastically.

“What do you want from me” spat Eliza, her voice wavering for the first time. 

“Like I said before, information” he said coldly 

“And I have no more information to give you” she exclaimed “now go and leave me in peace!” 

“There, you heard my mistress, go” ordered Samuel 

“The day I listen to likes of you scum, will be my last day on this earth” spat the man

“You will not speak to him that way” exclaimed Eliza, “you will apologise” 

The four men laughed, “you want me to apologise to a slave” 

“I want you to apologise to a fellow man” retorted Eliza

The man's face stiffened, he turned at face Samuel and spat at his feet. 

Eliza was disgusted, “how dare you behave in such a way, you will leave my house this instance-” 

She was stopped as the tallest man, slapped her hard around the face. 

Samuel and George immediately rushed to defend their mistress but came to an abrupt halt, as the remaining three men pulled out pistols and held them up to their heads. 

Eliza was reeling, she had never been struck in her life, and never with such force.

With tears beginning to pour down her face, she looked up as the tallest man pulled out his own gun and held it to her head. 

“Now I am going to ask you one more time” he hissed, “where is your husband” 

With the last remaining courage she had left, she took a deep breath and said, “Virginia” 

The man lowered his gun and leant into Eliza, breathing heavily against her neck before whispering in her ear, “You're going to have to do better than that” 

Eliza trembled but tried to breath steady. 

“Now” he said running one finger down her neck, “if you won't tell me, I will have to find it out myself” 

“Where oh where do you keep your letters...Eliza” he whispered 

At the mention of her name, her head spun and her eyes locked with his. 

“I'll never tell you” she spat

Pushing the gun under her chin and cocking it, he said “need I remind you who is in charge here” 

“Miss Eliza!” exclaimed Samuel struggling against the men.

“Keep him quiet” spat the taller man. 

Without notice or warning, two of the men hit Samuel and George will the handle of their pistols, knocking them unconscious. 

Eliza cried out as their bodies hit the floor. She began to try and push past the man and run out her front door and call for help. But the man saw her try and quickly restrained her. She was desperately trying to protect her unborn child with her arms, so she had little means of struggle. 

“Now I know where your letters are, they are where every beautiful woman keeps them, tied with ribbon, in her bed chamber” whispered the man.

“And you are going to take me to them” 

Eliza now had no choice. Her two main defenders were lying unconscious on the floor and she was not going to risk the lives and the safety of Ruth or Immanuel, who according to Samuel had been locked in their room for their own safety. 

She would have to obey if she wanted to live.

“Now go” he ordered, pushing her towards the stairs, holding the gun to the back of her head. 

“You guard the door” he ordered one of the men, “you hear a but a footstep and we leave” 

“You two make sure that scum doesn't wake up” he ordered. 

“As for you” he said turning back to Eliza, “you'd better hurry up” 

-

An hour later and the men had still not left. 

Eliza was terrified. 

She had been tied to her own chair in the corner of the room, her arms pulled painfully behind her back with rope. She watched as the man read every single one of her letters, flinging them over his shoulder when he was done, even trampling them as he wandered around the room. She had been quietly tugging at the rope, pulling at the knot with her fingers and had nearly made a breakthrough.

Eliza had not yet placed her last letter from Alexander in the bundle. It lay inside her dresser draw, locked by the same key that hung around her neck. 

“Well then” he proclaimed throwing the last letter over his shoulder, “you have lied to me Eliza” 

“I don't know what you are meaning?” stammered Eliza.

“You said that all of your letters were in that pile, but you had one delivered this afternoon, and I can't account for it” he said. 

Eliza didn't speak a word.

“So then I begin to think” he began, wandering around the room, “where else would a woman keep letters?” 

Slowly and meticulously he tapped his fingers along almost every piece of furniture before stopping at her vanity dresser. 

“Ah ha!” he exclaimed sarcastically “look what we have here” 

Eliza’s heart fell, she had forgotten to throw out the envelope, clearly marked from Alexander. 

“Now I have the envelope but no letter” he said, “but look here, there is a draw” 

He tried pulling at it but it would not budge. 

“Now Eliza, where is the key?” he asked coldly, whilst his fingers danced over the keyhole. 

“I don't know” she whispered 

“Do I need to get my gun out again Eliza?” he spat 

“No” she replied desperately 

“No what?” he asked

“No Sir” she replied 

“Very good, you are learning fast” mused the man. 

He walked over to her and stood over her. She looked away from him but his hand wrapped around her face pulled her back to make eye contact. 

“Now” he said, “where is the key?” 

Eliza said nothing, and in doing so received another firm slap around her face.

It was whilst he watched her cry, seeing the redness appear on her cheek did he spot the small silver chain hanging around her neck. 

“What's this” he exclaimed sarcastically. “Now this chain is too small and couldn't possibly hold a jewel or a portrait, but do you know what is does hold?”

Eliza struggled against his firm grip as his hand ran down her neck and pulled down her nightdress, revealing a large proportion of her breasts and the key. 

“Well would you look at that” he whispered “you had the key all along” 

He then tugged the key and the chain from Eliza's neck, breaking the clasp. Eliza cried out in shock as the metal cut her neck as he pulled. 

“Now, let's see inside this draw shall we?” he called, walking back across the room. 

Eliza watched in despair as the man pulled the letter out of the draw, it wasn't like she had disguised it, she had no need to.

His eyes scanned down and up the paper until he saw the date, and more importantly the location. He scowled as he saw it, Alexander's pretty wife was telling the truth, it only said Virginia. 

“Well then” he proclaimed tossing the letter to the ground, “it appears you were telling the truth after all” 

“So, will you leave now?” asked Eliza quietly, she had now broken through her restraints and was planning her escape. She could see Alexander's pistol just peeking out from under her own pillow, if she could somehow get past him, that could be used as a method of defense. She still kept her hands firmly behind her back, not wanting to give anything away. 

The man laughed, it was not a joyful laugh, it was menacing.

“No quite yet Eliza, for I am not going to get paid for such basic information, I will require my payment in another way”

Eliza's heart fell, she heard the darkness in his voice, the evil lurking in his eyes, she had to get that pistol.

No sooner had this thought left her head, he pounced on her. 

She released as terrified scream as his lips forcefully collided with hers. She had felt the passion of a man before, her Alexander never hid that from her, but this was different. This lust was dark and forceful, she felt a hunger in him. She would not submit to him, no matter how frightened she was, she would not allow herself to be dishonoured this way, she would not allow this devil to harm her child.

With a burst of courage she bit down hard on the tongue and lips of the monster that was violating her mouth with their presence. She released her grip as she tasted blood at the back of her throat. She kicked him hard in his manhood and pushed him with her newly released hands. 

As he staggered, moaning and swearing across the room, Eliza flew around the bed and grasped Alexander's pistol and pointed it at the man, who had by now regained his balance. 

As she held the pistol, her hold body shaking, he laughed. 

“You surprise me Eliza” he commented, wiping the blood from the corner of his lips, “I never took you for the violent type” 

“Get out” she spat, her voice displaying her fear. 

“And why would I do that?” he asked

“Because if you don't leave I will shoot you” she said, holding the gun, in line with his head. 

“You won't shoot me Eliza” he taunted taking steps towards her.

“I said get out!” she ordered, her voice raised but still shaking with fear. 

“You won't kill me” he added, “you don't know how to kill do you Eliza?” 

“Get out!” she cried, cocking the pistol.

“You don't know how to kill” he taunted

She took a deep breath, “you are right, I don't know how to kill you” 

The man laughed. 

“But I do know how to cripple you” she said, before pointing to gun at his thigh and pulling the trigger. 

His laughter came to an abrupt end.

He fell to the floor in agony as he clutched his leg. 

Eliza could do nothing but cry, as she watched the blood ooze from under his fingers. 

At the sound of a gunshot, Eliza knew it wouldn't take too long before the men would leave, she was right. 

“Boss” yelled one of the men , bursting into the room. “We need to leave!” 

“Get out!” yelled Eliza, pointing the gun at the second man, “take him and get out!” 

The second man almost looked scared as he pulled his Boss off the floor. 

“You will pay for this bitch” spat the first man, blood trailing him. 

“Get out!” she repeated, cocking the gun a second time. 

Within moments she saw the men spill get out into the streets and dispersing quickly. 

Soon all was quiet, the only sound being Eliza's sobs.


	8. Pieces that are Sacrificed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza copes with the aftermath of the attack and Alexander prepares for war.

It took a matter of seconds before a rather dizzy George burst into the room. 

“Miss Eliza!” he exclaimed, quickly scanning the room.

She spun round and held the gun up at his head, she was completely terrified. 

He stopped, “Miss Eliza” he said softly 

She was shaking and crying almost uncontrollably.

“Miss Eliza, give me the gun” he asked gently, taking tiny steps towards her. 

“Stay back” she cried 

“Miss Eliza, it's me George” he said softly.

“George” she repeated quietly. 

“Give me the gun Miss Eliza, let me take it from you, you don't need it anymore” he called softly, coming closer to her. 

He got within reaching distance of the gun, when Eliza finally came back to her senses, she dropped the gun, her hands shaking. 

George quickly disabled the pistol and threw it onto the bed. 

Eliza stared at her hands.

“Miss Eliza, let me sit you down” offered George, trying to touch her arms. 

She immediately shattered, she stumbled back and began sobbing. 

“Oh Miss Eliza!” called George, “I am not going to hurt you, not old George!” 

Eliza's breathing was laboured, she shook with what seemed like a cold wind was blowing. 

“Alright Miss Eliza, I won't touch you” said George, keeping his distance. 

“Come back to bed Miss Eliza” he said, pulling back her covers, “come on over here” 

She obeyed his gentle command and slid back under the covers. 

He made her drink some water, but knew he needed something stronger to sober her up, he needed to know if those men hurt his gentle mistress. 

Meanwhile Samuel had was busy running to the top of the house, with a damp rag placed against the bleeding wound on his head. 

“Samuel” shouted Ruth, “is that you!” 

“Yes I'm coming” he replied, unlocking the door. 

She flew at him, “where is Miss Eliza, I heard a gunshot” 

“George is with her” he replied 

“What happened!” she exclaimed, seeing the bloody rag against his head. 

“Redcoats attacked us” he replied 

“Oh my lord, get in bathroom quickly, don't let Immanuel see you” she urged 

Unfortunately it was too late, Immanuel was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide and his little body shaking. 

“Immanuel it's alright baby” hushed Ruth

“Their gonna take you away again aren't they” stammered Immanuel, looking at his father. 

“Why would say that?” asked Ruth, “what do you mean?” 

“The last time Papa come home with a bloody head, the next day they took him away” cried Immanuel 

“Now you listen to me Immanuel” said Samuel bending down to his son, “your Papa ain't going nowhere” 

“But, but-” 

“Your Papa ain't going nowhere, these folks, Miss Eliza, she's good to us, kindest woman I've ever met, now do you think she'd send me away?” asked Samuel.

“No Sir” replied Immanuel, wiping his eyes.

“Now then, you're a smart boy, now let your Ma go and help Miss Eliza and you help me fix my head, can you do that for me” asked Samuel gently. 

Immanuel nodded. 

“Everything is in the cabinet, Immanuel show your Pa” urged Ruth softly.

“This way” said Immanuel tugging at his father's coat.

Ruth quickly placed a kiss on Samuel’s lips, “I'll be back” she said before almost running from the room. 

-

Ruth burst into Eliza's room and found a sorry sight. 

“Miss Eliza!” she exclaimed, running to her bedside. 

“George what happened!” 

“I do not know, she hasn't been able to speak yet, she's in shock” explained George.

“We need brandy quickly!” urged Ruth, “get me some George, please!” 

“A glass?” asked George 

“Better bring the bottle” replied Ruth, “she's gonna need it” 

-

An hour later and Eliza had returned to a stable emotional state. 

She still shook whenever she heard a man's voice but the brandy was helping ease her shattered nerves. 

Ruth had begun to clean up the room, wiping the blood of the rug which had stained. 

“Ruth” called Eliza weakly

“Yes Ma’am” 

“You don't need to do that now, you can get some rest” said Eliza

Ruth shook her head, “no thank you Ma’am, this needs cleaning now or else it will never come off” 

“You are good to me” smiled Eliza weakly.

“Ma’am” 

“Yes Ruth” 

“How are you going to tell Mr Alexander?” asked Ruth quietly 

“That's very simple” replied Eliza, taking another sip of brandy, “I'm not” 

Ruth dropped her cloth, “pardon me Ma’am, you are not going to tell him!” 

“Not yet anyway” said Eliza quietly.

“But Ma’am, they attacked you, they could have killed you!” exclaimed Ruth

“Alexander is busy, his mind cannot be on me at this time, the war is near its conclusion, it needs his full concentration” explained Eliza

“Ma’am forgive me, but he will be furious if you do not tell him, these men will come back and I fear that they will come with a vengeance, it would be foolish to not tell him” urged Ruth

“He has waited years for this victory, I will not rob him of his joy” said Eliza, nearly upset.

“Ma’am, you must tell him, perhaps not all the gruesome details but at least tell him someone tried to get in the house and hurt you” urged Ruth.

Eliza nodded, “You are right, he doesn't need to know all those details, just then I won't have lied but then once the war is over I can tell him the whole story” 

“Ma’am what do you want me to do with these?” asked Ruth, lifting Eliza's many, now crumpled and blood stained letters off the floor. 

Eliza sighed, “is there anyway of cleaning them?” 

“Not without ruining them” said Ruth sadly 

“I will just have to dry them out and cover them with powder or something” said Eliza

“I can use the clothesline in the pantry to dry them?” suggested Ruth

“Yes, if you could, I will just have to keep them out of Alexander's way” replied Ruth

“Go and get some rest Ruth, the letters can wait” urged Eliza

“You don't mind Ma’am?” said Ruth hopefully.

“No, not at all, go and see to George and your family, tell them I see them later today” said Eliza, trying to smile. 

“Of course Ma’am” smiled Ruth, “do rest easy Ma’am, you have had a trying night” 

-

“Alexander, you in there?” 

“Yes John, come in” replied Alexander, cleaning his pistol. 

Alexander looked curious as John was in traveling clothes rather than his normal uniform.

“Where are you going?” asked Alexander.

John smiled, “I am to crush the remaining British army still left in my home state” 

“But John” objected Alexander, “we need you here” 

“Washington commands and I must follow” urged John, taking a seat opposite his friend.

“But why! after the British surrender, all troops in any state will become stationary” exclaimed Alexander, “and we need every man, horse and gun fighting here”

“I will not be taking any troops from here that are not mine to command” assured John. 

“So who will you be taking then?” inquired Alexander 

“My legion” smiled John

Alexander sighed with a smile, “oh course forgive me” 

“They are split into two halves, one section will leave with me and the other is already stationed in South Carolina” explained John.

“But John, you are going to miss our victory” exclaimed Alexander.

“You are that confident Alexander” teased John

“I have every reason to be” replied Alexander 

“Well my friend I came in here to bid you farewell” said John, hearing movement outside his tent.

“You are not leaving now!” exclaimed Alexander 

“I am, this very minute” explained John, rising to his feet.

Alexander sadly escorted his friend to door of his tent, “Farewell John” 

“Don't look so sad Alexander, you will see me again very soon” urged John, patting his friend on the shoulder. 

For all his confidence Alexander could see his friend was sacred. 

Alexander pulled him into a brotherly embrace, even though John was a little surprised at first, he soon wrapped his arms around his dear friend. 

Once the embrace was over, Alexander escorted John to the gates of the camp, where Washington, Lafayette and Rochambeau stood waiting alongside Johns troops. 

“Godspeed” said Washington patting John firmly on the shoulder. 

“Thank you Sir” replied John. 

“You will not receive a farewell from me John, for I know I will see you again” proclaimed Lafayette with a smile. 

“Thank you Gilbert” smiled John. 

“We have every faith that you will succeed Monsieur” said Rochambeau, happily shaking John's hand. 

“Give them hell John” said Alexander with a sad smile. 

“Thank you brother” replied John, before he went about mounting his horse.

Alexander watched as the steady procession of men slowly filed out of camp, with John and his fellow captains leading on. 

He could only hope his friend would return from the war safely. 

-

Eliza awoke with gentle sunlight streaming across the room, if it was not for the smell of blood and the pain that filled not only her heart but her body, it would have been the start to a beautiful day. 

With some effort she swung her legs out from her bed, her child was growing fast and thankfully had been left unharmed by the night's events.

“Ma’am” called Ruth before entering the room, “oh you are awake”

“Only for a moment” smiled Eliza.

“I thought Ma’am you might like to take a bath or at least clean up” said Ruth.

“I will just have a wash I think, the idea of getting in a bath when I am this big seems impossible” chuckled Eliza.

Her laughter stopped as a sharp pain ran up her cheek. 

“Once you're all clean Ma’am, we’d best call for the Doctor to look at you” said Ruth gently.

“Must we” sighed Eliza.

“Ma’am your face is bad and what about the baby?” urged Ruth.

“I can fix my face myself, I still have some ointments that the doctor gave me for my burns” explained Eliza, “and my baby is just fine, thankfully the beast that tried to attack me left my stomach untouched” 

“Very well Ma’am” replied Ruth quietly.

“Ruth, I know you care for me and I could not be more grateful, but please understand the Doctors in this city are needed elsewhere, I couldn't bare to call anyone of them away from fallen soldiers for scratch on my face” said Eliza.

“Ma’am, it isn't a scratch, he hit you hard” urged Ruth. 

“I haven't seen my face, I've been avoiding mirrors like the plague” sighed Eliza, rubbing her hand on her sore cheek.

“Tell me this Ruth, will it scar?” asked Eliza, after a moment of silence. 

“No Ma’am, but it will bruise something awful” said Ruth sadly.

“I hope it's clear before the war ends, I can't lie to him if my face is covered in bruises” sighed Eliza.

“Come and cleaned up Miss Eliza” urged Ruth, gently taking Eliza's arm in hers.

It was only when Eliza entered the bathroom and caught her reflection in the mirror did she see the true destruction. 

Her right cheek was turning a deep purple, explaining why her face was so sore when she spoke. Her bottom lip had been split open and the dried blood had begun to scab over. Her eyes were bloodshot from her crying and her lack of sleep, adding to her torn appearance. She had fingerprint marks on her neck from when the beast threatened her, by the time she pulled up the sleeves on her nightgown she was nearly in tears. The rope used to tie her had rubbed against her skin leaving marks similar to burns. 

Making her ordeal even more difficult to hide was the burnt skin on her hands which had occurred whilst firing the gun as she did not know how to handle it. 

“You see Ma’am” said Ruth quietly, “you can't keep this from Mr Alexander” 

Eliza sighed, “you are right Ruth, I can't hide this from him” 

“Let me run you a bath Miss Eliza, I think you need one” offered Ruth.

Eliza objected at first, but she relented when Ruth offered to help her in and out of the bath whilst keeping her modesty intact.

Once submerged in the warm water, Eliza felt all the stress slowly ease from her tired limbs. 

“I'll just be in the other room Ma’am” called Ruth

“Thank you Ruth” replied Eliza with a smile. 

Eliza began to wash off the events of the night before. With soap and clean cloth she gently rubbed away the dried blood on her face and neck, taking care not to rip off the scab on her lip. To bring down the bruising she soaked the cloth in the water and pressed it down onto her face which was very soothing. Next was her arms which she took great care of, as she wiped, the dried skin flaked off just leaving the new skin underneath which showed her body beginning to erase the attack she so wanted to forget.

Cleaning her legs was not an option as because of her swollen stomach she couldn't reach. 

“Goodness me little one” she mused, “you are taking up quite a bit of space” 

She gently ran the cloth and soap over the stomach, knowing full well she wasn't cleaning her baby but she liked the idea of pretending she was. 

“Soon you will be able to have a bath of your own my little one” she said, washing the soap off her stomach. “And your Papa will be home soon, that will be nice won't it?” 

She gently laughed at her own little comment but her mind was racing. 

Various scenarios tortured her day and night. What if he died in battle, then what would become of her and their child? What if he came home injured permanently in some way, then how would they survive if he could never work again. 

Just as she felt herself getting upset and little kick against her stomach made her rethink. “Mama is overthinking things again isn't she?” 

“Yes my darling you are right, your Papa is going to be fine, he always is” she said, cradling her stomach with her hands. 

-

“Alexander you are being unreasonable!” 

“I am being unreasonable!” exclaimed Alexander, almost furious. 

“Gentlemen please” objected Washington, rising from his seat. 

Alexander was fuming. The plan for the attacks on the two remaining British positions before Yorktown were going well until, Lafayette had argued against Washington's decision for Alexander to lead the American attack. 

“Lafayette speak to me directly” ordered Washington, “Alexander you will remain silent in this speech I am understood” 

Alexander nodded before sighing and taking his seat. 

“Alexander” began Lafayette, “you know this is nothing personal but Rochambeau is more qualified for this position, it is very simple, we cannot allow or accommodate for failure” 

“Hamilton is the more experienced officer” said Washington. 

“Tactically experienced, correct, but not on the battlefield” exclaimed Lafayette 

“Alexander” said Washington, “what say you?” 

Alexander rose from his seat, “Yes you are right, I am not as seasoned on the battlefield as Rochambeau is, but he is used to commanding small groups of men across flat ground, this territory is dense and hilly. This position is completely above him” 

“I agree with Alexander” nodded Washington. 

Lafayette sighed in frustration, “very well, but what is Rochambeau to do?” 

“He will be placed along myself in beginning the siege later today, the cannons must fired at dusk and the attack must be completed tonight as we have nature as well as God on our side, for we gentlemen will have no moon tonight” explained Washington.

“You intend us to travel in darkness?” asked Alexander.

“We need the element of surprise Alexander” replied Washington. 

“So General Washington, explain to me the plan for the French” inquired Lafayette 

“You and your French troops shall advance toward the 9th barricade here” explained Washington, “but this needs to be in almost complete silence” 

“We are to advance without gunfire?” questioned Lafayette 

“Yes, every bullet from every gun and pistol is to be removed until you reach the barricade, the advance is to be made with nought but cold hard steel” replied Washington.

“The tactics are genius but practically can this, as you call it, silent attack actually be achieved” asked Lafayette, “surely they will spot us”

“Dear Lafayette” began Washington, “this landscape without a moon is the blackest night, they will not see you in time, the men will be too busy, drinking and playing cards”

“Orders for killing Sir” inquired Lafayette 

“Kill all those who do not willingly surrender” replied Washington bluntly.

“Very good Sir” nodded Lafayette.

“Now Alexander, you will be leading the American troops in the attack of the 10th barricade” said Washington 

Alexander nodded and looked at Washington's demonstration on the map. 

“Now surrounding both barricades are deep channels dug by the British, slide into these trenches in order to fix bayonets into position and then slip over the top” explained Washington.

“We have information from a deserter that the weakest spot in the barricade is by its Southern wall, which we shall weaken with cannon fire” continued Washington.

“Sir, if I may, what happens when we have taken the barricades?” inquired Alexander.

“You will both send word back to camp here, once we have secure knowledge that the barricades are in our control, Rochambeau will order a second cannon bombardment of Yorktown to disable any troops sent to reclaim the barricades” replied Washington. 

“And then?” urged Lafayette 

“Then gentlemen with the daylight, we move forward, alline the cannons, using the surrendered cannons also and raise Yorktown to the ground” proclaimed Washington.

Alexander reveled in the passion he heard in his leader's voice, as himself and Lafayette shared looks of equal admiration of this old general.

“Now gentlemen, see to your men, make sure they understand the plan ahead, failure is not an option, rest and be ready, for tonight it begins” said Washington. 

-

Alexander sat in his tent. 

Being alone seemed appropriate at a time such as this. 

More importantly he had letters to write. 

He had already written a letter to John, in case they should never meet again. He loved John like a brother and he told him so on many occasions. The letter to him was one of thanks and gratitude, Alexander's own tribute to the true friend John had become. 

However his letter to Eliza was proving a harder task than he originally anticipated. 

The reality had sudden dawned on him, the idea that he may never see his dearest Eliza again in this life was destroying him. His mind's cruelty did not end there. The thought that he would never set eyes on his child, never see them grow and learn, for his child never to have a father. 

It was then he decided, he was not going to allow himself to die. He would not be remembered through a tiny portrait hung above the fireplace, he was not going to leave Eliza a widow at her tender age, nor was going to abandon his child. 

If Alexander was one thing, he was not his father. 

He was not going to die.


	9. A White Handkerchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rebel army attacks Yorktown and Eliza fears the worst.

“Are these all the letters you would like to send General?” asked the young man. 

“Yes” replied Alexander.

“You would have these sent immediately” said the young man separating the envelopes into his multiple bags, “and these sent if you should fall in battle” 

“That is correct, make sure you get them the right way round” warned Alexander 

“I've been doing this job since the war began General, I have yet to make one error” replied the young man.

“See that you don't start today” mused Alexander. 

“Will that be all Sir?” asked the young man heading towards the door.

“Do you have any post for me?” asked Alexander.

“I believe I have one letter” replied the young man, using his fingers to sift his way through his bag of letters. 

“Ah yes, here you are Sir” exclaimed the young man, passing Alexander and small white envelope. 

Alexander's eyes danced across the writing, it was from Eliza. 

“Thank you” nodded Alexander.

“Very good General” replied the young man, nodding his head in a similar fashion before exiting the tent. 

Without hesitation Alexander tore open the envelope and quickly smelt a wave of perfume. He sniffed the letter and smiled, Eliza had taken to dabbing a small amount of her perfume on every single one of his letters, her special way of being close to him. He adored that smell, so sweet and soft. He remembered their nights together, her gentle moans as he ran his lips down her neck, smelling that sweet fragrance against her smooth skin.

Truthfully Alexander greatly missed female company. Before his marriage to Eliza he wouldn't have hesitated to bed the first girl who took interest in him. But now his spirit was becoming restless. 

Despite Washington's objections, many prostitutes from the nearby towns often visited the camp and relieved the soldiers. He had openly tried to stop this practice but quickly realised he would face rebellion, something he was not going to allow. To keep the men happy in body and soul Washington turned a blind eye to practice, no matter how much it vexed him. 

Alexander had been approached by several girls, offering their services. He had reluctantly declined every offer. One night his desire overcame him and he had the girl in his bed before suddenly coming to his senses before anything even began, he apologised, paid her and sent her on her way. No matter how much he desired company, he couldn't betray Eliza. 

Pulling the letter away from his nose and trying to repress his aching desire, he began to read the letter, as his eyes wandered down the page his desire turned to anger. 

“My dearest Alexander, 

I hope all is well in the camp and that you are as comfortable as you can be in a situation such as this. 

I was at first reluctant to inform you of recent events here in New York, as I know your mind must be clear and not troubled by anything except tactics and warfare. But these events were of such a degree of terror for me, I realised I could not keep it from you. 

You may recall I spoke to you of a man in a carriage across the road from our home, who would sit and watch us all day and night. Well I found out the identity of the man and the men who worked for him. This man is under the obvious protection of the crown, as his attitude and behaviour towards me and the other members of our home, where nothing short of a kind of secure barbaric superiority. 

Him and his men arrived at our home very late at night, they openly threatened George and Samuel with pistols with the order that I was to be woken up and brought down to them. Realising I had no choice but to obey I wrapped myself in my dressing gown and went down to greet them. From that point on my nightmare began. 

The man soon introduced himself as the mystery man in the carriage and that's when I knew I was in danger. He began to ask for information about you, for which I did not have adequate answers. That's when he began to threaten me, with not only words but with his actions as well. I informed him to leave that instance but in response he struck me hard around my face. George and Samuel rushed to my aid but the other men struck them around the head with their pistols causing both to fall unconscious. 

This left me defenseless.

My dear Alexander I will not go into every detail of that night, as it is to painful for me to even recall let alone place it on paper. But please be assured, as I know your mind has a habit of wandering to extremes. The man threatened me only. I will not lie to you and say that he didn't try and take what is yours and what is mine to give, but with my sheer determination and I believe God's help I managed to keep that beast away from me. 

Despite all this, our child is safe and doesn't appear to affected by the events, and your wife has been left with effects that will have faded by the time you return to me. 

I am safe for now my darling and we are both anxiously awaiting your return. 

Sent with all my love 

Yours forever,

Eliza”

Alexander was beyond angry. 

His blood boiled at the very thought of any man dishonouring his Eliza, more so dishonouring the child in her womb. 

“Alexander?” 

Alexander's gaze shot up and met Lafayette’s.

“Not now Gilbert” said Alexander sternly.

“Alexander what is wrong?” inquired Lafayette, unsure of his friends reason for his obvious anger. 

“Some British bastard has attacked my Eliza” spat Alexander.

Lafayette's jaw dropped, “pardon?” 

“Read it for yourself” said Alexander, tossing the letter at his friend. 

Lafayette's nervous eyes quickly read Eliza's letter, whilst Alexander rose from his desk and retrieved his bottle of brandy. 

“Alexander this is dreadful “ exclaimed Lafayette, “who would do a thing like this to a woman, but more so a woman with child!” 

“One of my many enemies I suspect” replied Alexander throwing back a glass of brandy.

“Did you make any arrangements for her safety?” asked Lafayette 

“Of course I did, I thought I did enough...” replied Alexander, his emotions beginning to get the better of him. 

“Alexander you must not distress yourself, forgive me but Eliza sounded well in that letter, the writing was clear, the paper itself had been folded neatly, she seems to in a stable state, body and mind” hushed Lafayette.

“But that's not the point” exclaimed Alexander 

“Then what is!” 

“I've failed her” cried Alexander, “and I've failed my child” 

Alexander turned away, not willing to shed tears in front of his friend. 

“Alexander you have failed no one” urged Lafayette, “if you go to her now, we risk losing this battle, is that what Eliza would want?” 

“No” replied Alexander through his tears. 

“If you leave us, the cruel men who hurt Eliza will only have the greater victory” explained Lafayette, “and believe me you do not want that” 

“You are right my friend, forgive me” replied Alexander, composing himself.

“There is no need to apologise, I was as angry as you when my family experienced a similar attack” said Lafayette.

“You have never spoken of it” inquired Alexander 

“Dear Alexander, it is not something you speak openly about” said Lafayette with a sad smile. 

“How did you...what did you do?” asked Alexander, wanting advice from his friend.

“Bring the brandy and I’ll tell you” replied Lafayette, taking a seat in the tent. 

Alexander obeyed, and listened intently. 

“My Adrienne and my children were in our estate in the country with my mother, when some local rebellion against my family and the crown erupted suddenly. I was in Paris with the King when we heard of the attack and the rebellion was quickly crushed and the ringleaders executed” explained Lafayette.

“What became of your family?” asked Alexander.

“When I arrived at my estate I found a sorry sight” began Lafayette, taking a deep breath before continuing. 

“I found first my son, my George clutching one of my guns, it was bigger than him at the time, he was so frightened he tried to hit me with it as I ran through the door, he was white as death and clung to me the second he relalised who I was” 

Alexander was speechless.

“I then found my mother badly bruised and being nursed by my eldest daughter Henriette, who both began to sob when they saw me. My wife and my two other daughters, my Anastasie and my Virginie were clinging to each other in our bedroom, all of them completely terrified” said Lafayette.

“Good God, did you ever learn what happened to them?” asked Alexander.

“I was told most by my mother and parts from my Henriette” began Lafayette, Alexander sensed his body language changing.

“The mob had originally come for me and my son, baying for blood, but my son was dressed as a girl by his sisters in order to protect him, they hid him away in a spare room with one of my guns. The mob then attacked my mother as she fought to protect my girls, who fortunately looked too young for their age so were spared any attack from the men, I cannot say the same for my mother or my wife” said Lafayette, his emotion and anger surrounding the event still visible. 

“And whilst these beasts attack my mother and my wife, the remaining mob chased my girls around the house armed with bayonets, trying to cut their hair and dresses...-” he could go no further.

“Gilbert, I don't know what to say” said Alexander trying to console his friend. 

“Can you imagine the guilt I felt that day, I was in Paris and my family was attacked and dishonoured in such a way, I tell you I wanted to find the men, dig up their corpses and hang them again” exclaimed Lafayette slamming his fist down on the table. 

Alexander was silent. 

“Do you see Alexander, I could not get my revenge, but you can, find these men and let them see the price they must pay for attacking your most beloved, if you find them before I return to France, inform me and I will gladly join you” said Lafayette, finally beginning to regain his composure. 

“Dear friend, please drink” urged Alexander, “forgive me for causing you to relive that memory” 

“It is no problem, the more I relive it, the more I begin to forget it” replied Lafayette, tossing back the glass of brandy.

“We can both get revenge tonight” proclaimed Alexander, “for I have English blood to spill” 

“I have French traitors to find” said Lafayette with similar passion. 

“Forgive me, but may I ask you something” said Alexander, his tone changing. 

“Of course” replied Lafayette 

“If I should die tonight, will you make sure my Eliza is cared for” asked Alexander quietly. 

“You should not speak like that, it will tempt fate” mused Lafayette, before realising the seriousness of the question.

“Gilbert please, I can die in peace if I know she will be cared for” pleaded Alexander. 

“Dear friend” said Lafayette taking Alexander's hand in his, “I swear to you, on my honour, I will care for her if you fall” 

“Thank you Gilbert” replied Alexander 

“It is my pleasure dear friend” said Lafayette, both pouring them another drink.

-

“I found it Miss Eliza!” proclaimed Immanuel.

“Oh wonderful, bring it out to me” replied Eliza, seated happily across the room from Immanuel.

He crawled back out of the cupboard with a large hamper in his arms. 

“My it's so dusty” commented Eliza, brushing the dust off with the edge of her dress.

“What's in it Miss Eliza?” asked Immanuel 

“All of my sewing and knitting” replied Eliza, undoing the buckles that kept the hamper shut. 

“Are you going to make something for the baby Miss Eliza?” asked Immanuel excitedly.

“I am indeed, for I can't do very much anymore” replied Eliza with a smile, digging around for her knitting needles. 

Eliza suddenly came to a realisation, she had never made clothes for a baby before. How was she to make measurements without a reference.

“Immanuel could you ask your mother a question for me?” inquired Eliza.

“Of course Miss Eliza” replied Immanuel.

“Would she be able to supply me with any of your baby clothes so I may use them for measurements?” asked Eliza. 

“I don't know if we have any Miss Eliza, but I will ask” said Immanuel hurrying from the room. 

In the meantime Eliza dug through her piles of unfinished sewing and knitting projects. 

There was the set of three cushion covers that she had started making last Easter, and the scarf she had begun knitting for Alexander that had been abandoned due to the speed of their courtship. Not to mention the several pieces to a delightful tablecloth she had envisioned, which lay in an unfinished clump. 

“Goodness me” she mumbled to herself, “at least I can stay busy” 

Not only did she have these tasks to complete, but she had a whole wardrobe to create for her baby. Alexander and herself had bought all the materials before the war started in case of a baby, but she had never started making the clothes. 

“Miss Eliza” called Ruth swinging round the door, “Immanuel was talking to me about baby clothes?” 

“Yes” replied Eliza with a smile, “I was wondering if you had any of his baby clothes, as I need to make my baby its wardrobe, but I have no references” 

Ruth laughed, “I understand Miss Eliza, I will run and check for you, I may still have a few pieces lying around” 

“Thank you Ruth” smiled Eliza.

A few moments later Immanuel came back in the room, with several items of clothing in his hands. 

“Ma said to give you this” he said, holding out the clothes. 

“Thank you” replied Eliza, lifting the bundle from his hands. 

She gently unfolded the tiny clothes and found, two tiny shirts, one pair of well worn trousers, some tiny socks and a beautiful white christening gown. 

“These are wonderful, you will have to thank your Mother for me” exclaimed Eliza. 

“I will Miss Eliza” nodded Immanuel, rather distracted by the colourful yarn and wool than in his own clothes. 

“Which colour do you like the best?” asked Eliza 

“That one” proclaimed Immanuel, pointing to a rich blue colour. 

“I like that one too, it reminds me of Mr Alexander's uniform” commented Eliza. 

Eliza didn't realise the effect of mentioning Alexander to Immanuel. 

“Is Mr Alexander going to be coming home Miss Eliza?” asked Immanuel quietly.

“I should very much think so, he is being well cared for in the camp with Washington” assured Eliza.

“I want him to come home Miss Eliza” said Immanuel.

“I want that too” replied Eliza. 

“I suppose the baby wants Mr Alexander to come home as well” commented Immanuel 

“I should think the baby does” smiled Eliza.

“Is it going to be a boy or a girl?” asked Immanuel.

“I afraid I don't know Immanuel, I won't know until it is born” replied Eliza. 

“But my Mama says that Mother's always have an idea about if it's a boy or a girl, she said I was a boy and I was” proclaimed Immanuel. 

“Well when you put it like that, I think I am going to have a boy” replied Eliza, with a smile. 

“I'd like that” smiled Immanuel, “because I can play with him”

“You most certainly can” smiled Eliza, “he will need a playmate until he gets a brother or sister” 

“You are gonna have more?” exclaimed Immanuel.

“Well yes of course” replied Eliza, “I want lots of children as does Mr Alexander” 

“Mama said that, but she said after she had me she wasn't going to do it all again” chuckled Immanuel.

“No I can understand” mused Eliza, she knew the pain of childbirth was a right of passage for a woman, but no one ever said it was an easy feat. 

“So are you gonna make all the clothes blue?” asked Immanuel.

“No I am using this” explained Eliza, pulling some white and creamy fabric from inside a brown paper bag, she had stored inside her hamper. 

“But you said it was a boy!” exclaimed Immanuel, rather confused. 

“I don't know for sure yet Immanuel” commented Eliza, “if I use this material and these colours, it doesn't matter if I have a boy or a girl, they will suit the colour until I can make more” 

“I still think you should make something blue” mumbled Immanuel sadly. 

“I know, how about I make a pair of blue and pink socks?” suggested Eliza. 

“Oh yes, that's a good idea!” proclaimed Immanuel.

“Immanuel” called Samuel, leaning round the door, “oh beg your pardon Miss Eliza”

“It's no problem Samuel, is everything alright?” asked Eliza

“Yes Ma’am, but Ruth needs my boy now if that's alright” 

“But Pa, Miss Eliza and I was gonna make clothes for the baby” whined Immanuel, “I want to stay here” 

“Now Immanuel, you better not be whining like a little boy in front of Miss Eliza now” scolded Samuel, “come on over here” 

“Run along Immanuel, I will come let you see what I've made later” smiled Eliza, nudging him across from her. 

“Okay Miss Eliza” said Immanuel, seeming to cheer up at that prospect. 

“Run along now, I'll be there in a minute” said Samuel as Immanuel walked past him. 

“Oh Miss Eliza, you had a letter come in” called Samuel quickly.

“Oh who is it from?” she asked.

He stalled, “I don't know Ma’am” 

“Well what does the top of the envelope say?” she asked 

He looked at it closely, “I um I can't make it out Ma’am” 

“Well I'll come and have a look” she said, attempting to get up. 

“Oh no Ma’am, I'll bring it to you” exclaimed Samuel, seeing her move. 

He handed her the letter and she quickly read the clear handwriting, she ignored this fact as she did not want to upset him, mainly because her letter was from Alexander. 

“It's from Mr Alexander, thank you Samuel” said Eliza. 

“Very good Ma’am” said Samuel, before quickly leaving the room. 

Eliza was almost reluctant to open it. 

Soon she could bare the suspense no longer and pulled open the envelope and opened the neatly folded letter. 

She read the date at the top, this was written a week ago, post must be slow again. This means he would have not yet learnt about her attack.

“To my dearest Eliza, 

You may be glad to hear that this bloody war is coming to its decisive conclusion.  
We have the British trapped in Yorktown Virginia and it is from there we should see our victory. 

You must know that you are ever present in my thoughts and in my heart. A day does not go by when I don't wish to be at home with you and our child. I hope our child is still as healthy as you told me when we last spoke, please tell me if anything should change. 

This letter must be short my dear, as my generals and Washington have great need of me, every hour of my day.

Stay safe my sweetheart.

All my love, 

Yours Alexander Hamilton” 

Eliza was somewhat disappointed with the length of his letter, she was commonly used to receiving pages upon pages, this letter filled just three quarters of one sheet.   
Nevertheless she held the letter to her nose and breathed in its scent. She had grown used to his smell, after he returned to her by Washington's dismissal, he apologised for smelling of gunpowder, but in time she had grown to like it. 

Placing the letter to one side she knew she had to keep herself busy, so she set about making her little one some suitable outfits. 

Eliza came to the conclusion that the little shirts and trousers given to her by Ruth, would not need making yet, as they would fit her child at three or four, definitely not when they are just born. She did however find use of the christening gown. Laying out her own material on the table beside her she managed, using a pencil, to trace out all the little components to make several long gowns, suitable for her baby's age as well as social standing. 

The rest of the afternoon was spent, slowly and methodically sewing the pieces together until she had 6 baby gowns, trimmed with lace and in two different colours. 

“Miss Eliza” called Ruth, knocking on the door before entering.

“Goodness me, you had been busy Ma’am!” 

Eliza smiled, “I can sew rather quickly if left to my own devices” 

“But these are beautiful” marvelled Ruth, picking up the nearest gown.

“Thank you kindly, but they are no better than ones I would get in town” said Eliza.

“They look wonderful Ma’am, your little baby is going to be the best dressed child this side of the river!” exclaimed Ruth with a smile.

“I should hope so too” replied Eliza, “I think I've pricked my fingers more than a dozen times making these” 

Ruth chuckled and cast her eyes down to the letter still resting on the table beside her mistress.

“From Mr Alexander?” she asked.

“Yes it is” replied Eliza, her fingers gently brushing the letter. 

“Is he well?” inquired Ruth.

“Reasonably so, however I may receive a second letter once he sees the content of my last correspondence” replied Eliza with a sigh. 

“You have told him of the attack?” 

“You were right, I couldn't keep it from him” sighed Eliza, “but this letter was obviously written before he received mine, truthfully I do not know how he will take my news”

“Hopefully he can use his anger in a constructive way” said Ruth. 

“That is my hope” replied Eliza, gently placing things back into her hamper. 

“Forgive me to rush you Ma’am, but dinner is ready” said Ruth. 

“I thought I smelt something good” replied Eliza with a smile. 

“You said something light, so I made mushroom soup” said Ruth, helping Eliza out of her chair.

“That sounds delicious” smiled Eliza. 

-

It was 7pm when Washington accompanied by Lafayette, Rochambeau and Alexander all stood beside the long stretch of cannons lined up against the two barricades. 

The sun had set and the dark sky covered with clouds soon disguised their rebel positions. 

Alexander looked out across the plains, in the distance he saw the dim lights of Yorktown, closer he saw the tiny specks of candlelight, marking the barricades. He looked over to the right and saw the outline of the tenth barricade, the smaller of the two, but the greater challenge. 

At the same time soldiers stood in their hundreds, wanting to witness the first round of cannon fire. 

“Hamilton, are all areas clear?” asked Washington.

“All clear Private Wise?” yelled Alexander from his post. 

“All clear General” came a clear response. 

“Lafayette?” asked Washington.

“Tout est clair soldat James?” shouted Lafayette, towards his troops. 

“Tout est clair Général” came a loud response.

Washington then stood on a raised platform beside the cannons and addressed his troops. 

“Gentlemen”, he began.

“Tonight is the decisive moment in this war, just a few miles behind us lies the heavily defended city of Yorktown, where our enemy has chosen to hide. We have drawn them away from their territory into our territory. Those English men do not know these hills, these rives, these fields because they are our hills, rivers and fields. We shall water the earth with their blood and upon that earth we, all of us, will build a better country. No longer shall we have our laws be dictated by an island and a King that cares nought for us, no longer shall we pay taxes to a country that most men here have never set foot on, gentlemen no more” 

“Obey your commanders, for through them, you shall hear my voice, tonight is the night gentlemen, load the cannons” 

As the soldiers cheered for their commander, Washington climbed on his horse and shouted orders to his men manning the cannons. He signaled to Rochambeau who began shouting orders to his French troops. 

Once all cannons were loaded, Washington gave one decisive shout. 

“Fire”

Alexander turned his face away from the sound, as it was nearly deafening. 

He watched as the molten balls flew across the plains, and slammed into to the sides of the barricades. Even from a distance the rebel army heard the wood splinter and crack and the sounds of orders ringing to return fire.

-

Alexander wandered around camp, making final preparations for the siege. He was aiming to personally speak with as many men as possible, in order to gain their respect as well as friendship. 

As he turned a corner he saw a small soldier, no more than a boy being pushed around by some of the more experienced young officers. 

“And what's this?” he called, walking up to the fray. 

The officers immediately stopped and saluted, embarrassed more than anything. 

That smaller soldier still stayed on the ground after being pushed over, now to nervous to even stand up.

“General Hamilton Sir” addressed one of the taller officers. 

“I asked you a question Officer” snapped Alexander, “what's this?” 

“We all were just having a bit a fun General” stammered one of the officers. 

“Fun?” bellowed Alexander 

“Yes General” replied the officer nervously. 

“We are hours away from a possible victory, a possible end to this war that has killed countless of our countrymen, and yet here I find trusted officers wanting to have some fun?” spat Alexander.

The officers were silent. 

“Well?” snapped Alexander, making the three officers jump.

“Our sincerest apologies General Hamilton, it will not happen again” stammered the tallest officer.

“See that it doesn't, for you three were given these positions because you were thought capable of respectful conduct, we may be near the end of the war gentlemen but that does not mean that I do not have to power to demote you, it would be a terrible shame to lose your honour and the position you fought hard for at the very end of this bloody conflict, would it not?” threatened Alexander. 

“Yes General, our apologies again” stammered the officers. 

“Now be own your way, I do not want to see you troubling this young man” said Alexander, his eyes resting on the boy still sitting in the mud. “Or any other men, I am understood” 

“Yes General” replied the officers, before saluting and quickly hurrying away. 

“Now young man” said Alexander, his tone changing, “why were those boys picking on you?” 

“I'm the smallest private General” replied the young man, pulling himself off the floor, “everyone picks on me” 

“What's your name soldier?” asked Alexander.

“Private Thomas Pelter, General” replied the young man, saluting him the best he could whilst being covered in mud. 

“Pray Thomas, what is your age?” asked Alexander. 

“Twenty, General” replied the young man. 

Alexander chuckled, “what is your real age?” 

The young man looked nervous. 

“Don't be afraid, we need every able bodied man fighting, I am in no position nor mood to send anyone home, so Thomas please, what is your age?” assured Alexander. 

“I just turned eighteen last month General” replied Thomas quietly. 

“Now, that I can believe” said Alexander, “does your family know you're here?”

“Yes General, my father had me sign up as he wasn't allowed to fight” replied Thomas.

“Would you take a walk with me Thomas” asked Alexander. 

“Certainly Sir” replied Thomas, rather surprised. 

“I have seen you at the parades and at several battles, what is your position?” asked Alexander beginning his walk. 

“I am a gunner, but tonight I am to fight under your command” replied Thomas. 

“Well, we had best get you cleaned up, for the English may stink like dogs but my men will certainly not” smiled Alexander. 

“I will go back to my barracks” said Thomas, turning to leave. 

“No Soldier, you shall come to mine, for I wish to speak with you” ordered Alexander.

“But General, I am just a private!” exclaimed Thomas. 

“Yes, that is why I wish to speak with you” smiled Alexander, “come”

-

Once they both arrived at Alexander's tent, Thomas was quiet relaxed. 

On the walk there, he was well aware that his fellow comrades were staring at him, as he talked and laughed with the General. No doubt he would be questioned later. 

“Please, come in” said Alexander opening the flap door. 

“Thank you Sir” replied Thomas, taking a nervous step inside. 

“Take a seat” ordered Alexander walking past Thomas, as the young boy's eyes flew around the tent. 

“Oh thank you Sir” said Thomas, taking a seat opposite Alexander's desk. 

“Now, I'm afraid I can't get you a new jacket or boots” called Alexander, rummaging around in one of his trunks. “But I can get you some clean breeches and a clean shirt”

“These should fit you nicely” said Alexander tossing a small bundle over to Thomas who caught it with ease. 

“This is very kind of you Sir, thank you” exclaimed Thomas

“Go behind that curtain over there, you can wash yourself and get changed, throw your jacket over that grate, I've got warms coals under it, it will dry it off” said Alexander taking a seat at his desk. 

“Yes Sir” smiled Thomas, very happy at the prospect of a wash. 

“And Thomas” called Alexander 

“Sir?” 

“Don't forget to wash your bloody face” chuckled Alexander. 

Thomas laughed and pulled open the curtain before slipping behind it. 

Alexander sat and read over Eliza's letter. 

The attack troubled him deeply. Eliza assured him in her letter than the man never forced himself on her, but the idea that he tried made Alexander's blood boil. 

He had made a promise on their wedding day, to love, to cherish and to protect her. Regardless of whether it was in front of God or not, Alexander had made that promise. So far he had loved and cherished her, but after this attack he felt like a failure. Eliza was at home, doing all she could to protect the child in her womb and he had failed them both. 

When he returned home, however much he hated to make Eliza relive that night, he needed a description of the man who attacked her, as he knew of various groups located in New York. He would search in every alleyway, bar and brothel until he found the bastard. 

He was going to make him pay. 

“Alexander” called a familiar voice. 

“Come in Gilbert” replied Alexander, placing Eliza's letter to one side. 

“Is this anything confidential Gilbert, only I am helping a private, he's on the other side of the curtain” said Alexander as Lafayette walked into his tent. 

“No nothing that can't be seen with our own eyes” replied Lafayette. 

“Please sit” smiled Alexander.

“The bombardment has damaged much of the tenth barricade, not so much of the ninth however” explained Lafayette.

“The ninth is more heavily defended is it not?” inquired Alexander.

“Unfortunately for us it is, but we have sent word to de Grasse across Chesapeake Bay” replied Lafayette.

“And his response?” asked Alexander.

Lafayette laughed, “he said he would try and blow a few holes in it before the siege” 

“Rightly so” mused Alexander. “how are your men?” 

“Most are afraid, but they have every right to be, I've ordered those who can, to get as much sleep as possible” said Lafayette, “and those who will not sleep I have told them to write any letters, any last wills and testaments that they choose” 

“I have spent so much time speaking with mine” said Alexander, “but as a General it is hard to know whether their confidence is genuine or simply a facade” 

“Now that the men see the end is in sight, I do believe that their boost of moral is genuine” replied Lafayette. 

“We can only hope” sighed Alexander. 

“General Lafayette” called a voice from outside the tent. 

“Oui” he replied 

“General Washington needs you immediately” replied the man.

Lafayette sighed, “I am ever his humble servant” 

“We will speak later Gilbert, go to him” said Alexander with a smile.

Lafayette smiled and quickly marched out of the tent. 

“How are you Thomas?” called Alexander, after a brief period of quiet. 

“Yes Sir, I am almost ready” responded Thomas. 

“No need to rush on my account” assured Alexander. 

Nevertheless a few moments later, a now very clean Private Thomas emerged from behind the curtain, holding in jacket in his arms. 

“There now, you look less like a stable boy and more like a soldier” proclaimed Alexander. 

Thomas smiled and went to place his jacket on the grate. 

“Make sure your pockets are empty, or else anything paper will singe something awful” called Alexander. 

“Oh yes” exclaimed Thomas, quickly pulling things from his pockets. 

“Put them here” ordered Alexander, pointing to a rare piece of empty space on his desk. 

Alexander watched as he emptied various items from his pocket. He saw the normal items, sachets of gunpowder, a grubby handkerchief, a small pocket book, but he did see something special. 

“What's this?” asked Alexander, lifting the small silver case from the pile. 

“Oh that” said Thomas, throwing his jacket over the heated grate, “that's special” 

“Well I can see that” mused Alexander, “what I want to know is what's in it?” 

“See for yourself General” replied Thomas, quickly taking a seat. 

Alexander gently opened the case and found a small portrait of a very pretty young woman. 

“Your sister?” asked Alexander 

“No” replied Thomas, a slight redness creeping onto his cheeks. 

“A sweetheart, by any chance?” inquired Alexander. 

“Yes, that's my girl” replied Thomas with a smile. 

“You are a lucky young man Thomas, her name?” 

“Rose Carter, but she goes by Rosie” smiled Thomas. 

“Charming” replied Alexander, handing back the portrait. 

“Thank you Sir” said Thomas, gently closing the case. 

“Who made the portrait?” asked Alexander. 

“I did General, last summer” replied Thomas.

“You have a talent Thomas, it's impressive” said Alexander, rather impressed. 

“No more than a hobby for me Sir, the last thing my father would let me do is become an artist” chuckled Thomas. 

“What is your father's trade?” asked Alexander.

“He's a book binder, back in my hometown” replied Thomas.

“Where would home be?” inquired Alexander

“Charlotte, South Carolina” replied Thomas.

“A family firm I presume?” 

“Yes, it's all mine when my father dies, if not me, my sister's husband” replied Thomas. 

“You say you have a sister, any other siblings?” asked Alexander, quite interested in this young man's life. 

“Yes, I have four sisters, two older, two younger” smiled Thomas. 

“Goodness me, you must have a busy home” mused Alexander. 

“When I was small definitely, but after my two older sisters got married last year, it's been quieter” 

“Did your sisters marry good men?” asked Alexander.

“They were all in love if that what's you mean Sir” replied Thomas.

“That's good to hear at a time like this” smiled Alexander. 

“Elizabeth my eldest sister, she married the vicars son” began Thomas, “my other sister Caroline, she married the blacksmith's son” 

“You must have been happy for them” smiled Alexander. 

“I was, Abraham and John are my good friends” replied Thomas. 

“What about your younger sisters, are they many years your junior?” asked Alexander.

“Well my next sister, Anna is fourteen and my youngest sister Emma just turned twelve” replied Thomas. 

“Sweet girls?” 

“Most of the time, but Emma has my father wrapped around her little finger, she could get away with anything and he wouldn't raise his voice” laughed Thomas. 

Alexander chuckled.

“Do you have any siblings Sir?” asked Thomas.

Alexander hesitated, “I had a brother, but I have not heard from him in a very long time, nor quite frankly do I ever wish to hear from him again” 

Thomas was quiet after that. 

“Some of the men say that you are married Sir, is that true?” he asked after a long lapse of silence.

“It is indeed” replied Alexander. 

“What's her name?” he asked.

“She is like your Rosie, her name is Elizabeth but she prefers Eliza” smiled Alexander. 

“I hear the men talking about her a lot” said Thomas, before realising how terrible that comment sounded. “Not in a bad way your understand Sir, they only ever talk about her in a nice way” 

Alexander laughed, “I should damn well hope so” 

“They say she is very beautiful” said Thomas with a smile. 

“She is indeed” sighed Alexander, “would you like to see a portrait of her?” 

“Of it's not to forward of me Sir” exclaimed Thomas.

“Not at all” chuckled Alexander.

Alexander reached down into one of his desk draws and pulled out a small leather satchel, inside it held a beautiful portrait of Eliza, that he had had commissioned before he left for war. 

“This is my Eliza” proclaimed Alexander, handing over the portrait. 

Thomas smiled, “If I may be so bold Sir, she is quite beautiful, not as beautiful as my Rosie, but she has such kind eyes” 

Alexander smiled, “she has many things, all of which make me love her more” 

Thomas smiled and handed back the portrait, “do you have any children?” 

Alexander rubbed his hand along his jaw, “we have a child on the way actually” 

“Well” mused Thomas, “my congratulations” 

“Thank you Thomas” replied Alexander. 

“Tell me” he said, “what does your Rosie think of you being away?” 

Thomas sighed, his expression changed to such an extent, Alexander wished he hadn't asked the question. 

“She hates the separation as much as I do Sir” he replied after a while. 

“For when I am with not with her, I feel like a barren wasteland, empty and void, but when I am with her she is like, the first rains of spring, cool and long sought for” said Thomas, Alexander could see his eyes were not in the tent but with his Rosie, a look he knew well. “And yet I am like the land again when I am with her, for she is like the rain, only when I am with her do I ever feel complete” 

“You must love her a great deal” said Alexander softly.

“More than life itself” replied Thomas, his eyes still in a dreamlike state. 

“Then I had better let you go and rest up, so you may have the strength to fight with me tonight” said Alexander.

“Is there still time?” asked Thomas, snapping back to reality. 

“You still have a few hours left, go and rest Thomas, I will need you with me tonight” said Alexander. 

“Yes Sir” said Thomas grabbing his possessions and going to leave the tent.

“Thomas” called Alexander 

“Yes Sir”

“As much as I adore the blue jackets, I do not need yours forever adoring my fire grate” mused Alexander, pointing to Thomas’s jacket which now lay dry on the warm grate. 

“Oh yes of course Sir, my apologies” chuckled Thomas, slightly embarrassed. 

“Til tonight then General Hamilton” said Thomas, saluting at the entrance to the tent. 

“Indeed Thomas, rest well” replied Alexander, nodding in recognition. 

 

-

The relentless drum of the cannon fire carried on until Washington called an end to bombardment.

It was midnight and Alexander was preparing to lead his men in the attack. 

Climbing down from his horse, he quickly thanked the stable boy and marched over to receive Washington's final orders. 

“I have faith in both of you, I know you shall succeed, stay firm and remember the plan, I can only pray our cannon fire has made your job that bit easier” said Washington. 

“Thank you Sir” nodded Alexander. 

“Merci General” replied Lafayette, holding a rather elaborate hat. 

Washington left them both and returned to safety behind the lines. 

As all the American and French troops descended into the trenches Alexander's asked, “is the hat really necessary Gilbert?” 

“Of course” chuckled Lafayette, placing it firmly on his head, “we French must always look our best” 

“Even when you are knee deep in blood and shit” asked Alexander with a smile. 

“Especially then” retorted Lafayette. 

“Look, let's make a bet, if that hat is still in one piece and still on your head by the end of tonight, I will personally buy you a drink” proclaimed lexander. 

“Now that sounds like a plan” replied Lafayette laughing hard.

“I will see you on the other side brother” said Alexander, shaking Lafayette’s hand. 

“Come Alexander, we are past that” replied Lafayette wrapping his arms around his friend. 

Alexander in return, accepted the embrace. 

“How do you Americans say- give them hell?” said Lafayette once the embrace had ended. 

“And then some” smiled Alexander. 

-

It had been an hour and both American and French troops, lay low in the trenches awaiting the signal from base camp. 

Alexander walked around, checking supplies and minding his men, reminding them to remain as silent as they could. 

It was not long before he found Thomas, sitting by himself, his fingers gently running over the pages of a small book. 

“Private Pelter” called Alexander, keeping his voice low. 

“General Hamilton Sir” exclaimed Thomas, quickly getting up to salute him. 

“What are you reading?” inquired Alexander. 

“The Psalms Sir” replied Thomas. 

“A popular choice” mused Alexander. 

“The bible was my mother's, she made me bring it and made me promise I'd read from it before every battle” explained Thomas, taking his seat back in the dirt. 

“If it is what brings you peace” replied Alexander. 

“You are not religious Sir?” asked Thomas.

“I was christened as a baby but I never understood religion, to me it is just another way I am to be controlled” replied Alexander. 

“That must be a lonely road for you General” said Thomas sadly. 

“It is the only way I have ever known” replied Alexander. 

There conversation would have continued but Alexander sensed the men getting restless. 

“Steady men” he called, “our signal will come” 

“Thomas, you stay with me, understood” ordered Alexander. 

“Yes General” replied Thomas, putting his bible away. 

At that moment a large flare flew into the sky, shining brightly across the trenches. 

Alexander looked to his men, it was time. 

“Attach bayonets” ordered Alexander loudly, now not worried about the enemy hearing him. 

“Over the top boys” he shouted.

In the distance he heard the voice of the French commanders and Lafayette roaring similar orders as him and his men slipped over the top. 

Almost instantly the gunfire started. 

Bullets ripped past his men as the darkness cloaked them. 

Their target was illuminated every so often as British hand grenades lit up the sky. 

It seemed that with seconds they had reached the barricades. 

Alexander joined his men as they let out a battle cry, storming past the crumbling remains of the once strong defenses. 

Alexander stayed by the entrance and yelled to his men, one by one they flew past him into the barricade, and one by one he watched as the red coats fell victim to the rebel bayonets. 

All this time Thomas had stayed by his side, but as the fighting decreased, Alexander ordered that he joined him, to finish off the remaining soldiers. 

Inside the barricade the fighting still raged on as British soldiers fought to defend their last position. 

Alexander roared as he charged forward with his men, plunging his bayonet into any red coat who stood in his way.

As the rebels reached the end of the barricade, only seven red coats remained. As they found themselves hopelessly outnumbered, one by one, they threw down their muskets and raised their hands. 

Quickly Alexander's men disabled the weapons and kneeled the new prisoners against the remains of the barricade walls. 

Alexander turned away from the prisoners and quickly found Thomas hurrying to him. 

“Well?” asked Alexander 

“All clear General Hamilton, we have eight prisoners in the lower quarters, the rest dead and dying” replied Thomas. 

One of the redcoats perked up when they heard the young solider address his commander as General Hamilton. 

Then without warning the red coat broke away from the soldiers guarding him, and grabbed a gun that lay on the floor.

Thomas saw the man and quickly yelled, “General” before pushing Alexander out of the way. 

By doing this Thomas had sealed his fate. 

The red coat missed Alexander and instead plunged his bayonet deep into Thomas’s abdomen, before being cut down by one of the rebels. 

As Alexander regained his balance, he watched as Thomas tried to move out of the barricade whilst his hand pressed against his open wound. He only made it a few feet before he fell to his knees, unable to go any further. 

Alexander rushed to his aid and cradled the young boy in his arms. 

Thomas was now beginning to jolt and spasm as blood freely dripped from his mouth. 

“It's alright” hushed Alexander, trying to comfort his dying young friend.

He could see Thomas was grasping for something, his bloody hands patting the pockets of his jacket. 

Alexander knew what he wanted. He pulled the small bible and the silver cased portrait of his Rosie from his pockets and placed them in his hands. 

Alexander opened the case and watched as Thomas gazed upon his sweetheart for the last time. 

As he grew closer to death Alexander saw and heard Thomas trying to speak. 

“Brother what do need?” asked Alexander, by now his emotions in pieces.

Through all the blood and pain Alexander was able to hear two words leave his young friends mouth.

“Twenty - three” 

Alexander knew little of the bible, but he knew what his friend meant. 

Flipping through the pages Alexander found the twenty third psalm and began to read it to his dying friend 

“The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.  
He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters.  
He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake” he began, trying to remain strong.

As he continued he watched as Thomas continued to stare at the portrait of his Rosie.

“Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me” continued Alexander, holding onto his friend with greater ferocity as Thomas began to spasm with more force.

Alexander could still hear the gunfire between French and British troops, so as he continued he raised his voice, making sure Thomas heard him. 

“Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over” 

As he reached the final lines, Alexander saw Thomas begin to fade.

“Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever”

As Alexander finished that line, he saw Thomas choke out one final word, “Amen”.

As his last breath left his body, Alexander saw the youthful haze leave his eyes as they clouded over, and watched as his arm holding the portrait fell to the ground. 

“No - Thomas no” whispered Alexander, gently shaking the young man's body. 

Alexander picked up the portrait and closed the bible, before his emotions overcame him. 

“Forgive me Thomas” he pleaded, “forgive me” 

It was then he made a series of promises to Thomas’s body. 

“I will make sure that your Rosie gets these” he said holding the bible and portrait in his hands. 

“I will tell your family that you died with honour, that you died so that they may be free, I will make sure that you are buried at home, with all the dignity that you deserve” he whispered through his tears. 

“I will tell my Eliza of you and how you saved me, and not a day will go by when I do not think of you” 

“General Hamilton” called a young officer speeding round the corner. 

He stopped as he saw the body, he threw his hat from his head once he realised the identity of the young boy in his Generals arms. 

Alexander recognised the young officer. He was the same young man who had been pushing Thomas around that very afternoon. 

“You are to make sure that his body returns to camp, am I understood Officer” ordered Alexander lifting himself from the floor. 

“Yes General, I will make sure of it” stammered the young officer, his guilt as well as shame beginning to show. 

“You came here with a purpose, what was it?” asked Alexander sternly.

“The barricade has fallen Sir, all men still alive have been de-weaponised” said the young officer, still unable to take his eyes of Thomas's body. 

“Send word to General Washington” ordered Alexander 

“Yes Sir” nodded the young officer, leaving to return Alexander's message to the assigned men. 

-

Eliza sat nervously at her vanity desk. 

She had tried to sleep and found it impossible. 

Alexander and the newspapers had informed her of the siege at Yorktown, but she had heard nothing in days. 

She felt like she had been staring at her reflection for hours and her assumptions were correct as she heard a gentle knock at the door. 

“Miss Eliza, are you awake, it's eight o'clock” 

Eliza realised she had been awake all night. 

“Miss Eliza, may I come in? asked Ruth.

“Yes” came Eliza's weak reply.

Ruth came in the room and looked concerned, “Ma’am please tell me you have not sat there all night” 

Eliza didn't need to reply. 

“Ma’am you must get some rest, this is not healthy” urged Ruth, trying to talk sense into her mistress.

“But Ruth, something is wrong” whispered Eliza.

“Ma’am what is wrong, tell me and I will fix it!” begged Ruth. 

“Alexander has not written to me in more than ten days, something is wrong” cried Eliza.

“Ma’am, he must not have had the time to write, or post must be slow again, you mustn't think the worst” assured Ruth. 

“You don't understand he always finds the time to write to me, Ruth something is wrong!” exclaimed Eliza. 

“We would have heard if something had happened to him, General Washington would move heaven and earth to make sure you knew” exclaimed Ruth. 

“But I feel different Ruth, something has happened to him, something is wrong!” cried Eliza, now beginning to cry. 

“Oh Miss Eliza, don't upset yourself” begged Ruth.

“Ruth I can't lose him” she sobbed, “I can't” 

“Nor will you Ma’am, he will come home to you, to all of us and you and him will live a long and happy life together” assured Ruth, “you have been so strong Miss Eliza, you just need to keep being strong” 

“But Ruth I'm so frightened” sobbed Eliza, “what will I do if he's dead” 

“Whatever happens Miss Eliza, I won't ever leave you, we can be strong together” said Ruth embracing her mistress. 

Eliza continued to cry bitterly into Ruth's arms. 

“Come come Miss Eliza, you mustn't cry so, it might hurt your baby for you to get so upset” begged Ruth. 

“Yes” whispered Eliza, trying to regain her breath, “I can't hurt my baby” 

“Now Miss Eliza, you must get some sleep” begged Ruth, hating to see her mistress so unwell.

“I haven't slept in days” moaned Eliza, “I can't, no matter how hard I try” 

“You must at least rest, even if you cannot sleep” said Ruth. 

Eliza nodded and with Ruth's help she was soon wrapped up in the covers. 

“You will catch your death if you stay up all night with no fires lit, I'll light yours now” said Ruth, trying to relight the dying embers. 

“Thank you” murmured Eliza, her head resting against the headboard, her eyes set firmly on the window. 

“Would you like me to open the curtains for you Miss Eliza?” asked Ruth, rubbing her hands against her skirt. 

“If you would Ruth, I like to see the sky” replied Eliza weakly. 

“It's beautiful day Miss Eliza” proclaimed Ruth, gently pulling back the several curtains on the windows. 

“You are right” sighed Eliza, squinting as the sunlight shone in her room.

“It's not to bright Miss Eliza?” inquired Ruth.

“No, I want to look across the city, I can see the river from here” replied Eliza, still looking very worn. 

“Get some rest Ma’am, call me if you need anything” said Ruth softly, quietly leaving the room. 

-

Alexander sat with his men in the barricade, watching the sun rise over Chesapeake Bay. 

It had been a long night. 

All of the captured British soldiers and commanders had been escorted back to the American and French camp, leaving only the dead lying up on the parapet. 

They were waiting for the signal, the final word that the British had surrendered, it was coming, Alexander knew it. 

The last two defenses of Yorktown had been captured, Cornwallis and his men had nowhere left to hide. To fight now would be suicide. 

As if on cue, Alexander and his men jumped at the sound of two cannons ringing over their heads. It was blank rounds, signalling surrender. 

One by one the American troops, slipped their heads above the remains of the barricade and looked towards Yorktown. Through the morning sea mist, they saw several men waving scraps of white fabric, some the size of tablecloths, the others as small as handkerchiefs. 

Alexander sighed, it was finally over.


	10. The Pursuit of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander begins to deal with the aftermath of Yorktown and Eliza suffers without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you may have been expecting Baby Phillip in this chapter but he needs one all for himself, that chapter will be coming next week. 
> 
> This fic will be receiving weekly updates on a Sunday from now on, to prevent weeks of waiting. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter guys!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> Sarah x

It was mid morning when Alexander and his men, finally returned to camp. 

 

After spending the night in the trenches, everyone was filthy as well as fatigued.

 

Alexander checked that all his men were accounted for, made sure that each one received a warm plate of food and a cup of rum, before he made his way back to his own tent. 

 

Catching a glimpse of himself in his small mirror, the visible trauma of the night before still covered his face. Despite being beyond tired, a mixture of ash, mud and dried blood clung to his clothes and skin. He looked more like a ghost than a general. 

 

His reflection was interrupted as a young woman came into his tent, carrying a large jug of steaming water.

 

“Oh!” she exclaimed, “My apologies General, no one told me you had returned yet” 

 

“Do not apologise my dear” replied Alexander with a weak smile. 

 

“Here is some water for you Sir” said the young woman, placing the jug on a nearby table. 

 

“Have my men had the opportunity to clean up yet?” asked Alexander.

 

“Not yet General, they told me to bring you the water first, then they would take their share” replied the young woman. 

 

Alexander chuckled. 

 

“Have you eaten yet General?” she asked. 

 

“No I haven't, but I have no desire to” replied Alexander, taking a seat. 

 

“Well in case, can I get you anything else?” she asked. 

 

“No thank you..., forgive me, I don't know your name?” said Alexander.

 

“Hannah Sir” she replied.

 

“Did you have anyone fighting last night Hannah?” he asked gently.

 

“I did Sir” she replied quietly, “my brother” 

 

“What is his name, I will be able to check the records soon” he asked.

 

“You wouldn't know him Sir” she replied.

 

“Why, is he with the French?” asked Alexander.

 

“No Sir” she replied with a sigh, “he's with the British” 

 

Alexander took a deep breath, “I see” 

 

“But I am not Sir, I believe in Washington's cause, that's why I am here!” she urged. 

 

“I don't doubt that for second” replied Alexander reassuringly. 

 

“But with the surrender, we will receive the names of all those dead and alive in Yorktown, tell me his name and I will do my best to find information for you” 

 

“His name is Daniel Mead Sir, he's a sergeant in the 12th battalion” she replied. 

 

Alexander nodded as he quickly scribbled down the details, “I will do my best Hannah” 

 

“Thank you so much Sir, it will such a relief to me” she smiled. 

 

“It is my pleasure, thank you” he replied, a small smile managing to creep onto his tired face. 

 

Hannah nodded her head and quickly left Alexander alone. 

 

Taking a deep breath he rose from his chair and poured some of the warm water into a bowl, taking a rag and a slither of soap, he began to clean the grime off his face. 

 

He relished as the hot water hit his face, he slowly was beginning to feel like himself again. 

 

Alexander knew a full wash would be necessary before the formal surrender but for now he just wanted the blood and mud off his face, neck and hands. 

 

As he was drying off his face he heard a familiar voice call his name. 

 

“Alexander?” 

 

He looked round and saw a rather worried looking Lafayette. 

 

“Gilbert thank God” exclaimed Alexander, throwing down his towel to embrace his friend. 

 

“No one knew whether you were alive or dead, I had to come and check for myself” chuckled Lafayette embracing his friend. 

 

“I feel like I am” mused Alexander once the embrace had ended.

 

“I could not agree with you more” sighed Lafayette.

 

“Do you know how many you lost?” asked Alexander, taking a seat. 

 

“Not officially, but more than forty I suspect” replied Lafayette quietly. “And you?” 

 

“A little over twenty I believe, from whom I can't account for” replied Alexander.

 

“Far too many letters we shall have to write home” sighed Lafayette.

 

“Too many indeed” replied Alexander. 

 

“But on another note Alexander” began Lafayette, reaching into his jacket pocket, “I believe you owe me a drink” 

 

Alexander couldn't help but laugh as Lafayette dumped a rather singed feather attached to a blackened piece of cloth onto his desk. 

 

“I said if you still had the hat in one piece” protested Alexander teasingly. 

 

“I still have some of the hat, here” retorted Lafayette pointing to the scrap on the desk. 

 

Alexander chuckled and rose from his desk to collect his bottle of brandy, “very well, did it get blown off or shot off?” 

 

“Shot off actually, I killed the bastard who did it, I liked that hat” mused Lafayette. 

 

“I suspect you have another in that tent of yours” chuckled Alexander, pouring them both a drink. 

 

“Oh yes” exclaimed Lafayette, “you should see the hat I am going to wear for their surrender” 

 

“How soon will that come I wonder?” replied Alexander, handing his friend a well deserved drink. 

 

“Very soon, I saw the red coats captain being led across the fields on my way here, I believe negotiations are underway” explained Lafayette.

 

“Good” proclaimed Alexander, “that means we can go home soon” 

 

“You want your Eliza don't you?” chuckled Lafayette.

 

“More than anything in this world” replied Alexander.

 

-

 

It was a cold, clear morning when the British formally surrendered. 

 

With the papers signed and the legions of men across the country now stationary, Washington ordered a very physical form of surrender. 

 

It was agreed that the three armies of, the British, American and French would meet in a field, just a few miles from Yorktown. In this field the British troops would finally lay down their muskets, once and for all. 

 

On the right stood the French troops with Rochambeau and Lafayette in command. 

 

On the left stood Washington and Hamilton alongside their American troops. 

 

At the very end of the field stood the British forces, being lead by General O’Hara. Cornwallis was absent due to an illness. But in the eyes of the American and French, it was nothing but shame keeping him from the event.

 

At Lafayette's command, his French marching band began to play a sollum tune as the British made their way across the field. 

 

All the British soldiers were dressed in their uniforms, their red coats and brass buttons gleaming in the winter sun. They held their guns in their arms, marching like they were at a parade. However in their eyes was not a hint of happiness. 

 

As the troops came closer Alexander could see the emotions painted across the British soldiers. Some were blank faced and staring forward, others were shedding tears, some simply stared at the ground. 

 

Soon the long line of troops began to march past their victors. However Lafayette noticed something. 

 

He saw that the British soldiers were only looking in recognition of his French countrymen, not one man was casting his eyes over the Americans. 

 

“Cowards” spat Lafayette.

 

“General?” inquired his captain.

 

“You see, they would rather stare at us, their life long enemies, than look General Washington in the face” replied Lafayette, disgusted by this behaviour. 

 

“What are we to do Sir?” asked his captain. 

 

“I am going to put them in a bad mood” replied Lafayette, tapping his horse in the direction of the band. 

 

Across from the French, Alexander had also noticed the behaviour of the British, it was to be expected. 

 

“And what pray is Lafayette doing Alexander?” inquired Washington. 

 

“I have no idea Sir” replied Alexander, watching his friend ride past the slow procession of British soldiers. 

 

Alexander looked on as Lafayette climbed down of his horse and murmured something to the conductor, who almost seemed to laugh before bringing the music to an end. 

 

A few seconds later with a blast of five trumpet blows, the French band began to play a loud rendition of an old American patriotic song. 

 

Alexander looked to his General as Washington let out a loud chuckle. His troops also recognised the song and began to tap their boots along to the beat. 

 

Lafayette rode back to his position and cast his eyes over to Washington who nodded his head in recognition. Lafayette smiled and saluted his commander, before seeing one by one the British soldiers cast their eyes over to the Americans, now too embarrassed to stare at the French.

 

-

 

“How is she Ruth?” asked George, as Ruth again returned to the kitchen with a tray of uneaten food. 

 

“Worse than yesterday” sighed Ruth, dumping the tray on the table, “she hasn't touched food in days” 

 

“That cannot be healthy for her or her baby” commented George, nervously wringing his hands.

 

“She needs to hear from Mr Alexander, the second she receives a letter, she will be well again” explained Ruth, “it has happened before, but he has never not written to her in such a long time, she is petrified” 

 

“Perhaps I should take a visit to the post office myself, inquire about any letters?” suggested George.

 

“I doubt that would do any good, letters have always come here” sighed Ruth. 

 

“We will just have to hope that he sends something soon” replied George, “from what I've been hearing this war is nearly over” 

 

“Mr Alexander wrote last week of a battle taking place in Yorktown Virginia, could that be the battle you mean?” asked Ruth.

 

“I expect so” replied George, “we can only hope that the battle has swung in our favour” 

 

-  
Alexander sat alone in his tent. 

 

After finally having a good wash, he could put his mind to more difficult and painful tasks. 

 

Earlier that day he had finally received the last death count, with the names of the soldiers handed to him on piece of paper. It was his responsibility as General to write and inform the soldiers families, it was a responsibility he loathed. 

 

His eyes scanned down the list again and again, reading out the names, the ranks, the ages, the hometowns, but it took him hours to finally have the courage to put his pen to paper. 

 

It wasn't a difficult letter to write, but it was the principle that tortured him. These men had died with honour, but as their commander his job was to insure that no one needed to die, they had won him the war, but it was at a steep price. 

 

He only had 28 names on his list, but as he wrote the same letter again and again, he realised how much pain this one letter would cause. He did not know all the men that well, he knew their faces, who would shout and yell, who would remain quiet, the young ones from the old. Each of them had a story, many that would never be told. All of them had family, some had parents waiting for them to return, others had wives and children, all of them had someone. Now with this letter, Alexander was well aware of the hopes and dreams that his words would shatter. 

 

He wrote until he could bare it no longer. 

 

Taking up a new sheet of paper he began his letter to Eliza, a letter long overdue. 

 

He wrote for what felt like hours, he was glad to be writing this letter, the more he wrote, the more he grew impatient to see her. It had been four months since he had been with her. He had been deprived of her for too long. He missed everything about her. Not just her face or her body but he missed her very being. He missed eating meals with her, he missed taking walks through the park with her on a pleasant evening, he missed waking up every morning to find her beside him. More than anything, he missed her love. 

 

At long last he finished the letter, he called for it to be sent immediately before he reluctantly returned to writing the letters of condolences.

 

“General Hamilton Sir” called a young man. 

 

Alexander looked up from his papers, “Yes?” 

 

“All of the bodies have been returned to camp, they have all been identified by fellow comrades, what is to be done now?” asked the young soldier. 

 

“All of them are to be buried immediately, apart from one, whom is under my control and will be receiving special treatment, you must mark the graves clearly with names, ranks and importantly hometowns, so should the families wish to have their dead moved home, it will be possible” ordered Alexander. 

 

“The men have built coffins General, may we use those?” asked the young soldier.

 

“You may, but insure that Private Thomas Pelter is kept apart and unburied, his remains are mine to deal with” replied Alexander. 

 

“Yes Sir” replied the young soldier before saluting and leaving the tent. 

 

Alexander sighed and returned to the last letter. He had been purposely avoiding this name on the list but now he had no choice. 

 

 

“To Mr and Mrs J Pelter, 

 

It is my painful duty to inform of the death of your son, Private Thomas Pelter. He met his death on the night of October 14th, whilst we were engaged in battle with the British forces stationed in Yorktown Virginia. 

 

Under my command and under the orders of General George Washington, Private Pelter was removed from his normal station, and he fought alongside myself as we attacked the enemy forces in their fortifications just a few miles from Yorktown. 

 

That morning I had kept your son very close to me, in those short hours I spent in his company, I came to learn what a dedicated and gentle young man he was. During the fighting I took great care to insure his safety, keeping him close to my person. Together with his fellow comrades we succeeded in storming and gaining complete control of the barricade. Your son, with others stormed the lower layers of the fortifications and aided in the capture of over 80 men including several high ranking officers. 

 

Your son met his death as one of the captured British soldiers, flew at myself and his fellow soldiers with a bayonet. I do not know where he found his courage but to this very moment I am in awe of your sons bravery. Thomas received a deadly wound to his lungs and abdomen which ultimately resulted in his death shortly after. I hope it will bring you comfort to know that your son did not die alone, I held your son in my arms until he took his final breath, treating him with the same compassion and love as I would my own child. He died in peace as I read to him the twenty third psalm, whilst he held the portrait of his sweetheart Rosie in his hands. 

 

Your son died honourably and I have insured that he receives a funeral befitting a man of his character. I have arranged for his body to be brought back to your home in Charlotte where his funeral can be taken place. All of this will cause you no expense. Your son was a dear friend to me, it is an honour to provide you with the funds that are necessary. 

 

His death serves as an inspiration to us all, and I pray that you will find comfort in the knowledge that your son fought and died, so that you and his countrymen can now be free. As not only his General but as his commanding officer and friend, I offer you my deepest and sincerest condolences for your great loss. 

 

Yours truly, 

 

General Alexander Hamilton”

 

Alexander must have read over those letters more than a dozen times, before he began sealing them in envelopes. 

 

He sealed Thomas's letter last, before he wrapped up in brown paper the photograph of Rosie and his mother's bible, tying it all together with string. 

 

After personally delivering the letters to the correct tent, he could barely stand. Exhausted, he flopped onto his bed and fell into a deep but troubled sleep, wishing his Eliza was beside him. 

 

-

 

Eliza lay in bed, tired, hungry but unable to sleep. 

 

It had been over two weeks since she last heard from Alexander, she was now fearing the worst. 

 

She continued to stare out at the dark sky, seeing the stars peek out from behind the clouds. Nothing could bring her solace, not her letters, not her God, not even her child. She was lost without him. 

 

All at once she heard a commotion at the end of the street. At first just a few voices were shouting then more and more. She heard the neighbors open their doors and soon she heard them join what sounded like a celebration. 

 

With her curiosity reaching breaking point, Eliza slowly swung her legs out of bed and padded towards her window. Outside she saw men, women and children all wrapped in dressing gowns, almost dancing in the streets. She still couldn't make out what they were saying. 

 

All of sudden Ruth, wrapped in a dressing gown herself, burst into the room, with a envelope in her hand. At first Eliza was worried, as tears were pouring down Ruth's face, but she soon saw that they were tears of joy.

 

“Ruth what on earth is going on!” exclaimed Eliza. 

 

“Oh Miss Eliza, we've just heard the new from Congress, the British have surrendered, Washington has won!” cried Ruth. 

 

Eliza couldn't believe her ears, “we have won!” she gasped. 

 

“Yes we have Ma’am, and Mr Alexander is alive, he signed the papers at the official surrender, he's alive” exclaimed Ruth. 

 

Eliza broke down into sobs, she embraced Ruth as they both shared tears of joy. 

 

“He's alive” breathed Eliza, “did you hear that my darling your Papa is alive” she said rubbing her hands over her swollen stomach. 

 

“He sent this on express delivery” said Ruth, trying to catch her breath, “Samuel went down to the post office just as the news was coming through, the messenger arrived with all the papers for Congress and this letter. 

 

Eliza was shaking as she took the letter from Ruth's hands. 

 

“Ruth, go and get one of the bottles of wine from Alexander and I’s wedding, this calls for a celebration” smiled Eliza, moving slowly to a chair, “I will be down in a moment” 

 

“Yes Ma’am, come down when you are ready” replied Ruth, quickly leaving the room, closing her door behind her. 

 

Eliza held the letter in her hands before almost tearing it open. 

 

“To my dearest Eliza, 

 

I ask for your forgiveness, I must have caused you much pain and left you anxious, because I have not written to you in such a length of time. For this I am truly sorry.

 

You will know either today or tomorrow that this war has finally come to an end, and I will be returning home to you at long last. I hope this news and knowledge brings you not just happiness but also peace. 

 

I have been left physically unscathed by the events of this conflict, but the things I have witnessed will no doubt haunt me for the rest of my days. But do not worry for me my Eliza, I am still the same man you married all those months ago, I have not changed. 

 

I will be returning within the next few weeks, depending on how fast and by what mode of transportation Washington chooses to dispatch the army with. I may be allowed early leave, because you are so heavy with child and I would not miss the birth of our child for anything in the world. I will confirm the exact dates with you my darling as and when I know them. 

 

Life in New York will become hectic again, as all British troops are being recalled to be processed and sent back home, should they choose to leave. Tensions will be running high, so be cautious if you should venture into town. 

 

You do not know the joy I feel in the prospect of returning home. Life in our little home seems a world away from the cold tent I currently reside in. I can not wait to be able to have you in my arms once again and be able to kiss your beautiful lips. 

 

Give Ruth, Immanuel, Samuel and George my love, they have been so kind to us both. Once I return home the gifts I will receive from my work in the war, will not only benefit us, but them too. 

 

I promise I will write to you again soon. 

 

Sent with all my love,

 

Yours, Alexander Hamilton”

 

Eliza held th the letter to her chest and cried with joy, her Alexander was coming home 

 

-

 

It was a bright and clear November morning when Alexander arrived in New York.

 

He smiled and he rode his horse through the neighborhood, being greeted and praised by nearly everyone. 

 

Washington had happily diminished him from his services, Alexander had been a great asset to the wars success, it was about time he received some happiness of his own. 

 

Alexander knew his arrival home would come as a surprise. He had only been able to give Eliza a rough estimate of his return, as he had to consider various factors. Much to his surprise, he was a week earlier than he had originally intended. 

 

As he was dismounting his horse he heard the door fling open. 

 

“Mr Alexander!” exclaimed a young voice. 

 

Alexander laughed and smiled as Immanuel practically flung himself down the front steps to meet him. 

 

“Young Immanuel” smiled Alexander leaning down to embrace him, “how have you been my dear boy?” 

 

“Very good Sir, Miss Eliza will be very happy to see you!” exclaimed Immanuel, tugging at Alexander's jacket.

 

The pair made it halfway up the steps before Alexander heard another familiar voice. 

 

“Immanuel, why on earth are you leaving the door open like this for?” exclaimed Ruth, wiping her hands down on her apron. 

 

Alexander smiled as she looked up and gasped. 

 

“Oh praise the lord!” she exclaimed.

 

“My dear Ruth” smiled Alexander, gently pressing kisses against her cheeks. 

 

“Mr Alexander, you do not know how happy I am to see you” she replied. 

 

Hearing all the commotion, both George and Samuel emerged together from the kitchen and shared equal happiness with Alexander's return. 

 

“Hello George” exclaimed Alexander, dumping his bag at the door, “you haven't forgotten me?” 

 

“Oh no Mr Alexander” replied George, shaking Alexander's hand.

 

“And you my dear friend must be Samuel” said Alexander with a smile. 

 

I am at your service Sir” replied Samuel, “your wife had told me many things about you, it is an honour to finally meet you” 

 

“She's been telling you things has she?” chuckled Alexander, “not all bad I hope” 

 

Samuel laughed and firmly shook Alexander's hand, “no sir, not in the slightest” 

 

“Speaking of my wife, Ruth, where is she?” asked Alexander. 

 

“She was sleeping in the drawing room when I last checked on her, she hasn't been sleeping well, so I figured I'd best leave her be” explained Ruth, “shall I go wake her?” 

 

“Oh no” smiled Alexander heading towards the drawing room door, “I will wake her myself. 

 

Alexander quietly opened the door and peeked round. He was relieved to find Eliza still in deep sleep, sitting on her favourite chair, with her arms wrapped around her swollen stomach. He silently slipped inside the room, smiling to Ruth before closing the door behind him. 

 

He stood by the door for a few moments, just watching her. She was as beautiful as the first night they met, she had not changed in the slightest.

 

He hated to wake her, but he couldn't bare their separation any longer. 

 

Alexander approached from the back. He knew to frighten her or make her jump could hurt the baby, so he decided on a gentler approach. 

 

He bent down beside the chair, and brushed several locks of her hair away from her neck with his fingers. He ran his fingers down her neck, ever so gently brushing her velvet skin. He watched as she shuffled slightly, sighing under her breath. 

 

Alexander then moved closer and whispered in her ear, whilst gently pressing tiny kisses against her neck and cheek. 

 

“Eliza darling” he whispered, watching as she shuffled again. 

 

“Eliza, wake up dearest” he whispered, still pressing kisses on her neck in between words. 

 

He heard her sigh, before in her sleep she mumbled, “Alexander, not now” 

 

He almost chuckled, “Eliza, wake up” he whispered a bit louder. 

 

A few seconds later, he saw her eyes flutter open, before he pressed another kiss against her neck. 

 

“Mhmm, Alexander” she sighed, leaning into him, before she suddenly came to her senses. 

 

She spun round on her chair, “I'm dreaming!” she exclaimed. 

 

“No my darling” smiled Alexander, helping her out of the chair, “you are most certainly not dreaming” 

 

“But you told me you wouldn't be home for another week” she cried, clinging onto his arms. 

 

“Well” proclaimed Alexander teasingly, “I can always go away and come back again” he said going to walk away from her. 

 

“Don't you dare” she exclaimed with a laugh. 

 

“Come here” he whispered, nearly lifting her off the floor as he pushed his lips against hers. 

 

Eliza almost crying with joy, kissed her husband with as much love as she could muster in one moment, 

 

“I have missed you so much, I thought I would go mad” sighed Alexander happily, embracing her again. 

 

“I have missed you too” she replied, snuggling into his chest, “we both have” 

 

“Of course” breathed Alexander kneeling down in front of Eliza, so his face was in line with her swollen stomach. 

 

“My darling” he whispered, pressing a kiss against her stomach. 

 

“I have grown out quite a bit since you last saw me” she chuckled, running her hands over Alexander's hair. 

 

“You have never looked more beautiful” assured Alexander. 

 

“I don't feel it” she mused. 

 

“How much longer now?” he asked, holding either sides of her stomach with his hands. 

 

“Within the next few weeks or so” replied Eliza with a smile.

 

“Please hurry little one” whispered Alexander, kissing Eliza's stomach again. 

 

-

 

“Eliza, are you decent?” 

 

Eliza smiled, it had been so long since he had called her name. 

 

“I am darling, come in” she replied. 

 

Alexander slipped inside the bedroom with a loose towel wrapped around his waist. 

 

Eliza blushed, even though she was Alexander's wife in every way, his near naked form still caused her cheeks to tint with red. 

 

“I could not find any nightshirts in my closet room, I guessed they were all in here” he said with a smile, heading towards the wardrobe.

 

“Second shelf on the left” she smiled, returning to her writing. 

 

“You look busy my dear” noted Alexander, rummaging around in the wardrobe. 

 

“I am writing to Angelica, I have been very unresponsive with my letters as of late, my family must be worried about me” replied Eliza, signing her name at the bottom of the letter. 

 

“Ruth mentioned your lack of sleeping, are you well Eliza?” asked Alexander, his concerned gaze meeting hers. 

 

“I was worried about you, that's all” she replied reassuringly. 

 

Alexander nodded, he still hated himself for causing her concern. 

 

“Will you be sleeping with me tonight?” asked Eliza, after a moment of quiet. 

 

“Oh course” replied Alexander, “why on earth not?” 

 

“Well” smiled Eliza, “I just thought you might want a peaceful night's sleep away from anyone” 

 

“My dear Eliza” proclaimed Alexander walking towards her, nightshirt in hand, “I will have the best night's sleep with you next to me”

 

She smiled and gently kissed his knuckles. 

 

“Alexander” she began, turning away as he changed into his nightshirt. 

 

“Yes my darling” 

 

“You do know that nothing very intimate can pass between us tonight” she said.

 

“What do you mean?” he asked, gently tossing his towel across the room. 

 

“Well, the doctor said to me, that we should avoid making love at the later stages of pregnancy as it has been known to induce labour, and our child isn't fully developed yet” 

 

“Eliza?” whispered Alexander, kneeling down beside her. 

 

“I-I just didn't want you to be disappointed” she continued, gently rubbing her fingers against his hand, avoiding all eye contact, “I know you have been without my touch for a long time-” 

 

“Eliza” hushed Alexander, “is that why you suggested I should sleep alone?” 

 

She nodded. 

 

“Sweetheart” began Alexander, taking her hands in his and looking at her directly. “You are more to me than just a way to satisfy my flesh, you are my very world, surely you must understand that, I will be more content and satisfied to lie beside you, hold you and our child in my arms, than be with any woman in the world” 

 

“You mean that?” asked Eliza, “truly?” 

 

“Of course I do” exclaimed Alexander, “Eliza, I adore you” 

 

“I promise you now” he continued, “I vow to keep our child and if we blessed with more completely safe, I will not let any harm come to them or you. God forbid that I was to risk forcing our child into the world to soon, because I could not contain my desires” 

 

“I love you” she whispered, pressing a kiss against his cheek.

 

“Now then my dear, may I escort you to your bed?” asked Alexander, rising from his knees.

 

Eliza chuckled, “yes you may” 

 

Alexander had made sure Eliza was completely comfortable under the sheets, before he climbed back into his marital bed for the first time in months. 

 

He sighed happily as his tired limbs sunk into the soft mattress, leaning out of bed to blow out the one remaining candle soon the pair were plunged into darkness. 

 

“Alexander” called Eliza. 

 

“Yes darling” he replied, leaning over towards her. 

 

“I have grown used to sleeping with the closest set of curtains open, would you be able to open them for me?” she asked. 

 

Alexander chuckled, “of course I can” 

 

Eliza smiled as she watched his shadowy figure quickly pad around the bed and pulled open the curtains, revealing a huge full moon. 

 

“How beautiful” she breathed, holding her stomach for support as she leant forward. 

 

“You should have seen the stars in Virginia, and the moon” said Alexander, slipping back into bed. 

 

In a way Alexander was glad that Eliza wanted the curtains open, the moon shone directly into their room, meaning he could see her clearly, covered by a beautiful white haze. 

 

Eliza sighed as she snuggled into Alexander's chest, reveling in his clean and earthy scent. 

 

Alexander was reluctant to break this beautiful moment, but he needed answers to his questions.

 

“Eliza” he began 

 

“Yes darling” she replied, noticing a change in his voice. 

 

“I need you to tell me about the night of that attack” he asked. 

 

“I told you what happened in my letter” she protested 

 

“Not everything, you stopped and I need to know what you didn't tell me” he objected.

 

“Alexander please” she whispered.

 

“Eliza, you know I don't ever wish to harm you, I know how painful it must be to relive that night, but I need to know what happened” replied Alexander, his tone soft. 

 

Eliza sighed, her voice wavering as she spoke, “where did I stop in my letter?” 

 

“After those bastards struck you” replied Alexander, his hands stiffening with every word. 

 

Eliza was quiet.

 

“Eliza please” urged Alexander, sensing her hesitation.

 

“The man knew my name” she said eventually.

 

“As Mrs Hamilton?” asked Alexander 

 

“No” she replied, “he called me Eliza” 

 

“How would he know you as Eliza” exclaimed Alexander.

 

“I don't know” replied Eliza, her voice breaking. 

 

Alexander pulled her closer, pressing a kiss against her head, he asked gently, “please Eliza, try and go on” 

 

“The man then told me to give him my letters and he pushed his gun under my chin when I refused” stammered Eliza, doing her best to stay composed.

 

Alexander was furious, he kept his breathing as regular as possible, as with Eliza lying on his chest he didn't want to frighten or upset her further. 

 

“He then forced me up the stairs and into this room, tying me to that chair over there” she said.

 

“He did what” whispered Alexander, his anger near breaking point. 

 

“I still have the marks on arms from the rope” she sniffed. 

 

“What happened next?” asked Alexander, swallowing hard. 

 

“He read all my letters, until he snatched the key from around my neck so he could read the letter you sent me that very day, it was after that he-” she stopped. 

 

“Eliza?” 

 

“That was when he tried to take me” she said, her voice quiet and hurting. 

 

“How close did he come to you?” asked Alexander.

 

“Alexander please” exclaimed Eliza, shocked by his request. 

 

“How close?” he asked again, the anger in his voice becoming more and more visible. 

 

Eliza took a shaky breath, “he started to kiss me, like you do, but there was no love or gentleness behind it, he was forceful and his kisses hurt me” 

 

“I felt his hands on my body and that's when I realised his intentions, so I bit him and pushed him away” 

 

“How did you managed to get him, all of them to leave?” asked Alexander, holding her even more ferociously.

 

“I used the pistol you gave me” she confessed. 

 

“I told George to care for the pistol not you Eliza” exclaimed Alexander, “what did you do?” 

 

“I felt safer with it beside me, if I hadn't have used it, that beast would have taken me by force” protested Eliza tearfully. 

 

“Eliza darling I'm not angry with you” hushed Alexander, “I just didn't want you to have to fire a pistol” 

 

“Well I did, I shot him” breathed Eliza, still shaken by recalling the events. 

 

“I assume not fatally” said Alexander. 

 

She shook her head, “no, I shot him once in his leg and then his man came and got him, they dispersed into the street and I never saw them again” replied Eliza.

 

“Will you forgive me?” whispered Alexander.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Eliza, leaning up from his chest. 

 

“For allowing that to happen to you” he replied tearfully. 

 

“Alexander you had no idea that I would be attacked, I won't allow you to blame yourself for it” objected Eliza.

 

“But I knew attacks were taking place and I did nothing” protested Alexander.

 

“You gave me a pistol, I used it to defend myself, if I did not have it with me that night, I would have been in a far worse state” hushed Eliza. 

 

“I have still failed you” exclaimed Alexander, “both of you” 

 

Eliza sat up on her knees, it was an awkward position with her swollen stomach but she needed to console him. 

 

Taking his face in her hands she said firmly, “you have failed no one” 

 

“But Eliza-” 

 

“Alexander you have failed no one” she repeated, “you are my husband and I love you, you could never fail me” 

 

Alexander sighed deeply, “I don't deserve you” 

 

Eliza pressed a small kiss against his lips, “you deserve love and happiness Alexander, I hope that our child and I can provide you with both” 

 

Alexander gently placed his hand on Eliza stomach, “I can't begin to explain the happiness I feel” 

 

“Well you should not have very long to wait” smiled Eliza, groaning as she slowly sunk back down. 

 

“Goodnight my darling wife” smiled Alexander pushing a kiss against her chocolate mess of curls. 

 

“Goodnight my dear husband” replied Eliza, beyond happy to finally have him home. 

 

-

 

Life at home for Alexander and Eliza quickly picked up a gentle rhythm. 

 

At first Alexander was away for large proportions of the day, as Washington needed his skills in piecing together the broken and near bankrupt Congress. Despite this Alexander always came home, even if it was just for a few hours. 

 

As Eliza's time grew even closer she was delighted to hear news from Angelica.

 

“To my dear Eliza, 

 

We are most thankful for your last letter. You lack of response in these recent months had us worried, but we are relieved and happy to know that you are your child are safe. 

 

You will be, no doubt, as delighted as we are to hear that Papa has finally agreed to move the family back home. With the war over and the real danger behind us, I can hardly wait to return to you. 

 

Please give Alexander our love, we are all thankful for his efforts at Yorktown and the sacrifices he made for his country and his family. I do not wish you excite either of you, but Papa has been speaking about Alexander very favourably since the news of victory, I am inclined to think that Papa will help Alexander reach his full potential within our new government. But please do not quote me on this Eliza, it is merely a hopeful observation. 

 

I shall be seeing you very soon!

 

All my love, 

 

Angelica” 

 

“When are they coming back?” asked Alexander that evening. 

 

“She doesn't say, but hopefully within the next few days” replied Eliza. 

 

Alexander nodded and continued to stare out of the window.

 

Eliza was concerned, Alexander never did just stare, his eyes were always occupied with something. He was not acting like himself.

 

“Alexander darling, what's wrong” she asked gently. 

 

“Nothing Eliza, I am just a little tired” he sighed, trying to smile. 

 

“You are troubled by something, I can tell” she urged, “what is troubling you?” 

 

Alexander let out a strained laugh, “you are getting very accurate at reading me Eliza”

 

“I am your wife Alexander, it's my job” she replied. 

 

Alexander sighed, he had been defeated. 

 

“I've not heard from John, that's all” 

 

“Still!” exclaimed Eliza, “it's been a month since Yorktown!” 

 

“I know” said Alexander, his hand tapping at speed against his leg.

 

Eliza pushed herself from her chair and sat beside him, gently reaching down and stopping his hand, he only shook like that when he was worried or nervous. 

 

“We would have heard if anything has happened” she hushed.

 

“The problem is he was not fighting at Yorktown, he was stationed in South Carolina, we have not received reports from his commanders in more than a week” explained Alexander. 

 

“Alexander, God forbid that the worst has happened, his family would have be notified immediately because of his station, his father would have written by now, he knows how close you two are” said Eliza softly. 

 

Alexander sighed and smiled at her, “you are probably right my dear” 

 

Eliza kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder, secretly praying for the safety of their dear friend.


	11. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza learn of Lauren's fate, John and Angelica pay them a visit which ends badly, and Eliza goes into the labour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know this chapter was supposed to be published on Sunday, but I had a busy weekend which made writing anything of quality, completely impossible. 
> 
> I like to give you guys quality over quantity, especially which a chapter like this, as I know a lot of you have been looking forward to it.
> 
> I hope to get the next chapter up on Sunday but if not it will be published Tuesday at the latest. 
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> Sarah x

Alexander awoke from his rather distressing night's sleep. 

 

For the last week he had been experiencing twisted nightmares, about John, about poor Thomas and especially about Eliza. 

 

In his dreams, he was helpless, unable to save either of them. He just had to watch as John was shot, Thomas impaled and Eliza slowly fade away after a traumatic birth. 

 

He would often wake up in a cold sweat, with a worried Eliza shaking him from his dream. She would ask him to tell her the dream, as that is supposed to help. But he never found the courage, in all honesty he was frightened that if he spoke the dreams, they would come true. 

 

One night however Alexander didn't wake up of his own accord. Eliza awoke to the sound her name and another's being almost shouted. She immediately sat up and saw Alexander twisting and turning against the sheets. A cold sweat covered his body and she could she tears on his face. 

 

“Alexander” she called loudly, shaking his arm. “Alexander wake up!” 

 

She hated to see him so distressed, and despite all her efforts he wouldn't let her help him. 

 

“Eliza!” he mumbled, “please don't go, Eliza!” 

 

“Alexander I'm here” she called, continually shaking his arm. 

 

Her confusion was deepened when she heard him call, “Thomas, I'm sorry!” 

 

Eliza frowned her brow, he had never mentioned a Thomas before. 

 

“Alexander wake up!” she called one last time, shaking his torso. 

 

He shot up like a rocket, narrowly missing Eliza's face who had quickly moved out of the way. 

 

She leant forward and gently touched his back causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He moved so quickly, Eliza almost felt like her skin had burnt him.

 

He spun round, his breathing heavy, unable to speak.

 

“Sh,sh, sh” she hushed, gently pulling his shaking frame towards her. 

 

She rested his head against her chest and let him cry into her nightgown.

 

“I'm sorry” he breathed, clinging to her. 

 

“It's alright my darling” she hushed, her hand gently brushing over his hair, “don't apologise” 

 

Alexander said nothing, his emotions about the dream were still haunting him. 

 

“Alexander, this is not healthy to have the same nightmare, night after night” began Eliza, keeping her tone soft, “please tell me what's wrong” 

 

“I can't” replied Alexander tearfully.

 

“You must” ordered Eliza gently, cupping his face in her hands, “please” 

 

Alexander, with tears still falling replied, “I fear I am going to lose you” 

 

“What do you mean?” asked Eliza.

 

“With the baby, I fear I will lose you both” he said.

 

“Alexander, women do not die like they used to when giving birth” hushed Eliza.

 

“But women still die” he objected.

 

“Well I am not going to be one of them” she assured.

 

Alexander shook his head, “everyone I have ever loved has been taken away from me, I think I would cease to exist should you leave me” 

 

“I am never going to leave you, I promise” hushed Eliza. 

 

“My mother said the same thing…” he whispered.

 

Eliza didn't know how to respond to that. 

 

“Who is Thomas?” she asked.

 

“Why?” 

 

“You were calling for him in you dream, you kept apologising” she said softly.

 

“He's not important” murmured Alexander.

 

“He's important enough for you to dream of him, who is he?” asked Eliza.

 

Alexander was silent.

 

Eliza sighed, “my love, I cannot help you if you won't let me” 

 

“He was a boy at Yorktown” he said finally.

 

“What happened?” she asked.

 

“He died” whispered Alexander, “he died saving me” 

 

Eliza's heart dropped, “what”

 

“I don't wish to recall what happened in full detail Eliza, it would be too much for you to bare, but a young man died and his blood is on my hands” said Alexander tearfully.

 

“Why have you never told me this?” asked Eliza, trying to keep calm.

 

“I have caused you enough pain already, how could I bare to subject you to more” he whispered.

 

“We share our pain Alexander, remember at the altar we promised to love and cherish one another unconditionally, you will cause me more pain if you keep things from me” said Eliza.

 

Alexander nodded but he was still shaken. He pressed a shaky kiss against Eliza's stomach and whispered, “what will our baby's name be?” 

 

“I don't know my darling” she replied gently stroking his hair. 

 

“Please” he said quietly, “tell me some names” 

 

“Well” said Eliza, “an obvious choice for a boy would be Alexander or Elizabeth for a girl “ 

 

“What others?” he asked, gently resting his hand on her stomach. 

 

“On my side of the family, there is Phillip or John for a boy, for a girl there is Catherine or Angelica” replied Eliza softly, glad that this odd conversation was keeping him calm. 

 

Alexander nodded. 

 

“If it's a boy we could call him James after you father-” 

 

“No” replied Alexander harshly.

 

He looked up at Eliza whose eyes were concerned. “We are not naming our son after that poor excuse for a man” 

 

“You never speak of him” said Eliza quietly, “may I ask why?” 

 

“I don't hate many people on this earth Eliza, but I hate that man with my every breath” replied Alexander, his obvious anger surrounding his father spread across his face, “why do I hate him you ask?, he abandoned my mother and denied to call me his son, I was nothing but his shame” 

 

Eliza knew that his relationship with his father was on thin ice, but she had no idea of the hatred behind the facade. 

 

“You see, that man is nothing to me” spat Alexander angrily, “he has never helped me, even after my mother's death he never sent for me, I owe him thanks for the flesh on my bones and nothing more, he is dead to me” 

 

Eliza gently took his hand in hers, “I'm sorry” she whispered, “I didn't understand” 

 

“That is why I am going to be the father that I never had to this child, it will know and see the love that I never received from him, from the moment it is born our child will be loved and cherished, it will have a father” said Alexander passionately. 

 

Eliza cupped his face in her hand, “you will be a magnificent father, I couldn't ask for a better husband to raise my children with”

 

Alexander leant forward and kissed her, then he leant down and kissed her stomach, “I am sorry for waking you both” 

 

“We still have a few hours left my dear” smiled Eliza, readjusting the covers after Alexander's nightmare.

 

“I should hope to sleep better now” sighed Alexander, for the first time in over a week he was looking forward to closing his eyes. 

 

“Sleep well” whispered Eliza, snuggling down beside him.

 

He pushed a kiss onto her curls, “sleep well dearest” 

 

-

 

“Alexander hurry!” exclaimed Eliza. 

 

“What on earth is the matter?” asked Alexander leaning out of his study.

 

“Angelica and John are here” she exclaimed calling from the bottom of the stairs. 

 

“Coming dearest” he replied, closing the door behind him. 

 

He knew without even looking that Angelica and Eliza had been reunited, the sound of the door swinging open and the prompt screaming and joyful laughter was all the assurance he needed. 

 

“Oh Eliza, how I have missed you” sighed Angelica happily, “and look at how grown you are!” 

 

“I don't feel like I can get any bigger” chuckled Eliza.

 

“Motherhood is very becoming on you Eliza” smiled Angelica.

 

Alexander reached the bottom of the stairs and was warmly greeted. 

 

“Our brave soldier” exclaimed Angelica, rushing to give her brother in law a warm embrace. 

 

“I'm a lawyer now I'm afraid, my fighting days are over” smiled Alexander, pressing polite kisses against his sister in laws cheeks.

 

“You have done our family and our country a great service Alexander, we are all extremely proud of you” smiled Angelica. 

 

“You flatter me” replied Alexander. 

 

“Come along John” teased Angelica, “they won't bite” 

 

Eliza smiled and chuckled at her sister's remark, watching as her brother slowly made his way up the steps. 

 

“Hello brother” smiled Eliza, gently embracing him. 

 

“My sweet Eliza, how are you?” asked John.

 

“A little tired but nothing more” she replied.

 

“I heard about the attack, what has been done to prevent another?” he asked, his tone almost angry. 

 

Eliza was slight taken aback by John’s questioning but fortunately Alexander stepped in. 

 

“I have returned, that is all the prevention your sister needs” he said, wrapping his arm around Eliza's back. 

 

John was not satisfied, “and who is to say there won't be another regardless?” 

 

“Rest assured, if anyone steps through that door with the intention of harming Eliza or our child, I will blow a hole through their chest” replied Alexander, growing slightly tired of John's constant interference. 

 

“If I was here I would have made sure Eliza wasn't even in the city, what possessed you to keep her here” questioned John.

 

“I wanted to move but it became impossible” exclaimed Eliza, “John you know that!” 

 

“Even so, a husband's job is to protect his wife, your husband has failed to do so” spat John.

 

Eliza's eyes flew to Alexander who let out a low chuckle. 

 

“Really John, you are lecturing me on what a real husband should act like” mused Alexander.

 

“You did not defend her” exclaimed John angrily. 

 

“Because I did not need defending” retorted Eliza.

 

“Oh please Eliza, you don't have the strength to defend yourself” spat John. 

 

“She has more strength than most men” retorted Alexander.

 

John let out a sarcastic laugh, “you have a very distorted view of what a man must be” he said, looking Alexander up and down, “clearly” 

 

Alexander took a step forward but Eliza was faster, “Alexander stop” she whispered 

 

“It's time for you to go John” ordered Eliza, turning over her shoulder to face him. 

 

“Come with me and your sister Eliza, have the baby with us not here” pleaded John. 

 

Eliza was disgusted, “you want me to leave my husband and bring his child into the world away from him, simply because you are insecure”. 

 

“John this is not the time nor is it appropriate” ordered Angelica sensing the conversion was slowly going to spiral out of control. “We are leaving” 

 

John refused the listen, “Eliza come with us” he ordered, practically grabbing her arm in an attempt to physically remove her.

 

Alexander slammed his hand down on top of John's, “I wouldn't” he warned.

 

John ignored Alexander's threat and pulled Eliza closer, “do not forget where your loyalties lie” he hissed. 

 

Eliza ripped her arm from his grasp, “I know where my loyalties lie” she took Alexander's hand in hers, “they lie right here” 

 

John scoffed, he pointed at Eliza and replied, “no one can say I did not try and warn you, this man will be the ruin of you Eliza” 

 

“Tell me John” mused Alexander, “is it your intention to insult me and my wife every time you set foot in this house?” 

 

John said nothing, he looked at Eliza again before storming out of the house. “Come Angelica” he barked half way down the path.

 

“Forgive him the pair of you, he's not himself” pleaded Angelica, before she pressed kisses against Eliza's cheeks and hurried after her irate brother. 

 

-

 

Eliza sat at her vanity table, busy writing a letter to Angelica, still fuming over her brother's behaviour. 

 

Her writing was interrupted by a small knock on the door. 

 

“Come in” she called, placing her pen to the side. 

 

Ruth appeared in the door, holding two envelopes together. 

 

“Ma’am these have just come” 

 

“From who?” asked Eliza.

 

“South Carolina” replied Ruth. 

 

Eliza looked up and held out her hand. 

 

Ruth quickly gave the letters to Eliza who read the print. 

 

Her heart fell. 

 

One letter was address in a usual hand and the other had a large X in the top corner, beside it the words ‘killed in action’. 

 

“Is it Mr John Ma’am?” asked Ruth quietly. 

 

Eliza took a shaky breath, “I'm inclined to believe so” 

 

“Are you going to tell Mr Alexander?” asked Ruth.

 

“Tell me what?” 

 

Eliza's eyes flew to the door, Alexander had been expecting letters and heard Ruth make her way up the stairs. 

 

“Ruth would you leave us” asked Eliza.

 

Ruth nodded and Alexander let her past before he closed the door. 

 

“What's wrong?” he asked.

 

Eliza held out the letters, “I think it's John” 

 

Alexander took a step towards her and stopped, “read them to me” 

 

“Alexander please” urged Eliza, “you read them” 

 

He shook his head, “read them to me” he repeated.

 

With shaking hands Eliza opened the first letter, she quickly scanned over it and saw it was from John's father addressed to Alexander. 

 

“Well?” asked Alexander.

 

“It's from his father” she replied.

 

“Read it” he ordered, his emotions beginning to get the better of him. 

 

Eliza took a deep breath and read out the letters contents.

 

“To our dear Alexander, 

 

I am writing this letter to you with a heavy heart, as it is my duty to inform you that your friend and our son John was killed in a skirmish, between rebel and British forces in the farmlands of South Carolina, three weeks ago. 

 

Please do not be angered at the length of time it has taken for us to inform you, for we as a family only discovered the news four days ago. 

 

From the information we gathered from the reports, we know that he died after sustaining shrapnel wounds to his chest, after he was thrown off his horse by enemy cannon fire. His death, though it was not swift, we have been told that he died peacefully and was treated well by the medical doctors.

 

As you know our son was involved heavily in the establishment of the first all black regiment within Washington's forces, it is again my painful duty to inform you, that the surviving members of this battalion have been returned to slavery, and those previously owned, have been returned to their masters. 

 

All his correspondence has been sent back to his home here in Charlotte, therefore I hope you find the letter he addressed to you. It has not been tampered with and we know from the records that the letter was retained and kept by the army, the day before he died. I hope what my son wrote in that letter will bring you comfort as well as peace. 

 

We are sending for his remains and are planning a small funeral here in Charlotte. But as yourself and your wife are expecting a child do not feel obliged to attend. We know you will be here in spirit. 

 

Please do not allow this terrible event to separate our families. We shall all need each other's support in these upcoming months, do not hesitate to write to us. 

 

Yours in regret, 

 

Henry Laurens”

 

Eliza, upon finishing the letter, simply let her arms fall onto her lap. She could not believe what she had just read.

 

She looked up at Alexander and her heart broke. He was most childlike when he was scared or upset, a trait she had come to learn well in their short months of marriage. She could see the tears covering his soft brown eyes, his lips quivering and his hand tapping against his leg. 

 

“Alexander” she asked quietly, “are you alright?” 

 

His jaw clenched as he spoke, “Yes, I - I, I have work to do” 

 

She tried to stop him but the words wouldn't t leave her lips, she just watched him with a heavy heart as he left the room, closing his study door with a heavy thud. 

 

Eliza left him alone for a while, he needed time, time to grieve and most importantly time to understand. She knew how close John and Alexander were, she would often joke with them both, saying John was like Alexander's second wife, as they spent so much time together. As far as she knew their relationship never branched into a physical or intimate one, but she did know that John held a very special place in Alexander's heart. 

 

She read over and over John's father's letter, hoping and praying that somehow the words would change. She held the other letter addressed to Alexander in her hands, unopened, for what felt like hours. Eliza knew she would be alone tonight. She ate dinner alone, she wrote in her diary alone, she got undressed and redressed for bed alone. For the first night since he returned from the war, she would be going to sleep alone. 

 

Before extinguishing the gaslamp, Eliza slowly padded out onto the landing and approached his study. She went to knock and stopped herself. Holding the letter in her hands, she dropped it on the floor and with her foot, as she was unable to bend, she slid it under the door. She hoped he would hear it or see it, but most importantly she hoped it would bring him comfort. 

 

-

 

Alexander jolted awake. 

 

His body was stiff as he had been lying across his desk for an extended period of time. He sat up with a groan and stretched out his arms. 

 

The gaslamp was flickering, which he quickly brought back to life. 

 

Once the room became illuminated he saw the stars in the darkness. He had no idea it was so late. 

 

Alexander shuffled to the door and opened it, he stopped as he felt and heard the sound of paper under his feet. He looked down and recognised the letter. It was the unopened letter from John.

 

He picked it up and carried it back to his desk, slumping back down into his chair as another wave of grief consumed him. Before he even opened the envelope, his shaking hands poured himself another glass of brandy, his slight drunkenness was the only thing keeping him from flying into a rage. 

 

He could stand this waiting no longer. He pulled open the letter and with hazy vision he began to read the letter. 

 

“Dear Alexander,

 

It is my sincerest hope that you will never receive this letter, as I would hope to able to say these things to you in person. However if you are reading this letter, then I will be gone, but I hope you will hear my voice through these words. 

 

I should start by thanking you, thanking you for your companionship and your constant support in all my endeavours. Without you my dear friend, I would never have been raised to this position, a position for which, I truly feel unworthy. 

 

I could see it in your face when you talked about the baby and Eliza, that you are worried. I shared your concerns before my Martha was born. But I can say as a friend and as a fellow man, that you will be a fine father. You never asked from me any advice about parenthood, in reality it is not something that can be taught, but something you must experience for yourself. I assure you, you have not felt true love until your own child is placed in your arms. In that moment if someone asked you to move a mountain to keep them safe, you would do it. Rest assured Alexander, with Eliza by your side, your child will be have the best parents this side of the river.

 

Before I end this letter, please send my love and my thanks to your dear Eliza. She is a fine woman, and in life and in death I will always speak of my admiration for such a great lady. 

 

Speaking truthfully Alexander, I do not know if there is a heaven or whether I will enter into such a place. But I hope wherever my soul ends up will be a place of peace and rest. 

 

I hope that we shall meet again my friend, I also hope that it is in a better place than this. 

 

May God grant you and Eliza a long and happy life, I know you are more than deserving of it. 

 

Farewell my brother. 

 

Yours, John”.

 

As Alexander reached the end of the letter, in a moment of extreme anguish, he slammed down the hand holding the glass onto his desk. He did not realise the force he used, as the glass smashed, resulting in most of the glass imbedding itself into the wood and his hand. 

 

He began to sob against the letter. Not just from the pain in his hand, but the pain in his heart. He had not just lost a friend, he had lost a brother. 

 

Eliza, who had been awake most of the night, partly from grief but also worry, was quick to respond at the sound of broken glass. Wrapped in her shawl, she padded out onto the landing and quietly approached Alexander's study. She leant round the half open door and her heart broke. 

 

Her husband was hunched over his desk, his frame racked with sobs whilst clutching the letter. 

 

“Oh my darling” she whispered, gently walking over to his desk. 

 

Without second thought, she wrapped her arms around his shaking form and tried her best to comfort him. 

 

Alexander realised she was there when he felt her kiss his head. 

 

“He's - he's gone” he sobbed, shaking the letter in his hands, “he's gone” 

 

“I'm so sorry Alexander” said Eliza, her own emotions beginning to get the best of her, “I know how much he meant to you” 

 

“We - he had so many plans for after the war- he was only beginning” said Alexander through his tears. 

 

“Then they must not die with him” urged Eliza softly. 

 

“No” breathed Alexander, “they mustn't” 

 

“Will you let me fix your hand” she offered, gently twisting his arm to see the damage. 

 

He nodded and allowed her to guide him to their bedroom. He watched as Eliza rummaged around in her wardrobe and found the necessary bindings and ointments. 

 

“You must think me a fool” he said, hissing as she tried to pull out the shards of glass, trying to cause him as little pain as possible. 

 

“I don't think you are anything like a fool Alexander, you have lost someone who you cared about greatly, it is only natural to become angry with despair” hushed Eliza, pulling out the glass with a pair of tweezers. 

 

“I'm am sorry to have woken you” he apologised, “I've have been making a habit of it lately” 

 

“You do not need to apologise” she smiled, “when the baby comes, we will both be awake at all hours of the day and night” 

 

Alexander smiled at the mention of their child. He gently laid his unharmed hand on the top of her swollen stomach, “when the baby comes” he repeated. 

 

“Our little one should be making its appearance any day now” said Eliza, pulling out the last few pieces of glass. 

 

“Are you not frightened?” asked Alexander.

 

“Frightened?” inquired Eliza. 

 

“Well I've heard the pain is indescribable, and it can last for days, I would be afraid” said Alexander quietly. 

 

“Pain is part of life, it is the price I have to pay in order to bring a child into the world, my years of joy will soon outnumber my hours of pain” replied Eliza. 

 

“You are wise beyond your years Elizabeth Hamilton” mused Alexander, gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb. 

 

She chuckled and twisted her head to kiss his hand. 

 

“Now” she said, “speaking of pain, this is going to hurt” 

 

“What is it?” asked Alexander.

 

“Witch hazel” replied Eliza, soaking a piece of cotton with the contents of a large clear bottle. 

 

“Take a deep breath” she ordered, before she gently began to dab the cotton onto the several cuts of Alexander's hand. 

 

“Shit!” yelped Alexander, as the liquid leaked into his open wounds, “Pardon me Eliza” 

 

“Don't apologise” she hushed, “this hurts, swear all you like” 

 

Alexander bit down on his lip as Eliza gently cleaned and bound his hand up.

 

“Fortunately, you write with your right hand, so this injury should not hinder you from your work” mused Eliza, packing up her things. 

 

“I can write with both” replied Alexander.

 

“Somehow that doesn't come as a surprise” she chuckled. 

 

As she reached the wardrobe she felt a twinge in her stomach, indicating something was happening. 

 

She grunted slightly, and pressed her hand against her stomach. 

 

“Eliza?” called Alexander. 

 

“I'm alright” she replied, trying to straighten up, “just a little twinge that's all, Doctor Ford said to expect it” 

 

“Come and lie down” ordered Alexander, now worried. 

 

“No” she protested, “I'd rather sit” 

 

Alexander wasn't going to argue, he helped her sit down, his hand never leaving hers. 

 

“Might I stay here tonight” she said, “I don't want to lie down again” 

 

“Of course” smiled Alexander.

 

“Could you get me a blanket of some sort?” she asked. 

 

Alexander nodded and pulled the large duvet off their bed and draped it around Eliza.

 

“But what will you sleep under” she protested. 

 

“I will just lie on the sheets, I want to be able to get up quickly should you need me” assured Alexander, pressing a kiss against her forehead. 

 

Eliza smiled, “you are good to me” 

 

“I have every right to be” replied Alexander.

 

-

 

That morning Eliza's pains had disappeared, but Alexander was still reluctant to leave her.

 

“Eliza I am not leaving you” protested Alexander.

 

“Alexander you must go, at least for some of the day, I will send Samuel if I need you” urged Eliza.

 

“I can complete my work here, it's not a problem” exclaimed Alexander.

 

“Go to work, I am fine” ordered Eliza, almost pushing him out of the door. 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes, darling, now go” smiled Eliza.

 

He took three steps before he turned back and said, “you'll send for me the second anything happens?” 

 

“Yes” she replied with a grin.

 

He took four more steps and was going to speak again, but Eliza stopped him. 

 

“Alexander go” she laughed. 

 

She waved him off, watching his horse travel down the road.

 

Eliza closed the door and was quickly escorted back to her room by Ruth. 

 

“Do you need anything Ma’am?” she asked.

 

“No Ruth, some peace and quiet is all I require” replied Eliza. 

 

“Very good Ma’am, I'll make sure people stay quiet for you” smiled Ruth.

 

Eliza smiled her thanks and took a seat beside the window. 

 

After a while she kept getting a small sharp twinge in her stomach, but it was so faint, at times she thought she was imagining things.

 

She sat in her room for what felt like hours. She had pretended she was asleep that morning, as she heard Alexander issuing strict instructions to Ruth, about making sure that she was not to travel around by herself. 

 

Eliza watched the outside world until she could bare it no longer. She got up and walked across the room. As she opened the door, a very surprised Immanuel sprang to life and stood up. 

 

“And just how long have you been sitting there Immanuel?” asked Eliza. 

 

“Since Mama closed the door” he replied.

 

“Are you telling me you have sat on the carpet, looking through the keyhole for over four hours?” asked Eliza.

 

“Yes Ma’am” 

 

Eliza chuckled, “since you are my bodyguard would I be permitted to walk along the hall to the nursery?” 

 

“My Mama said I wasn't to let you leave the room” protested Immanuel.

 

“I wish to walk five steps Immanuel, five steps are not going to do me any harm” smiled Eliza. 

 

“But Mr Alexander said-” butted Immanuel. 

 

“Immanuel that had better not be you making all that noise whilst Miss Eliza is resting” called Ruth, who was climbing up the stairs. 

 

“Oh Miss Eliza” she exclaimed once she reached the top, “are you alright?” 

 

“Quite marvellous actually” replied Eliza, “I was wanting to visit the nursery and little Immanuel here was issuing Alexander's warnings” 

 

“Yes Ma’am, he said he didn't want you walking around” nodded Ruth. 

 

“I am going to the nursery, I have run out of things to do in my room, I want to fold clothes or shake off the blankets, anything to keep me occupied” said Eliza, stepping past them both.

 

“But Ma’am!” protested Ruth.

 

“Ruth, I am bored beyond belief, Immanuel can sit behind another door, or even better I will leave it open, I won't be doing any strenuous activities” said Eliza, opening the nursery door. 

 

“As long as you are sure Ma’am” said Ruth nervously. 

 

“Quite sure” smiled Eliza, walking in and opening the curtains. 

 

The room looked perfect. Herself and Alexander had spent many months before and during the war getting this room prepared. Now it had everything, except one vital thing, the baby. 

 

Eliza wandered around the room, readjust things and making mental notes of the arrangements in the wardrobe and trunks. Over the last few days she had been receiving countless gifts from her family and friends. Her little baby was going to be spoiled rotten at this rate. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Immanuel watching her. 

 

She smiled at him and nodded at him, “want to help?” 

 

He nodded and ran across the room to her. 

 

“I need your advice” she said. 

 

“Really!” exclaimed Immanuel 

 

“Yes, I need to choose what gown I have the baby christened in” said Eliza, pulling two long white gowns out of the biggest trunks. “And I can't decide which one to choose?” 

 

Immanuel stared closely at both before he said, “but Miss Eliza, what if it's a boy?” 

 

“Boys wear christening gowns too” replied Eliza. 

 

Immanuel laughed and then looked at both of them again. 

 

“I like that one best” he proclaimed pointing to the first of the two. 

 

Eliza smiled, “I agree with you” she said. 

 

She lay the first gown out on the back of the rocking chair, gently smoothing the fabric with her fingers. It was the longer of the two gowns but by far the prettiest. It had delicate lace sewn into the collar and cuffs, with little buttons sewn onto the back. It was just perfect. 

 

It was as she bent down the put the gowns back in the trunk, did she suddenly feel a fast, hard pain in her stomach. 

 

She moaned in pain and Immanuel immediately ran yelling for his mother. 

 

Ruth appeared in seconds and said playfully, “see Ma’am, I told you that leaving your bed was a bad idea” 

 

Eliza laughed before she felt another sharp pain. 

 

“Come along, we'll get you back to your bed and get you undressed” urged Ruth, slowly leading Eliza back through the hallway. 

 

Eliza breathed slowly as Ruth helped her out of her gown and stays, until she was in her slip. 

 

With the next sharp pain, Eliza suddenly felt water drip down her legs. 

 

She went scarlet and exclaimed, “Ruth, I did not need to use the privy!” 

 

“Oh Lordy Ma’am, that's your water breaking, this baby is coming today” smiled Ruth, “we had best get you on the bed, lying down normally slows the process” 

 

Eliza tried to keep calm, luckily Ruth kept her talking. 

 

“So have you thought of any names yet Miss Eliza?” 

 

“It's been discussed” replied Eliza, bracing herself for the next pain. 

 

“What's the favourite?” called Ruth, gathering towels from the privy. 

 

“Phillip for a boy” groaned Eliza, “and Angelica for a girl” 

 

“Fine names Miss Eliza, fine names indeed” replied Ruth. 

 

“Can you send for Alexander Ruth” called Eliza, “I want him here” 

 

“We've sent for him already, George has gone for the Doctor and Samuel has gone for Mr Alexander” assured Ruth.

 

Eliza smiled in between her pains, praying for the strength to bring their child into the world. 

 

-

 

Samuel flew up the steps of the City Hall building and banged on the door. 

 

“What you want?” barked the guard. 

 

“I need to see Mr Alexander Hamilton immediately” he said.

 

“He's not taking visitors” chuckled the guard, before beginning to close the doors. 

 

Samuel pushed in the gap, “tell him that Samuel has a message for him” 

 

“And why would I do that?” asked the guard. 

 

“Mr Barker” called a voice, “let the young man inside” 

 

Samuel did not recognise the voice but thanked him all the same. 

 

The guard let him pass and the young man asked Samuel, “I am Matthew, Mr Hamilton assistant, what can I do for you?” 

 

“I need to see him, it's about Miss Eliza” exclaimed Samuel.

 

“His wife?” inquired Matthew.

 

“Yes Sir, she's having the baby, that's all he needs to hear” urged Samuel, “you tell him that and you send him out to me” 

 

“Mr Hamilton is not to be disturbed” warned Matthew.

 

“He won't care, please tell him!” exclaimed Samuel.

 

Matthew sighed and reluctantly agreed to pass on the message. 

 

“Be quick about Sir” urged Samuel, “she could have her baby any minute!” 

 

-  
Alexander sat at his desk. 

 

He had done a large amount of copying work as it required his full attention, meaning his worries for Eliza and grief for John were completely shut out. 

 

He read over the final paragraph, making some last adjustments when a knock at his door, pulled him from his work. 

 

“Yes” he called out. 

 

His saw his assistant Matthew hover at the door. 

 

“Yes Matthew, what is it?” he asked, continuing to scribble away at his work. 

 

“You have a message Sir” said Matthew. 

 

“Well what is it?” asked Alexander.

 

“It's about your wife Sir” 

 

Alexander's head flew up, “what about her?” 

 

“A servant of yours came just a moment ago, to inform you that she has gone into labour” replied Matthew.

 

In an instant Alexander's grabbed his coat and called orders to Matthew, “you will have to cancel my meetings this afternoon” 

 

“Yes Sir” replied Matthew, watching as Alexander flew out of his office and ran down the corridor. 

 

Alexander quickly reached the front entrance and burst out onto the steps. 

 

“Mr Alexander!” shouted Samuel waiting by his and his master's horse. 

 

“How is she?” asked Alexander, as he reached the bottom of the steps. 

 

“She's only just started feeling bad pains Sir, it could be a while yet” replied Samuel.

 

“Well, he had best get back” ordered Alexander swinging onto the saddle with ease. 

 

-

 

Eliza was getting some relief as her pains were still very spread out. 

 

“How long Ruth?” she asked.

 

“Well Ma’am” began Ruth, “your water has broken, now it is only a matter of time” 

 

“How long were you with Immanuel?” asked Eliza. 

 

Ruth smiled, “that boy did not take his time, my water broke and an hour later he was in my arms, but I think as this is your first baby, you might take a few hours at least” 

 

Eliza nodded and groaned as another pain wracked her body. 

 

“Try not to push yet Miss Eliza, your body will tell you when” hushed Ruth. 

 

“You know a lot about babies Ruth” mused Eliza, breathing through her pain. 

 

“Ruth laughed, “I've been delivering babies since I was thirteen Ma’am, I probably know more than those fancy doctors do” 

 

Eliza smiled, “I can imagine that” 

 

“Eliza!” exclaimed Alexander, his loud voice carrying through the house. 

 

“We are up here Mr Alexander” replied Ruth, hurrying over to the door. 

 

Alexander ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time in places, with Samuel close behind. He burst into the bedroom and ran over to Eliza, giving her the once over with his eyes and hands.

 

“Well hello to you too” mused Eliza. 

 

Alexander smiled, “I'm sorry, but I just needed to make sure you were well” 

 

“Yes, despite my pains I am fine” smiled Eliza, before another wave of agony pumped through her body. 

 

She groaned in pain and Alexander did not know what to do. 

 

She just took his hand and squeezed it, until her pain had past. 

 

Alexander sat down beside her, pulling a chair over, “what can I do?” 

 

“Just stay here for now, keep talking to me” asked Eliza. 

 

“Ruth?” asked Alexander.

 

“Yes Sir, just keep talking to her, that's all we can do until the Doctor gets here” assured Ruth. 

 

“How soon will that be?” he asked. 

 

“George left to get him when Samuel left to come for you Sir, but Doctor Ford may be with another patient” said Ruth. 

 

“Well he had better get here soon” mumbled Alexander, before pressing a kiss against Eliza's sweaty forehead. 

 

-  
An hour past and Eliza pains were still spread out, they were getting more intense which had Alexander worried. 

 

“This is normal Ruth?” inquired Alexander. 

 

“Yes Sir, Miss Eliza is doing just fine” assured Ruth. 

 

“Don't fuss darling” hushed Eliza, “I am fine” 

 

“I can't help it” replied Alexander, “you are in pain and I want it to stop it” 

 

“It will stop when our baby is born” smiled Eliza.

 

“Mama!” called Immanuel from downstairs.

 

“Yes baby” she replied 

 

“Doctor is here” said Immanuel. 

 

“I'll go and get him” called Ruth, not wanting to leave Miss Eliza alone for too long. 

 

Alexander was relieved to hear of the Doctor's arrival, “at last” he sighed. 

 

Eliza smiled, before another intense pain shook through her body. 

 

Alexander winced at every painful groan she made, he wished she didn't have to experience this kind of pain. 

 

After all, it was his fault she was pregnant in the first place. Eliza was always quick to reassure him on that subject however, she assured him that it was a joint effort, she wanted children just as much as he did. She said is was just a shame that childbirth fell to her lot in life rather than his. 

 

“Good afternoon Mrs Hamilton” called Doctor Ford as he entered the room, “and Mr Hamilton as well, it is unusual I must say to find that father still around at birth” 

 

“I've not started quite yet Doctor” objected Eliza, “he knows he must leave once my real labour begins” 

 

“I would hope so too, unless you are a Doctor, no men are permitted in the room during labour, is that understood?” ordered Doctor Ford.

 

Alexander nodded, “yes Sir” 

 

“Now your servant was informing me that your waters have broken” said the Doctor, taking notes in his notepad. 

 

“Yes around two hours ago” replied Eliza.

 

“Has she examined you yet?” asked the Doctor.

 

“No I haven't been examined” replied Eliza, rather unsure as to what the Doctor meant by examination. 

 

“Well that is were I must start” proclaimed the Doctor. 

 

“What does examination involve exactly?” asked Eliza. 

 

“I'm afraid it is rather intimate Mrs Hamilton, I must feel the inside and the opening of your virgina in order to make an estimation of the width, which will indicate how fast your labour is progressing” replied Doctor Ford, emptying the contents of his bag on the nearby table.

 

Eliza blushed scarlet, she had never heard the medical term for her private area before, nor was she so used to that part of her body being talked about so openly. 

 

Alexander did not like the idea of another man touching Eliza, especially in a place where only he and Eliza herself should have access to. 

 

“Is that completely necessary?” asked Alexander.

 

“I'm afraid so Mr Hamilton, I must be allowed to do my job, if you feel uncomfortable perhaps it would be best if you left us” suggested Doctor Ford. 

 

“No” objected Alexander, “I will stay”

 

“Now Mrs Hamilton, I assume that under your nightgown you are bare?” asked Doctor Ford. 

 

“Yes” replied Eliza. 

 

“Very good, now do we have a large sheet available?” inquired the Doctor, looking towards Ruth. 

 

“Yes Sir” she replied, “just here” 

 

“Would you mind draping it over Mrs Hamilton's hips and legs” ordered the Doctor. 

 

“What is this for?” asked Eliza

 

“So you are able to retain some of your modesty Madam” replied the Doctor. 

 

Ruth gently laid the large sheet over Eliza, and gave her a reassuring smile. 

 

“Now Mrs Hamilton, would you raise your legs for me, spreading them out as you go” ordered Doctor Ford. 

 

Eliza reluctantly did as he asked, but was quick to object as he went to glance under the sheet.

 

“I would rather you didn't look Doctor!” she objected. 

 

“I’m afraid I must insist Mrs Hamilton, I cannot deliver your baby blind” said the Doctor. 

 

“My servant Ruth, she had delivered countless babies, I would not be completely opposed to her being your eyes” said Eliza, looking at Ruth with pleading eyes. 

 

Doctor Ford leant round and addressed Ruth, “ what says you my dear, do you know what you are doing?” 

 

“Yes Sir, I may not know all the fancy terms, but I sure as hell knows what it should look like when a woman is having a baby” replied Ruth. 

 

“Very well, I will use my hands only and your servant can guide my hands if necessary” said Doctor Ford. 

 

“Now would you hold still for me, this will feel foreign I know, but please keep as little movement as you can” he ordered. 

 

Eliza let out a strained breath as she felt the Doctor's fingers enter her body. 

 

“Please try and relax Mrs Hamilton” he ordered. 

 

She nodded and tried the relax, however it was a strange situation.

 

Eliza didn't know where to look, she didn't want to make eye contact with the Doctor. Looking at Alexander was impossible, as he was just as uncomfortable about this as she was. Ruth was also not an option so Eliza simply stared towards the door, until she at last felt the Doctor's fingers slip back out. 

 

“Very good Mrs Hamilton, well done” praised Doctor Ford, cleaning his fingers and jotting down the information in his notebook. 

 

Eliza didn't know what made her feel more mortified, the Doctor cleaning off his fingers or the immortalisation of her personal measurements in his book. 

 

“What was the purpose of that exactly Doctor?” inquired Alexander.

 

“It is the only way for us to establish how far along a woman is in her labour” began the Doctor, “as the baby moves out of the womb, to put it more discreetly, the internal walls of the woman widen and stretch, once a woman reaches the ideal wideness, the labour will intensify and the baby should swiftly follow” 

 

“And so how far along am I Doctor?” asked Eliza. 

 

“You still have quite a way to go yet Mrs Hamilton” replied Doctor Ford. 

 

Alexander smiled and squeezed her hand, “I will stay for as long as you want me too” 

 

“You may stay for now” she replied, “but once I start having the baby properly you must go downstairs and stay there” 

 

“I will” promised Alexander.

 

“I mean it Alexander” urged Eliza. 

 

“Eliza, I promise you I will go when you want me to” assured Alexander. 

 

-

 

As the minutes passed, the strengths of Eliza's pains grew. 

 

Every so often the Doctor would place his fingers back inside her, and assure her that all was well. 

 

As her pains came closer and closer together, Eliza became aware that her pain skyrocketed. She felt like her baby was tearing their way out rather than stretching and pushing. 

 

“I wonder would you look now?” asked Doctor Ford, ushering Ruth over to the bed.

 

“I beg you pardon Miss Eliza” blushed Ruth, before she knelt down and placed her head under the sheet. 

 

She emerged with a smile, “Mr Alexander it's time for you to go, I can see and feel the very top of the baby's head, Miss Eliza, you are gonna need to start pushing soon” 

 

“Pardon me Mrs Hamilton” said the Doctor, again using his fingers and years of knowledge to assess the situation. “Yes my dear girl you are right, Mr Hamilton you must leave us now” he ordered.

 

Alexander was suddenly very reluctant to leave Eliza. If this was only the beginning of her pain, he wanted to be by her side. 

 

“Eliza are you sure you don't want me to stay?” he asked. 

 

“No, Alexander, please go” she asked, panting heavily.

 

“Eliza-” 

 

“Mr Alexander, you must go now, she isn't pushing because you are here, it could harm the baby if she doesn't push soon, please go” urged Ruth.

 

Alexander hated himself for leaving, but despite his mind and heart screaming at him to stay, he pressed a kiss against Eliza's lips, “I love you” he said. 

 

“I love you” she replied, just able to still smile at him as he left the room.

 

“There now Mrs Hamilton, it's just us now” said Doctor Ford, using his fingers once again to estimate the width. “Now with the next pain I need you to push” 

 

“How do I push?” asked Eliza, her breathing heavy. 

 

“You will do it without realising it Miss Eliza, just do as Doctor says” hushed Ruth. 

 

Eliza felt the next pain build and cried out in agony as she tried to push. 

 

Alexander heard this cry and almost ran back up the stairs. He now understood why men liked to leave the house when their wives were having babies, they couldn't stand to hear them scream. 

 

“Come on down Mr Alexander” called Samuel, “you can't do her any good standing there” 

 

Alexander sighed and understood, he followed Samuel into the drawing room, and quickly threw back a large glass of brandy. 

 

“I hope she won't scream like that for long” he groaned, letting his head fall into his hands, “I won't be able to stand it” 

 

“It's hard isn't it Sir” said Samuel, sympathetic for him. 

 

“No man wants to see their wife in pain” exclaimed Alexander, “she isn't just in pain, she is in agony and I can't do a thing to stop it” 

 

“Fortunately Miss Eliza is a strong woman, her bravery seems to know no bounds” smiled Samuel.

 

“Strong, the word strong is worthy of her, she needs a word of her own” mused Alexander, almost daring to laugh until Eliza's scream nearly tore him in two. 

 

-  
In her bedroom Eliza was experiencing a new kind of pain. 

 

With each and every wave of pain, she felt like she was being torn in half. 

 

“Ruth!” she cried, taking a break in between her agony, “I can't do this!” 

 

“Yes you can Miss Eliza” assured Ruth, “your baby is almost here” 

 

“You are doing wonderfully Mrs Hamilton” added the Doctor, once again feeling for the position of the baby. 

 

“The baby's head is in the right position Mrs Hamilton, with the next pain I need you to push with all the strength you have” ordered Doctor Ford. 

 

“I can't” cried Eliza. 

 

“I’m afraid this is not a matter of can or can't Mrs Hamilton, it is a must” urged the Doctor. 

 

Eliza breathed deeply and Ruth rushed to her side. “You can do this Miss Eliza” she said, “think of all the things you can do once the baby is here”

 

“The christening gown” sighed Eliza, before feeling her pain build. 

 

“Yes, and all those beautiful clothes you made, think of its little face and how sweet it will be” continued Ruth. 

 

“Yes” groaned Eliza, panting like the Doctor told her.

 

“My dear we shall need towels” called the Doctor.

 

Ruth reluctantly left Eliza's side and rushed across the room to gather everything the Doctor could need. 

 

“Now with this pain Mrs Hamilton, you must push will all your might, and your baby's head will be born” called the Doctor. 

 

Eliza took a deep breath and screamed in agony, as she pushed with all her remaining strength. 

 

“Yes, keep going Mrs Hamilton” praised Doctor Ford, “now stop pushing” 

 

Eliza kept panting and trying to obey the Doctor. 

 

“Now with this last pain, use all you strength and push out your baby's body” ordered Doctor Ford. 

 

Eliza nodded and with a final scream of pain she felt the baby leave her body. 

 

Instantly, once the baby was the right way up, it started to cry, loud and clear. 

 

“Ruth” called Eliza, “what is it?, is my baby healthy!” 

 

Ruth was trying to hold back her own tears, “it's a boy Miss Eliza, a beautiful baby boy!” 

 

“A boy!” cried Eliza, “we have a son, Alexander has a son!” 

 

Doctor Ford, quickly cut the umbilical cord and Ruth wrapped up the tiny baby, she gently passed him over to Eliza, whose heart melted the second she saw him. 

 

Eliza was too much in awe and did not even realise that the Doctor managed to deliver the healthy afterbirth and that any dangerous signs of bleeding were nowhere to be found. 

 

“Congratulations Mrs Hamilton, he is a fine young lad” praised the Doctor. 

 

“Thank you Doctor Ford” smiled Eliza, still unable to take her eyes off her newborn son. 

 

“Shall I go and tell Mr Alexander?” asked Ruth. 

 

“Yes, go and tell him- no wait” called Eliza, “can we clean him up first” 

 

“Of course” smiled Ruth.

 

“How do we clean him?” asked Eliza with a smile. 

 

“Just gently rub at his skin with the towel, that will clean him up” said Ruth. 

 

“Like this?” asked Eliza, taking the corner of the towel and wiping gently across her son's tiny face.

 

“You're a natural Miss Eliza” smiled Ruth. 

 

“I think you are ready to meet your Papa now my darling” whispered Eliza, folding the towel back into place. 

 

Ruth smiled, “I'm sure I won't be long” 

 

Eliza thanked her again and watched as she quickly left the room. 

 

-

 

Alexander was glad that Eliza's screaming had ceased, it was becoming unbearable. 

 

Hearing her sound in that much pain was killing him, but the silence was worse. 

 

Neither Alexander or Samuel spoke a word, it was only when they heard footsteps running down the stairs did they jump to their feet. 

 

Ruth burst in the room and ran to Alexander. 

 

She could barely speak for smiling. 

 

“Well!” urged Alexander.

 

Ruth took his hands in hers, “a boy Mr Alexander, you have a son” 

 

Alexander nearly choked on his words he was so overwhelmed, “I have a son” he repeated. 

 

“Yes Sir, and a mighty fine boy he is too” smiled Ruth. 

 

“I have a son” whispered Alexander, completely overcome. 

 

“Yes, go and see for yourself” urged Ruth, “Miss Eliza wants you!” 

 

Alexander looked towards the door, before he almost ran from the room. He charged up the stairs and flew through the open door. His eyes fell on Eliza and the tiny bundle in hers arms. He couldn't take one step further. 

 

Eliza looked up and smiled. 

 

“Alexander come” she called quietly.

 

He took slow, small steps, eventually casting his eyes upon his son. 

 

Alexander climbed onto the bed beside Eliza, and could hardly believe his eyes. 

 

“Here, you must hold him” urged Eliza softly. 

 

Alexander did not know where to put his arms or hands. 

 

“Just let him rest against your chest, hold his head” tutored Eliza, gently passing over their son. 

 

Alexander held his son in his arms and could hardly speak. 

 

He gently ran his thumb across his son's cheek and gently said, “I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life” 

 

“What I have ever done to deserve this?” he asked, looking back at Eliza. “First I get you and now this beautiful child, what I have done to deserve this?” 

 

“You are a fine man Alexander Hamilton, you are loving and kind, you deserve this happiness, we both do” smiled Eliza. 

 

“Forgive me for interrupting, but does the young man have a name?” asked Doctor Ford who had been busy cleaning his equipment and writing the events of the birth in his notebook. “I need a name for the records” 

 

“You choose Eliza” urged Alexander.

 

“Phillip Alexander” she said quickly, looking up at Alexander who chuckled quietly. 

 

“Is that confirmed with you Sir?” asked Doctor Ford. 

 

“It is indeed” smiled Alexander, 

 

“Our son, Phillip Alexander Hamilton”


	12. When You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and Eliza experience life as new parents, whilst family feuds and old enemies aren't so far away...

Eliza lay peacefully in her bed, with her son nestled against her chest.

 

Alexander was in the corner of the room, writing with great speed, in order to inform everyone that they knew, that their son had been born. Every so often Alexander would turn his head and watch as Eliza gently rocked baby Phillip in her arms. He could not have found a better wife, nor it seemed a better mother. 

 

Both of them snapped to attention as a little knock on the door, broke the silence. 

 

Ruth stuck her head around the door and smiled. 

 

“Forgive me intruding Ma’am, but my Immanuel wondered if he could see the baby, he's been at it all evening” 

 

Eliza smiled and quickly replied, “of course he may” 

 

Ruth opened the door a little wider and Immanuel wandered in, holding a little bunch of daisies tied together with string.

 

“I got you these Miss Eliza, Mama said women like flowers” he said, proudly holding out his little bunch of flowers. 

 

“They are beautiful Immanuel, thank you, if you pop them on my vanity, then I will put them in water later” smiled Eliza. 

 

Immanuel nodded and wandered over to the table, bumping into the bed several times, as he couldn't take his eyes of the tiny bundle in Eliza arms. 

 

“Come and see” she called. 

 

Immanuel’s face lit up. 

 

“Slowly now” called Ruth, “don't you be jumping on that bed, Miss Eliza is still in pain” 

 

Immanuel nodded and gently climbed onto the bed, resting on his knees. 

 

“This is Phillip” said Eliza, uncovering his little face. 

 

“He's real little Miss Eliza” whispered Immanuel.

 

“Yes, he is only a few hours old” replied Eliza.

 

“He looks sweet” smiled Immanuel.

 

“Would you like to hold him?” asked Eliza.

 

“Oh can I” exclaimed Immanuel, “oh please let me Mama, I won't drop him, I promise” he begged. 

 

Ruth chuckled, “come and sit on that chair here, I'll bring him to you” 

 

Immanuel jumped off the bed, making sure he didn't hurt Miss Eliza, and speedily ran to the chair. 

 

He tapped his legs impatiently as Ruth gently lifted baby Phillip from his mother's arms. 

 

“Now you hold him sensibly you hear me?” ordered Ruth, holding Phillip in front of her son. 

 

“I will Mama, I promise” urged Immanuel.

 

“Hold his head and support his back” said Ruth, gently laying baby Phillip in her son's arms. 

 

Immanuel followed the guidelines and soon held the baby all by himself. 

 

Phillip had been asleep, but after being moved around, he soon opened his eyes. 

 

“Miss Eliza, he looking at me” exclaimed Immanuel. 

 

“Yes, he will be very curious” replied Eliza. 

 

“Hello Phillip, I'm Immanuel, you won't know how to say that yet, but one day you will” whispered Immanuel, “your Mama said that I get to play with you when you are older, and I can teach you things” 

 

Whilst Immanuel talked to Phillip, Alexander had spun around on his chair. He was glad of Ruth and her son, he was happy that Phillip would always have a companion several years older than himself. Despite having a burning hatred for his brother, Alexander was glad to have someone to look after him and play with. He was confident that Immanuel would be a wonderful playmate for his son. 

 

Immanuel laughed as little Phillip stretched out his arms, his tiny hands like little starfish trying to grab Immanuel's finger.

 

“Papa come and see” 

 

Eliza looked up and saw Samuel and George peering through a gap in the door. 

 

“Don't wait out there” called Eliza with a smile, “come in, come in”

 

“We did not want to intrude Ma’am” said George apologetically.

 

“Not at all” replied Alexander, rising from his chair.

 

George shook Alexander's hand, “congratulations Sir” 

 

“Thank you” smiled Alexander.

 

Samuel had walked round the bed and gently kissed Eliza's hand, “I wish you all the happiness in the world Miss Eliza” 

 

Eliza smiled and gently rubbed her fingers against his hand, “thank you” 

 

“May I have my son for a moment dear boy?” asked Alexander, approaching Immanuel.

 

“Alright” said Immanuel, rather sad to have his newest friend taken away. 

 

“I'll bring him back, I promise” whispered Alexander with a wink.

 

Immanuel chuckled and happily released baby Phillip. 

 

“Here you are George” proclaimed Alexander, proudly showing off his son. 

 

“Look at this handsome young man” smiled George.

 

Alexander passed Phillip over to George, who gently rocked him in his arms. 

 

“You are gonna be good for your mother aren't you hmm?” said George softly, “you have got to sleep at night and stay awake during the day, eat between the hours of eight in the morning and nine at night”

 

“Here's to hoping” chuckled Eliza, “Mama said newborns can be a terror, for the first four months” 

 

“Your mother speaks the truth, but sometimes you get lucky” replied George.

 

“Come along now, let's leave Miss Eliza in peace” ordered Ruth, ushering all but Alexander from the room, who had had little Phillip placed back in his arms. 

 

“There now little one” he whispered handing him back to Eliza.

 

Eliza pressed a kiss against her son's tiny head, her mother was right, she had never known love until this child had been placed in her arms.

 

“You are very precious my darling, did you know that?” smiled Eliza, talking to her son as his little eyes wandered over her face. 

 

“Both of you are” said Alexander, gently climbing onto the bed beside her. 

 

“I love you” she replied quietly.

 

“As do I” he said, kissing her head.

 

-

 

Phillip's christening took place the following week, surrounded by family and friends.

 

After the service, the whole family met back at Alexander and a Eliza's home. 

 

“Eliza he is gorgeous” exclaimed Angelica, gently carrying her nephew around the room. 

 

“Oh Eliza, let me hold him” begged Peggy, rather desperate. 

 

“Peggy, do not worry” hushed Alexander gently, “you will have your turn”

 

“Do let Mama see him Angie” urged Eliza, seeing that their Mother was stretching in order to get a proper glimpse of her only grandson. 

 

“Here Mama, he's as light as a feather” smiled Angelica, handing over baby Phillip to her mother. 

 

Their mother smiled as she held him, “your sister is correct Elizabeth” proclaimed Mrs Schuyler, “he's positively angelic” 

 

“Peggy, get our present for him” ordered Mrs Schuyler.

 

“Mama, you shouldn't have, he's already spoilt rotten” protested Eliza

 

“He's my only grandchild” smiled Mrs Schuyler, “I am allowed to spoil him” 

 

Peggy, barely able to take her eyes of baby Phillip for more than a second, handed Eliza a soft package, wrapped in brown paper.

 

Eliza gasped as she opened the paper, “Mama, I can't have this!” 

 

“What is it?” inquired Alexander, “looks like a blanket?” 

 

“That my dear son, is the Schuyler baby blanket” replied Mrs Schuyler, “Phillip had it, John had it, then Angelica, then Eliza and then Peggy, it now belongs to you” 

 

“Mama are you sure?” asked Eliza.

 

“What other use will it have?” replied Mrs Schuyler, “I would rather know that this beautiful boy is being warmed with it, rather than it collecting dust in a box” 

 

“Thank you Mama, it's wonderful” smiled Eliza. 

 

“Now Alexander would you give Peggy our son before she explodes” chucked Eliza.

 

Peggy had a huge grin on her face as Alexander gently placed Phillip in her arms. 

 

“He's so tiny” she whispered, gently tapping his nose with her finger. 

 

“Well he is only a week old” mused Alexander, winking playfully at Peggy as she pretended to scowl at him. 

 

“He was so well behaved at the service, he did not make a sound” said Mrs Schuyler.

 

“In fairness Mama, he fell asleep after the first five minutes” mused Angelica.

 

“This is where you all are then!” exclaimed a voice. 

 

“Papa come in and see!” exclaimed Peggy, “he's so beautiful” 

 

Mr Schuyler smiled as he walked into the drawing room, greeting Alexander happily.

 

“Congratulations again my boy” he proclaimed.

 

“Thank you Sir” replied Alexander 

 

“Hello Papa” called Eliza, trying to get out of her chair. 

 

“Oh no my darling” urged Mr Schuyler, “don't get up on my account, you must rest” 

 

Eliza sighed at him playfully, as he bent down to kiss her. 

 

“How are you my sweetest Eliza?” he asked.

 

“Still a little uncomfortable, but I am getting better” replied Eliza.

 

“I am glad to her hear it” smiled Mr Schuyler. 

 

“Now then” he proclaimed walking over to Peggy, “let's have a look at my grandson” 

 

Peggy reluctantly gave up baby Phillip, and Mr Schuyler chuckled as his grandson gurgled against his chest. 

 

“Handsome young man, I must say” he laughed. 

 

“Aren't you hmm?” he whispered, smiling as baby Phillip opened his eyes. 

 

Alexander noticed out of the corner of his eye that someone was lurking in the hallway, on a closer inspection he saw it was Eliza's brother, John. 

 

He tapped Eliza on the shoulder as nodded his head towards to door. Eliza saw and made eye contact with Angelica who quickly exclaimed.

 

“John my dear, is that you hiding out there?” 

 

John, seeming rather surprised to have been spotted quickly emerged from the shadows and came in the room. 

 

“What were you doing hiding in the dark boy?” asked Mr Schuyler, handing baby Phillip back to Alexander. 

 

“Nothing Papa, I was just finding the opportune moment to enter” replied John quietly. 

 

“Opportune moment indeed” scoffed Mr Schuyler. 

 

“Well John” asked Peggy, “don't you want to see Eliza?” 

 

Trying to hide his obvious embarrassment, John made his way across the room and gently embraced and kissed his sister. 

 

“I hope that you and your son are well?” he asked 

 

“We are, thank you” replied Eliza, “here you must hold him” 

 

“Oh no” stammered John, “I am not very good with babies” 

 

“Nonsense” exclaimed Mrs Schuyler, “you love children!” 

 

John sighed and Alexander reluctantly gave his son to his brother in law. 

 

“Well then” said John, clearing his throat, “hello little man” 

 

“At least pretend like you are enjoying yourself John” urged Peggy, “he's not a spider, he's your nephew” 

 

“I don't want to disturb him that's all, he's peaceful at the moment” hushed John. 

 

Unfortunately for John, little Phillips peace did not last long. As he started to cry John hastily handed him back to Eliza and moved away. 

 

“Hush hush my darling” cooed Eliza, gently rocking him in her arms.

 

“He sounds hungry Eliza, go and feed him, we will wait and talk among ourselves” ordered Mrs Schuyler.

 

Eliza sighed, “I think you are right Mama, excuse me” 

 

Alexander pressed a kiss against Phillips head and smiled at Eliza, “call me if you need anything” 

 

Eliza bowed her head and smiled, “I will” 

 

Conversations dwindled for a moment after Eliza left, but soon Mr Schuyler asked, “John where is Anne?” 

 

John cleared his throat, “she wanted to go back to the house Papa, the service tired her out” 

 

“She is a sickly woman I must say” commented Mrs Schuyler.

 

“An unfortunate trait for a wife” said Mr Schuyler.

 

“Well it's not like I had any choice in the matter” retorted John, under his breath. 

 

It did not go unnoticed.

 

“Would you care to repeat that?” exclaimed Mr Schuyler.

 

“I was simply stating the truth Papa” replied John. 

 

Angelica swooped in as she saw her father take a dominant step towards her brother. 

 

“John, Papa, that is enough” she said firmly, pushing in between them both. 

 

“You forget yourselves, this is Phillip's day, your grandson and your nephew, don't ruin it by arguing, especially not when Eliza is within hearing distance”. 

 

Mr Schuyler nodded, “forgive me Alexander” he said turning back to face his son in law, “that behaviour was selfish of me” 

 

“It is quite alright” assured Alexander.

 

“You will find Alexander” began Mr Schuyler taking steps towards him, “that sons can often be terribly vexing” 

 

John scoffed loudly, before he stormed out the room, slamming the front door behind him. 

 

“Insolent child” spat Mr Schuyler.

 

Peggy jolted as the door slammed and Mrs Schuyler placed a reassuring hand on hers, “it's alright my dear” 

 

Angelica sighed and shook her head as she watched her brother storm down the road. She knew he did not mean to cause offence, their father had pushed him too far. 

 

“Forgive us Alexander, but I think it is time we left” said Mrs Schuyler, beginning to usher quite a nervous Peggy out of the room. 

 

“Oh course, I understand” replied Alexander, bowing politely. 

 

Alexander and Mr Schuyler exchanged glances before they bowed and turned in separate directions. 

 

“Forgive him Alexander” whispered Angelica, “John would never intentionally mean to ruin the day, but Papa pushes him sometimes, he can't take it” 

 

“He's a grown man, he should learn to control himself” replied Alexander.

 

Angelica sighed, “just please promise me, you won't hold it against him” 

 

“I can't promise that, the way he has been acting recently leaves me angry, now more than ever” replied Alexander, “I am only glad that Eliza was not here to see her dear brother act in such a way” 

 

Angelica went reply but a loud voice and her father's angry tone caused her to stall.

 

“Til next time sister” added Alexander before stepping aside. 

 

Angelica gave a single nod and walked past him, following the sound of her father's angry voice. 

 

Alexander waved their carriage off, before he sighed deeply, he was not used to family gatherings. 

 

Instead his mind turned to Eliza, he quickly hurried up the stairs and peeked round the nursery door. 

 

He smiled as he saw Eliza, gently humming a tune, whilst a blanket disguised their son, happily suckling at his mother's breast. 

 

Eliza looked up at the sound of movement and smiled.

 

“Does Mama want me?” she asked.

 

“No” replied Alexander resting against the door frame, “they have just left” 

 

“They didn't say goodbye!” exclaimed Eliza.

 

“They did not want to disturb you my dear” hushed Alexander.

 

He was relieved to see that Eliza had not heard the drama taking place in her absence. 

 

Eliza nodded contentedly, “I was just admiring the park, it's such a beautiful view from here. 

 

“From where I am standing I disagree, I would happily ignore the trees if instead I could see my wife feeding my son, now that is a beautiful view” smiled Alexander, walking over to her. 

 

“Our son needs feeding more than ten times a day, it is a sight you’ll get used to” mused Eliza. 

 

“He needs to grow up and be strong” said Alexander, gently lifting up the corner of the blanket.

 

“Alexander” exclaimed Eliza, “let go of the blanket, I'm not decent, I'm feeding” 

 

Alexander chuckled, “Phillip, don't let your Mama be embarrassed, your Papa is enjoying the view” 

 

Eliza gaped and playfully smacked Alexander's hand, “my sweet boy, your Papa is being impertinent” 

 

“Eternally so” replied Alexander, leaning to kiss her. 

 

Eliza chuckled as Alexander kissed her, she was beyond happy to have him home. 

 

“I thought I heard the door slam shut, was everything alright?” she asked once they had broken the kiss. 

 

Alexander sighed, “your brother left in quite a rush, your father overstepped in your sister's opinion” 

 

“Papa does that quite a lot” said Eliza, “I thought his relationship with John was getting better” 

 

“Well my dear, let us not dwell upon it, we have our beautiful boy to look after” replied Alexander. 

 

He was happy to see that her mind turned back to her son, rather than her frustrating brother. 

 

-

 

“But do you think he will be alright, in here by himself?” asked Eliza nervously.

 

“Eliza the doctor said that after a week, he must be left in a room alone to sleep” reminded Alexander, “besides, if he does start to cry, our boy has a pair of lungs, we will hear him” 

 

“But he's still so small” said Eliza, gently tucking the blankets around her son. 

 

“Eliza, we must do this” replied Alexander, “you and I both need sleep” 

 

Eliza sighed, “if he is in here alone, how can I sleep!” 

 

“Sweetheart, you need rest” hushed Alexander.

 

“We will leave his door closed, I don't want a draft coming in” said Eliza, finally walking towards the door. 

 

Alexander followed her and stopped her turning back. 

 

“But-” she protested 

 

“Eliza come, my love, you must rest” he repeated, closing the door behind him. 

 

She nodded and sighed, “I haven't been sleeping well” 

 

“No I know you haven't” replied Alexander, guiding a very tired Eliza into their bedroom. 

 

“Lie down my dear, I will be just a moment” ordered Alexander softly.

 

“Very well, but I won't be going to sleep until you get back” she said, climbing under the covers with a sigh. 

 

Alexander chuckled, “we shall see” 

 

As expected when he returned from changing into his bed clothes, he found his bride fast asleep, curled up under the heavy duvet. 

 

“My Eliza” he whispered against her hair, before he pressed a kiss against her dark locks, “sleep well my darling” 

 

-

 

“Phillip!”

 

Eliza awoke in the darkness. 

 

She had been dreaming about Phillip, she dreamt he was crying and she couldn't find him. 

 

“Alexander” she whispered, relighting her gaslamp 

 

“Alexander” she whispered again, going to tap him awake. 

 

Instead she found an empty bed. 

 

Alexander being absent did not concern her, often he was blessed with an idea in the dead of the night, and couldn't rest his head against his pillow again, unless he wrote it down.

 

However this was different, she normally awoke to crying, but she had awoken to something far worse, silence. 

 

Her mind rushed through various scenarios, what if Phillip was just asleep, but what if he was hurt, what if the blanket had gotten wrapped around his face, what if he had cried himself out. Her son could be lying dead in his cradle whilst she slept. 

 

Immediately she jumped from the bed and flew out onto the landing. Her sons door was closed which made her panic more. She burst inside and hurried to the crib, she found nothing. 

 

She ran back out onto the landing and just as she was about the yell for Alexander, she heard his gentle voice coming from his office. The golden light of the gas lamp was leaking through the gap in the door, and as she got closer she saw why. 

 

Alexander was lying on the small single bed he kept in his office, with their son lying on his chest as he read off several sheets of paper. 

 

“As connected with the subject of revenue, we may with propriety consider that of economy. The money saved from one object may be usefully applied to another, and there will be so much the less to be drawn from the pockets of the people.”

 

Alexander yawned before he flipped the page over and continued.

 

“If the States are united under one government, there will be but one national civil list to support; if they are divided into several confederacies, there will be as many different national civil lists to be provided for—and each of them, as to the principal departments, coextensive with that which would be necessary for a government of the whole.”

 

Eliza quietly rested against the doorframe, watching her husband soothe their son. 

 

“What's going on in here?” inquired Eliza with a smile. 

 

Alexander let the pages flop over the side of the bed, “I am trying with much success to get out dear boy to sleep” 

 

Eliza chuckled quietly and knelt down beside the bed, gently rubbing her hand over her sons back. “Why did you not wake me?” she asked.

 

“You looked so peaceful, when he started crying and I saw you weren't waking up I went myself, I couldn't bare to wake you” confessed Alexander.

 

“What are you reading to him?” asked Eliza, tilting her head to try and read her husband's writing. 

 

“This is one of my many essays for the Federalist Papers, I was seeing what our son made of it, and well, as you can see he didn't enjoy it” mused Alexander.

 

“I think this would send most people to sleep” chuckled Eliza. 

 

Alexander raised a disapproving eyebrow at her, so she quickly retracted. 

 

“Forgive me darling, I'm only teasing you, I am sure that they will make perfect sense to me when I copy them out” 

Alexander smiled, “I know, these papers are vital, as without them our very constitution could crumble” 

 

“And yet some people still oppose the writing of them?” questioned Eliza.

 

Alexander swallowed, “indeed, can you believe it, Mr Burr still calls me a fool for doing it”

 

“I thought you two had made amends after the war” inquired Eliza. 

 

Alexander scoffed, “I will never make amends with that man, he is the exact opposite of myself, he has no passion, no drive, no motivation. You should see him at the meetings of the congress, he sits in silence for hours, that man constantly changes his opinions, he's as slippery as an eel” 

 

“Don't let him vex you my love” hushed Eliza, “you forget, you have the president on your side, or at least you will” 

 

“If George Washington is not voted in as president, then all our work will have been for nothing” said Alexander.

 

“He's the country's greatest general, of course he will be voted in” exclaimed Eliza. 

 

“I agree but he is a quiet man, he doesn't enjoy leadership” sighed Alexander, “I will have to help him” 

 

“I'm certain he could find no one more suited for the position” smiled Eliza. 

 

Alexander wrapped his hand around her face, “thank you my darling” 

 

She kissed his hand and began to rise to her feet. 

 

“Should we dare to move him?” she asked.

 

“He's asleep, he shouldn't wake up again” mused Alexander, “should he?” 

 

Eliza chuckled quietly, “we will just have to wait and see” she said, lifting sleeping Phillip off his father's chest. 

 

Alexander breathed a sigh of relief as Phillip didn't make a sound. 

 

“There now” hushed Eliza, gently holding Phillip against her chest, “you have had a big day young man” 

 

“It's a pity John had to spoil it” commented Alexander rising from his bed. 

 

“Now that's not fair” said Eliza.

 

“He was positively sour today Eliza, I still have not forgiven him for the way he acted towards you” replied Alexander.

 

“John is going through a tough time Alexander, don't be so harsh on him” hushed Eliza. 

 

“Aren't we all?” questioned Alexander.

 

“Anne, his wife just had her fourth miscarriage Alexander, do not be so harsh and quick to judge” replied Eliza softly.

 

“I did not know this fact Eliza, do not maim me” replied Alexander.

 

“I should have told you, but you have been so busy of late, I hate to burden you with family matters” said Eliza, gently rocking Phillip.

 

“I suppose it explains why John was so distant today” concluded Alexander.

 

Eliza nodded, “I tried to tell Papa to release him from his duties today, but Papa refused” 

 

“Do not speak more of it tonight my love, I can see it is upsetting you, we must get our son and ourselves back to bed” urged Alexander.

 

“I agree” sighed Eliza, “our little man will probably wake up again within the hour” 

 

“God forbid” mused Alexander, “how long before he sleeps through the night” 

 

“Mama said maybe a few more weeks at least” replied Eliza, walking towards the door. 

 

Alexander rubbed his hands over his face, “the Doctor never mentioned this part of becoming a father” 

 

“It certainly feels like a right of passage” mused Eliza.

 

Within minutes baby Phillip was happily tucked up in his cradle. 

 

“He's so beautiful isn't he” sighed Eliza, leaning over the crib to see him. 

 

“Well” mused Alexander, embracing her from behind, “that's no surprise, just look at his mother” 

 

Eliza groaned in mock annoyance and turned to face him. 

 

“He definitely is going to be a handsome boy, much like his father” she smiled. 

 

“And here I was, thinking you married me for my money” teased Alexander. 

 

Eliza laughed, but quickly silenced herself as she heard Phillip shuffle. 

 

Alexander kissed her head, “come along, he's asleep now” 

 

“Sleep well my darling” whispered Eliza, leaning back over the cradle and pressing a tiny kiss against her son's dark locks.

 

She then took Alexander's hand and they wandered back to their own room, as quietly as possible.

 

Once back in bed, Eliza snuggled down in the sheets, Alexander however had other plans. 

 

She chuckled as she felt him press kisses all up her arm and onto her neck. 

 

Eliza turned to face him and saw the desire in his eyes. 

 

She put a stop to that. 

 

“No, no way” she said, turning back around.

 

“My Eliza” he whispered, kissing her neck. 

 

“Alexander no” said Eliza sharply. 

 

She sensed his posture change and tuned back to face him, he looked more hurt than disappointed. 

 

“My darling, believe me I want you, but the Doctor said I must wait until I feel ready” she said softly.

 

“You said you weren't in any pain?” questioned Alexander.

 

“No but I am still uncomfortable with anything happening...in that area” she replied, blushing slightly. 

 

Alexander suddenly felt very selfish. After all, she had given birth just over one week ago, her body must still be healing. Surely he could control himself just a few more weeks, without losing his mind. 

 

“Forgive me darling” he said quietly, pulling her close, “I let my desires get the best of me” 

 

“Don't apologise Alexander, you are a man, I am your wife, you have needs that I can't fulfill at the present, in a little while, I can be yours again” replied Eliza, resting happily against his shirt, “that is unless, you wish to back to your bachelor ways”

 

Alexander looked at her with raised eyebrows, “that young boy is gone, I am a husband and a father now, you are my only love Eliza, nothing will change that fact” 

 

Eliza smiled, “so you would like more children then?” 

 

“If my beautiful bride is willing, of course” replied Alexander. 

 

“We must have at least one more, I want Phillip to experience being an older brother” said Eliza. 

 

“I would love for the next child to be a girl” said Alexander.

 

“I thought you would have only wanted sons” mused Eliza.

 

“Oh goodness no, boys get into far more trouble than girls do” chuckled Alexander, “I have always wanted a daughter, I never knew why, quite frankly I still don't” 

 

“Sisters are wonderful, if my experience with them counts for anything” sighed Eliza. 

 

“However, if we did have a girl, I fear the poor little thing wouldn't be allowed out of your sight” 

 

“No indeed” replied Alexander, “no one would touch my little girl” 

 

“And what about me?” asked Eliza playfully.

 

“Well” smiled Alexander, “no one is ever allowed anywhere near you, not now, not ever” 

 

Eliza smiled and snuggled against him, he in turn pressed a kiss against her hair and whispered, “sleep darling, we will need our strength for tomorrow” 

 

-

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” 

 

Eliza sighed and placed Phillip into Alexander's arms.

 

“My love, our sons needs a bath and I cannot stand for that long, please help me” 

 

“But I don't know where to start!” exclaimed Alexander, “I have never bathed a baby!” 

 

“Just listen to my instructions and I will help you” hushed Eliza. 

 

Alexander reluctantly agreed. 

 

“Now unwrap him from the towel” ordered Eliza, gently testing the waters temperature with her fingers. 

 

Alexander fumbled with the towel but eventually he got it off, “now what?” 

 

“Just gently place him in the water, keep his head out, but his body must go in” ordered Eliza softly, sitting beside the makeshift bathtub. 

 

Alexander lowered a rather wriggly baby Phillip and shut his eyes, “is he alright, I am drowning him!” 

 

“Well no, actually putting him in the water would be a start” smiled Eliza, tapping Alexander on the arm.

 

Alexander opened his eyes and saw his son, rather unamused being held just above the water.

 

“You can hurt him Alexander” assured Eliza, “now please, before the water turns cold” 

 

“Right” said Alexander, taking a deep breath, “in you go” 

 

Phillip did not like water, he kicked his little feet and mewled as Eliza began to gently rub his skin. 

 

“Should his skin be all flaky?” asked Alexander, seeing that his son did not have the stereotypical soft baby skin. 

 

“Yes Mama said it is normal, he is growing new soft skin underneath and he needs to loose the old skin” replied Eliza. 

 

After a while Phillip seemed to enjoy the water, his legs stopped protesting and his cries became less frantic. 

 

“See my darling” cooed Eliza, rubbing his little feet, “Mama said it wasn't going to be that bad” 

 

“Do we wash his hair?” asked Alexander, somehow managing to balance his rather slippery newborn. 

 

“Not at the same time, we will dry off his body and then wash his hair” replied Eliza, rinsing off the last remaining bubbles of soap from his legs. 

 

“Now can you place him on that towel please?” 

 

Alexander turned his head and found the towel, lifting baby Phillip he carried him across the bedroom and gently laid down. 

 

“Wrap him up” called Eliza, rising from her chair, “he will catch his death” 

 

“Of course” slammed Alexander, attempting to wrap us his son in the towel, with minimal success.

 

“You have missed a leg” commented Eliza, coming to view her husband's work. 

 

“Yes well, he moves around so much” replied Alexander quietly.

 

“Come on my little man” called Eliza, wrapping him up properly and heading for the rocking chair. 

 

“Oh” she said, “Alexander would you sit with him?” 

 

“Um of course” he stammered. 

 

“I need to see Ruth, she bought special soap for his hair, I must go and get it” she explained.

 

Alexander nodded and sat down, rather nervous to hold him. 

 

“You managed to hold him last night, don't look so frightened” smiled Eliza.

 

“Yes but he was - not wrapped in a towel and he was asleep” protested Alexander. 

 

“I will be two minutes I promise” she hushed, gently passing Phillip over.

 

Alexander's forced a smile and let Eliza go. In truth he was terrified of hurting Phillip, he had been told that the slightest wrong move could cause them pain. So he gently rocked the chair and cradled a rather squirmy Phillip. 

 

“Well young man, you are certainly growing aren't you” said Alexander. 

 

He smiled as little Phillip looked up at the sound of his voice. 

 

“Yes, you are almost a man now” mused Alexander, “I must promise you something Phillip, you won't understand it but I will tell you regardless” 

 

Alexander's voice became very soft, “I promise you the same thing I promised your mother, I will always love you and I vow to keep you safe, I promise that no harm will come to you and I will add this part just for you Phillip, I will be the father to you that I never had” 

 

Alexander's tried to gage his son's reaction, but at just over a week old he was hardly going to receive a convincing sign of recognition. 

 

“As I said before, you won't understand a word of what I just said, but I will tell it to you every night before you sleep, so whether or not you understand it, isn't really a problem” chuckled Alexander.

 

“How is our young man?” asked Eliza, coming back in the room with a special bar of soap. 

 

“He is still in one piece” assured Alexander.

 

“Oh course he is, you are wonderful with him” she smiled.

 

Alexander carefully navigated leaving the moving chair, whilst cradling his newborn son with minimal difficulty and joined Eliza at the makeshift bath once again. 

 

“Now can you hold his body with one hand and his head with the other?” asked Eliza.

 

“He's a fidgety little one, but I will try” stammered Alexander, moving his hands to the correct places. 

 

“There we are, perfect” praised Eliza, gently picking up water in her hands. 

 

“Now just make sure his head is tilted back ever so slightly, not too much, just so that the water runs off” ordered Eliza gently.

 

Alexander took a deep breath and estimated the distance, stopping when Eliza gave the word. 

 

“Relax Alexander, you are doing wonderful” assured Eliza, beginning to dampen Phillip's little clumps of hair. 

 

“Look at his face” mused Alexander, “he's so sleepy” 

 

Eliza chuckled, “I had better hurry up with this, or else he'll have to dry his hair at great speed” 

 

-  
“He's finally asleep” yawned Eliza, creeping back into their bedroom. 

 

Alexander lay on the bed and smiled, “God willing we will get a few hours before he needs us” 

 

“I'd hope he'd sleep through the whole night” sighed Eliza, climbing in beside her husband. 

 

“All we need is patience” smiled Alexander, kissing her cheek as she snuggled beside him. 

 

She protested as she felt him move, “Where are you going?” 

 

“My darling, I have work to finish” he replied.

 

“But you promised we would be together tonight” objected Eliza.

 

“It needs to finished Eliza, I will come to bed when it's done, I promise” vowed Alexander. 

 

Despite her discontent Eliza, released his hands and let him leave, she snuggled down into the blankets, feeling quite lonely without him. 

 

Alexander quietly closed the door and made it way to his office. He knew the odds of him finishing this work before sunrise was slim but he promised himself that he would try. 

 

-  
Alexander glanced at his clock, 4.38 am. 

 

“God” he groaned, running his hands through his loose hair. 

 

He picked up his last draft and read through the final paragraph. 

 

This form of government is a convention by which several smaller states agree to become members of a larger one, which they intend to form. It is a kind of assemblage of societies that constitute a new one, capable of increasing, by means of new associations, till they arrive to such a degree of power as to be able to provide for the security of the united body.

 

Just as he was making some final adjustments, the silence and calm of the night was shattered.

 

Alexander jumped out of his skin as the sound of two gunshots and the crashing of glass blasted through the house. 

 

Immediately he grabbed his own pistol and flew from the room. He met Samuel rushing down the stairs, carrying the large shot gun, Alexander ordered be kept upstairs.

 

“Check the lower rooms” ordered Alexander, before he burst into his bedroom. 

 

He found Eliza completely terrified, pinned against the bed board in fear. 

 

“Alexander what's happening” she cried, trying to move off the bed. 

 

“Stay where you are” ordered Alexander, “it's not safe for you to move” 

 

“But - Phillip” cried Eliza desperately, “I think one of the shots was into the nursery” 

 

“Stay” ordered Alexander, before he rushed into the net room, and found baby Phillip crying loudly, surrounded by tiny shards of glass. 

 

“Come on my darling” whispered Alexander, picking up his son. 

 

His blood was boiling, as he placed Phillip back into Eliza's arms. Who would dare do this?

 

Eliza tried to keep calm, attempting to console her son who was as terrified as she was. 

 

“Shh my angel, you're safe, Mama is right here” she hushed. 

 

“Alexander be careful” she begged, as she watched him approach the window. 

 

He nodded and looked out into the night. He saw nothing. 

 

“This was no accident” concluded Alexander.

 

“What?” exclaimed Eliza. 

 

“This was not the drunken act of a man, this was planned, whoever did this, knows the layout of this house, knows where we sleep and also the location of the nursery” said Alexander.

 

“It was not a robbery?” asked Eliza.

 

“No, none of the lower windows have been broken” replied Alexander.

 

“Miss Eliza?” 

 

Both turned towards the door, Samuel stood with a small pistol in his hands. 

 

“This was left on the doorstep, I believe it is the gun they used as the barrel is still burning hot” he explained.

 

Alexander took the gun from him and inspected it. 

 

“I do not recognise this gun, I have not seen a gun like this since the war” he said.

 

“May I see?” asked Eliza. 

 

“Samuel would you sit with Phillip please?” she asked. 

 

He nodded and took baby Phillip into his arms.

 

“Carefully” warned Alexander, not wanting her to burn herself on the barrel. 

 

With a dim candle as her source of light, Eliza only had to hold the gun for a second before she froze in fear. 

 

“Eliza what is it?” asked Alexander.

 

She could barely speak.

 

“Eliza” called Alexander urgently. 

 

“It's the same gun” she choked, “it's the same gun” 

 

“What do you mean, you have seen the gun before?” asked Alexander.

 

She nodded, “it's the same gun that I was threatened with, when I was attacked” 

 

“Are you sure?” 

 

“Of course I'm sure”cried Eliza, “it was pressed against my head, how could I forget it!” 

 

“Eliza” 

 

“They said they would come back” she whispered, “this was their message, they coming back again-” she couldn't continue for crying. 

 

Alexander pulled her into his arms, “no they won't” 

 

“Yes they will, they are coming for me, for you and now our son, Alexander they are going to kill our son!”


	13. A Tolerance for Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza receives some troubling news from Angelica that causes her to doubt Alexander. And John and Alexanders relationship reaches a breaking point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am back and back to stay. 
> 
> Chapters will resume with Dear Theodosia. 
> 
> For this chapter historical accuracy had gone out the window! 
> 
> As always reviews and kudos are much appreciated :) 
> 
> Happy Reading,
> 
> Sarah x

Alexander sat in Washington's office, patiently awaiting his arrival.

He had been reluctant to leave Eliza and baby Phillip, especially after the previous night's events but he had little choice. 

President Washington had summoned him, no excuse was worthy of him, not even an excuse of fear.

He looked up as Washington entered his office, he stood to greet him. 

“Good morning Mr President” 

“Good morning Alexander, thank you for coming” replied Washington, “please sit” 

Alexander silently obeyed. 

“We have several things to discuss” began Washington, “but first I have been hearing whispers, trickles of information of a most alarming nature have reached me, I implore you as your commander and your friend, what occurred with Eliza?” 

“Do you mean the events of last night?” asked Alexander slowly.

“I do indeed” replied Washington.

Alexander clenched his jaw, “we, myself, Eliza and our son, were attacked last night, two gunshots were fired into our bedroom and the nursery” 

Washington went pale, “dear God, I pray none of you were harmed” 

“No, Eliza was terribly shaken and my son took some considerable consoling before he quieten down” said Alexander

“And yourself?” 

“Furious” replied Alexander quickly.

“As you have every right to be” commented Washington.

“Eliza no longer feels safe in that house, I no longer feel safe having her and my son inhabiting it” said Alexander.

“I am very glad you said that” proclaimed Washington, reaching over his desk to a large leather bound folder. 

“Here take this” he said, handing Alexander the folder. 

“Sir, what is this?” asked Alexander.

“The lease for your new home Alexander” replied Washington.

“Sir?” 

“One of the many benefits of fighting on the winning side, this is the grant from Congress to all servicemen in the highest ranks” explained Washington. 

“But with all due respect Sir, Congress itself is still in its infant stages, how can a grant like this be valid” protested Alexander.

“It is a grant put in place by the old government, and when backed by the President, no one will be able to fight it” replied Washington.

“Sir, I cannot explain how much peace this will bring me, as well as Eliza” said Alexander.

“It is my pleasure” replied Washington, “you may begin the moving after you look over the lease and sign it”

“I would sign it now” said Alexander, reaching for the quill.

Washington stopped his hand, “Discuss with Eliza, do not exclude her”

“She wants to leave Sir, believe me she will want this” urged Alexander.

“Discuss Alexander, you owe her that” ordered Washington.

-  
Eliza sat in the drawing room, watching as Immanuel played with Phillip. 

She tried to keep her mind focused on her sewing, but the constant fear of being attacked once again, caused her to miss stitches and stumble over patterns. 

“Miss Eliza” called Ruth.

Eliza was lost in a daydream. 

“I beg your pardon Miss Eliza” called Ruth again. 

Eliza snapped back to attention, “yes Ruth, forgive me I was lost in thought” 

“Miss Angelica is here to see you” 

“Send her in” smiled Eliza, rising from her chair. 

Angelica calmly entered the room, greeting Immanuel as she strode towards her sister. 

“Why have you come to see me?” asked Eliza curiously. 

“Do I need an excuse to come and visit my sister and nephew?” mused Angelica. 

“No but still, why?” asked Eliza, taking her seat. 

“I have some important news” replied Angelica in hushed tones. 

At this reply Eliza called across the room. 

“Immanuel would you leave us for a moment, just place Phillip back in his cradle” 

Immanuel nodded and Phillip happily gurgled in his cradle. 

Once they were alone Eliza pushed for the news. 

“Angie, what is it!” 

Angelica looked around the room, before she slipped off her gloves. As she flayed out her hand, Eliza saw it. 

A beautiful ring adorning her finger. 

“Angelica! You are engaged!” exclaimed Eliza. 

“Hush” silenced Angelica, “it's not public yet!” 

“But when and who?” questioned Eliza. 

“Do you recall the charming Master John Barker Church, whom we were introduced to at the Christmas festivities last year?” smiled Angelica. 

“Never” gasped Eliza. 

“Well as of tomorrow night we will be officially engaged” exclaimed Angelica.

“But Angie,he's quite the ladies man if I recall?” stammered Eliza. 

“And Alexander wasn't before you married him?” retorted Angelica quickly.

“Well yes but-” 

“Eliza, men can be easily moulded, I will smooth out his bad habits” assured Angelica. 

Eliza sighed, still unsure.

“Can you not be happy for me?” asked Angelica.

Eliza smiled, “I am happy for you, I just am still convinced that no man will ever be worthy of you, that's all” 

“Sweet sister, there is more” said Angelica.

“What else?” asked Eliza, taking her sister's hands.

Angelica took a long pause before speaking, “we are moving to England” 

Eliza pulled her hands back, “what!” she exclaimed.

“We leave after the honeymoon” continued Angelica.

“But - Angie- England!” stammered Eliza, “why on earth England?” 

“John works for a company that is forming new relationships with buyers in England and Europe, they needed someone to oversee production and John received the promotion” explained Angelica.

“But England!” exclaimed Eliza, still in shock. 

“Yes, you don't need to keep saying it Eliza” scolded Angelica.

“Angie don't be angry with me, I'm shocked that is all” replied Eliza sadly.

“It won't be permanent Eliza, just for six months of the year, and John will allow me to make further trips back here during the year. I am sad to leave but I am so excited, I get to visit France, Spain, Holland, I couldn't ask for more” smiled Angelica. 

“But what about Mama and your responsibilities here!” urged Eliza.

“I am not a nurse Eliza, I love Mama with all my heart, but I cannot waste my life at her bedside” replied Angelica quickly, “besides she has Peggy and yourself” 

“But you have spent your whole life here, can't you find another husband, more rooted here perhaps!” protested Eliza. 

“Eliza” scoffed Angelica amusingly, “love is not so easily traded, we are one John and I, and I would not wish for any other husband” 

“What does Papa say?” asked Eliza.

“He thinks it's a wonderful idea, as does your husband for a matter of fact” replied Angelica.

“Alexander knew about this” exclaimed Eliza. 

“Yes, he has been a great help to John, settling his affairs and raising him up, why it was Alexander who introduced John to the owner of the company” 

“There must be some mistake, he would have told me” muttered Eliza. 

“Husbands don't tell their wives everything Eliza” said Angelica.

“Yes, well he does, we share everything” retorted Eliza, her temper starting to show.

“Eliza, please, I did not come here so that we could discuss the traits of our beloveds, I wanted to explain everything” hushed Angelica.

Eliza sighed, “When do you leave?” 

“In two months time” replied Angelica. 

“So soon!” exclaimed Eliza, “surely not!” 

“It is true” replied Angelica, “the wedding is next month, from here we will travel to spend our honeymoon in his home state of Virginia and from there back here to New York, before we set sail for England” 

“This is all so sudden Angie, are you certain?” urged Eliza. 

“Eliza, I am the eldest sister, my marriage is and never will be entirely based on love. John and I have mutual interests, we share political and religious views, and we are both fiercely independent, we don't rely on each other” replied Angelica firmly. 

“But Angelica, marriage is supposed to be based on love and affection-” 

“Eliza hush” silenced Angelica, “we cannot all afford to be so romantic!” 

Eliza sat stunned. 

“I have been offered a comfortable life, my husband to be has good prospects. He comes from a respectable family and I am no longer dependent upon Papa. I have much to be thankful for” 

“I just want you to be happy Angie” replied Eliza quietly.

Angelica squeezed her sister's hand, “And I love you for it, but you will not change my mind” 

Eliza sat in silence. 

“You will come tomorrow night won't you Eliza, you and Alexander?” asked Angelica softly.

Eliza gave a small smile, “I can't leave Phillip” 

“You can bring him wth you” said Angelica.

“Angie- it's not currently safe for me and my son to leave the house” whispered Eliza.

“I noticed that windows were covered upstairs, my God Eliza, what happened?” replied Angelica, watching the volume of her voice.

“Those men attacked again, firing shots into my bedroom and the nursery” replied Eliza, trying her best to keep her composure.

Angelica went pale, “Dear God” 

“Alexander I believe is trying to move us somewhere safe” continued Eliza, “I have to sleep in the back of the house with Phillip for our safety” 

“Let me send our carriage, with armed footmen if necessary, Eliza I don't want you to miss this” urged Angelica.

“Angie-”

“It is one of biggest nights of my life Eliza, I want you beside me” she begged. 

“I will have to talk with Alexander, I love you Angie, but I will not put my son in danger” replied Eliza. 

“Eliza come he's-” 

“He is my son Angelica, forgive me, but you don't have children so you cannot understand me. One day, God willing you will a child of your own and then you will understand, I will move heaven and earth if necessary to keep that boy safe” exclaimed Eliza, almost angry. 

Angelica sighed deeply.

Eliza immediately regretted her outburst. Angelica did not take well to being yelled at, especially when someone aimed to insult her. 

“I should hope to see you tomorrow Eliza” said Angelica coolly, rising from her chair, “write to me should plans change” 

“Angie, I didn't mean to shout” pleaded Eliza.

“Good day Sister” replied Angelica, turning on her heels and swiftly leaving the drawing room.

“Angelica please!” exclaimed Eliza, rushing up from her chair, only to hear the front door slam. 

“Is Miss Angelica leaving- oh” called Ruth, hurriedly rushing into the hallway.

“Is everything well Miss Eliza?” she asked.

“Yes, my sister was just in a rush” lied Eliza, before walking back into the drawing room and closing the door.

She walked to the window sill and watched as her sister's carriage rolled down the road. 

“Goodness me my boy” mused Eliza, trying not get upset, “what a fuss” 

She turned and looked at Phillip, happily asleep in his cradle.

“But you are worth all this fuss” she whispered, gently brushing his tiny locks of hair with her fingertips.

Her mind then wandered to Alexander, why had he not informed her of Angelica’s situation. And why was she so set on marriage all of a sudden. 

Eliza's mind grew dark. Ever since she had met Alexander, various rumours of his close relationship with Angelica had been circulating. 

Could it be now that someone had learnt of a secret affair between the two of them and Angelica quickly found a man with no significant roots in New York to marry, who would no doubt dismiss the story as a untrue rumour. 

Moreso, Eliza knew that it had been a very long time since Alexander and herself had been intimate. Could it be that Alexander had been relieving himself with other women, not just whores but with her own sister.

“No” she said out loud, “he wouldn't” 

She looked down at their sleeping son, “he couldn't” she whispered.

 

-  
Alexander wore a smile as he walked through the doorway. He held the large folder in his hands and was impatiently awaiting Eliza's joyful reaction.

“Eliza!” he called.

Normally he received a kiss the second he walked through the door, but today there was silence. 

“Eliza darling?” he called again, shedding his coat.

“Mr Alexander?” called Ruth, sticking her head round a doorway. 

“Where is Eliza?” he asked. 

“Just resting in her room Sir” smiled Ruth. 

“Thank you” replied Alexander, before he began his ascent up the stairs.

He found Eliza in their room, staring out of the window, whilst Phillip happily lay in his cradle. 

“Hello my love” he called to her, as he picked up their son. 

He chuckled as Phillip blinked curiously at him. 

He pushed a loving kiss against his son's soft cheek, before he looked up again. 

“Eliza?” he called, unsure of the cause of her silence. 

He was not late today, he had come to greet her, he could not understand her silence. 

Laying Phillip back in his cradle, Alexander walked over to her. As he bent to kiss her, she purposely twisted her head, making it blatantly obvious that his affection was not welcome.

“Come Eliza” he chuckled, “what's this about” 

His smile diminished as her icy gaze met his. 

He had not seen her look at him in such a way, in all of their short married life. Eliza was a sweet soul, who spent her days finding the good in people, never the bad. To see her look so cold, troubled him. 

“Eliza” he asked, “Have I offended you?” 

She did not answer his question, instead her voice harshly replied, “Angelica paid me a visit today” 

Alexander let out a nervous laugh, raising his eyebrows he said, “that's- why- that's wonderful” 

“She told me that she is engaged” continued Eliza.

“Well that's marvellous” smiled Alexander.

“Of course, seeing as you have played such a significant part in that, I am surprised I need to inform you” spat Eliza, pushing herself from her chair and moving away. 

“Eliza?” questioned Alexander.

“You knew my sister was going to marry and you did not feel the need to tell me!” exclaimed Eliza. 

“Forgive me madam, I don't have the slightest idea of what you are talking about” retorted Alexander.

“She told me of your involvement, you practically pieced the two together” exclaimed Eliza angrily.

“John Barker Church is one of my many clients, their affairs are the concern of the company and government, quite frankly Eliza, they are not a concern of yours” replied Alexander, his temper beginning to fray. 

“My sister's concerns are my own” spat Eliza.

Alexander took a deep intake of breath, “Eliza it is not often I say this, but you will watch your tone” 

Her gaze shot to his, before it shot to the opposite side of the room. Her expression was one of shock, as well as sadness.

He hated to scold her. She was his wife not his child, but disrespect is something he would not stand for, not even from her.

“Tell me” she said turning back to him, “husband” Her expression changing. 

“Is there something occurring between you and my sister that I am unaware of?” 

“Eliza!” he scoffed. 

“You think I just simply did not hear the rumours, you are wrong I ignored them, but that does not mean that I forgot them” she continued.

“Eliza that is enough, the events of the last few weeks have taken their toll, you need rest and that is what I will give you” hushed Alexander.

“You think my anger is unjustified?” she spat. 

“Quite” he replied. 

“I have every reason to be angry, you knew that my sister was not only promised to a man I have met only once but, that she will move to England in two months time, and you felt it was acceptable to not inform me” proclaimed Eliza. 

“Eliza this behaviour is beneath you, you are not a child and I will not treat you like one, the reason I did not inform you is because I knew what your reaction would be” replied Alexander.

“What” cried Eliza.

“I know how much Angelica means to you, I knew this news would break your heart, I left Angelica herself to tell you, I was trying to spare you more pain” explained Alexander softly.

“Alexander” said Eliza angrily, “all my life I have been restricted and sheltered from matters, matters deemed inappropriate for my knowledge, my Papa did it, so did my brothers, please don't you do it as well, I couldn't bare it” 

For once in his life, Alexander could not find the words to reply. 

She stormed across the room, her form stopping at the furthest window. 

Alexander tentatively approached. 

“My love” he called quietly, attempting to console her. 

She spun round, slapping his hand away, “Don't you try and ‘my love’ me!” 

“Eliza please” hushed Alexander.

“Am I not allowed to express my emotions!” exclaimed Eliza. 

“You are upset and clearly still frightened-” 

“No Alexander, I am not frightened I am petrified” cried Eliza, finally beginning to cry. 

“You don't understand how frightened I was that night, how much I wished that you could have been here to defend me, defend our child” she exclaimed her arm pointing to Phillip in his cradle. 

“Eliza that is not fair, you know how much pain that night caused me” objected Alexander. 

“No I will inform you on what fact is unfair, it is unfair that you leave for days at a time with no communication, it is unfair that I, your wife, come second to your work, and moreso it is unfair that you knew that my sister, my best friend was leaving the country and you did not tell me!” cried Eliza, now barely able to speak because of her tears. 

She, in her despair, began to sob against the windowsill.

“Eliza stop it” he ordered, trying to pull her away.

Instead of relaxing, once Eliza felt herself in Alexander's grip, she began sobbing harder and hitting his chest with her fists. 

“Stop, stop” hushed Alexander, now concerned and upset himself.

As his wife was such a petite woman, he was easily able to overpower her arms with his own, making very sure he did not hurt her. 

Alexander wrapped his arms around her until she stopped fighting and just continued to sob into his chest. 

“Sweetheart, please don't cry like this” hushed Alexander softly.

“I'm sorry” she sobbed, “I'm just so frightened” 

“I am here, you don't need to be frightened” hushed Alexander, pushing a kiss against her head. 

After a few minutes Eliza began to regain her composure. Alexander continued to hold her in his arms, gently swaying in an attempt to console her.

This moment of silence was broken as little mewls came from the cradle. 

Eliza immediately responded to her son's call for her. 

“There now” she whispered, “don't cry” 

She pushed away from him, and staggered towards her son. 

Unfortunately, the stress had finally taken its toll. Alexander rushed forward and caught Eliza as she fainted.

“Oh darling” muttered Alexander, cradling her in his arms. 

He carried to their bed, and laid her down. He took off her shoes and tucked her under the covers. 

Making sure she was securely in the bed, Alexander opened their door to find a rather concerned Ruth standing on the other side. 

Alexander sighed, “how much did you hear?” 

“Enough” replied Ruth quietly.

Alexander nodded. 

“She's not cried properly like that Mr Alexander, perhaps it is best, now that all that sadness and anger has left her heart” urged Ruth.

“I agree, she needed someone to yell at, and I am glad it was me” sighed Alexander.

“Can I get you anything Sir?” asked Ruth gently. 

“Would you be so kind as to get me a plate of food and some wine, for when she wakes up” asked Alexander.

“Wakes up Sir?” inquired Ruth.

“She is resting, I will care for her” he replied. 

Ruth nodded, “Right away Sir”

Alexander smiled weakly and closed the door. 

He glanced over at the bed, Eliza looked peaceful, he wanted her to stay that way. 

Little Phillip cried out again, his pleading cries too desperate for Alexander to ignore. 

“Sh, sh, sh” hushed Alexander, “your mama is resting” 

However Phillip continued to let out desperate little cries, demanding attention. 

Alexander held his hands out, they moved forward and backwards several times, before he plucked Phillip from his cradle. 

“There now” hushed Alexander, resting his son against his chest. 

Phillip soon quietened down, as Alexander gently bobbed around the room, trying to get him to sleep. 

“Your Mama is going to be well again soon” murmured Alexander, trying to convince himself as well as his son.

“You see your Papa-” he stopped. 

“Your Papa should have been a better man to your Mama, and he hasn't been, she is angry because she deserves better” concluded Alexander.

Alexander looked towards Eliza before continuing.

“You will not know it yet, but one day you will see for yourself what a wonderful woman your Mama is” 

 

-

Alexander stroked Eliza's head, as she began to come round. 

She groaned at the light, and rubbed her eyes. 

“There now” smiled Alexander, “you have returned to us, how was your trip?” 

He laughed quietly at his little joke, but Eliza did not. 

Instead she asked in a small voice, “Are you angry with me?” 

“Why would I be angry with you?” asked Alexander, with a concerned look in his eyes. 

“I struck you” she replied.

“Yes, and it was well deserved too” retorted Alexander softly. 

“But I should not have, I am sorry” apologized Eliza, pushing a small kiss onto her hand and gently placing it on Alexander's chest. 

“Come, what is done is done, you had every right to grow as angry you did” hushed Alexander.

Eliza smiled slightly, her fingers picking at the blanket to avoid looking at Alexander. She was embarrassed to have behaved in such a way, it was not in her character to grow so fierce. 

“Here, this should lift your spirits” proclaimed Alexander, gently passing her the large leather folder.

“What is this?” she asked.

“See for yourself” he smiled.

He watched as she opened the folder and gasped. 

“It is a lease” he smiled.

“Well I can see that” she exclaimed, “but what is it for?” 

“Our new home” he replied. 

“What” she breathed.

“It is a gift from Congress, for my services in the Yorktown campaign, and throughout the War” explained Alexander.

“Do you mean it?” she exclaimed.

“Of course I do, all that is left to do is sign the documents” smiled Alexander.

Eliza smiled and laughed, one hand leaving the folder in order to shield her mouth.

“Are you happy?” asked Alexander.

“Happy!” exclaimed Eliza, “Alexander I am overjoyed” 

Alexander chuckled as Eliza flicked through the papers. 

“It is three blocks away from your parents home, as promised we are no longer going to be living in downtown New York, we will be far away from danger and should those men reappear, they will have a harder time escaping the neighbourhood without being stopped” said Alexander.

Eliza nodded, “that makes me glad” 

They sat in silence for a moment before Alexander asked, “Eliza, you do believe me don't you?” 

“Believe what darling?” 

“That I can protect you, both of you” he replied, glancing over at Phillip who was now asleep in his cradle. 

She smiled weakly, “Of course I do, you protected us last night, I have no doubt that that fact will not change tonight or one hundred nights from now” 

“I just need you to understand how important you are to me” he began, “yourself and Phillip, you are my world, if any harm should come to you I will torture myself for it” 

“My love, enough, no more talk of danger, violence and torture, I can't stand it” hushed Eliza.

“One last request Eliza, I would feel better if you and Phillip slept in the guest bedroom tonight, just until this room is secured again” urged Alexander. 

“Because it is at the back of the house?” questioned Eliza.

“Precisely” replied Alexander. 

“I agree, I will sleep easier if I am back there-” she paused, “I would feel even safer if you would- you would come to me tonight” 

“Eliza I have my work-” 

“Please” she begged, “the idea of sleeping alone in this house frightens me” 

Alexander could see her becoming agitated again, with a reluctant sigh he replied, “I will stay with you tonight if that it was you wish” 

“I want you to want it to Alexander” said Eliza quietly. 

He took her hand and placed a kiss upon it, “You know I do, but my work is very important Eliza, I cannot abandon it” 

“Just until we move, Alexander please” she asked.

“Very well, I will stay with you” he smiled. 

Eliza leant up and kissed him, at that moment he knew he was forgiven.

-

“Are we going to Angelica’s engagement party tomorrow night Alexander?” asked Eliza, as she climbed into bed beside him. 

“Do you wish to?”

“If it is safe enough, I would love to” she replied.

“What troubles you about going?” inquired Alexander, pulling her close.

“I fear those men will attack us in our carriage” she confessed.

“I'll be damned if they get within an inch of it” replied Alexander.

“We must bring Phillip, he's still too young for me to leave him” explained Eliza. 

“Do not concern yourself about Phillip I have a plan” replied Alexander.

“Very well” sighed Eliza contentedly.

“Do we know whether your brother will join the festivities?” asked Alexander.

“He certainly will, his Anne may choose to remain at home” replied Eliza.

“All I know about her is that she is sick, what actually ails her?” asked Alexander.

Eliza sighed, “no one knows for sure, even the doctors speculate what her condition is, she only grew ill after the birth of their first child” 

“I thought you told me that John and his wife were childless?” objected Alexander.

“Childless in the sense that their children only live for hours” replied Eliza sadly. 

“How many have they lost for heaven's sake” exclaimed Alexander.

“Five in total, three single infants and one set of twins” replied Eliza. 

“My God” muttered Alexander.

“Do you have any sympathy for John now?” she asked. 

Alexander sighed, “Eliza I would have to be heartless to not be able to feel sympathy for him, but his behaviour is far to erratic for me to feel at ease when I am with him” 

“He only grows so angry because he cares” explained Eliza. 

“Well he needs to learn to control himself before he can earn my respect” retorted Alexander.

“So what happens tomorrow, when he inevitably hears word about yet another attack on our house, what then?” asked Eliza.

“Then” began Alexander, “we address the situation, if he wants a fight that is what I shall give him” 

“If you ruin Angelica’s night Alexander…” warned Eliza.

“I have no intention of ruining anything, but your brother needs to understand that you are not his to protect, let him look after his own wife and kindly leave me to mine” reiterated Alexander.

“Ah yes, my brave soldier” mused Eliza. 

“Eliza I mean it, your brother's interference must stop” said Alexander.

“You won't do anything stupid will you Alexander” asked Eliza her tone changing.

“And what, my darling would you define as stupid” asked Alexander.

“A duel” she reluctantly replied. 

“They are the most honourable way to settle disputes” said Alexander.

“They are nothing but a blood bath, and you must vow to me and your son, that you will never partake in one” ordered Eliza, being very serious. 

“You know I love you both with all my soul, but I cannot make such a promise, if my honour or yours is disputed I will happily raise my pistol in defence of it” replied Alexander.

“You truly mean that, don't you” asked Eliza quietly.

“Yes I do” Alexander swiftly replied. 

“Let's say my brother was to challenge you, would you accept?” asked Eliza.

“Now it depends on which grounds he has insulted me” began Alexander.

“What do you mean?” asked Eliza.

“If he insults my penmanship or the shirt on my back, I do not have the grounds to challenge him or accept a request for one” explained Alexander.

“And so, what grounds would you accept or challenge him?” urged Eliza. 

“If he was to insult my abilities and integrity, as a man, a husband or a father, I would accept him. If he was to insult you for example, with dishonourable and foul remarks I would accept him” replied Alexander.

“I did not think such a barbaric practice had such rules and codes of conduct” said Eliza, clinging even more to Alexander's shirt. 

“It does indeed, but most always, the dispute never ends in a duel, both parties can find other ways to settle the controversy” replied Alexander. 

Eliza nodded. 

“But, you need not be so fearful” he hushed, pulling her closer, “I have no intention of duelling anyone, let alone your brother, no matter how he vexes me, I would never kill him, that I can truthfully promise you” 

-

“You look beautiful” 

Eliza spun round, still fiddling with her necklace clasp.

“Thank you” she replied. 

“I have not seen you all dressed up like this since before the war” commented Alexander, admiring her dress and jewels. 

“Well I could barely fit in a dress before our son made his appearance, I still feel huge” she replied, pushing her hands against her waist. 

“My dear, your waist has barely changed, do not fret” hushed Alexander.

“You have had a baby Miss Eliza, you are never going to have your tiny waist back” called Ruth, busy digging out Eliza's gloves. 

“Mama said that” sighed Eliza. 

“Well you are not huge” reiterated Alexander, “you are beautiful”

Eliza turned and smiled, before leaning up and kissing him, “and you are quite handsome” 

“Here Miss Eliza” called Ruth, passing her the delicate lace gloves. 

“Thank you Ruth” she replied, before gasping as a very familiar face entered the room. 

“Hercules?” she exclaimed.

“Good evening Madam” he smiled, giving her a little bow. 

“My God, what are you doing here” she smiled.

“On your husband's orders, I am too keep a close eye on- that little one I presume” replied Hercules, pointing over to Phillips cradle. 

“Alexander?” questioned Eliza, turning back to face him. 

“We cannot bring him with us, nor can we leave him alone, Hercules is here to ensure that Ruth and baby Phillip are protected” replied Alexander. 

“Did he force you to do this?” whispered Eliza, reaching out for Hercules’ hands. 

Hercules chuckled before kissing Eliza's hand, “Not at all Madam, I was happy to help” 

“Miss Eliza” called Immanuel, running in the room, “Miss Eliza” 

Ruth put a stop to his noise, “Immanuel, hush up, can't you see Miss Eliza has a guest” 

“But Mama-” protested Immanuel.

“Don't you but me!.” “Now go back outside the room and knock” ordered Ruth. 

Immanuel hung his head and went outside the room and closed the door. 

Eliza gave Ruth a smile, “it was no bother Ruth” 

“Forgive me Ma'am, if he don't learn manners and respect now, he ain't ever gonna learn them at all” replied Ruth. 

Alexander gave a grunt of agreement and Hercules didn't quite know where to put himself.

Eliza smiled as she heard Immanuel knock on the door. 

“Come in” she called. 

Immanuel walked back in and relayed his original message, “Miss Eliza I was to tell you that the carriage is outside waiting” 

“Thank you- but wait what is the time?” she asked hurriedly.

“Ten to seven” replied Hercules, looking at his pocket watch. 

“Christ” muttered Alexander, “we should be going” 

“Ruth, I leave him in your most capable hands” called Eliza, rushing over to kiss her son. 

“He’ll be just fine Miss Eliza” assured Ruth. 

“Come darling” called Alexander.

“Thank you Hercules, I am at peace now” she praised as she rushed past. 

“It is my pleasure, now enjoy and give Angelica and John my love” replied Hercules. 

“We will” said Alexander, quickly rushing his wife out of the door. 

-

“Eliza we are not late” exclaimed Alexander.

“Yes we are” she replied, getting more agitated by the second. 

“No we are not” objected Alexander, “now calm yourself” 

“I am quiet calm, just very nervous that's all, we need to make a good impression” she replied, for the second time lifting up the carriage curtains to establish their location. 

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“This is the first time both families will meet each other properly” she reminded. 

“And that is important because?” he questioned.

“Alexander” groaned Eliza, “you of all people know the importance of a good impression and all the ceremonial duties of an engagement party” 

“I well remember ours, a room full of your relatives and just myself with John Laurens” chuckled Alexander.

“Alexander I am being serious” exclaimed Eliza, “this is a very important night for Angelica and our family, your family now too” 

“I know Eliza” assured Alexander, “I will behave I promise” 

Eliza sighed happily. 

“May I drink?” he asked.

“You may drink a little, but not to an excess” she replied, “I will not tolerate drunkenness” 

“Thank you Mother” mocked Alexander, which resulted in a slap across the chest.  
-

“Angie!” waved Eliza. 

Angelica spun and her face lit up.

Both women embraced and kissed twice.

“You came” exclaimed Angelica.

“Of course we came” smiled Eliza.

“But Phillip?” asked Angelica.

“He is safe and being cared for” said Alexander finally catching up with Eliza. 

“I am glad to hear it” she replied. 

“John” she called. 

Upon this call an handsomely dressed young man turned around and quickly responded to his fiancée.

“Yes darling” he said. 

“Now you and Alexander are very familiar, but you have yet to properly meet my sister” smiled Angelica, looping her arm with his. 

“Miss Elizabeth, much like your sister's, you are a true beauty” he commented, lifting up her hand to kiss it, whilst keeping firm eye contact. 

Eliza nearly blushed, she chuckled before addressing the situation, “Dear Sir, you are too kind, I receive plenty of compliments from my own husband, keep your compliments for my sister”. 

John chuckled himself, “ A very good answer dear sister” He quickly responded with, “forgive me, I may call you sister?” 

“Of course you can” Eliza replied, “now I have another brother” 

Angelica smiled before hearing her name called from another room, “Oh forgive us, come through when you are ready!” 

Eliza smiled as John lead Angelica through to the next room. 

Alexander slipped his hand around her waist, pulling her closer. 

It did not go unnoticed.

“Do I detect a slight sense of jealousy Alexander?” she asked flirtatiously, wrapping her hand in his. 

“Not at all” he replied, “any man may kiss your hand, I do not grow jealous because I get to kiss everywhere else” 

Eliza gasped before biting her lip, “you rogue” she whispered, “ you cannot speak like that in public” 

“It had never stopped me before” he whispered deviously.

“Eliza come on dear” called Mrs Schuyler wandering out of dining hall. 

“Yes Mama” she replied, leading Alexander and herself into the celebrations. 

-  
Eliza calmly wandered through the house. It had been some months since she had been in her parents house. Nothing really had changed. 

Although Eliza was a social butterfly, from time to time at celebrations she needed a little space. She had left Alexander happily talking with the President, his distraction allowed her some peace. 

She wandered back out of her childhood bedroom and made her way towards the stairs before a voice startled her. 

“Beautiful couple, aren't they” 

“Good lord John” exclaimed Eliza, “brother don't scare me like that” 

John laughed before taking another gulp of wine, he leant against the nearest wall, barely able to hold himself up. 

“Tell me you are not drunk” she exclaimed.

He stumbled over to her and held up his hand, separating his thumb and finger to make a measurable example, “only a little” he replied. 

Eliza scoffed and used her hand as a fan to blow the smell of alcohol away from her nose, “you have not just been drinking wine, what else?” she demanded.

“A good amount of gin” he chuckled, taking another gulp of wine. 

“Gin!” exclaimed Eliza.

“Tis the devil's drink they call it” he replied.

“Yes I can see why, it turns even the most respectable men and in some cases women, into complete scoundrels” she retorted. 

“You look down on me don't you sister” he spat. 

“I don't” she replied. 

“You feel sorry for me” he continued pointing at her. 

“John let's get you home” she offered, reaching for his arms. 

“No no, you pity me, like everyone else in this family” she spat, pulling back his arms. 

“No one pities you John, we love you” urged Eliza. 

“Love” scoffed John, “love indeed” 

John took another large mouthful of wine from the bottle he was clutching before he asked, “how is your son?” 

“He is well, happy and healthy as all babies should be” she replied. 

“Except mine” he replied. 

“John that is not what I meant” retracted Eliza softly. 

“You know what the doctors told me today, I will never have children as long as I remain with Anne, they said the kindest thing to do would be to divorce her” he exclaimed. 

“That is ridiculous John” retorted Eliza, “Anne has been a loving and faithful wife these past ten years, you could not possibly dishonour her in such a way” 

“But what is a marriage if nothing comes of it” he hissed. 

“Look at our great leaders, Martha and George, they have never had any children” replied Eliza. 

“Yes, however Washington has children from his first marriage, I have nothing” spat John. 

“John come” sighed Eliza, “you are-” 

“The only thing Anne has given me is blood” he spat.

Eliza went pale, “what!” 

“She bleeds almost constantly, the doctors don't know why” he began, growing angrier by the second.

“John enough” ordered Eliza, “this is not fair” 

“Papa and Mama had fourteen of us, Angelica is days away from possibly conceiving a child and you fell pregnant within three months of marriage” exclaimed John, “I am not the problem” 

“John please” begged Eliza.

“I am surrounded by children yet all she can give me is blood” he spat, taking a gulp of wine. 

“I don't need to hear this John” said Eliza, turning to leave, desperate to get to Alexander. 

“I hear that you were attacked again Eliza, they fired pistols and everything” called John after her. 

“That is none of your concern” she replied. 

John grabbed her by the arm, twisting it painfully, he threw his bottle against the floor, before he spat, “of course it's my fucking concern” 

Eliza ripped her arm from her brother's, “you are drunk, now let me go or I shall scream” 

“And no doubt your husband would come running” mocked John.

“Yes he would” retorted Eliza, “he loves me” 

“Love indeed” smiled John cynically. 

“Now move” she ordered, pushing past him down the stairs.

John would never be so easily defeated. 

“Eliza come here” he called loudly, storming after her. 

Eliza made it to the door of the ballroom before Angelica's John quickly saw her distressed. 

“Dear sister what's the matter?” he asked, bringing her run to a halt. 

“John is drunk, don't let him through” ordered Eliza desperately. 

They both looked up as John stumbled heavily down the last few steps before launching himself at Eliza. 

“Come now brother” exclaimed John, shielding Eliza from her angered brother.

“How about you and I take a walk in the gardens?” he suggested. 

“It's her I want to see” spat John drunkenly, trying to push past.

“Now John, she's frightened, you have drunk too much” hushed John, urging Eliza to go. 

Eliza obeyed and tried to move away, but her brother grabbed her arm and started yelling loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. 

Alexander looked up and his blood ran cold, he calmly walked up to the situation and wrenched John's arm from Eliza's. 

“Brother let's take a walk” said Alexander, forcing a smile. 

John was yelling drunkenly despite now his mother and father's orders to be quiet. 

Alexander grabbed him harshly and punched him swiftly in the stomach which winded him, rendering him voiceless. Grabbing his swaying frame Alexander moved through the busy crowd, he shoved John through the open French doors and out into the garden. 

He pushed John down to the ground with ease and spoke quickly.

“You need some air, you need to calm down” 

Eliza had followed, with Angelica and her John not far behind. Soon the whole party could see Alexander attempting to reason with a drunken John. 

“Come brother” ordered Alexander loudly, “get on your feet”

Eliza was so unsure at what Alexander's actions would be, as she saw him clenching his fist once again she called out to stop him. 

“Alexander please” she cried. 

Alexander relaxed and remained calm as John threw off his hands from his arms. 

John immediately spun and questioned Eliza.

“Alexander” he spat, “you call this bastard Alexander” 

Eliza now visibly upset looked to Alexander desperately.

“He's nothing but the son of a negress whore” yelled John, turning back to Alexander.

“Creole scum” he hissed, spitting at Alexander's feet. 

Alexander stood silent, his temper slowly fraying. 

“You have failed to protect my sister and I shall have my satisfaction” proclaimed John. 

“Listen closely everybody” shouted John, “I hereby challenge Alexander Hamilton to a duel to the death” 

“No” whispered Eliza, her world crumbling around her. 

“Do you accept?” asked John angrily.

All eyes fell on Alexander as John yelled his question once more. 

Alexander looked to Eliza and then back to John before replying. 

“Yes, I accept”.


	14. Honour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander and John's duel leads to tension between Eliza and her brother. Washington visits Alexander with some news.

Alexander stood outside himself and Eliza's bedroom.

She was understandably furious after he decided to accept her brother's request, and after leaving the party in the carriage without him, he had only just returned home after a long walk back. 

“Eliza please, let me in” he called desperately.

“No” she replied loudly. 

“Let me explain, I have a plan” he called.

He stepped back as the door swung open. Eliza stood, tear stained and furious in front of him. 

“A plan” she scoffed.

“Yes” 

“Well please, enlighten me!” she exclaimed.

“The odds of us, actually drawing pistols is very slim” began Alexander.

“Hah!” exclaimed Eliza, storming to the other side of the room. 

“Elizabeth I have no intention of killing your brother!” He retorted.

“Yet he has every intention of killing you” she cried. 

"John is no army man, I doubt he knows how to load a pistol, let alone fire one" replied Alexander.

"How can I stop this?" she asked desperately. 

"Eliza"

"There must be something it that code that means I can stop it" she exclaimed.

"Only a second can stop the duel" replied Alexander, "it can only be stopped by agreeing to the terms of the angered party". 

"Then agree with John and stop this duel before it has even started!" she exclaimed. 

"I will not do that" replied Alexander firmly. 

Eliza struggled to keep her composure, "why?"

"Because John's terms are unacceptable" he replied. 

"What are his terms?" she demanded.

Alexander sighed, running his hand through his hair before he replied, "Divorce".

"What!" exclaimed Eliza, now rushing to his side. 

"John's terms are, I am to divorce you and by doing so bastardise our son, then using my power in the government I am to secure you a more worthy husband.

Eliza could barely speak. 

She quickly wrapped her arms around him, nearly crying into his jacket.

"It's alright" hushed Alexander, holding her tight. "It will never come to that".

"You promise?" she whispered. 

He held her face in his hands, "I promise" 

Eliza nodded before her gaze turned towards the window. The full moon was fast disappearing.

"I must go now, I must be over the river before daylight," said Alexander reluctantly. 

Eliza tried to smile, but her tears betrayed her. 

Alexander leant down to kiss her, but she pulled away. 

She looked up at him, seeing his confusion. 

"You may kiss me when you get back" she replied.

Alexander understood, instead he pressed a loving kiss against her hand. 

She kept that same hand on her heart as she watched him quickly leave the house.

"Dear God" she prayed, "please don't take him away from me"

-

Alexander watched as the boat steady travelled across the Hudson. The sea mist was rising, and he could see the small group of well-dressed gentlemen standing near the shore. 

As the boat docked, he paid the boatman, ordering him to wait until the outcome. 

Alexander calmly followed the path, moving silently between the gentlemen. 

In the open space, he saw John, still drinking, slumped against a tree. 

As soon as John saw him, he staggered to his feet, "Here he is" he proclaimed, 'The great general himself!" 

"Still drunk" muttered Alexander. 

"Alexander" called a voice.

"Hercules" replied Alexander, warmly shaking his hand, "thank you for coming" 

"Someone needed to try and talk you out of this" murmured Hercules, "you understand how mad this is?" 

"John needs to understand that Eliza is not his to advice or protect" replied Alexander quietly.

"But does that need to cost him his life?" questioned Hercules. 

"Who has said I am going to kill him" replied Alexander. 

His gaze turned back to John who was slowly trying to stand up straight. 

"John" called a voice. 

Alexander's blood began to boil as Aaron Burr appeared from amongst the group. 

"What are you doing here!" demanded Alexander.

Burr stopped and turned to face him, "I am John's chosen second" 

Alexander's steely gaze snapped back to Hercules who was swift to defend himself.

"I knew nothing of this, I swear"

"Burr is as spineless as a snake, why would John choose someone so famously indecisive" muttered Alexander.

"John, I suspect is trying to throw off your concentration, he knows how much Burr agitates you" replied Hercules. 

"It is a weak strategy" mused Alexander. 

At last the final boat arrived, carrying the man who would host the duel, a lawyer and a doctor. 

The first man, clad in a rather tattered suit took the main position.  
The Doctor stood behind him, holding a large bag with the lawyer standing close. 

"I have no doubt in either party, but before we begin I require payment" spoke the dueler. 

"Is this standard practice?" questioned Alexander.

"This practice is illegal, therefore I may choose my standards" he replied.

"What do you charge for the pleasure?" asked Burr, on John's behalf. 

"Five dollars" replied the dueler, "Each"

Alexander rummaged in his pockets and produced the coins, "A steep price to get into heaven" he said, handing the dueler his money.

"Quite" replied Burr, who had used his own money to pay for John.

"I also have various charms and symbols for you to buy, they will bring you luck in the duel-" 

"Get on with it" spat John, now finally sobering up. 

The dueler took a breath and pocketed his money. He straightened his posture and spoke with a loud voice.

"Gentlemen, a disagreement has been perceived and one of you seeks his satisfaction" he began, "Which of you is this?"

John raised his pistol, "I Sir, here is my pistol for inspection"

"And your second?" asked the dueler, peering down the barrel of John's pistol.

"This is my second, Master Burr of Martin's Lane" replied John. 

The dueler grunted his satisfaction before handing back John's pistol.

"May I see your pistol for inspection Sir?" he asked.

Alexander handed it over and said, "This is my second, Master Mulligan of St.James Street" 

"All is in order" replied the dueler, handing back Alexander's pistol. 

"Now," said the lawyer, stepping forward, "Can both parties, face each other with your second's meeting between you"

The four men positioned themselves correctly.

"Which of you represents the aggrieved party?" asked the lawyer.

Burr responded, "I Sir"

"State the terms of a peaceful prevention of bloodshed" ordered the lawyer.

"Does your man agree to the terms set by my noble friend? asked Burr. "Does Mr Hamilton agree to the order of divorce from this man's sister, considering the recent events, in which he has failed to protect her"

Hercules turned his head to Alexander who firmly shook his head in disagreement. 

"He does not" replied Hercules. 

"Then I must now ask for the written last will and testament" ordered the lawyer. 

Alexander and John handed over each two small papers, each containing their final wishes which matched that on their official wills. 

The lawyer inspected them and nodded. 

"Gentlemen, you may begin" he stated.

The dueler thanked him and continued his instructions. 

"Duellist, you must stand apart with my person in between you" he ordered, whilst he walked several paces away from Alexander. 

"On my instruction, you shall both take up positions at the assigned points" he continued, stabbing a small rod into the ground with a white ribbon tied at the top.

"Anyone present firing l'outrance is considered fair game by all men present and shall be shot" he proclaimed, now passing John.

"You will both duel till first blood"

"To the death Sir!" exclaimed John in objection.

The dueler swiftly stabbed the rod into the ground, "You are both young men, you are both husbands, do not let foolish pride cost you what you hold most dear"

"To the death" repeated John angrily.

"To first blood" repeated the dueler firmly.

Defeated, John let him continue.

"According to the honourable Irish code of 1777, any man wounded will be tended by a doctor" proclaimed the dueler, pointing to the well-dressed man standing behind him.

"And no second shot will be fired by either gun or any other weapons here present." reiterated the Doctor.

"Seconds, have you loaded the pistols?" inquired the dueler.

"Yes, Sir" replied Hercules, returning Alexander his pistol. 

Burr responded the same and John and Alexander stood poised with their guns.

"Gentlemen take up your positions, please" ordered the dueler, "Both of you stand at your nearest point"

The dueler then pulled a large white handkerchief from his coat and held it high above his head.

"When I drop this handkerchief you shall both begin to walk forwards, from then on you may fire your shot when and if you deem necessary"

Both Alexander and John cocked their pistols and began to aim.

The dueler swiftly dropped the handkerchief and both men walked towards each other. 

John strode quickly and Alexander could see his hands shaking, it would ultimately compromise his ability to aim. Alexander himself took a slower approach, waiting for John to make the first move. 

John looked furious, besides his drunkenness, hatred was burning deep in his eyes.

Alexander saw John speed up and the crowd jumped as John fired his shot. 

Alexander saw a flash but felt no pain. As the smoke around him cleared he saw no blood. John's eyes were wide with terror, and as Alexander turned his head slightly, he saw the charred hole which the bullet had punctured in the nearest tree.

Alexander's eyes locked with John's as he walked the short distance left between them. 

"Dear God, please have mercy on my poor soul" breathed John. 

Alexander raised his pistol to John's head, "Are you satisfied?" he asked. 

John refused to look at him. 

"I feel I must congratulate you" mused Alexander, "For a man with no training that was an excellent shot"

"Sir, you must use your bullet" ordered the dueler. 

Alexander raised his gun in the air and pulled the trigger, John flinched as he heard the shot ring out. 

As the murmurs from the crowd began to grow in volume, Alexander leant into John's ear, his one aim was intimidation.

"The only reason you are not dead is because of the respect I have for your family, so stay away from Eliza, stay away from my son. Or next time, unlike yourself, I will not miss" hissed, Alexander.

-

"Miss Eliza, please you must drink something" urged Ruth, holding out a warm mug of tea. 

Eliza wafted it away, "I do not want it"

"Please Miss Eliza, you need it so you can feed Philip" urged Ruth gently. 

Eliza smiled sadly at her son's cradle, "Just a little then" 

She took a sip and coughed as the unexpected taste of alcohol attacked her tongue. 

"This is not tea?" she exclaimed.

"I felt like you needed something a little stronger than sugar in your tea" replied Ruth with a smile. 

Eliza smiled weakly, "You were right" she replied, taking another sip. 

“He will be back soon” assured Ruth. “The war taught us this” 

Eliza sighed, “This is worse than the war Ruth, he was fighting the enemy then, now he's fighting my own brother” 

“Mr Alexander is a good man and I believe your brother is a good man too, I doubt it will finish with bloodshed” replied Ruth. 

“I can only pray” replied Eliza, her shaking fingers wandering to her silver cross hung around her neck. 

All of a sudden the sound of horses brought Eliza to attention. She hurriedly cast aside her tea and flew towards the window. Her hand covered her mouth, trying to control her relieved tears. 

“Oh thank the lord” exclaimed Ruth, as the both watched Alexander climb off his horse and steadily enter the house. 

Eliza flew down the stairs to meet him. He held her tight as she cried into his jacket. 

“These are happy tears I hope?” he asked. 

“What of John?” she asked quickly.

“He is alive” replied Alexander.

“He shot you?” exclaimed Eliza. 

“Fortunately for us all, he missed” replied Alexander.

Eliza let out a raspy breath, trying to compose herself.

“May I have my kiss now?” asked Alexander gently. 

Eliza looked up and kissed him, Alexander cherished her soft lips on his own. 

-  
Several days after the duel, neither Alexander or Eliza had heard a single word from John. 

The pair of them sat in the drawing room, Alexander speedily writing his pending reports whilst Eliza sat sewing a new set of clothes for Philip, who was growing by the day. 

“Eliza my love” called Alexander.

“Mhmm” she replied, steadily navigating her pattern. 

“Did I not see you making that same garment but two weeks ago?” he commented. 

She looked up and smiled, “He has already grown out of it” 

“Dear me” chuckled Alexander, rising from his seat and walking the short distance to Philips cradle. 

“What a big boy you have become” he smiled, watching as his son tried to grab his fingers. 

“He certainly has” replied Eliza, putting aside her sewing and embracing Alexander from behind. 

Alexander pulled her round to the front, kissing the crown of her head. “How are you darling?” 

“Well, why?” she replied.

“You have seemed very quiet as of late” said Alexander.

“I am just tired Alexander, looking after a baby does that to a mother” she replied, looking up at him. 

“I worry for you because I would lose my mind if I lost you” he whispered, gently brushing his thumb against her cheek. 

She took his hand and kissed it, “You never will” she replied. 

The sound of the door both brought them to attention, Alexander looked round as Ruth, rather reluctantly entered the room. 

“Who is it Ruth?” he asked. 

“It's a visitor for Miss Eliza” she replied. 

“Well then” smiled Eliza, “Who is it?” 

“I don't think it's best if they stay Miss Eliza-”

“Ruth” ordered Alexander, “who is it?” 

“It's your brother Miss Eliza” replied Ruth gently. 

Alexander's grip tightened on Eliza's hand, “Send him away” 

“No” called Eliza. 

Alexander's eyes shot to hers.

“Send him in, I will see him” she replied. 

“Yes Ma'am” replied Ruth, before closing the door behind her. 

“Eliza what are you thinking!” exclaimed Alexander.

“Trust me” she replied, “Let me deal with him” 

Alexander sighed. Eliza could tell he was displeased. 

“I will take Philip into the next room, Ruth will keep him out of the way” she explained, hushing her son as he snuffled at the sudden movement. 

Alexander went back to his desk, “this is not wise Eliza” 

“I need to speak with him Alexander” she replied, using her leg to pull open the door into the next room. 

“Be quick” he called, hearing Ruth on the other side of the door. 

Ruth quickly opened the door and John strode inside. His gaze wandering until Alexander coughed purposefully, breaking the silence.

John's eyes narrowed, “Where is my sister?” 

“My wife is caring for our son, she will be but one moment” replied Alexander, his eyes not rising from his work. 

“Is that so” muttered John. 

A few seconds later Eliza slipped back in the room. 

“Sister” breathed John, walking towards her. 

Alexander looked up, expecting her to throw her arms around him. Defend him like she always did. He could not have predicted her next move. 

Eliza stepped forward and slapped her brother square in the face. Alexander's eyes widened in surprise, he hated to admit it, but he was quite impressed. 

“Eliza?” asked John, clearly as surprised as Alexander. 

“How dare you?” she exclaimed angrily. “How dare you show your face to me!” 

“Eliza, let me explain” begged John. 

“I do not want to hear your half-hearted apology” she spat. “You nearly killed my husband and you expect me to forgive you?” 

“I missed” he replied. 

“Yes I am very glad you did” she retorted. 

“I did it for you Eliza” he confessed. “So that you could be safe and happy” 

“What do you know of my happiness John” spat Eliza, “you almost destroyed my happiness” 

“You are not happy here I can see it” exclaimed John, reaching out for her. 

She slapped his hand away, “I do not need you to tell me when and where I can be happy” 

“You are not safe here, not you or Philip” hissed John. 

“Do not speak of my son, you almost robbed him of his father, don't you dare use him in your argument” replied Eliza swiftly. 

“You are not safe with this man Eliza” proclaimed John, turning back to Alexander, who by now had risen from his seat. 

“Is she not?” inquired Alexander. 

“You are incapable of protecting her” spat, John.

“She is capable of protecting herself” retorted Alexander. 

“Hah” spat John, swinging his body back to Eliza. 

“Did you hear that Sister, he doesn't think you need protecting” mocked, John. 

“If this is about the attack during the war, Alexander left me with sufficient ways to protect myself” retorted Eliza. 

“Ah yes” mocked John, “I am sure that pathetic pistol was of great use to you” 

“That pistol saved my life” she replied. 

“Yes, how kind he was to leave you alone in a dangerous city, with a pistol” mocked John. 

“Well where were you John?” questioned Eliza angrily. 

John's eyes narrowed. 

“Where were you when I was attacked?”’she asked again. “Oh yes that's right, hiding in Aunt Penelope’s estate” 

Alexander sat back down, his Eliza could easily handle this situation all by herself. 

“Whilst my husband was fighting for the freedom of his country, his wife and his unborn child, you were cowering across the river, hiding away like always” she exclaimed. 

“I don't need to explain myself to you” retorted John. 

“No you don't” she replied. “Because we all know that you are a coward, you don't need to tell us” 

“Would you care to say that again?” threatened John. 

Eliza looked up at her brother, his size and anger unable to intimidate her, “Coward” she hissed. 

Alexander stood up again, if John moved an inch closer to Eliza he would take action. 

John breathed deeply. He leant down and whispered in Eliza's ear, loud enough so that Alexander would hear. 

“You are nothing but that creole’s whore, you know that?” 

Eliza pushed him away, disgusted by his words. 

John was stronger, he pushed her violently causing her to slam into the back of the nearby chair. Further angered by her defiance he struck her across her face, nearly smiling as she cried out in pain. 

Alexander shot forward, grabbing John and slamming him against the wall, twisting one arm behind his back. 

“You touch her again, and so help me God I will fucking kill you” Alexander thundered. 

 

Alexander swung him around and pushed him towards the door, “Get out” 

“You are his slut Eliza, remember that” spat John, straightening his coat. 

“Get out of my sight” she cried angrily. Reaching out for Alexander as he came to her side. 

“I have said it once, and I will say it again” proclaimed John, pointing at Alexander. “That man will be the ruin of you Eliza, and I will enjoy the pain you will endure when he betrays you” 

“Get out” she shouted, her voice breaking. 

“Farewell Sister, we are done” replied John, before leaving the house, slamming the door behind him. 

“Eliza, darling” hushed Alexander, tilting her head to see her cheek. 

“I am alright” she breathed, trying to control her tears. 

“He is never seeing you again, or Philip, not while I am living” assured Alexander, pulling her into his arms. 

“I don’t want to loose my brother” she confessed, “he is still my family”

“We will never see him alone then, always in a controlled environment” assured Alexander. “But I am allowed the final word with Philip, uncle or not, he is never seeing him again”

She rested her head on his jacket, “Let's leave Alexander” 

“Eliza?” 

“This house, let's move now,” she said. 

“I thought you wished to wait til after Angelica’s leaving party?” asked Alexander.

“I can’t bare to be here anymore, it holds far too many bad memories now” she replied. 

“Then we shall leave, leave this house and start again, say farewell to all the negativity and begin again” smiled Alexander, kissing the crown of her head. 

-

A week later the Hamiltons were leaving Downtown for the last time. 

Alexander was cautious and ensured that the furniture was taken to the house in different directions, as to confuse anyone sent to watch them. 

Since the night of the gunshots, no further messages had been sent, Alexander was going to investigate the attackers, in the hope of catching them and enacting his own revenge. He had been asking around within his own connections, making paid alliances and befriending innkeepers. All of them would tell him of the talks in brothels and underground units of men still working for the British and the King. So far the attackers had not resurfaced, but Alexander was more than prepared for when they did. 

“Eliza, come, my dear, you have not forgotten anything” called Alexander, standing beside the door. 

“I just want to make sure” she replied, quickly leaning over the bannister.

Alexander chuckled and smiled as he saw Ruth emerge from the drawing room, cradling baby Philip. 

“Are you sad to be leaving Mr Alexander?” she asked.

“To an extent, yes, this house holds many happy memories but unfortunately it does hold some bad ones” replied Alexander.

Ruth nodded, “Everything must be done to keep our families safe” 

“Wise words,” said, Alexander.

“My mother told me that, she was a wise woman” replied Ruth with a smile, half distracted as little Philip had just woken up. 

“Yes” she chuckled, tapping his tiny nose with her finger, “your mother is a wise woman too” 

-

“Alexander it's beautiful!” 

Eliza spun around the large drawing room in delight. 

“Everything is placed to your liking?” he asked.

“Yes!-, no wait” she smiled. 

Alexander's watched her curiously as she walked to the mantelpiece and pushed a small ornament a fraction of an inch, in the other direction. 

“My wife the perfectionist” called Alexander teasingly. 

She turned and tried to scowl through a smile. 

“Speak for yourself” she retorted. 

“Come, see whether upstairs suits you” called Alexander.

They both casually wandered up the stairs before Eliza stopped to look back down. 

Alexander's saw her analysing them and could not resist teasing her again. 

“If you want me to move the stairs I am afraid it is impossible” he called. 

“Yes, thank you” she replied, smacking his chest lightly with her hand, “I am just worried for Phillip, that is all” 

“Why?” 

“Well they are so steep” she commented, pointing at them. 

“He is not going to be anywhere near stairs for quite some time Eliza, he can barely lift his own head” replied Alexander.

“Yes, but when he does start to crawl, suppose he falls down them” she urged. 

“He won't Eliza” replied Alexander.

Eliza sighed and shook her head. 

“We will make sure he is supervised at all times, even if it means getting him a nurse, he won't fall down the stairs” assured Alexander, taking her by the chin. 

She gave a small smile, and took his hand from her chin and kissed it.

“Now, may I show you the rest of the house?” he asked with a smile. 

“Yes you may, but first where is Philip?” she asked.

“He should be just in here” smiled Alexander, swinging open the nearest door. 

Immanuel looked up and smiled as little Philip lay on a rug, trying to move his little limbs. 

“Is he behaving for you Immanuel?” asked Eliza. 

“Oh yes Miss Eliza, he is being very good” replied Immanuel.

“This room is beautiful Alexander, those windows are divine” she smiled. 

“I thought he would appreciate the light” replied Alexander.

“Keep watching him Immanuel” called Eliza, “you are doing a marvellous job” 

“Yes Miss Eliza” smiled Immanuel, “and thank you” 

“Come and see our room,” said Alexander, gently closing the door to the nursery.

“Where is it?” she asked.

“First door on the left,” he said, turning her and giving her a tiny push. 

She smiled curiously at him, before turning the handle. 

She gasped at how beautiful it was. Most of their original furniture had been moved from the old house but one thing they had reinvested in, was a new bed. The whole room was light and airy, and subtle shades of brown and blue complemented the white walls. 

One piece of furniture that was new, made her smile. 

“What's this, I wonder?” she called, tapping her hands against a brand new writing desk. 

“It saves me having to leave the room for my study” explained Alexander, “I can work and also still spend time with you” 

“My love, when you are working, I feel as if I would gain a better response by talking to the floor” she teased. 

Alexander laughed, “you are probably right” 

“But this bed is beautiful” she commented, running her hands over the soft cotton blankets. 

“But do you know what would make it more beautiful?” asked Alexander, coming to stand behind her. 

She turned and tilted her head, “What?” 

“If you were on it” he whispered, before grabbing her and launching them both onto the soft bedding. 

“Alexander stop it” she shrieked through her laughter, “I am not dressed for this” 

“Well my dear if you wish to remove your clothes, I have no objections” replied Alexander flirtatiously whilst he still rolled them around on the bed. 

She gasped and continued to laugh, “You are impossible” 

“Impossibly handsome? an impossibly good lover?” teased Alexander.

“Oooh” moaned Eliza, her amusement mixed with her annoyance.

“Miss Eliza-oh” exclaimed Ruth as she casually wandered in the room, “forgive me if I am disturbing you!” 

Eliza shot up like a rocket, “Not at all, what's the-” she shoved Alexander's wandering hand off her chest, “what's the matter?” 

“You have a visitor” replied Ruth.

“Who is it?” asked Alexander, still lying out on the bed.

“The President” replied Ruth. 

Alexander's frame shot up and asked, “Where is he?” 

“Just happily waiting in the drawing room, he apologised for this unannounced visit but wanted to see the house, Miss Eliza and young master Philip” explained Ruth. 

“Tell him I will be right down” ordered Alexander, to which Ruth nodded and closed the door. 

Eliza found the whole situation hilarious and after a while so did Alexander.

“Come here” she chuckled, helping him straighten up his wayward cravat. 

“Trust him to arrive now” mused Alexander, “he's quite a man of timing” 

“Go down and see him, I will get Phillip” she smiled and turned the leave the room.

She spun back around as she felt Alexander tug at her dress, specifically the back. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, hands resting on her waist. 

“Nothing my love, but your slip was showing” he replied, winking at her. 

She shook her head in playful annoyance and opened the door, receiving a kiss on her cheek as Alexander slipped past her. 

-  
“Mr President” smiled Alexander, swiftly entering the drawing room. 

“Ah Alexander, please forgive me for this unannounced visit, but I always visit these new houses” replied the President. 

“Not at all Sir, it is an honour” replied Alexander, offering him a seat. 

“Ah thank you dear boy” commented the President, happily taking a seat. 

Alexander sat opposite him and saw he was glancing at the large painting on the wall. 

“It's rather beautiful isn't it Sir” he commented.

“Quite, who's hand is it?” replied Washington.

“Eliza's sister, Peggy” replied Alexander, “she is quite the talent” 

“She is indeed” smiled Washington. 

Both men looked at their door as Eliza slipped inside, baby Philip cradled in her arms. 

“My dear Washington” she smiled brightly. 

Washington rose from his seat and kissed her cheeks. “Dear Eliza, how are you?” 

“Very well Sir, and yourself?” she asked. 

“Well my work keeps me busy” he replied.

“I believe you wish to see our young man” she smiled, tilting Philip so he could be seen clearly. 

“The fruits of your labour” smiled Washington, gently reaching for Philips tiny hand. 

“Do you wish to hold him?” asked Eliza. 

“If I may Madam” replied Washington. 

“Of course” she smiled, happily passing her son over. 

Washington cradled Philip in his arms with ease, he sat back down on his chair and Philips snuffled at all the movement. 

“There now” hushed Washington, “you are very safe with me” 

“You are very good with babies Sir” commented Alexander, reaching out for Eliza's hand. 

“Well my Martha has many children and now grandchildren of her own, they spend a lot of time with us, so a baby in my arms is a regular occurrence” replied Washington. 

“He seems very relaxed with you Sir” smiled Eliza, now sitting beside Alexander on their sofa. 

“Children delight me, their little brains seem to see what we can't,” said Washington. “Sometimes the simple logic of a child proves more efficient than that of a grown adult” 

“Then perhaps you should employ some children in your new government Mr Washington” teased Eliza. 

Washington laughed heartily, even Alexander smiled at her comment. 

“I suspect that someday this young man here will be part of our government” replied Washington.

“Believe me, Sir, if my husband had his way, Philip would start work with him tomorrow” smiled Eliza. 

“He’ll make a fine government official some day” replied Alexander, “perhaps even become the President himself” 

“Yes, when I am gone we will need a strong leader” replied Washington. “Who knows, the little baby is destined for great things, and with such parents as glowing examples, I can't imagine that he would fail” 

The trio smiled and the conversation fell into silence. Eliza could see Alexander and Washington exchanging glances and knew her time had come. 

“I shall be going I think” she proclaimed, rising from her seat. 

“You do not need to leave us darling” protested Alexander, reaching for her arm.

She turned around and smiled, “You are both talking politics with your eyes, you might as well just use your mouths” 

Washington chuckled and gently lifted Philip up towards his mother. Eliza took her son brushing past Alexander and he smiled at her as she left the room. 

“She is a wonderful woman you're Eliza” commented Washington. 

“I could say the same for Martha, we have both been lucky in love” replied Alexander. 

Washington smiled, but Alexander could see there were other subjects on his mind. 

“Sir what can I do for you?” he asked. 

“As the new leader of this country, the President as I am more widely known, I need a strong ring of people around me” began Washington. 

Alexander sat up straighter. 

“You have proved yourself to me during the war and now more so with your work in the building of the constitution,” said Washington.

“I have been writing Sir,” said Alexander.

“So I have heard, I hear that poor John Jay is still bedridden from the stress” replied Washington.

“Sir, I am simply asking for an opportunity to share my opinions,” asked Alexander gently. “The essays are near publication, allow me to put them in the paper and see what the public says” 

“This country does not need any more revolutionary ideas Hamilton” warned Washington. 

“No, I know that Sir” retracted Alexander. “But the first drafts of our constitution demands the right of free speech, I am going to plead this amendment” 

Washington sighed deeply. 

“Sir, I simply wish for an event in which all of us intellectuals can express our ideas and wishes for this new government” concluded Alexander. 

“Very well, you can organise this” Washington paused for thought, “this constitutional convention and we shall see what comes of it” 

Alexander breathed a sigh of relief, “Thank you, Sir” 

“Now I have granted you a favour I ask for one in return” began Washington. 

“Anything Sir” replied Alexander.

“Our dear Lafayette and Rochambeau are returning to the fray in France and they must be sent off like Generals,” said Washington. “I need a home to host this occasion and I should wish it to be here” 

“Here Sir?” recited Alexander.

“It will not be an incredibly large affair, the party will be no larger than twenty” explained Washington.

“With or without wives and consorts?” asked Alexander.

“I think in this instance our dear women will have to find their own forms of entertainment that night” replied Washington. “However I am afraid that Eliza must stay” 

“She will be the hostess of course” muttered Alexander quietly.

“Does this displease you?” asked Washington.

“Not I Sir no, but Eliza will not be happy to miss an occasion to see her friends” replied Alexander. 

“We must all make sacrifices Alexander” replied Washington.

Of course, Sir, once I explain I am sure she will understand” nodded Alexander quickly. 

“Naturally I would never expect her to remain with us all night, I do not think such a woman as your Eliza would find herself at ease amongst the brandy and cards. But as hostess I would expect her to greet us and roam the room for a while, before if she should wish, retire to her chambers” said Washington. 

“Yes Sir, I am sure she would be willing to do that” replied Alexander. 

“Wonderful” smiled Washington, “now this will be taking place next Friday, is that possible to arrange?” 

“Yes, Sir” nodded Alexander.

“Good” concluded Washington, “of course it shall be paid for by myself, so everything will be transported here for the event” 

“Of course” replied Alexander, “is there anything else?” 

“Yes, there is” replied Washington, with a sudden shift in his tone. 

“Sir?” 

“I do not want to hear of any more duels Alexander,” said Washington sternly. 

“In that instance it was necessary-” protested Alexander.

“The waste of life is never necessary” exclaimed Washington, “the war taught us this” 

“Sir I stand by my decision, the situation with my wife's brother had reached a breaking point, a duel was the only way we could have satisfaction,” said Alexander firmly. 

“It is not in your place to duel Alexander” pointed Washington. 

“It is considered the sport of gentlemen” commented Alexander.

“Yes, of irrational and hot headed gentlemen” retorted Washington. “I do not want to hear your name mentioned because of it again, am I understood?” 

“Yes, Sir” replied Alexander reluctantly.

Washington sighed deeply, “I only say this because, whether you like it or not, you do mean a great deal to me, Alexander, so do your wife and child”

“I appreciate that Sir, but you cannot expect me to treat you like father,” said Alexander.

“No I don't expect that simply take my advice as a friend” replied Washington softly. 

“I will Sir thank you” replied Alexander.

“Now,” said Washington glancing at the clock, “I must take my leave of you” 

“Yes, Sir,” said Alexander rising from his seat and shaking the old General’s hand. 

“I will do doubt speak with you soon” called Washington as he slowly left the room. 

Alexander watched as his carriage rolled down the street, jumping slightly as Eliza walked up beside him. 

“How was your meeting?” she asked. 

Alexander smiled as he shut the door, “Just the usual business, I don't wish to bore you with it” 

“Ah, one moment-” urged Eliza, stopping Alexander as he tried to walk past her. “Something's wrong” 

“Nothing is wrong darling” protested Alexander.

“You are not a very good liar Alexander Hamilton, now what is it,” asked Eliza. 

Alexander sighed, “Washington has planned a farewell evening for Lafayette and Rochambeau” 

“Well that's wonderful” smiled Eliza. 

“He wishes to host the evening here” explained Alexander. 

“That won't be a problem so what is?” asked Eliza. 

“For starters, it's a gentlemen's only evening” began Alexander.

“Oh” replied Eliza, visibly a little putout. 

“And he wishes that you remain as the hostess whilst the other wives and daughters have an evening of their own,” said Alexander. 

“What!” groaned Eliza, “I am to miss out on a huge social night gathering because I am needed here” 

“I am afraid so” replied Alexander.

She sighed, clearly upset. 

“You don't have to stay for the whole night” assured Alexander. “I have no objections to you leaving here for your women's evening after the guests have started the cards and drinking” 

“No it's no bother, besides I can't leave Ruth to care for our guests and look after Philip, it would not be fair” replied Eliza. 

Alexander took her by the chin, “There will be other evenings Eliza” 

She nodded, “I know” 

“Let me see you smile?” he asked softly. 

She ducked her head down as he tickled the side of her neck. 

Soon a wide smile appeared on her face, she was very ticklish. 

“There is it” smiled Alexander, “that beautiful smile” 

She playfully shoved away his hand, “Enough about my smiles” 

“I will never stop talking about your smile, for I love it dearly” commented Alexander.


	15. Who Do You Love Most?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attackers finally enact their revenge, but will it cost Alexander everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy, I have been gone for months which is just not fair to you guys, so my apologies. This chapter has taken months of editing and rewriting and scraping whole sections, but I am reasonably happy with how it has come out. Like normal reviews and kudos will be loving appreciated. 
> 
> A few bits and pieces I just have to say before we get started - >
> 
> You all get a sex scene, you have all been asking for one since Chapter 4 so it was about time I did another one.
> 
> There are more cute moments with little Philip this chapter so I hope you like that too :)
> 
> I am building up Peggy's character in this chapter as I can almost have a complete creative licence on her, as neither Lin or history gives me much to go on, which makes creating her a story around what little info I do know so much fun.
> 
> The character of Stephen Van R, he was a real person, but the story surrounding him is entirely my creation. He lost his real father aged 5 and had a brother, not a sister, but you all know me, I like to keep things interesting.
> 
> Angelica's fiance, previously called John, now Johnathan. People had commented on confusing John Barker Church and John Schuyler, so I chose to change John to Johnathan instead, hope that makes things a little easier on the old brain ;)
> 
> Happy Reading, from your apologetic author, Sarah x

Eliza awoke gently. 

She blinked several times, her sight adjusting as a steady stream of light was shining across the room.

She pushed up on her elbows, glancing at the clock beside the bed. 

6.38 am.

She was early.

Turning to face Alexander she smiled. In truth, she was glad to see him sleeping so peacefully. These last few months had put such a strain on him, she was desperate to relieve some of his stress.

He would be needing to wake up any moment, so she gently leant in a kissed him. 

Eliza chuckled as her kiss roused him, smiling as he opened his eyes. 

"Good morning," she said softly, laying back down beside him. 

Alexander yawned, "Good morning" he replied, pulling her closer, kissing the crown of her head. 

Eliza snuggled into his chest, "Did you sleep well?" 

Alexander sighed contently, "Yes I did, yourself?"

She nodded, "Philip did not wake up once"

"Can you promise me something Eliza?" asked Alexander.

Eliza nodded.

"Wake me up like that every morning, even when I am old and grey" he smiled. 

Eliza pushed up onto one elbow, "Only if you promise that you will still want me to kiss you when I am old and grey"

Alexander joined her on his elbows, leaning up towards her, "I could not wish for anything else" he said before kissing her. 

Eliza's hand trailed down her leg before she brushed the inside of Alexander's thigh, this little touch did not go unnoticed. 

"What are you playing at?" asked Alexander, looking at her hand. 

"I just thought you might want to-" she chuckled. 

"At six o'clock in the morning?" 

"Yes"

Eliza smiled playfully and gasped as Alexander pulled her onto his lap before he whispered"I thought you'd never ask"

She leant forward, wrapping her hands around his face and kissed him, his unshaven stubble tickling her palms and chin. 

Alexander in return clutched her waist, pulling her closer, revealing the taste of her on his lips. 

Eliza could feel her husband's desire through her nightgown and used one hand to blindly pull up the thin material.

Alexander moaned as his cold hands made contact with her warm flesh. His palms mapping over her thighs. 

At this exhortation, Eliza felt a familiar surge rushing to her hips, practically melting under his touch. 

Alexander shifted himself, releasing his manhood which was being constrained by the material of his night shirt. 

Eliza took a deep breath and using her hand gently lowered herself onto her husband, gasping slightly at the pressure. 

Alexander immediately asked, "You aren't in pain are you?"

She shook her head, "No, I have not had you for so long, I have to get used to it again" 

Alexander smiled, "I can help with that"

Eliza gasped in pleasure as Alexander thrusted upwards, her sensitive bud grinding against his pelvis, almost as if they had been designed for each other. 

This gentle rhythm continued, slow and passionate kisses muffled their moans of pleasure. 

Alexander very much enjoyed having Eliza on top of himself for once, but he knew that she would know nothing about how to move in such a way. He had experienced such pleasures with women in his youth but Eliza was different. 

Swiftly laying her down on the bed, he saw her relax as they made love in the way she was used to.

Before Alexander could enter her again, Eliza took his face in her hands. 

"Let me give you another child Alexander" 

"Are you sure?" he replied. 

She nodded, "Please" 

Alexander answered her with a kiss, groaning in pleasure as he entered her body once more. 

Eliza arched her back as the exhilarating pleasure flowed through her body. She had been without this bliss for so long, she had almost forgotten how utterly satisfying it was. 

Eliza was clawing for her husband's skin, nearly pulling the nightgown of his back. Alexander broke from their embrace to remove it himself, tossing the material blindly away from the bed. 

Likewise, Alexander's need for her flesh was growing, as he pressed fast and passionate kisses against her collarbone and along the top of her breasts.

Shifting the loose material down Eliza gasped in pleasure as her husband's lips ravaged her soft skin. 

Both of them gasped for air as their climaxes were getting closer. 

It was Eliza who received her ecstasy first, crying out in pleasure as Alexander kept up his swift and steady rhythm. Before long Alexander too groaned loudly as he came, before falling down beside her on the bed, both of them breathless.

"God" breathed Alexander, his hand resting on Eliza's chest. "I have missed you"

"Making love or my breasts?" she inquired with a smile.

Alexander smiled, "Both"

Eliza scoffed with a smile, as she readjusted herself. Alexander grabbed her arm as she began to climb out of bed. 

"Where are you off to? he asked.

She lifted his hand from her arm and kissed it, "Unless you want to feed our son this morning?" she teased. 

Alexander retracted his hand, "Proceed madam" he replied. 

Eliza wrapped herself in her dressing gown before slipping out of the room. 

Alexander groaned as he swung his legs out of bed, running his hands through his hair. 

"Good Morning Sir" called Ruth as she entered the room with a steaming jug of water. 

"Good Morning Ruth" he replied. 

"Did you sleep well Sir?" she asked, pouring the water into Alexander's wash bowl. 

"Marvelously, thank you, and yourself," said Alexander pulling on his trousers.

"Very well Sir, yourself and Miss Eliza spoil us all with those mattresses you gave us, I don't wake up with a bad back no more" replied Ruth. 

"Nonsense, you are family here" assured Alexander. 

"You are too kind Sir" smiled Ruth. 

"Tell me, how are the sleeping arrangments fairing now Samuel has returned?" asked Alexander.

"How do you mean Sir?" replied Ruth, beginning to organise Eliza's clothing for the day. 

"Well if I recall correctly, you slept in a room with Immanuel and George took the second room, where have we placed Samuel?" 

"He sleeps in the room with George Sir" replied Ruth.

Alexander was confused. "Forgive me but you do not share a bed?"

"No Sir" replied Ruth, stopping momentarily in unfolding Eliza's clothing. "It's better that way"

"Nothing is ill between you I hope, you seem happy together," said Alexander softly approaching her slowly. 

Ruth turned around, "Oh no Sir, Samuel is my life but he has urges like any other man and I cannot fulfil those for him, so we agreed that we should sleep apart"

"You have not been hiding an illness have you, Ruth? you do not need to suffer in silence," said Alexander.

"No Sir" assured Ruth, her tone becoming quieter. "I cannot have children, or at least not anymore"

"Forgive me, Ruth, this topic is personal, I should not have questioned you" retracted Alexander.

"It's alright Sir, it is something that you should know, you pay me after all" replied Ruth.

"Yes, but that does not mean I own you or the right to the information of your personal life," said Alexander firmly. 

"You only asked me, Sir, because you care" replied Ruth. "I ain't ever had that from a Master"

"I am not your Master Ruth, I hope you know that," said Alexander. "Should one day you wish to leave you will be allowed to, without question"

Ruth smiled. "I know that Sir, but they ain't another word"

"How about your friend?" smiled Alexander. "I am most certainly that, before any kind of Master"

"You are one kind man Mr Alexander" replied Ruth. "I can't thank you enough for what you are doing for us"

"You are a blessing to this household Ruth, all of you" smiled Alexander, "it is my pleasure"

-

Eliza sat on the floor with Philip. He had been making wonderful progress according to her mother, whose wise opinion she trusted far more than Doctor Ford's. 

She could hear her mother's voice in her head. “He is ten months old now Eliza, he will start to sit up on his own and you may hear him begin to speak” 

Eliza smiled, “How would you like to try and sit up?” 

Her son looked up at her, his dark eyes so much like his father's. 

“Let's try shall we Philip?” she said, lifting him off her lap, sitting him on the floor, but still holding up his back and head. 

“Now Mama is going to let go very slowly and we will see if you can sit up,” said Eliza. 

It was several minutes before she found the courage to let go. 

To her complete surprise, Philip stayed up. She half expected her poor boy to fall back, only being caught by her, lest he would smack his head on the floor. 

“My God” she whispered, half of her wanting to laugh and the other half wanting to cry. 

Eliza picked Philip up and kissed his soft little cheek. “My darling boy, how clever you are!” 

She rose to her feet and bobbed Philip up and down, watching as his sweet little face smiled. 

“Shall we go and show Papa what we have learned?” she said, holding Philip on her hip. 

Eliza hurried along the corridor and knocked on the study door. 

“Come in” 

She quickly opened the door and found Alexander deep in study, surrounded by his usual stack of paperwork. 

“Is everything alright darling?” asked Alexander. 

“Yes,” she smiled. 

“Have you just come to say hello?” he chuckled.

“Partly” she replied, “But our son wants to show you something” 

Alexander rose from his seat and came to stand beside Eliza, “does he now?” 

He gently pinched Philip’s cheek, “And what would that be?” 

Eliza smiled, “Watch this” 

She sat on the floor and placed Philip down beside her, holding his back and head like before. Alexander looked on curiously, panicking slightly as he saw Eliza move her hands. 

He gasped quietly as he saw Philip sit up unaided. His little eyes enjoying the viewpoint of his new surroundings, staring at everything with an intense amount of concentration. 

Alexander knelt on the floor, “My God” he muttered. 

Eliza smiled brightly, “He sat up just a few moments ago, I had to bring him to you” 

Alexander picked up his young son and held him close, “I am very glad you did” 

He pressed several loving kisses against Philip’s cheek, “My darling boy” he sighed. 

Eliza watched this and beamed. She loved seeing them together, it brought her such unspeakable joy. 

“He will be crawling soon,” she said. “According to Mama” 

“Then we will have to really watch him” chuckled Alexander, sitting his young son on his desk chair. 

Eliza stood up and laughed, “The youngest ever member of congress?” 

“Quite” smiled Alexander, watching Philip look around curiously. 

“How are preparations going for tonight my dear?” he asked, lifting Philip back up into his arms. 

“Do not worry, everything is in order, besides the party is no larger than twenty” assured Eliza, “we know that a few extra friends may beg for entry and we are prepared for that” 

“You are quite wonderful did you know that” smiled Alexander, pulling her closer with his spare arm. 

Eliza chuckled and rest her head on his chest, whilst little Philip happily grabbed at his father's waistcoat buttons. 

"Darling," she asked after a few moments of silence.

"Hm" replied Alexander.

"How - how many people know about tonight's event?" she asked reluctantly.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. 

"Well we still have not found those men, suppose they took tonight as their opportunity to strike?" she replied, a worried look in her eyes.

Alexander placed Philip on the ground, handing him his pocket watch to play with. "Eliza you do not need to worry, this event is going to be well guarded, some of Washington's men will be making regular patrols of the area to make sure no one could gather and organise themselves"

Eliza nodded but did not reply. 

"Darling I know you're scared, but I will protect you both" assured Alexander. "If those men ever show themselves I will take great pleasure in sending them to hell on the hangman's noose" 

-

“There” exclaimed Ruth, “you look beautiful” 

Eliza gazed at her reflection in the mirror, new dresses were always a treat. 

“You will be the best-dressed woman tonight” smiled Ruth. 

Eliza smiled, “Let's see, Angelica and Peggy have agreed to come, despite my begging them to go to the other events” 

“Miss Angelica will bring Master John I assume,” said Ruth.

“Oh yes, she's engaged now, Peggy will come alone but she's a good girl and we know all the company who will be coming” replied Eliza, lifting her head as Alexander knocked on the door. 

“Well?” she asked teasingly, spinning in her dress. “Will I do?” 

Alexander leant against the doorframe, “Most certainly”

He looked over to Ruth and asked, “Would you give us a moment?” 

“Of course” smiled Ruth, quickly departing through another door. 

“Look in the mirror” ordered Alexander, closing the door. 

Eliza smiled curiously and turned to face the mirror.

Alexander gently kissed her exposed shoulder before bringing a beautiful locket around her neck. She gasped as she saw it and recognised instantly.

“My wedding necklace!”

Alexander smiled, “You think I would lose it?” 

“This survived Yorktown?” she gasped, “I never asked in case you lost it”

“It never left me and now I can return it” he smiled, fixing the clasp.

Eliza ran her fingers over the locket and turned around kissing his cheek gently, “thank you” 

Alexander took her hands in his and kissed them, “my pleasure, now come I want all the guests to see you” 

“You intend on showing me off?” teased Eliza. 

“Absolutely” he replied with a wink.   
-  
"Now what sort of time do you call this? teased Eliza. "Rochambeau and Alexander are about to start betting on the time of your arrival!"

Lafayette laughed as he hurried up the path. "Trouble with my horses, forgive me" 

"It is no bother" Eliza assured. "Alexander and the guests are waiting patiently for your arrival" 

She swiftly shut the door behind him and Ruth with a smile took his hat and cloak.

"You have been greatly missed Lafayette, all my ladies talk about nothing but you," said Eliza

"And what about you my dear Eliza" teased Lafayette kissing her hands.

"Well," she whispered, carrying on this little joke. "I must admit, now that you are standing here, I am quite overcome"

Both fell about laughing like children, attracting the attention of Alexander who quickly slipped into the hallway.

"Now there is only one other person on the earth who can make my wife laugh like that" he called. "Gilbert is that you?" 

"Ah!" exclaimed Lafayette. "My old friend!"

"Old?" commented Alexander, embracing his friend. "Speak for yourself" 

Lafayette laughed. "Now on another matter, where is this boy of yours. I have yet to properly meet him" 

"Speaking of our son" smiled Eliza, spying Immanuel sticking his head out of the door whilst carrying Philip.

"Now, look at this" exclaimed Lafayette, taking Philip from Immanuel with a smile.

"You clearly got all your good looks from your mother" he teased. 

Eliza laughed and as soon as Alexander understood it was a mere joke he laughed as well.

"What have you called him? Philip correct?" asked Lafayette. 

"Yes, Philip Alexander Hamilton" replied Eliza, gently brushing her sons growing hair.

"Now I have no ground at all to complain about long names, but that is a good match, my happiest congratulations to you all" smiled Lafayette, handing Philip back to the ever efficient Immanuel. 

"Come Gilbert" urged Alexander. "Washington is eager for the celebrations not to run too long" 

Lafayette laughed, "If he has seen the guest list, he has not a hope in hell" 

-

"Angelica?" 

"Yes, Eliza" replied Angelica, leaning across to her sister.

"Who is that talking with Peggy?" asked Eliza.

"That is Stephan Van Rensselaer and his sister Isabella" replied Angelica.

"I have only ever met Stephan Van Rensselaer Senior. I had no idea of a son or daughter" commented Eliza.

"Stephan fought with his father during the war, his brother Philip was killed at Yorktown but Isabella and their mother were sent to England to avoid the fighting" explained Angelica.

"Should they not be being supervised?" asked Eliza nervously.

"Oh Eliza, Stephan and Isabella are delightful and well behaved young people, if anything it will be a good influence on our Peggy" assured Angelica. 

"Only if you are sure Angie, I worry about her" replied Eliza.

"I have several friends watching her social circles Eliza, you need not worry. She is not behaving differently" said Angelica.

"There is just so much change at the present, I worry about the effect it will have on her, she is so innocent after all," said Eliza, casting her worried gaze over to her little sister.

"And you weren't just as innocent those months ago?" commented Angelica.

"I do not mean marriage Angie" corrected Eliza. "I mean she is so innocent when it comes to the world and the people in it" 

"Eliza trust my judgement," asked Angelica. "Spend just one moment conversing with Stephan and Isabella and you shall see for yourself" 

"Of course I trust you, Angie, I value your opinions over anyone else" smiled Eliza.

"Yes" replied Angelica, rising from her chair. "That is because I am an excellent judge of character".

Eliza laughed quietly as Angelica continued to socialise around the room. She looked over at Peggy who seemed the happiest she had been in months. The young Isabella was pretty and modestly dressed with a sweet face. Eliza knew she must be a polite young woman. Equally, she struggled to take an instant dislike to the brother, Stephan. He was tall and quite handsome. Dark hair and unusually striking blue eyes complemented the rest of his facial features. She even saw as he accidentally upon rising from his chair happened to brush Peggy's exposed upper arm he swiftly apologised and took great care when moving again. 

She was content upon his observation and was intending to be happy for the rest of the evening.

-  
"I am clear then lads?"

The five men all nodded. 

"We must move in silence, kill on contact if anyone stands in our way, the aim is to enter from the back of the house, capture the four servants and secure the upstairs before we lure the sisters into our trap" explained the man. 

"Who gets who?" asked one of the younger men.

"You Caleb will have Issac and Simon, your job is to keep the eldest, Angelica and the youngest Margarita quiet and out of my way" replied the man. 

"Myself and Adam will be taking care of our main target, the beautiful Elizabeth and her son" he continued. 

"Are we killing the child Ben?" asked his partner Adam. 

"If I fucking say so" replied Ben, looking at his map once again. 

As he saw his partner look uncomfortable he turned to him and hissed. "Unless you are going soft on me, pup?" 

"No Ben, course not" replied Adam quickly.

"Good" replied Ben, pulling out his pocket knife, "Because if you betray his mission, I will personally make sure you and that pretty wife of yours pay dearly, am I understood?"

"Yes Sir" replied Adam.

"Now, let's move out" ordered Ben, "get your shit, we leave in 5 minutes"

-  
"Ruth" called Eliza.

Ruth quickly answered her call, "Yes Ma'am"

"Believe it or not, I think we could do with another canister of wine, could you bring one from the cellar?" asked Eliza.

"Of course Miss Eliza, white or red?" replied Ruth. 

Eliza looked over at the table, "Another white I think" 

"I will bring it up now" replied Ruth. 

"Thank you, Ruth, do excuse me" smiled Eliza, spotting her sister Angelica sitting alone. 

Ruth smiled in return and retrieved the empty bottle from the table before slipping out into the hallway. 

Making her way down into the kitchen, she found Samuel and George talking about the guests.

"I have never seen Washington before" exclaimed Samuel. "You could have knocked me down with a feather, he looks so ordinary"

"Don't most of these great men look ordinary?" called Ruth slipping into the main area of the kitchen.

George laughed, "Quite true"

"They need more wine Samuel would you get me another white please, I can't reach it," asked Ruth, placing the empty bottle on the side. 

"They need more wine already? These white folks sure like to drink" mused Samuel, getting up slowly.

"There ain't no drunkenness, Miss Eliza wouldn't allow it" scolded Ruth. 

"I didn't mean no harm sugar" hushed Samuel.

Ruth put her hands on her hips, trying not to smile. "Who you calling sugar?"

"The sweetest lady I know" replied Samuel with a grin. 

Ruth smacked his chest playfully, "You go get me that wine bottle, I'll have none of that talk"

"Yes, Ma'am" replied Samuel with a smile, humming under his breath as he slipping down into the cellar. 

Samuel ran his hands along the several layers of bottles until he found the collection on white wine. He pulled a few bottles out before he found the correct wine of choice. It was as he stood back up did he feel a barrel of a pistol against his back. 

"One noise and I kill you, understand," said a voice. 

"I don't want no trouble," said Samuel.

"It's not you I'm here for, now move" ordered the voice, shoving Samuel towards the staircase. 

As the pair reached the top of the staircase leading back into the kitchen Samuel knew how much danger they were all in. 

George was still seated but was keeping very still as he also had a gun pressed against his back. Ruth, however, was being physically restrained, one of the men's hand placed over her mouth. 

"You get your hands off her now, you hear me" threatened Samuel.

The man holding her seemed to look to the man behind Samuel before he calmly released her with the words, "No screaming lovely girl"

Ruth instinctively went to Samuel, who put a protective arm around her. 

"You ain't got no business here," said Ruth. 

"But you see my dear I do, and I can't have you all getting in my way-" the man stopped.

He looked around the room slowly before raising his gun at Ruth and Samuel. 

"Where is the other boy?"

"There ain't no other boy," said George quickly. "It's just us"

"No" chuckled the man, "I've seen him around, always following his Mama, now where is he?"

"He ain't here, not tonight" replied Ruth. 

The lie was betrayed as little Immanuel appeared at the top of the kitchen steps. 

"Mama, Miss Eliza is wondering about the wine-"

Immanuel stopped dead. "Mama, who are these people?"

Ruth sighed in despair as the man called Immanuel down the steps. 

"Friends dear boy," he said. "We are merely friends"

"Now," he said, grabbing Immanuel as he came close enough and pressed the gun against his head. "You will do exactly what I say and I won't blow a hole in his head, understood?"

"Mama!" exclaimed Immanuel, now petrified.

"No please don't hurt my boy!" begged Ruth running forward to try and grab her son. 

The man cocked his pistol causing her to stop dead, along with Samuel who also rushed forward. 

"Do exactly what I say and he lives, one mistake, he dies" threatened the man. 

"Turn around and go down the steps" he ordered. This command being urged on by the fellow men. 

Samuel, Ruth and George all stumbled into the cellar, the man pushed in Immanuel who fell down the steps, quickly being embraced by his mother. 

"Remember, no noise" threatened the man before he slammed the door shut. 

Before Samuel had time to force the door back open, the lock slid into place, they were trapped.

"Mama what are we gonna do!" cried Immanuel, clutching his mother. 

"We are gonna wait and pray Immanuel, that all we can do" hushed Ruth. 

-

"We should be heading back now, my sisters will worry" smiled Peggy, seeing that herself and Stephan had circled the gardens twice now.

"Can we not speak for a little longer?" asked Stephan gently.

He took her hand in his, she blushed as their skin made contact.

"I saw your sisters looking at us tonight" 

Peggy looked him in the eyes. "They only want to protect me" 

"Do they think I am a bad influence?" asked Stephan releasing Peggy's hand

"No!" she exclaimed. "Not at all, in fact, my sister Angelica spoke of yourself and Isabella with great praise to my parents just yesterday" 

"Peggy" began Stephan. "You must know what you mean to me" 

"I know, and I have great feelings towards you to Stephan but-"

"But?"

Peggy sighed, "Our fathers don't exactly see eye to eye, politically I mean" 

"Why should that affect us?" exclaimed Stephan.

"You know exactly why" retorted Peggy. "Your father still sides with the King everyone knows this, and my father and my brother in law are currently piecing together the new government that overthrew the King" 

"I am not my father Peggy, I fought for the English because I had no choice" explained Stephan. "But once I heard Washington's vision I understood, I changed sides".

"I know you did" replied Peggy quietly.

Stephan took her hands in his. "Would you be mine if I asked? May I ask your father for permission to court you?" 

"Stephan" breathed Peggy. "You really mean that!"

"Of course I do!" he replied with a smile. "I would ask him now if only the time was right" 

Peggy leant up and kissed his cheek. "You may, I would like nothing better".

"Miss Schuyler, may I kiss you?" asked Stephan, brushing her hair behind her ears. 

She looked up and felt so safe staring into those deep blue eyes. 

"You may" she replied.

Stephan kissed her gently. He had kissed his fair share of girls before but he guessed that this may be her first kiss. It was short and loving, nothing too passionate. As they broke apart and embraced Peggy spotted the window to Philip's nursery open.

"Peggy whats wrong, are we being watched?" asked Stephan watching her eyes move along the house.

"No no" she muttered. "But- I am sorry Stephan- I need to go" 

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"It's just- the nursery window" she pointed. "It should be locked"

"And?"

"Eliza, my sister, she would never leave it open during the night" explained Peggy, "I must go and close it" 

"Very well, I will come with you" suggested Stephan. 

"No" replied Peggy, "I must go by myself, go back into the drawing room, I will come in a moment" 

Stephan kissed her hand. "Be quick" he winked.

Peggy smiled a little before slipped quietly back inside the house. 

Stephan smiled as she left, he was willing to give up everything just to be near her, always.

He was only seconds back in the house when a hand came down on his shoulder.

He froze.

"Peggy is a sweet girl isn't she?"

"Mr Hamilton, Sir" he stammered. "May I explain -"

Alexander came round to face him. The boy was nearly as tall as he was, but he knew that he was scared.

"You do not have to explain anything" commented Alexander, "that is unless you feel you have behaved improperly?" 

"Sir?"

"I saw Stephan," said Alexander sharply.

"She wanted to kiss me, Sir, I did ask permission" protested Stephan.

"I am very glad you did" replied Alexander. 

"We, Peggy and I-" 

"Miss Schuyler" corrected Alexander. 

"Miss Schuyler has allowed me to call her Peggy," said Stephan slowly.

"Peggy is a family name if anything you should be calling her Miss Margarita at least" retorted Alexander.

"She said I could call her Peggy and that is what I will call her" replied Stephan. 

"You have yet to meet her parents Stephan, what right do you have to make such promises to her?" questioned Alexander.

"So you were spying on us?" questioned Stephan.

"Yes, I have been keeping an eye on you both all evening" replied Alexander. "Peggy is my responsibility, I made a promise to her father that I would keep her safe".

"And you do not think that she is safe with me?" asked Stephan.

"You are a young man whose urges could damage her reputation" replied Alexander.

"My urges?" scoffed Stephan. "You think I am only pursuing her for her family fortune and to bed her? Before I run away to the next pretty girl?" 

"It has been known to happen" replied Alexander.

"Sir, I swear my purposes are honourable" vowed Stephan. "One day if she would wish it I would marry her" 

"I see" replied Alexander slowly. "Well until that happy day arrives I want you to speak with her only in company, never alone, understood?" 

"But Sir"

"Stephan, I will only support you both if you do this properly" ordered Alexander.

Stephan nodded.

"I want Peggy to be happy, she is my sister by marriage and I will protect her like she is my blood," said Alexander. "I like you, Stephan, you are a young man with principles and you do not choose to live in your father's shadow" 

"I do love her Sir" confessed Stephan.

"I do not doubt that" replied Alexander. "But you must understand that marriage needs to be done properly" 

"I know Sir, I understand" replied Stephan. 

"Now back to the drawing room with you, but I warn you, no more wandering off," said Alexander, giving him a firm shove in the right direction.

-  
"Pardon me, Miss Angelica".

Angelica responded to the small tap on her shoulder.

"Oh Hello Stephan, what can I do for you?"

"Forgive me but would you happen to know the location of your Peggy- forgive me- the youngest Miss Schuyler".

Angelica looked around the room, "I thought she was over by the windows with your sister?" 

"I have been by the windows with Isabella but not she did not join us" replied Stephan. 

"Did Peggy or your sister mention where she was going?" asked Angelica.

"Your sister mentioned something about going to the nursery?" replied Stephan.

"Ah" smiled Angelica. "Perhaps our young nephew is giving her trouble, I will go and retrieve her" 

"Thank you Madame" replied Stephan, allowing Angelica to quietly slip past him.

 

-

Eliza had made her way around the room, talking to everyone and trying to be a good hostess. The dinner had been a success and all the guests were in high spirits whilst playing cards and drinking brandy.

With no sign of Ruth, she was having to manage alone. The wine had not ever been delivered which lead her to believe that perhaps little Philip was giving Immanuel trouble and Ruth was trying to resolve the situation. Never the less Philip would be needed feeding soon, she had to try and slip away.

Eliza gently approached Alexander at his seat, she did not like to disturb him when he was speaking with Washington but she had little choice. 

“Forgive me, Gentlemen,” she said, “Alexander I shall be leaving for a moment” 

“Pardon me, Sir,” said Alexander, gently turning to Eliza. He took her hands in his, “Are you well my love?” 

“Quite well, I just want to check on Philip” she replied. 

“Of course, but we cannot leave our guests unattended for long” smiled Alexander, gently kissing her hands. 

Eliza nodded and leant back round Alexander to again apologise to Washington. “Thank you, Sir, do forgive me” 

Washington gave a single nod and smiled, before continuing to speak with Alexander. 

Eliza managed to slip quietly from the ballroom, pausing for a moment outside to catch some cool air. Whilst she walked up the stairs she heard swift movement along the landing. 

As very few of the gas lamps were lit, she could only see a shadow. 

“Immanuel?” she called out. “Immanuel is that you running around up there?” 

She walked up the stairs a little faster, “Immanuel we have talked about running around up here” 

Reaching the top of the landing she saw that the nursery door was open. 

“Immanuel can you answer me please” she called sharply. 

Eliza entered the nursery hurriedly and her heart missed a beat when she could find no sign of Immanuel or baby Philip. 

She was seconds away from yelling for Alexander when she heard her son crying. 

Rushing back out onto the landing she heard that the crying was coming from the spare bedroom. 

She threw open the door and found Philip alone in his cradle. 

"Oh my darling, why are you in here?" she exclaimed, closing the door behind her.

However, as she approached him a large hand slammed over her mouth and a tall frame pressed against her from behind.

She nearly fainted as a very familiar voice hissed in her ear. “Remember me, sweet Eliza”

Eliza tried to struggle against the man's grip but he held her even tighter.

"I would not struggle if you know what is good for you" the man hissed.

Eliza tried to scream and bite his hand but upon seeing another man appear from the darkness and point a pistol at baby Philip she stopped in horror. 

"Scream and he dies," said the man, uncovering her mouth.

"Do whatever you want to me, but please do not hurt my son, please" she cried.

With all this commotion baby Philip started to cry, his little hands reaching out for his mother.

"Shut up" hissed the man with the pistol, which only caused Philip to cry harder.

The first man pushed Eliza towards the cradle, "Shut him up or I will" he ordered.

Eliza trying to keep herself calm quickly lifted her crying son out of the cradle. "Sh sh sh my darling" she hushed. "It's alright Mama's here" 

Philip quietened quickly in his mother's arms.

"Such a good mother isn't she Ben?" teased the second man, taking to smack Eliza's behind with his hand. 

Eliza flinched at his sudden and unwelcome touch. Even Alexander had never touched her like that.

"Now make him sleep" ordered Ben.

"It is not that easy" replied Eliza.

"I thought you women knew how to handle babies" teased the second man.

"They don't just fall asleep because I tell them too" she replied. 

"Well, it's time to test that theory, Eliza, don't you think Adam?" said Ben. "Make him sleep"

Eliza gently began to sway with her son, whispering to him sweet words and praying that he would sleep. She could see in her young son's eyes that despite his age he knew something was very wrong. 

-  
In the next room down Angelica and Peggy were sat on chairs at opposite ends of the room guarded by three men. One sat beside the door, on by the window and the third paced up at down the room. 

"Stop marching around like that Caleb, they'll hear you," said the man by the door. 

"Shut it, Simon, I can't think otherwise" hissed Caleb. 

"Nervous Caleb?" chuckled the other man, cleaning his pistol.

"You can shut the fuck up as well" ordered Caleb. 

"Did you hear that Issac?" teased Simon. "That sounded like a threat?"

"Hah" replied Issac, "I've been fighting longer than this little shit has been alive, he couldn't threaten me if he tried"

"You want to bet?" exclaimed Caleb, clenching his fists.

"Down doggy, I'll kick your teeth in later, once your big brother is asleep" mused Issac. 

Caleb scoffed and continued to pace around the room. 

"You touch her and I swear to God I will kill you myself" hissed Angelica, as she saw one of the men gazing over at her sister.

"Don't worry" smiled Simon. "That comes later" 

He pinched Peggy's cheek who turned her head away from him.

"My father will kill you for this," she said loudly.

The three men in the room laughed. Caleb who was the closest bent down in front of her chair like he was addressing a child.

"Corpses can't talk and that is what you will be if you keep talking that loud"

"This is suicide" exclaimed Angelica, "surely you know that" 

"We have a plan this time" smirked Caleb, turning away from Peggy.

"This time?" scoffed Angelica. "So you have done this before?" 

"Yes, your sister may recall a similar meeting during the war, she shot my brother which was not a good move" replied Caleb 

Angelica went pale. "You lay a hand on Eliza or my nephew and-"

"Yes yes" teased Caleb. "You will kill me yourself, I understand".

Angelica stared at him as he walked towards her.

"But" he continued. "Unless you have a musket or two under that skirt of yours that is going to be quite difficult" 

"Shall we have a little look?" he smiled, grabbing the hem of her dress.

She moved her legs in an instant, pulling the material out of his grip. 

Caleb laughed before standing up straight. "I will try again later perhaps" 

"Angelica?"

The men jumped to attention, barely giving the women enough time to react before the men's hands slammed over their mouths.

Issac cocked his newly cleaned pistol and slowly stood up.

Angelica instantly recognised the voice, it was her fiance Johnathan.

"Angelica dearest?" called Johnathan, "Are you there?"

Everyone in the room held their breath as Johnathan rattled the door handle. Angelica letting out muffled cries from behind the palm of her captor. 

She knew she had to alert him, but she would not risk him being harmed. 

They heard Johnathan move along the corridor, rattling the door handles before he wandered back down the stairs.

Once they were quite content that he was gone, the men released their grip on the women. 

"Who was he then?" asked Caleb, looking at Angelica.

"My fiance" she replied, "he will be back soon enough"

"Yes, and I'll put a bullet through his head when he does"

-

Eliza had managed to get Philip to sleep.

The second she laid him down the cradle the first man, now with a limp grabbed her and threw her onto a chair.

"I am not going to bother tieing you up this time," he said

"What do you want from me?" demanded Eliza.

"Payment"

"For what?" asked Eliza.

"After your little bullet almost took my leg I went home, I had done my duty and was released from service" began Ben. 

"I do not see why this concerns me" exclaimed Eliza.

"Shut up" he hissed, slapping her round the face.

He took out his pistol and pointed it at her head. "Now you listen very carefully to what I am going to say"

Eliza tried not to shed any tears but her fear betrayed her.

"I went home" he continued. "Do you know where my home was?" 

Eliza shook her head.

"Yorktown Virginia, or just outside of it" he replied. 

Eliza's eyes widened. "Yorktown?"

"I had a little house on a small farm, I lived there with my wife and our son until the armies came," he said, breathing deeply.

"And do you know what army was stationed outside Yorktown?" he hissed.

"Washington's" she replied quietly.

"A little louder" 

"Washington's" she repeated.

"And who do you know who fought with Washington?" He asked, his face practically pressed against hers.

Eliza took a deep breath. "My husband" 

"Very good" he mocked.

"Washington's army came through that town, all was quiet and peaceful, until nightfall. I was only a few miles away so the bastards must have been quick, for when I returned I found my family"

Eliza gasped as he grabbed her throat. "And do you know what they did to them?"

Eliza shook her head.

"A group of men broke into my house that night, rather like tonight they killed my wife and son, along with my daughter who I was yet to meet," he said, his anger growing by the second.

Eliza could not believe her ears. 

"And do you know why I know it was your husband's men?" he hissed.

Eliza shook her head again, not daring to speak.

He reached into his pocket with his spare hand and threw down a small crumbled cloth patch onto her lap.

She picked up the patch in her hands and her heart fell.

"I believe your husband designed those himself" he taunted. "And I would watch your dress, that's blood on the front, I found it pinned to my wife's body".

"No" cried Eliza. "This is wrong, my husband- no... my Alexander would not allow this"

"Liar" roared Ben, slapping her again. "You are a liar" 

"Please, go" she whispered. "Leave us alone"

"Oh I will," he said. "But everything must be perfect, I want your husband to find you and your little boy exactly the way I found mine"

“Please, don't hurt my son” she pleaded. 

“I imagine my wife said the same thing about our children, and I am going to do what you're husbands men did, I will ignore it” he smiled darkly. 

“People will begin to miss me, my husband will begin to miss me,” said Eliza bravely. 

“Yes I know, it is exactly what I want” he replied. “I have armed men all over this house, he’ll live just long enough to see you both die before I kill him” 

-

"Take us to Eliza" ordered Angelica. 

Issac, who was still perched on the window ledge groaned loudly. "Don't you ever shut the fuck up?"

"Take me to my sister then I will shut up" she retorted.

Angelica and Peggy both jumped as three bangs on the wall brought all the men to attention. 

"Looks like your wish has been granted" he smirked, grabbing her off the chair.

"Don't touch me!" exclaimed Peggy angrily, trying to hit the man grabbing her.

"Peggy stop" urged Angelica.

"That's it, listen to your sister little one" taunted Simon, pushing the two sisters together. 

"Sh sh now" hushed Angelica. "Quiet Peggy hush"

One of the men opened a door and signalled to Adam in the next room.

His reply was a single nod.

The group followed quickly and in silence.

"Eliza!" exclaimed Angelica, once she saw her sister in the corner of the next room.

"They have nothing to do with this" exclaimed Eliza. "Release them immediately"

"Move them through" ordered Adam.

Despite their vigorous protesting Angelica and Peggy were ushered through into the next room. 

"Let them go" begged Eliza.

"I will release them" replied Ben, his pistol still pointed at her. "I will release them, piece by piece"

The man put away his pistol and retrieved a small knife from his pocket. 

"I will start with a curl perhaps," he said, brushing the knife against Eliza's neatly placed hair.

"Then maybe a piece of their dress?" he continued, lightly running the knife down her arm.

"Or maybe even a finger?"

Eliza gasped and ripped back her hand, moaning in pain as the small blade cut her hand. 

She looked up at the man who was smiling darkly. 'What?" he questioned. "That was your fault, not mine"

-

The night's festivities were fast drawing to a close, Alexander was having to wish the guests a safe journey in the unusual absence of his Eliza. 

Soon only Washington, Lafayette, Rochambeau, along with Stephan and his sister remained in the home.

"Alexander"

Alexander broke his conversation and turned to his soon to be brother in law. 

"Johnathan? You look worried, whats wrong?"

"Do you have any idea on the whereabouts of my Angelica?" asked Johnathan. "It's getting late and I promised her father I would return her home at a respectable hour"

Alexander's ever attentive eyes scanned the room. "I was sure she was in here"

"So was I" replied Johnathan. "I have been playing cards and I thought she was just behind me" 

"When did you last see her?" asked Alexander. 

"Nearly an hour ago"

"Have you checked the gardens, our spare drawing room?" asked Alexander. 

"Twice" replied Johnathan. "Forgive me, but I even took the liberty of checking upstairs, I cannot find her"

Alexander quickly pulled Johnathan to one side. "Where upstairs did you check?"

"There was one open door that was the nursery I think, but it was empty" replied Johnathan, "all the other doors were locked"

"Say that again?"

"It was empty, no one was upstairs" replied Johnathan. 

"Eliza went upstairs to check on our son, she would be in the nursery," said Alexander slowly.

"Alexander I checked, there was no sign of Eliza or baby Philip" replied Johnathan.

"Then we have a problem" muttered Alexander, his eyes looking around the room one last time. 

"Where is Peggy?" he asked.

"She's gone to?" replied Johnathan in disbelief. "Who would know where they are?

Alexander looked at the young Stephan sitting idly in the corner of the room. "I might have some idea"

-  
"Please Sir, I haven't done anything wrong" exclaimed Stephan, protesting loudly as Alexander and Johnathan quickly pushed him into the gardens.

Alexander pushed him against the wall, "Start talking"

"Sir I do not know what you are talking about?" replied Stephan, very annoyed at this situation.

"Where is Peggy?" questioned Alexander.

"Still in the nursery with her sister Miss Angelica I assume" replied Stephan, brushing down his creased coat. 

"Angelica went to the nursery?" asked Johnathan.

"Yes, Peggy went to the nursery and after she was gone for a long time my sister and I began to worry, so I approached Miss Angelica and asked her if she knew where her sister may have gone" replied Stephan. "When I mentioned the nursery she said that perhaps their nephew was giving her some trouble and said she would go and help her"

"And both of them have not come back from the nursery, which is now empty" commented Johnathan. 

Alexander leant in and whispered to Johnathan. "Go and get Lafayette and Rochambeau, tell them to meet me in the hallway immediately"

Johnathan nodded and slipped back in the house.

"With weapons" added Alexander.

"Sir what is wrong?" asked Stephan desperately.

"I fear that I have some unwelcome visitors in my home"

-  
"How long are you going to keep this up?" demanded Angelica.

"You ask a lot of questions for a woman don't you?" commented Issac. 

"I think I have a right" she replied.

"Yes and I'd say I have a right to see whats under that skirt of yours" he replied.

Angelica weighed up her choices. There were three men watching herself and Peggy. One was now asleep and one was drinking heavily. The man speaking with her was the only real danger. The only one who could really use his pistol. 

She needed to get her hands on the pistol. 

She arched her eyebrow and smiled. "Come and have a look then?"

Issac laughed, not fully taking her comment seriously. "You have certainly changed your tune"

"I will change a lot of things if you ask me" she replied, spreading her legs apart slightly, not breaking eye contact.

The man sat forward on his chair, "Oh really?"

Angelica smiled, "Really"

Angelica did her best to stay calm and collected as the man approached her. Peggy, however, was more verbal in her observation. 

"Angie what are you doing!" she exclaimed. 

"Whats the matter Peggy? can't a girl have a spot of fun before she's married?" replied Angelica, relaxing back into her chair.

"Not with a man like him!"

"And whats wrong with a man like him?" commented Angelica, beginning to list off all the qualities that this man did not have. 

Issac bent down in front of Angelica and began to run his hand up her leg. She stopped him and whilst ignoring her feelings of utter disgust, placed his hand on her breast instead. 

"A little more up here first please," she asked with a smile.

Issac smiled before he began to forcefully kiss her neck, pressing his body against hers. 

Once she was sure he was distracted Angelica mouthed to Peggy.

"Get the gun"

Peggy shook her head, glancing at Simon, who was now drunkenly sleeping. 

Angelica was determined, "Get the gun Peggy" she mouthed. 

Peggy got up as quietly as she could and reached down to retrieve the sleeping man's gun, the sound of movement attracted Issac's attention.

"Hey now, you aren't going to stop at that are you?" Angelica said. "Not before you kiss me properly"

Issac smiled, "As you wish M'lady" he mocked, before kissing her.

Angelica, quite disgusted by the breath and taste of this man had to simply kiss back and prayed that Peggy had got the gun.

-

"How much longer are we going to wait for, Ben, we can't get caught" 

"Shut up" hissed Ben, closely watching Eliza. "I did not pay you to talk"

Eliza sat staring at her sleeping son, he would wake up and need feeding soon. She knew even her privacy would be denied by her captors.

"Your husband doesn't seem to miss you does he?" taunted Ben.

"He will come for me soon enough, and you will suffer for it" she replied. 

She gasped as that comment resulted in a slap across the face. 

"Don't start getting smart with me, you women aren't capable of that" he hissed. 

"Hey Boss, there are some men in the garden" called Adam, cautiously looking out the window.

"Describe them"

"It's too dark Boss" he replied.

"I am going for a look, stay here," said Ben slipping through into the next room which had a balcony.

Once Ben was gone, Adam threw down his pistol rushed to Eliza's side. 

"Madam I need you to listen to me" he whispered. "I know the fate that is going to befall you and your son and I will not, no damn it- I cannot be part of it" 

Eliza kept a close look on the door.

"When your husband attacks this room, which I am sure he will, Ben will order me to take your son and run, we were planning on using him for ransom if our original plan failed, can you tell me a safe place in this house I can take him and hide" asked, Adam.

Eliza looked at this man closely, "You are lying to me"

"Madam, I have a wife and boy of my own, if my Boss finds out what I am doing he will kill me and them, but I cannot stand by and watch the murder of innocence, I beg you, where can I take him" assured Adam. 

Eliza took a deep breath, "Follow the rooms through, you can slip out onto the veranda and stay in the far corner, it is covered and safe" she whispered. "if you show the men, my son they will not shoot, but I cannot guarantee your safety" 

Adam nodded, "I understand and I will protect him with my life"

Eliza saw the door handle move and swiftly began fighting against Adam, who quickly understood and played along. 

"Stay still pretty lady" he hissed

"Don't touch me!" she cried.

"Come come, Adam, save that for later" chuckled Ben, "we all know that I get the first taste of her"

"Sorry Boss, but what do you expect leaving me alone in a room with a beautiful woman" replied Adam.

"Wait your turn" replied Ben, "It's dear Mr Hamilton outside, planning a way to attack us"

"What do we do Ben?"

"Why we wait" replied Ben, "simply wait".

-

Peggy watched in disbelief as her sister seemed to enjoy being attacked in such a way. 

She was so frightened that the drunken man would wake up as she retrieved the gun but to her relief he did not. 

She had seen her father shoot guns before and pulled back the small spring which made a loud clicking noise. 

Pointing it at the man on top of her sister she said loudly. 

"Get away from her"

Issac looked around at Peggy and laughed. 

"Get away from her" she repeated.

Now annoyed Issac stood up and turned his back on Angelica. 

"Don't worry yourself, my dear, I will fuck you after your sister, just be patient" he teased. 

Whilst his back was turned Angelica had been able to uncover his pistol which she had hidden after managing to pull it out of his belt whilst her neck and breasts had distracted him.

"You won't be fucking either of us" commented Angelica, barely giving Issac time to register her words before she shot him in the back. 

Peggy screamed at the shot and watched in horror as the man fell to the floor, dead but still bleeding.

This sound raised the two other men, this gave Peggy a few precious seconds to run out of the room and scream for help. 

-

"We are going to do this carefully" explained Alexander, "we cannot risk any of them getting caught in the crossfire"

"We will all take one room, capture the infiltrators and get our dear girls out," said Johnathan. 

"Stephan, you stay here with your sister, we cannot risk anyone else getting caught up in this" ordered Alexander.

"With respect Sir" replied Stephan. "I would much rather assist in rescuing-"

"I did not ask what you want Stephan, I know you care for Peggy but I am also under an obligation to keep everyone safe" interrupted Alexander. "You will stay here" 

As the men began to gather their pistols a gunshot rang out from upstairs followed by a scream. 

The men all looked at each other. 

Stephan looked at Alexander in horror, "Peggy"

-

"Peggy!" exclaimed Stephan, seeing her run out onto the landing. 

"Stephan, help!" she cried, before moaning as if someone had struck her. 

"Son of a bitch" roared Stephan pushing past Alexander who had tried to restrain him. 

Peggy ran down the corridor, whilst Simon chased her. 

"Get back here you little bitch" hissed Simon. 

Peggy ran until she reached the end of the corridor and backed up helplessly against the window.

Simon pulled out his pistol, "Don't worry little one, this won't hurt one bit" 

Peggy practically shaking with tears, closed her eyes as she saw him raise his pistol. 

"Peggy get down!" yelled a voice. 

Stephan charged the man who was attacking her, shooting him in the shoulder. He knew Alexander wanted these men hung, not given a merciful death by bullet. 

Simon sank to the floor, screaming in agony as blood oozed from his left shoulder. With one swift hit to the face, Stephan knocked him unconscious and flew towards Peggy. 

Peggy crying almost hysterically clung to Stephan who held her tightly. 

"You are safe now Peggy, I have you" hushed Stephan, pressing a gentle kiss against her curls. "Its alright"

-  
Back in the side room, Angelica had been cornered by Issac. 

"Whats the matter M'lady, you don't want me now?" he taunted, stepping closer. 

"Get away from me!" he spat. "That was a mere distraction! As if I would ever willingly enjoy the likes of you" 

Both of them turned at the sound of Johnathan and Rochambeau slamming their body weight onto the door. 

"Angelica!" shouted Stephan.

Angelica knew she had to try and get the lock off, so she caught Issac off guard as she charged towards the door. 

However she was not fast enough, she cried out as Issac pushed her against the door, pulling her arms behind her back, so she could only look at the lock without the ability to touch it. 

"This yours Sir?" called Issac, through the door. "She's very beautiful, so beautiful that I might have to have a taste before you Sir" 

Johnathan was enraged. "You touch her and I'll kill you!"

"That's a shame, I've already had a little taster and now I am going to have some of the rest" laughed Issac. 

Angelica was trying to keep calm, her arms were restrained but her legs, most importantly her feet were free. 

She kicked him in his manhood as hard as she could, watching as Issac swore loudly and crumpled, releasing her arms. 

Angelica quickly unlocked the door and flung it open. 

Rochambeau quickly retrained Issac who protested vigorously. 

"My God Angelica" breathed Johnathan embracing her. "I thought he was going to-"

"Don't" replied Angelica, "Don't even say it"

"You are safe now" he assured. "We need to get you downstairs"

"Not without my sisters," said Angelica, "Peggy!" 

"She's here" replied Stephan, carrying Peggy in his arms.

"Peggy my God!" exclaimed Angelica.

"She's fine, she needs rest," he said, rushing down the stairs with her. 

Angelica looked down the corridor at Alexander and Lafayette trying to break down the door. 

"Come Angelica" urged Johnathan.

"Not without Eliza" she cried, going to run down the corridor. 

"No Angelica!" protested Johnathan, physically restraining her. 

"Get off me!" exclaimed Angelica, before she screamed for Eliza. 

"You can't help her now, you must help Peggy" urged Johnathan, pulling Angelica towards the stairs.

Realising her fiance was going to drag her downstairs no matter what, she yelled to Alexander.

"Alexander, the side door!"

-

Inside the room, Eliza had screamed for Alexander and tried to run to the door before being quickly caught by Ben.

"Take the child" he roared.

"No please!" screamed Eliza, her heart-shattering at her son's panicked cries as he was taken from his cradle. 

"Don't worry Boss" said Adam, "I'll deal with this one"

He looked at Eliza and prayed that behind the fear in her eyes there was even just a tiny ounce of trust.

Adam quickly fled into an adjoining room with Philip in his arms.

Eliza began hitting her attacker as hard as she could before he punched her in the stomach, forcing her to almost collapse from the force. 

"I imagine my wife was treated the same way as this" roared Ben, punching Eliza in the face, causing her to cry out in pain. 

She could hear Alexander outside, he was almost through the door. 

"Alexander please" she screamed, trying to throw various items across the room at her attacker. 

Her attacker, realising his time was running out threw her onto the floor and using his knife began tearing at her dress, desperate to reach her flesh. 

"Looks like I am going to have to be quick with you Eliza" he hissed, "Oh don't worry I don't want to fuck you, there's no time for that, I am just going to slice you open"

Eliza began kicking him as hard as she could, her hands desperately scanning the floor for anything she could defend herself with.

Alexander could hear Eliza'a screams and began kicking the lock of the door. 

"Lay still" he growled, using one of his hands to hold her arms above her head. 

Eliza had no other option, his arm was within reach and she clamped down on it with her teeth, before grabbing the knife. She screamed in pain as it cut open her hands but she managed to wrench it free and throw it across the room. 

"You fucking bitch, you just won't die will you?" hissed Ben, now grabbing her throat, delighting in the sight of her air supply running out. 

Outside the door Alexander was close to losing his mind, he could hear Eliza screaming, God only knows what was happening to her. 

"Alexander move" ordered Lafayette pulling his pistol out. He shot the lock and gave it a hard kick sending it swinging open. 

Alexander charged into the room and grabbed the man on top of Eliza and threw him off. 

Eliza coughed as she desperately tried to get any air into her lungs. She managed to get herself off the floor and collapsed into the wall.

Lafayette rushed to Eliza'a aid, hushing her screams as he tried to comfort her.

"Miss Eliza, my dear it's me" he pleaded before she looked up at him and clung to his arms.

Alexander threw the man against the wall, breathing heavily as he saw him crumple on the floor. 

Alexander saw the man was now defenceless, barely able to move let alone try and escape. 

He had not had the chance to see Eliza and his heart fell when he did. 

She stumbled forward into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably against his chest. 

Lafayette looked over at Ben, disgusted as he was watching Eliza cry with a smile on his face. 

"You smile at this?" demanded Lafayette.

"She only got what she deserved" replied Ben, spitting out blood.

Alexander's gaze turned towards him. 

"You worthless piece of shit" hissed Lafayette, "you have achieved nothing"

Ben laughed through his agony, "I have achieved everything"

"You will die slowly for this" threatened Alexander, "You will burn if they will let me"

Alexander did not grant him the time to reply. 

"Lafayette, get this bastard out of my sight" he ordered. 

"Philip" gasped Eliza, pushing away from Alexander as she slowly returned to her senses. 

Alexander looked at the empty cradle before he charged at Ben, slamming his weak body against the wall. 

"Where is my son" he hissed. 

Ben dared to smile, "He's dead in the river for all I care"

Alexander smacked Ben's head against the wall, "I will split your head open, so help me God, where is my son?"

"Here"

Eliza gasped in relief as Adam crept back in the room, with Philip peacefully asleep in his arms.

"My boy" whispered Eliza, trying to take Philip in her weak arms. 

"Madame please, you are too weak" protested Adam, practically holding up Eliza.

Alexander rushed to her side, "Get your hands of her" he ordered, taking Philip in his arms. 

Adam took a step back, before being restrained by Lafayette.

Eliza gently stroked Philip's hair, "My boy" she smiled softly. 

"You fucking traitor" spat Ben.

Adam shook his head.

"Lafayette get them both out of my sight" ordered Alexander, "Hang them now if Washington will let me"

"Not him" protested Eliza, pointing at Adam.

"No Miss please" urged Adam. "You don't have to"

"He did me no harm" explained Eliza, "he must live"

Lafayette nodded before he ushered him out of the room. 

-  
Alexander sat in the drawing room holding a glass of brandy in his shaking hands. 

Everyone in the room was silent, apart from the occasional muffled sobs from Peggy who could not be consoled by anyone. 

Johnathan stood beside the door, with Lafayette beside him. Rochambeau had ordered guards to accompany him to take the convicted men to prison, under Washington's direct orders. 

Immanuel sat at Washington's feet, gently crying into the fabric of his trousers. Washington rested his hand on his little head, a small gesture of understanding. 

Ruth quietly entered the room and softly called out "Mr Alexander, the Doctor is done"

Alexander sighed deeply, putting aside his glass he rose from his chair and slipped silently past her. 

He met Angelica on the stairs, who embraced him. 

"She is going to be fine Alexander, she just needs rest" she assured. 

Alexander gave a small nod, "Thank you, go attend to your Johnathan, he's worried about you"

Angelica took a deep breath trying to repress her tears, "Yes" she replied, slipping past him. 

Alexander met Doctor Ford outside the room. 

"May I see her?" he asked. 

"Of course" replied Doctor Ford, opening the door. 

Alexander walked swiftly to their bed, trying to control his emotions.

"You will need to be very gentle with her Mr Hamilton, she is very fragile. 

Alexander knelt beside the bed, and ran his finger softly down her cheek, "I know how fragile she is" 

"She has sustained minor wounds but it will take her some weeks to recover, I have given her some laudanum for the pain but she cannot have too much-" began Doctor Ford.

"Thank you Doctor" interrupted Alexander. "And my son?"

Doctor Ford cleared his throat, "Young Philip is without injury, he is well"

"Good" replied Alexander. "That will be all"

"I will return tomorrow to check her progress," said Doctor Ford, taking Alexander's comment as his call to leave.

"Thank you, Doctor," said Alexander, seeing him slip out the door. 

He kissed Eliza's hand and vowed "I do not know if you can hear me, but I promise I will never again allow harm to come to you"

"Not now, not ever"

**Author's Note:**

> Any reviews ??


End file.
